Les Maraudeurs et Lily
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: L'histoire des Maraudeurs et de Lily, à partir de leur 7eme année. Mais voila, si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, si James et Lily survivaient à la terrible nuit du mois d'Octobre ? toujours aussi mauvaise pour les résumés...
1. Dernière rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : Dernière rentrée**

Lily Evans était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui allait rentrer en septième année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Oui, Lily Evans n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres, c'était une sorcière, une très bonne sorcière. Elle vivait dans une petite ville près de Londres avec ses parents et sa soeur. Ses vacances auraient pu être simpa si sa soeur n'était pas si jalouse. En effet, Pétunia détestait sa soeur et l'insultait dès que leurs parents avaient le dos tourner. Ses parents eux, considéré Lily, leur fille cadette comme un cadeau du ciel, une sorcière dans la famille !

Lily était dans sa chambre, occupée à préparer sa valise, le lendemain était le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée. Elle devait retrouver Emilie Caldwin, sa meilleure amie et les Maraudeurs, groupe de quatre garçons réputaient pour leurs blagues innombrables, avec qui elles traînaient de temps à autre. Les Maraudeurs, Rémus Lupin, plutôt réservé mais intelligent, Peter Pettigrow, souffre douleur de quasiment tous les Griffondors, Sirius Black, plutôt mignon mais toujours prêt à faire n'importe quelle bêtise, surtout pour faire souffrir les Serpentards et Severus Rogue plus particulièrement, et enfin, James Potter. Ah ! James, ce Potter qu'elle trouve si arrogant, prétentieux, agaçant mais qui la mets dans tous ces états ! Mais Lily était trop timide pour lui révéler ses sentiments, surtout que James et Sirius étaient les garçons les plus priser de l'école, leur talent pour le Quiditch, célèbre jeux sorcier, ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs réputations de faiseur de trouble.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer que, de son coté, James harcelé Sirius avec SA Lily :

- Je vais la revoir ! Je vais...

- James ! Stop ! J'ai compris ! Mais tu oublies que c'est à peine si elle te supporte !

Cette illusion à leur sixième année et au nombre incroyable de gifles que le jeune homme avait reçu fit taire James et ils s'endormirent non sans excitation.

- Lily dépêches-toi tu vas manquer ton train ! s'exclama Mrs Evans

- J'arrive !

Lily monta dans la voiture devant sa maison. Arriver à la gare, Lily dit rapidement au revoir à ses parents et rejoint Emilie qui l'attendait derrière la voie neuf trois-quarts.

- Lily !

- Salut !

- Alors ses vacances ? cria une voix derrière elles.

- Pas lui... soupira Lily

James et compagnie s'avancèrent jusqu'aux filles et James recommença son éternel numéro de drague qui, bien sur, ne fonctionner toujours pas.

- Potter, quand vas-tu accepter qu'une seule fille dans cette école ne t'aime pas ou ne te considère pas comme un demi-dieu ? fit-elle exaspérer.

James ne répondit pas et tourna les talons avec un Sirius près de l'asphyxie.

- J'y arriverais jamais... soupira-t-il.

- T'inquiètes pas, cette Evans est comme toutes les autres... tenta Rémus

- Lily n'est pas comme les autres ! Elle est jolie, gentille, elle est elle Rémus !

- Notre James international est amoureux ! rit joyeusement Sirius.

Le Poudlard express avait déjà commencé sa course à travers les montagnes. Les jeunes filles étaient tranquillement assises dans leur compartiment.

- Tu es sûre de si peu aimer James, Lily ? fit Emilie.

- Emi ! s'exaspéra Lily, ce Potter n'est qu'un type prétentieux, arrogant et...

- Atrocement mignon, intelligent...

- Non ! Emi...

- Lily tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, alors avoues !

- Si s'était le cas... murmura Lily, rouge pivoine.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

- Moins fort Emi ! Allez, on ferait mieux de se changer, j'aperçois la gare de Près-au-Lard.

Dans un brouhaha indéfinissable, les élèves descendirent du train et récupérèrent leurs valises. Ils traversèrent le parc dans les diligences à la monture invisible. Dans la grande salle, les conversations reprirent jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, se leva pour son discourt de début d'année :

- Bienvenu à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je vais encore vous ennuyer avec mes habituelles règles de vie, mais je sais que certains on bien besoin de ces rappels pour retrouver la mémoire. Son regard s'attarda sur les Maraudeurs qui étaient littéralement en plaine asphyxie. Je vous rappelle donc que la forêt est interdite, la liste des objets non autorisés est dans le bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce que le corps enseignant et moi-même avons mis en place un bal pour le nouvel an. Vous devez sûrement vous dire mais pourquoi pour le nouvel an ? Et Noël alors ? Eh bien à Noël, un concourt de patinage sur glace aura lieu ! C'est une idée venant de ma propre imagination, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sûr ce, bon appétit !

Des dizaines de plats différents apparurent sur la table des Griffondors. Le dîner se passa bien, les élèves se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs, se préparant pour leur première journée de cours.


	2. La passion de Lily

**Chapitre 2 : La passion de Lily**

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Un concourt de patinage !

Lily et Emi étaient en train de se rendrent dans leur salle commune et parlait assidûment.

- Alors Evans on a peur ? leur fit Severus Rogue. Une sale sang de bourbe.

Rogue menait la vie dure à Lily depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était de famille d'origine moldue. Certes les Maraudeurs le prenait comme souffre douleur, mais lui ne lâchait pas Lily.

- Tu aimerais bien ! répliqua Lily

- Servillus si tu touches à ma Lily je te... s'écria James qui venait d'arriver.

- Potter laisse-moi me débrouiller !

James ne dit plus rien mais resta ici au cas ou sa empirerait.

- Alors sang de bourbe, on appréhende pour Noël ?

- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai hâte d'y être !

- Voyez-vous ça, Evans a hâte de se faire rabattre le caquet pas Severus !

- J'aimerais bien voir sa !

- Tu te prends pour qui Servi ?! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Le reste des Maraudeurs arrivait et Sirius, en tête, n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Je te laisse Evans, fit Rogue à présent mal à l'aise, rendez-vous sur la glace.

- J'y serais ! répliqua Lily sous le regard inquiet de James.

N'y résistant plus, James empoigna Lily par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle commune, les autres sur leurs talons. Arrivé dans la salle, James n'y tenant plus s'écria :

- Moi et les Maraudeurs faisons tout pour que Rogue te fiche la paix et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de répondre à sa provocation et d'accepter un duel de patinage, qu'est-ce qui t'es passer par la tête ?!

Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Emilie ne savaient plus où se mettre, chacun de leurs cotés savaient que James en pinçait sérieusement pour Lily, mais seule Emilie savait qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Ils attendaient tous la réplique de Lily qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- Mais calme toi ! Potter, la magie c'est son terrain, le votre, le patinage c'est le mien, tu entends, le mien !

- Comment ça ton terrain ? demanda James.

- Comment ça ? Eh bien tu sauras le soir de Noël, à moins que tu ne disposes d'une patinoire ?

James se retourna vers ses amis. Certes, ils connaissaient l'existence d'une salle qui se remplissait selon la demande, la salle sur demande. Elle était au septième étage. Seul les Maraudeurs étaient au courant de son existence et le dire à Lily serait les trahir, même si James était fou amoureux de cette fille, il devait avoir l'accord de ses amis.

- Ce soir, vingt et une heures dans la salle commune, fit Sirius.

- O.K.

James remercia Sirius de tout son coeur et attendit l'heure H. Il fut surpris de voir que Lily n'avait pas du tout peur pour ce soir, elle mangeait et riait avec ses amies. Elle quitta la table à vingt heure trente suivit par James et les autres. Vingt et une heures arrivèrent :

- C'est quand tu veux Lily, fit James.

- Je vous suis ! s'exclama Lily surexcitée.

Les Maraudeurs conduirent la jeune fille dans la salle sur demande, avant de franchir la porte, elle demanda :

- On risque quoi si on nous voit ?

- Des ennuis, mais on a l'habitude ! fit Sirius.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, Lily ne put retenir un cri de surprise :

- Ouah… c'est... c'est magnifique ! Mais je n'ai pas de patins...

- C'est comme si c'était fait ma jolie ! répondit James.

Il s'avança vers une armoire et en sortit une jolie paire de patin dorée que Lily se hâta d'enfiler.

- Fais attention... fit James.

Lily se retourna et sourie aux Maraudeurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait ! James était sur un petit nuage mais il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit Lily se précipiter sur la glace, lui et les autres retinrent leurs souffles et virent avec étonnement que Lily courrait sur la glace avec une telle facilité qu'on aurai dit qu'elle volait. Quand elle jugea son entraînement terminer, Lily tourbillonna sur elle-même, comme une ballerine, puis s'éleva dans les airs, légère comme une plume. Elle retomba avec grâce sur le sol qui tinta joyeusement. Voyant les quatre garçons la regarder comme si il l'a voyait pour la première fois, elle s'approcha et lança :

- C'est bon ? Je peux aller à ce rendez-vous sur glace maintenant ?

- Comment t'a fais sa ? fit Sirius, ou t'as appris ? C'est incroyable !

- Magnifique... termina James.


	3. Une lettre mystérieuse

**Chapitre 3 : Une lettre mystérieuse**

Lily, Emi et les Maraudeurs étaient installés à une table de leurs salle commune, occupés à leurs devoirs, ou, pour certain, préparer un coup fourré à mettre en oeuvre pour les Serpentards, au plus grand agacement des jeunes filles qui faisaient de leur mieux pour les en empêcher, chose plus qu'impossible quand il s'agit des Maraudeurs. Une magnifique chouette au plumage d'un gris surprenant donna des coups à la fenêtre. James se leva, cela faisait une semaine qu'il leur rabachait qu'il attendait une lettre, et ouvrit la fenêtre. La chouette se précipita vers Lily sans même prêter attention à James. La jeune fille, plus qu'étonnée d'avoir reçu une lettre en dehors de l'horaire prévu détacha l'enveloppe des pattes du volatil et la déplia prudemment. Elle mit un certain temps pour la lire. Au fil de sa lecture, les Maraudeurs et Emi remarquèrent que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et ses mains se mirent à trembler doucement.

- Lily jolie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit James.

Lily se leva brusquement et parti, abandonnant derrière elle des amis complètement perdu et un James particulièrement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Rémus qui s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Lily.

- Je sais pas, c'est sa qui m'inquiète on se dit tout ! répliqua Emi.

- Elle a pas tiqué ! s'exclama James, je l'ai appelé Lily jolie mais elle n'a rien dit !

- James, c'est pas le moment ! répliqua Sirius.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, il y a deux ans, la première fois que je lui ai dit, elle m'a donner une gifle mémorable, mais là, rien !

Cette phrase eu le don d'inquiéter les jeunes gens, Emi la première :

- Elle doit être au dortoir, je vais voir.

Elle se leva et partie vers la salle commune suivie des quatre Maraudeurs qui attendirent qu'elle revienne.

- Elle n'est pas en haut ! s'écria une Emi paniquée en redescendant de son dortoir, elle va toujours soit au dortoir, soit...

- A la bibliothèque ! firent-ils tous en coeur.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle aux mille livres, sous le regard coléreux de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Ils fouillèrent tous les recoins mais ils ne trouvèrent nul part la belle Lily Evans.

- Emi réfléchit ! fit Sirius, où va-t-elle quand elle ne veut pas du tout qu'on la trouve ou qu'elle veut réfléchir ?

C'était connu, Sirius Black ne portait pas Lily Evans dans son coeur et trouvait toujours une raison de lui en vouloir. Pour lui, Lily était la seule fille à pouvoir faire tomber James en pleine dépression quand elle le remballait. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'inquiétait réellement, que serait son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur, sans la fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux lors de leur première année ?

- Oh non... s'épouvanta Emilie.

- Quoi ? fit James

- La tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour...

James ne se fit pas dire deux fois, il monta en courant dans tout le château pour arriver à la tour recherchée, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il verrait une fois arriver. Il poussa doucement la porte devant lui pour apercevoir une Lily adossée contre un côté de la fenêtre, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et la tête doucement penchée vers le bas.

Alertée par le bruit qu'avait produit la porte en s'ouvrant, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers un James au regard affolé.

- Lily... essaya-t-il.

- J'ai pas envie de parler… répliqua la jeune fille, la voix étouffée par des sanglots.

- Fais pas de bêtises, Lily, je t'en prie, éloignes-toi de la fenêtre.

La voix du jeune homme se voulait rassurante mais trahissait son inquiétude.

- Lily ?

La jeune fille avait appuyé sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissée aller, n'essayant plus de dissimuler les larmes qui de toute évidence, refusaient de s'arrêter. James l'approcha doucement et l'agrippa par la taille pour la rapprocher et l'empêcher de tomber de la plus haute tour.

- C'est fini Lily, viens...

Il berçait doucement la jolie rousse toute en la tenant fermement. Cette situation était très embarrassante pour lui, d'habitude Lily le détestait cordialement, enfin s'était ce qu'il croyait... Et là, elle pleurait sur son épaule, se laissant bercer, il ne comprenait plus rien mais il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui mettait sa Lily dans un tel état.

Il n'essaya pas de le savoir, sachant parfaitement que cela l'a blesserait encore plus. Il réussit à la ramener au dortoir avant de monter lui-même retrouvé ses amis à qui il du donner des explications, bien qu'il n'en sache pas plus qu'eux.

Lily Evans ne se montra pas aux différents cours pendant deux ou trois jours. Les professeurs ne voulaient rien dire, et ne disaient rien sur ses absences. Quand elle retourna en cours, les différents professeurs étaient compatissants et tous purent remarquer que la jeune fille avait beaucoup pleuré depuis la lettre. Ces yeux étaient cernés, montrant un manque de sommeil évidant et ses joues rougis par les torrents de larmes. La vie reprit son cour comme avant, plus difficilement pour certaine.


	4. La chambre secrète

**Chapitre 4 : La chambre secrète**

Les trois semaines suivant la mystérieuse lettre qu'avait reçu Lily étaient passées à une vitesse vertigineuse. La plupart des élèves étaient fatigués mais la plus affectée était encore Lily Evans, jeune fille réputé pour avoir les meilleures notes de sa section. La jeune fille avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses résultats étaient en baisse, son teint était par moment même pâle. D'après ses amis, elle dormait peu en ce moment, mais quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle ne répondait pas et changeait de sujet. Les professeurs donnaient l'impression de savoir ce qu'il se passer, ils étaient compatissants et n'avaient jamais fait aucunes remarques sur ses résultats. Ils étaient en cours de Sortilèges, assis à leurs tables en écoutant le professeur.

- James, murmura Sirius à coté de lui, James...

- Quoi ?

- Regarde Lily...

James leva la tête de son contrôle et aperçut Lily, elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et se tenait la tête, comme si elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit-il. Elle n'a pas l'air bien...

- Je ne sais pas, mais le prof nous fait passer un examen pratique après, si elle passe je ne sais pas si elle tiendra...

- Tu crois que c'est vrai se qu'a dit Emilie ? Qu'elle ne dort plus depuis un certain temps ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et se re-pencha vers ses notes.

Leur professeur leur demanda de poser leurs plumes et d'attendre qu'ils se fassent placés par binôme. Par chance, James fut placé avec Lily.

- Fais attention, lui dit Sirius.

Lily et James se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. James laissa Lily jeté le premier sort :

- Experliamus !

- Protego !

- Avis impero !

James se retrouva avec une vingtaine d'oiseau lui picorant la tête, surpris de se faire avoir de cette façon, il s'exclama :

- Experliamus !

La jeune fille, n'ayant pas pu dévier le sort se le prit dans l'estomac, se qui la propulsa vers le mur opposé. Le professeur ne le remarqua pas mais James si, Lily ne s'était pas relevée ! Il se précipita vers son ''amie'' et posa sa tête dans ses bras pour la réveiller plus facilement. Ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre ses moyens, le sortilège avait était trop puissant et l'avait blessé à la nuque.

- Lily, risqua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux d'un vert éteint, mais ne put les maintenir et elle tomba dans un coma certain. James n'attendit pas que le professeur daigne à faire quelque chose, il la souleva dans ses bras et couru à l'infirmerie. Quand Madame Pomfresh l'aperçut, elle soupira longuement, n'apercevant pas Lily contre lui.

- Mr Potter, qu'avez- vous encore...

Son regard venait d'apercevoir la jeune fille. Elle dit à James de la déposer sur le lit le plus proche. Elle l'examina rapidement et demanda à James, toujours dans la pièce, d'aller chercher le directeur le plus rapidement possible.

James et Dumbledore arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le directeur fit signe à son élève de s'asseoir sur une chaise et s'avança vers l'infirmière pour lui parler, s'assurant que James pouvait les entendre.

- Qui a-t-il Pompom ? demanda-t-il.

- Miss Evans ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout... souffla la concernée.

- Il faut l'a transférer à Ste Mangouste ? fit le directeur, le visage sérieux.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire. Je peux stopper l'hémorragie facilement, cependant je ne peux pas la réveiller avec une potion, il faudra attendre.

- Que conseillez-vous ?

- Que vous m'autorisiez à la placer dans la chambre d'hôpital du château...

Il y avait bien une chambre aménager pour une hospitalisation, elle n'avait jamais servit depuis que James était dans le château et imaginé que Madame Pomfresh avait demander une telle faveur au Directeur fit trembler James : l'état de Lily était inquiétant. Il entendit de justesse la réponse de Dumbledore :

- Bien entendu, si la situation l'exige. Mais il faudrait quelqu'un pour vous prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas ou si elle se réveille, non ?

- Oui, je vous laisse le soin de choisir la personne la plus appropriée.

Dumbledore ne se fit pas prier et, sous le regard méfiant de Pomfresh, se tourna vers James qui attendait derrière :

- Je crois deviner que tu éprouves certains sentiments pour Miss Evans- James se senti rougir- et je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'elle se réveille auprès de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

- Vous voulez que je veille sur Lily ? demanda James incrédule.

- Je veux, le reprit Dumbledore, que tu te rendes dans sa chambre après chaque cours pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de complication, tu pourras y rester dans la soirée si tu veux. Personne d'autre ne doit être mit au courant de l'endroit où se cache la chambre. Je m'occuperait personnellement des professeurs pour que tu sois dispensé de devoirs le temps que Miss Evans ne se remette.

James accepta, fier de la confiance que le Directeur plaçait en lui, et toujours aussi inquiet pour la fille qu'il aimait.

Lily fut transporté dans la fameuse pièce, laisser aux doux regards que lui lançait James pour le reste de la soirée.

La pièce était d'un bleu très pâle, un lit de fer entièrement blanc trônait dans son centre, entourait de machine indiquant, d'après se que Pomfresh avait dit à Dumbledore, son rythme cardiaque, sa tension et autre que James n'avait pas écouté. La jeune fille était étendue dans le lit, le visage blanc, les yeux clos, des tuyaux dans le nez pour lui permettre de respirer. Ses bras étaient alignés contre son corps, dans l'un, une perfusion l'alimentait et dans l'autre, une poche de sang se vidait doucement, réparant les dégâts qu'avait causé la perte de sang trop brutale.

James avait donné des nouvelles à tout le monde et était monté se coucher dans la plus totale dépression, qu'il pouvait l'aimer Sa Lily !


	5. Retour du pays des rêves

**Chapitre 5 : Retour du pays des rêves**

Quatre semaines avaient passées, Lily ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais son état restait stable selon les enseignants qui voulaient bien en parler. James était comme ailleurs et tous purent remarquer que les célèbres Maraudeurs n'avait plus fait de blagues contre les Serpentards depuis un certain accident et semblaient être en pause. James passer son temps entre les cours, les nuits blanches au chevet de Lily, attendant inlassablement qu'elle ouvre ses beaux yeux verts, et les explications à ses amis quand il rentrer le lendemain, les yeux fatigués.

Dumbledore avait avertit l'école de l'état de santé de la jeune fille dès le soir même. Au début du mois de décembre, le Directeur annonça, ne donnant pas les raisons qui l'avait poussés à ses résolutions, que le bal du nouvel an était repoussé à la Saint Valentin mais que le concourt de patinage était maintenu.

Le vingt-deux décembre, dernier jour de cours, James se dirigea comme chaque fin de journée dans la chambre où la jeune fille reposait depuis si longtemps. Ce jour la fut différent, quand il arriva devant le tableau, celui-ci pivota sans même lui demandait le mot de passe. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Madame Pomfresh ainsi que plusieurs magicomages venant sans doutes de Ste Mangouste, étaient attablées auprès du lit de la jeune fille. Le Directeur lui, se tenait un peu à l'écart. Quand il aperçut le jeune homme, il lui demanda d'approcher. James ne se fit pas dire deux fois, il voulait savoir se qu'il se passer !

- Mr Potter, je voudrai que vous attendiez dehors jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous dise de revenir.

- Mais, professeur... essaya de discuter James.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, sors et attends qu'on t'appelle.

James sortit mais resta devant le tableau. Il avait peur, très peur, pourquoi l'infirmière et des employés de Sainte Mangouste étaient dans cette pièce ? Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-on rien ? James avait passé ce dernier mois dans l'espoir, chaque jour, de voir Lily reprendre les cours mais chaque jour elle restait là et maintenant, personne ne lui disait ce qu'il se passait !

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter ? James ?!

James était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas aperçut que le Directeur l'appelait.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi professeur...

- Ce n'est rien, suivez-moi.

James suivit Dumbledore dans la pièce et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Lily était assise sur son lit et se disputait -déjà, pensa-t-il- avec les infirmières :

- Je vais très bien ! expliqua-t-elle.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas aperçut James. Le directeur et l'infirmière étaient partis, laissant les guérisseuses retirées les perfusions. En attendant que Lily puisse le voir, James lui, la détailla : elle n'avait plus de cernes sous les yeux, son teint retrouvait ses couleurs, on aurait pu croire qu'elle sortait juste d'un rhume si elle n'était pas rester dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. Les infirmières daignèrent enfin à la laisser. Quand la jeune fille aperçut James, elle sembla gênée. Il s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer :

- Tu m'as fait peur, Lily...

- Désolée...

Sa voix cependant restée inchangée : elle était toujours triste pour Dieu sait quelles raisons.

Il consenti à lâchait Lily qui lui demanda :

- Sa fait combien de temps que je suis... ici ?

James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi bavarde.

- Sa va bientôt faire deux mois, tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai pu passé ici et les nuits blanches !

La jeune fille rougit et fit :

- Tu étais souvent là ?

- Tous les jours... Je devais prévenir l'infirmière si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Désolée James...

Elle l'avait appelé James ! Ce simple nom le troubla, sa curiosité reprit le dessus :

- Lily, que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme aperçut nettement les larmes noyées entièrement les jolis yeux d'un vert indéchiffrable de sa bien-aimée.

- Qui a-t-il Lily, dis-moi.

Elle releva péniblement la tête, regarda James dans les yeux, lui faisant perdre ses moyens, et lui dit :

- Tu te souviens, quand j'ai reçut la lettre ?

- Le soir où tu es montée à la tour d'astronomie ?

- Oui.

- Je me souviens, tu étais en larmes...

- C'est mes parents, ils venaient d'être hospitalisé pour un accident de voiture, ils sont tombés dans le coma, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles et leurs états étaient graves d'après le médecin qui m'a écrit la lettre...

- Mais tu aurais pu en parler, même Emi ne savait pas...

- Personne ne sait, sauf Dumbledore et toi maintenant...

James serra Lily dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de lui et il en était heureux.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, rentré au dortoir, répliqua la jeune fille, cette chambre me donne des frissons...

James sourit un peu voyant que la jeune fille lui faisait confiance, il lui dit :

- Je peux essayer de décider Madame Pomfresh de te laisser partir mais d'abord tu dois me faire une petite promesse.

- ...

- Promet-moi de tout me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, tiens moi au courant...

Lily regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, se qui l'obligea à quitter ses bras musclés, mais répondit :

- D'accord, tu sauras.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Tu peux sortir ! Il rajouta tout bas : mais je dois te surveiller...

- C'est mieux que rien ! ria la jeune fille, de toute façon tu voulais être au courant de tout.

James rit quand il vit que Lily n'avait pas protesté. Quelque semaines avant, il été sur qu'elle aurait préféré rester ici indéfiniment que de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai guérie. Il sortit pour laisser le temps à Lily de se changer et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors. La première chose que ceux-ci remarquèrent en voyant les deux élèves rentrés, c'était que Lily Evans et James Potter discutaient mais ne se disputaient pas, chose inimaginable quand on sait que la jeune fille déteste ce Potter.


	6. Vacances avec les Maraudeurs

**Chapitre 6 : Vacances avec les Maraudeurs**

James, prenant son rôle très à coeur, obligea Lily à faire tout se qu'elle devait faire. C'est à dire, prendre ses potions à TOUT les repas, se rendre à l'infirmerie les soirs et à lui dire dès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La jeune fille rentra dans la salle commune particulièrement tard, elle revenait de l'infirmerie totalement éreintée, au bord de l'épuisement. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, des Maraudeurs et de sa meilleure amie. Sirius qui s'était beaucoup rapproché de la préfète, car oui, Lily était préfète, lui demanda :

- Lily, tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

Elle tourna son regard fatigué vers lui et répondit :

- Si, si, sa va...

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, demain c'est Noël, fit James.

- Non, sa va...

James ne lâcha pas prise et répliqua :

- Tu montes ou je m'en charge !

La menace, n'aillant nullement affecté la Griffondore, n'eu aucun effet sauf de la faire sourire… Elle crut bon de lui rabattre le caquet en disant :

- Tu ne peux pas monter, franchement, je félicite celui qui à inventer l'escalier-tobogan !

C'était repartit, depuis que Lily et James étaient amis, ils se cherchaient en permanence mais chacun savaient que cela ne durait jamais. Les deux semblaient vraiment tenir à leur soudaine amitié. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de lui répondre :

- Et moi je me félicite ultérieurement d'avoir convaincu Dumbledore d'avoir lever l'enchantement sur moi !

La réplique fit l'effet d'une bombe : les trois autres Maraudeurs ainsi qu'Emilie étaient à moitiés en train d'étouffer alors que Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Nan mais je rêve ! fit-elle, James Potter peut monter dans le dortoir des filles...

- Et oui, que veux-tu ?

Lily lui sourit, un des sourires qui lui faisait perdre la tête depuis un certain temps bien qu'il n'osait plus tenter d'approcher autrement Lily qu'en tant qu'ami, ce qui, pour le moment lui plaisait beaucoup plus que d'être son ennemi.

- N'empêche que tu ne me monteras pas de force, je déteste me coucher tôt.

James ne se fit pas dire deux fois, à peine la jeune fille eu-t-elle dit ces mots qu'il lui passait une main dans le dos, l'autre sous les genoux et qu'il la soulevait pour la monter dans le dortoir. Il ne prêta pas attention aux prestations de la jeune fille qui lui ordonnait de l'a relâcher tout de suite. Il l'a déposa sur son lit et lui dit, les lèvres souriantes :

- Je t'avais prévenu !

Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui souhaita bonne nuit et redescendit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle était têtue et qu'elle pouvait marcher. A peine s'est-il assis qu'il entendit un :

- Tu vas me le payer Potter ! provenant de derrière lui.

Voyant l'hilarité de ses amis, ils se retourna et aperçut la jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts debout dans la salle commune, un regard moqueur. Elle reprit sa place dans le fauteuil sous le regard agacé de James et un :

- Bien joué Tigresse ! de Sirius.

Tigresse. C'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs la surnommaient quand elle entrait dans une colère noire ou qu'elle les envoyait boulet.

Elle consentit enfin à aller se coucher, au plus grand bonheur de James, quand Mc Gonagall monta pour lui dire qu'elle devait aller voir Dumbledore le jour de la rentré, ce qui en passant, lui ferait loupé une partie de son double cours de métamorphose.

En se levant le lendemain, matin de Noël, elle descendit, toujours en pyjama, dans la salle commune pour y retrouver ses amis.

Elle eut, de ses parents, Une magnifique robe qu'elle n'ouvrit pas devant les Maraudeurs, ils l'a verraient au bal ! disait-elle. De Emilie un miroir qui, dès qu'on prononcer le nom de la personne elle apparaissait dans la glace, super pour les retenus d'après James et Sirius qui en posséder chacun un. Les Maraudeurs lui avait offert, en commun, un superbe ensemble de parfums, et gels pour le corps digne d'une véritable princesse. Ce qui l'étonna c'est de voir un autre cadeau, celui de James... Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de le déballer. Un magnifique pendentif en diamant formant une fleur de lys !

- James... Il est magnifique ! murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur les joues mais surtout, en le prenant dans ses bras, ce a quoi il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

Seule ombre à son bonheur, Emilie, Peter et Rémus devaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances ce qui la faisait se retrouver seule avec James et Sirius...

- Ils vont me tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle sur le quai où ils étaient allé saluer leurs amis.

- T'en fais pas Lily Jolie, on sera de vrais anges, hein Sirius ?

Depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en réalité, Lily ne protestait plus quand il l'appelait Lily Jolie, Fleur de Lys ou autre.

- Bien sûr p'tite soeur, on est pas des monstres tout de même ! répondit Sirius.

Pour Sirius, s'était p'tite soeur. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tout les deux. Il était assez habituel de les voir se chamaillaient et rire aux larmes quelques minutes plus tard sans aucunes raisons valable. Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble au château, sous une neige abondante, qui, avec deux des Maraudeurs, ne pouvait que terminer en bataille.

Trempés, c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans un château ou tout était calme, rare quand ils étaient dans les parages. Ils se mirent vite d'accords, la journée ils s'amusaient, le soir ils restaient près du feu et ils montaient se coucher dans le dortoir des garçons. James et Sirius eurent bien du mal à faire monter Lily, c'est qu'elle était accro au règlement la chère préfète ! Ils y parvinrent en lui disant que, de toute manière elle était la seule fille et qu'elle aurait besoin de leur aide pour se levait au matin.

La première nuit, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup, entre bataille de polochon et bêtises des garçons, elle eut bien du mal à se lever le lendemain. Le rhume qu'elle avait attrapé dans la neige ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Jusqu'à ce que James, inquiet en voyant que la jeune fille n'aller pas mieux deux jours plus tard, la prit de force, avec l'aide de Sirius, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, la baladant à travers tout le château alors qu'elle venait de se lever et qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, composé d'un débardeur à fines bretelle et d'un petit shorty. Sa tenue n'était pas vraiment adaptée à la température des couloirs se que ne manqua pas de dire l'infirmière.

Les vacances de Lily, James et Sirius se passèrent entre délire, blague en tout genre et bataille de boules de neiges. Jusqu'à ce que...


	7. Le début d'un long cauchemar

**Chapitre 7 : Le début d'un long cauchemar**

Oui, les vacances des trois Griffondors étaient à gravées dans les meilleures qu'ils avaient eut à passer. Jusqu'à ce que, Lily, après une semaine et demi sans cours, s'évanouit durant l'une de leur bataille de polochon. Elle eut le temps de murmurer à James :

- Chez... Dumbledore...

Les deux garçons l'amenèrent donc chez le Directeur. Enfin ils essayèrent, une fois arrivés devant la Gargouille, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Après plusieurs échecs, Mc Gonagall passa à coté d'eux. Elle aller leur passer un savon quand elle aperçut dans les bras de James, Lily, inconsciente. Sans poser de questions, elle se tourna vers la statu et dit :

- Elfes maléfiques.

C'était le mot de passe. La Gargouille laissa place à un escalier tournant que les deux élèves connaissaient parfaitement pour être venu plusieurs fois dans le bureau du Directeur durant leur scolarité. Le professeur de métamorphose les laissa devant l'entrer. Une fois entré, après avoir tout expliqué à Dumbledore qui semblait avoir compris beaucoup plus qu'eux et avoir déposer la jeune fille sur le lit que le Directeur avait fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils durent répondre à certaines questions.

- Est-ce que Miss Evans à pratiqué des enchantements ces derniers temps ?

- Non.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous à parler de se... famille ?

- Non, mais... fit James.

- Alors je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est à Miss Evans de vous le dire.

Le Directeur prévint les deux jeunes garçons qu'il aller emmener Lily à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, les deux garçons endormis chacun d'un coté, la tête sur son lit et ses mains prisonnières des leurs. Lily les réveilla doucement, en quittant leurs mains et les secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

- Lily ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes, tu vas bien ?!

Lily acquiesça et se sentit soulagé quand elle vit que Dumbledore ne leur avait rien dit sur son terrible secret. Les deux élèves, de leurs cotés ne demandèrent rien à Lily, avaient-ils oubliés où voulaient-ils attendre qu'elle leur dise d'elle même ? Nul ne sait.

Lily pu sortir de sa prison pour le déjeuner. Elle était totalement guéris mais rester un peu distante.

Le retour des autres élèves, signant la fin des vacances, arriva, un peu trop vite au goût de Lily qui s'inquiétait de se que le Directeur pourrait lui dire lors de leur entretient.

James, Sirius et Lily se rendirent donc à la gare de Près-au-Lard pour retrouver leurs amis.

- Lily ! s'exclama Emilie en retrouvant sa meilleure amie, Alors, ses vacances, pas trop dure ?

- C'était super, franchement, c'était des anges ! expliqua Lily

- Oui, mais toi moins ! Tu nous a fait une belle peur ! complétat Sirius.

Les deux Griffondors, James et Sirius, racontèrent donc le petit accident de Lily. Au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions.

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs et Emi se dirigèrent en cours de métamorphose, tandis que Lily se préparait à affronter son Directeur.

Leur entretient ne fut pas si terrible que sa, il lui avait fortement conseiller de tout révéler à ses amis et elle devait aller à l'infirmerie après être passer informer son professeur de son absence.

Elle arriva devant la salle et frappa.

- Entrez, fit simplement Mc Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose à l'allure sévère mais qui pouvait être compréhensible.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son professeur et lui parla tout bas. Elles semblaient être d'accord puisque Lily se retourna vers la porte.

- Vous n'assistez pas au reste du cours Miss Evans ?

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais vous devriez leur dire, se sont vos amis et ils pourront vous aider au cas ou...

- C'est ce qu'a dit Monsieur le Directeur.

La jeune fille avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ses professeurs.

- Je les libérerais en deuxième heure, vous pourrez les prévenir.

Ce n'était pas une question est la Griffondore ne pu pas vraiment refuser. Elle savait que si les professeurs voulaient qu'elle dise son secret à ses amis, elle devait le faire. En sortant de la salle de cours, elle sentit le regard inquiet que lui lançaient les Maraudeurs et Emilie, tout particulièrement James.

La jeune fille prit donc le chemin de l'infirmerie où elle dû encore subir quelques examens et prendre une potion contre la fatigue vu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormit cette nuit.

Quand elle retourna dans la salle des Griffondors, ses amis l'attendaient déjà, assis devant le feu. Quand ils l'aperçurent, Sirius lança :

- Merci p'tite soeur, je sais pas comment t'as fais pour que Mc Go nous libère mais c'est génial...

Il s'arrêta en captant les regards noirs que lui lancèrent James, Rémus et Emi. La nouvelle arrivée s'assit devant le feu, relevant ses genoux devant sa poitrine, plongeant son regard dans le feu qui dansait joyeusement et commença son explication :

- Je suis une marchombre, fille des ombres et des ténèbres. Tout à commencer en deuxième année. Je crois qu'ils avaient eu vent de mes résultats en enchantement. J'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres, à l'intérieur des conseils pour mieux réussir. Vers ma troisième année, j'en ai reçu une me disant qu'ils voulaient me voir parmi les leur. Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne connaissais pas les marchombre. Quelques jours plus tard ils en on renvoyé une, j'ai répondu que je voulais tout savoir sur leur monde, leurs devoir, leur vie quoi. Là, à commencer une longue correspondance. Jusqu'à... un matin d'hiver, on était en cinquième année, et elles m'envoyèrent une lettre. A l'intérieur, leurs mission et leur chef, leur maître plutôt...

Lily ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur ses joues.

- Ils devaient aider le monde des sorciers en... éliminant les moldus, leur maître, c'était lui... J'ai était voir Dumbledore que j'avais mis au courant en début d'année, il m'a dit que je devais répondre, que je devais leur dire que je refusé. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais là, c'est lui qui à commençait à m'envoyer des lettres, je n'ai répondu à aucunes d'entres elles. Puis il a commencé a me menacer, prévoir le décès de mes proches... Dans la semaine qui suivit, Mes grands-parents sont morts, sa faute... Mais je ne voulais pas être sous ses ordres, je ne voulais pas tuer des innocents et faire partie des ténèbres avec magie noire comme pratique et je ne le veux toujours pas ! J'ai cru qu'ils avaient renoncé et qu'ils m'avaient oublié... Non, j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes de santé, comme pendant les vacances de Noël, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons, c'était eux, de nouveau. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'arrête les enchantements, ce que j'avais fait quand j'avais su, je peux m'en passer un peu moins d'une semaine, après j'ai des vertiges, finissant par m'évanouir. Mais je refuse toujours... Maintenant encore...

Lily avait fini son explication et les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues déjà rougis, James s'approcha doucement et l'a prit dans ses bras, murmurant doucement, assez fort pour que les autres entendent :

- Lui, c'est qui ?

- Lui... Tu sais qui... répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

James la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, se promettant intérieurement de toujours veiller sur Lily.

- Mais tu n'as jamais accepter de faire se qu'il te disait ? demanda-t-il sur un ton apaisant.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne pourrai m'en prendre à des gens qui sont juste et sans défenses !

Cette remarque avait tiré un sourire à Sirius, décidément, cette fille était comme lui, elle détestait sa famille et faisait tout pour se faire renier.

La fin de la journée passa rapidement. Les Maraudeurs eurent vite fait de remonter le moral de Lily, avec leurs blagues contre les Serpentards.

Après le dîner, Emilie alla immédiatement se coucher, laissant Lily seule avec les Maraudeurs. Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage de cette dernière, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rémus :

- Qu'est-ce qui a Lily ?

- Rien, je vais me coucher. Salut les garçons, bonne nuit !

Elle ne savait pas quand quittant les Maraudeurs comme sa, elle allait lever leur curiosité.


	8. Licornes et Marchombres

**Chapitre 8 : Licornes et Marchombres**

Quand les quatre garçons se levèrent le lendemain, ils trouvèrent une Lily assise devant le feu, un bouquin à la main, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh ben, fit Sirius, à peine lever tu lis déjà !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir, elle répliqua :

- Et oui, Black, je cherche et je trouverai !

Les trois Maraudeurs, Peter encore dans son lit se regardèrent sans comprendre le sens de la phrase dite par la jolie rousse.

- Je reviens, coupa la rousse en question, je vais juste à la bibliothèque.

- Mais Lily, il est neuf heure trente-cinq ! s'exclama James.

- Je sais, mais vous avez dit que demain, le cours de soin aux créatures magique portera sur les licornes, je dois vérifier quelque chose et aller voir le Directeur.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux jeunes garçons de répliquer qu'elle partait de la salle commune. Il ne la vire pas avant la fin de la journée. Elle avait, disait-elle, qu'elle avait mangé avec le Directeur et que ses recherches avaient durée plus longtemps que prévu et qu'elle s'en excusait. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble, ne posant aucunes questions, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucunes réponses de sa part. Les six Griffondors montèrent à la salle commune à la fin du repas. Lily se replongea dans ses bouquins, les autres montèrent se coucher vu qu'ils commencer très tôt le matin.

Les garçons furent les premiers à se lever. Arrivé en bas de leur dortoir, ils découvrirent une Lily, profondément endormie, les genoux reposant délicatement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les épaules appuyées sur le dossier de celui-ci. Ses avant-bras étaient posés sur deux livres, posés l'un sur l'autres, pour ne pas perdre la page. La jeune fille semblait s'être endormis dans son travail, ce qui, venant de sa part était très rare, quasiment impossible si on la connaissait bien. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de la réveiller, en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Lili ? Ou hou, Lily Jolie ? fit James.

La jeune fille se réveillait doucement, ses beaux yeux verts s'entrouvrirent pour s'ouvrir rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais...

Elle venait de voir les deux livres posés sur ses genoux, sous ses bras. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les garçons, et dit :

- Désolée, je me suis endormie. On commence à quelle heure ?

- Lily, on peut savoir se que tu cherchais hier soir et toute la journée même ? demanda prudemment Rémus.

- Je cherchais la liberté ! fit-elle en un sourire. Je vais me changer, je reviens avec Emi. Je vous expliquerais après, promit-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils descendirent déjeuner et, James ne tenant plus, demanda à Lily :

- T'as dis que tu nous expliquerais, je crois qu'on peut savoir, non ?

- Oui. Je me suis renseigné sur les différents pouvoirs des Marchombres et suis tombée sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais en aucuns cas faire parti des leurs, pourquoi se renseigner sur leurs pouvoirs ? interrompis Emi.

- Parce qu'elles ne m'ont pas posé la question et qu'elles m'ont transféré leur pourvoir, je suis donc à armes égales avec elles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que sa peut faire d'être à armes égales avec tes ennemis, fit James, ne me dit pas que tu as décider de les rejoindre ?

La jeune fille le regarda outrée qu'il puisse penser sa.

- Crois-tu que Dumbledore m'aiderait à y retourner ? Crois-tu que j'accepterais, moi, de devoir tuer des innocents ?

Elle avait touché le point sensible.

- C'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire Lily, tu le sais. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas, les autres peut-être mais pas moi.

- Il faut que je sois à armes égales pour m'en sortir. concéda-t-elle à avouer. Avec mes recherches, j'ai malheureusement appris que, la seule façon de se défaire des Marchombres et de l'emprise de Lui, c'est de leur faire comprendre en les battants. C'est pour sa.

Un frisson parcoura le groupe.

- Et si t'y arrive pas ? demanda Peter.

- Merci de rester optimiste Peter ! fit Emilie.

- Non, il a raison, intervint Lily.

- Tu veux dire que tu peux échouer ? questionna Rémus.

- Je pourrai... mais c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les Marchombres utilise leurs pouvoirs avec la magie noire, moi avec la magie blanche. Combiné à quelques pratiques de la guilde, j'ai toute mais chance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que sa a à voir avec les licornes et le cour de soin aux créatures magiques ? fit James, complètement perdu.

- Les licornes ont des pouvoirs surprenant, les Marchombres sont les seules à pouvoir les glissés à leurs ordres grâce à un chant spécial. Les licornes sont obligées d'obéir, par chance je possède le pouvoir.

- Oui, mais si les autres Marchombres les soumettent à eux avant toi ? fit Rémus.

- C'est possible. Cependant les licornes préfèrent la magie blanche. Je ne pratique pas la magie noire donc elles me suivront.

- Et qu'est-ce que sa à a voir avec le cour ?

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé le chant marchombre, il faut que je sache si j'y arrive ou non.

Chacun réfléchirent de leur coté, le chemin menant à la lisière de la forêt diminuer grandement. Sirius coupa le silence à quelques mètres de l'enclot du cour :

- Et si tu y arrives et qu'ils ne te laissent pas ?

Lily ne répondit pas. D'après Dumbledore les Marchombres étaient des jeunes filles du coté des ténèbres mais trop fières pour ne pas tenir paroles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à cette solution et n'en avait pas parler avec son directeur.

Les jeunes Griffondors arrivèrent devant l'enclot où se trouvait leur professeur, Mrs Gobe Planche, accompagné d'une licorne. Les licornes sont de magnifiques animaux d'un blanc pur, faisant durement concurrence avec la neige. Leurs pouvoirs magiques étaient incomparables. Le professeur commença donc le cour :

- Bonjour, comme vous le voyez, j'ai réussi à rapporter une licorne, qui peut me dire en quoi cette tâche est horriblement compliquer ?

Lily leva la main.

- Miss Evans ?

- Les licornes ne se laisse pas faire facilement et déteste être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Très bien. Cinq points pour Griffondore. Il est vrai que les licornes ne se laisse pas capturée facilement et encore moins approché, c'est pour cela que vous ne pourrez guère les toucher...

Elle fut interrompu par la main levée de Lily, qui, sûre d'elle, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux essayer ?

- Pardon ?

- Puis-je essayer de l'approcher ?

- Miss Evans, j'ai expliqué que les licornes...

- Ne se laisse guère approcher, je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tenait vous à essayer ?

- J'adore les animaux, Professeur, et je connais particulièrement bien les Licornes...

Les Maraudeurs sourirent discrètement, Lily avait passé la nuit à apprendre ce qu'elle pouvait sur ses drôles de bestioles selon eux.

- Miss Evans, si vous échouez je vous mets en retenue, je ne tolère pas qu'une de mes élève prétende en savoir plus que moi sur ma matière.

- Très bien, conclut Lily.

La jeune fille s'avança doucement, un doux chant s'élevant, presque murmure. Les autres élèves, le professeur y compris regardaient la scène ébahis, eux ne pouvaient pas entendre le chant, ils n'étaient pas dans la confidence et donc, ne savaient pas le secret de Lily. La licorne se laissait approché, sans rien faire. La jeune fille posa doucement la main sur la crinière de l'animal qui se laissait caresser.

La cloche sonna, les élèves ne bougeaient toujours pas, attendant se que dirais le professeur.

- Je... je ne m'attendais pas à sa, Miss Evans. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu faire mais je vous félicite, et j'ajoute vingt points à Griffondore. Pour le prochain cours vous êtes dispensé de devoir.

Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques parti sans rien dire d'autre, un air ébahis sur le visage. Les élèves suivirent.

- Jolie ! fit Emi, c'est de toi le chant/murmure qu'on entendait ?

- Oui.

Ils rentrèrent au château pour le déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien.


	9. Bonne et mauvaise demande

**Chapitre 9 : Bonne et mauvaise demande**

Lily venait de se lever, le calendrier indiqué qu'on était le deux février. Elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur quand elle se dirigea vers la salle commune, après s'être habiller, pour y rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l'attendre. Ils descendirent tout les six dans la grande salle où était servi le petit déjeuner. C'était aussi l'heure du courrier mais aucuns d'eux n'attendaient de nouvelle, ainsi furent-ils étonné de vois Lily recevoir deux lettres, toutes deux remise par la jolie chouette de l'autre fois. Quand elle eu lu la première, ses yeux s'embuèrent mais elle ne pleura pas, elle devait se douter que ses parents ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas, ce qui était malheureusement à prévoir était arriver, ses parents étaient morts dans la nuit dans leur chambre d'hôpital... Elle ne se doutait pas de se que pouvait contenir la deuxième. Avant de la lire, elle tendit la lettre qu'elle venait de lire à James, lui disant :

- Tu voulais savoir...

Elle ouvrit la seconde lettre, n'attendant même pas de voir la réaction de James, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle venait de sa soeur :

_Lily,_

_Un affront de plus, je savais que sa arriverais, toi et les gens de ton espèce sont tous des monstres, t'en prendre à ta propre famille, je ne sais pas se qui t'as prit ! J'ai essayé de le dire à Maman et Papa mais trop tard, eux, ils te prenaient pour un ange venu du ciel, belle erreur. Cependant ce n'est pas pour sa que je t'envois cette lettre dont je me serais passer. Maman et Papa avaient rédigé un testament. Tu hérites de la maison de vacances et celle que nous occupions jusqu'à maintenant et de tout se qu'il y a à l'intérieur des deux habitations ainsi que de leur fortune qui se trouve à la banque. Pour ma part, la maison qui se trouve en Corse. J'ai toujours su qu'ils te préféraient, se qui me rendait malade de penser qu'ils aimaient un monstres !_

_Sache que cette lettre et la première et la dernière que je t'envois. Les seules personnes qui nous faisaient nous voir sont partis à tout jamais et je ne veux plus rien à voir avec les personnes qui sont la cause de leur mort._

_Leur enterrement se fera le lundi six février à l'église de Londres à seize heures._

_Sache que je ne suis plus ta soeur, pour ma part, je n'en ai jamais eu._

_Au revoir,_

_Ta soeur, Pétunia._

Après la lecture de la lettre, elle était en pleure, cette missive lui avait fait plus de mal que d'apprendre le décès de ses parents. Comment sa soeur pouvait elle la rejetait ? De plus, Pétunia la détester tellement qu'elle s'était chargée du testament sans rien lui dire, sans la prévenir...

La jeune fille se leva doucement, toujours en pleur et laissant la lettre sur la table. Elle monta dans son endroit favoris pour réfléchir : la tour d'Astronomie. Elle y était bien, elle sentait le vent balançait ses beaux cheveux roux, elle pouvait contemplait le ciel et les étoiles qui étaient encore présente vu l'heure matinal. Elle ne voulait se rappelait de rien, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerai après, elle voulait juste être seule.

Son voeux ne fut pas exaucé, James la retrouva à son tour, s'asseyant à ses coté et lui posant la tête sur son épaule, la prenant dans ses bras et lui murmurant gentiment :

- Je suis désolé Lily...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était bien dans les bras musclés de l'attrapeur. Oui, elle devait l'avouer mais elle était vraiment bien quand elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle disait détesté depuis des années.

Elle pleurée doucement, se laissant bercé. James ne disait rien, laissant sa belle exprimé ses malheurs. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer et qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, pour la seconde fois. Il ne savait pas si il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dans son dortoir, ou encore passer la journée avec elle dans la salle commune, de toute manière, Lily n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Il choisit donc cette dernière solution.

Les autres élèves étaient déjà en cours, il ne du donc pas subir les questions gênantes du genre : Pourquoi Evans est-elle dans tes bras ? Pour Evans dort-elle ? Pourquoi Lily à pleurer ? Et autre... Il murmura doucement le mot de passe à la grosse dame et s'installa devant le feu, Lily toujours dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se réveilla peut avant dix heures. Il l'a rassura gentiment. Lily n'était pas enclin à sortir de l'étreinte du jeune homme qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Il profita de se moment de complicité pour lui demandait doucement :

- Lily ?

- ???

- J'aimerais, te demander... si... si tu voudrai aller... au bal de saint valentin avec moi...?

Lily se plongea dans les beaux yeux brin de James, le noyant entièrement dans les siens et lui répondit :

- D'accord.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, voila sept ans qu'il attendait d'aller à un bal avec Lily Evans et celle-ci lui répondait oui ! Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, avec la plus grande attention comme pour ne pas la briser.

Quand leurs amis revinrent, ils étaient toujours dans la même position, James tenant Lily dans ses bras. Lily, elle, s'était rendormie. James laissa Lily au soin de Sirius et de Emi tandis qu'il allait s'excusait auprès du Directeur qui lui pardonna très vite.

Quand il revint, Lily était réveillée et l'attendait avec les autres.

- Salut la belle au bois dormant ! fit-elle à l'adresse de Lily, alors, on aime les siestes dans les bras des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard ?

- Mouais, mon lit est plus confortable, ironisa-t-elle.

- Eh !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Au fait, Lily, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu devrais aller le voir pour ton départ, d'après se qu'il m'a dit, quelqu'un doit venir te chercher.

- Ton départ ? s'étonnèrent Emi, Sirius et Rémus.

- Oui, je dois rentrer chez moi pour deux ou trois jours pour l'enterrement de mes parents.

- Désolé.

- Bon, je vais voir Dumbledore.

La jeune fille les laissa entre eux, quittant ainsi les bras de Sirius qui avait prit le rôle de James. Elle les rejoint une heure plus tard, un air curieux au visage.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu connais un Auror s'appelant Mr Potter ?

- Un peu qui connaît ! s'exclama Sirius, c'est son père !

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda James.

- C'est ton père ? fit-elle, voyant que James acquiesçait, elle poursuivit : C'est l'Auror qui doit venir me chercher.

- Eh ben, fit Emi, t'auras plus qu'a rencontrer sa mère et James te demandera en mariage !

A part les principaux concernés, tous éclatèrent de rire, James et Lily se regardèrent, et, d'un commun accord, lui balancèrent un coussin. Cela termina bien évidement en batail de polochon.


	10. Douce vengeance

**Chapitre 10 : Douce vengeance**

Lily avait quitté Poudlard le matin du trois février, laissant derrière elle des amis inquiets de la laisser partir seule dans un moment pareil. James lui, connaissant son père, n'était pas inquiet du tout. La jeune fille devait revenir le huit février, le temps de se remettre et de terminer de ranger les papiers officiels.

La jolie rousse revint bien le mercredi huit février, comme prévu, mais pas comme ils espéraient. La jeune fille était rentrée en fin d'après midi. A peine avait-elle passé la porte de la salle commune qu'elle lança à ses amis :

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Ses amis, eux, avaient remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré, mais ne savaient pas pourquoi. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, elle ne descendit pas dîner ce qui inquiétait James :

- Mais que s'est-il passer ?! Mon père n'est pas si terrible !

- Ton père non, mais ses parents viennent de la quitter et elle a du faire face à sa soeur. Après la lettre qu'elle lui a envoyé la rencontre n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir pour Lily, le raisonna Rémus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James, pourquoi sa soeur réagit-elle comme sa ? Lily n'a pourtant rien fait de mal et elle, elle lui mais la mort de leurs parents sur le dos, je la déteste cette fille !

- Je sais, mais on ne peut rien faire, fit Sirius.

- Tiens, mais qui voila, intervint Severus Rogue en les voyant traverser le hall d'entrer, les amis de la sang de bourbe.

- Tais toi Servillus et va te laver les cheveux tu empestes et pollues notre air, répliqua Emilie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

- Voyons Caldwin, reste polie.

- Jamais je ne serais polie avec toi, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Tu me fais peur, toi et tes amis traîtres à leur sang me dégoûtez !

- Dégages Servillus intervint James, je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir une discussion avec un abruti comme toi.

- Potter est de mauvaise humeur ? Encore remballé par la sang de bourbe ?

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de l'insulter ! s'exclama James, prestement retenu par Rémus et Sirius qui l'empêchaient de se jeter sur le Serpentard pour le réduire en miette.

- Bah voyons et pourquoi cela ?

James allait répondre quand, à leur étonnement, une voix venant de derrière le devança :

- Parce que la sang de bourbe en personne pourrai se vexer et venir te rendre des comptes, fit calmement Lily.

Oui, la voix n'était autre que celle de Lily. Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs et ne donnaient pas du tout envie de se disputer avec elle. Effectivement, Lily Evans méritait sans aucun doute son surnom, Lily la Tigresse.

- Evans, fit le Serpentard.

- Rogue, répondit simplement la concernée.

Les Maraudeurs et Emilie regardaient la scène, inquiets de se qu'il se passerai si un des deux chercher l'autre.

Severus Rogue était un Serpentard arrogant et méchant, ce qui avait fait de lui le souffre douleur des Maraudeurs. En effet, ceux-ci prenaient un malin plaisir à le rabaisser. Jusqu'à maintenant, Lily l'avait toujours plus ou moins défendu, en tant que préfète, mais elle restait toujours froide envers lui. Elle le détestait autant que les Maraudeurs, pour cause, a part l'insultait, il ne lui disait rien d'autre. Même pas un merci quand elle le sortait des mauvaises passes, comme, quand ils étaient en cinquième année et qu'elle avait empêcher James de lui enlever son pantalon devant l'école entière. Qu'elle avait pu regretter son geste quand elle s'est aperçue de son mépris envers l'un l'autre !

- Que fais-tu ici espèce de salle sang de bourbe ?

- Parce qu'il me faut une raison pour venir ici ? Et bien je cherchais mes amis, c'est un crime ? Par contre, toi, tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici si je ne m'abuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, mais je ne risque rien, vois-tu, il n'y a pas de professeurs dans les parages.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas de professeurs mais une préfète en chef, vois-tu, et elle à autant de pouvoir qu'un professeur.

Voila, la Tigresse commençait, où plutôt achevé son massacre verbale comme les autre aimaient l'appeler, ce qui était mauvais signe pour celui qui en faisait le sujet, c'est à dire, Severus Rogue aujourd'hui.

- Alors, maintenant, Severus, c'est sois tu t'en vas et laisse mes amis tranquille, soit je te colle une retenue et j'enlève des points à ta maison, ce qui serait, dit en passant, mal venu vu le nombre de points négatif qu'elle cumule en ce moment.

- Si tu oses faire ne serais-ce qu'une seule des propositions que tu viens de faire tu auras...

- La ferme Rogue ! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Et maintenant, dégages avant que je ne te montre pourquoi je suis la meilleure en enchantement ! C'est clair ?

- On ne peut plus Evans, la prochaine fois je te fais ta faite.

- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard pour menace sur un préfet. Au revoir Severus.

La voix de Lily avait claquée, sèche et froide.

Rogue partit sans demander son reste, le visage livide d'avoir fait perdre autant de points à sa maison pour essayer d'intimider les célèbres Maraudeurs alors qu'il savait que c'était parfaitement impossible. Et maintenant voila que cette sale sang de bourbe l'humilié en public ! Rahh il ne le supporter pas mais il n'avait pas le choix !

Du coté des Maraudeurs, les garçons félicitaient chaudement leur Tigresse :

- C'était géniale Lily Jolie ! s'exclama James, on aurait pas fait mieux !

- Ouais, t'aurais vu sa tête quand il a comptait qu'il venait de faire perdre vingt points à Serpentard !

Le visage de la préfète avait entièrement changé, maintenant, un doux sourire éclaircissait son visage.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme sa ? demanda Emi.

- Douce vengeance... répliqua calmement Lily.


	11. Gros ennuis

**Chapitre 11 : Gros ennuis**

Lily s'était retrouvée avec les Maraudeurs tandis qu'ils avaient laissé Emilie aux soins de Mrs Pomfresh parce qu'elle avait mal la tête. Ils arrivaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors quand la jeune fille demanda :

- Il voulait quoi Rogue ?

- Qui te dis qu'il voulait quelque chose ? répliqua Sirius avec un ton assez froid.

Lily répliqua avec le même ton :

- Parce que quand il cherche la bagarre il vient avec sa bande de Serpentard et non tout seul, maintenant c'était une simple question pas la peine de répondre comme sa !

- Désolé Lily mais...

- Il voulait savoir où j'allais quand je m'absentais tout les mois, interrompis Rémus, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, sa mère est malade et il va la voir... expliqua James.

- Oh non, pas de sa !

- Hein ? firent les garçons complètement désarmés.

Lily baissa la tête mais la releva :

- Je suis au courant.

Cette confidence fit l'effet d'une douce froide pour les quatre garçons. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Ce fut Rémus qui rompit le silence :

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sais se que tu as tout les mois, pas la peine de mentir.

- Tu sais depuis quand ?

- La deuxième année.

Les garçons se concertèrent du regard. James demanda :

- Comment t'as su ?

- Simple. Tu étais absent tout les mois, jusque là, rien de trop inquiétant. Mais tu étais fatigué bien avant et quand tu rentrais tu étais encore plus mal. De plus, tes absences étaient pendant la pleine lune, ce n'était pas dur.

- Tu l'as dit à qui ?

La jeune fille regarda le lycanthrope dans les yeux :

- Personne, personne ne sait. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire à quelqu'un mais à toi.

Les garçons se regardaient étonnés, la préfète parfaite n'avait rien dit et rien fait, elle laissait passer !

- Merci, souffla Rémus.

Rémus était le plus ébahit, il pensait que si quelqu'un, à part les Maraudeurs le savaient, il serait rejeter mais là, la jeune fille lui montra tout le contraire, rien n'avait changé entre lui et elle malgré le fait qu'elle sache. Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Bon, c'est pas que je veuille dire mais je suis fatigué, vous venez ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit James. Attends, fit-il, Lily tu n'as pas faim tu n'es pas venu manger avant ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil.

Elle attira les regards perplexes des garçons mais n'ajouta rien et monta dans son dortoir après leur avoir souhaitait une bonne nuit.

Ils espéraient tous que le lendemain serait meilleur mais il fut bien pire. Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours dans la grande salle quand Lily décida de partir chercher ses affaires pour le cours de Potions qu'elle avait à huit heures. Elle eu le malheur de rencontré Malefoy, Rogue, Crabbe et Goyle sur son chemin :

- Tiens, tien, ne serait-ce pas notre chère sang de bourbe ?

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas poli sa !

- M'en fiche.

- Pas moi, mais j'oublie ce petit écart de comportement si tu me dit ce qu'a notre cher ami Lupin.

L'estomac de Lily se retourna sur lui-même, comment était-il au courant ? Ses ennuis commençaient, elle le savait mais ne trahirait Rémus pour rien au monde.

- Je ne voix pas de quoi tu veux parler Malefoy.

- Oh si que tu sais ! répliqua Rogue. Et tu vas nous le dire.

- Jamais ! s'exclama Lily.

Malefoy et Rogue venait de sortir leurs baguettes, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Lily savait que beaucoup de Serpentard connaissaient et même, pour certain pratiquaient, la magie noire ou même les sortilèges impardonnables. Elle savait aussi que le père de Malefoy était haut placer au ministère de la magie et que, par conséquent, tous ce que ferait sont fils ne nuirait en rien sa place dans l'école. Elle se maudi de l'intérieur d'aimer les potions et d'être venue chercher son livre...

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire, sang de bourbe ?

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

Lily était forte et têtue, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances de s'en sortir indemne mais n'attirerait jamais d'ennuis à un ami, même loup-garou. Lily avait peur, peur de se qui pouvait lui arriver si elle continuait de s'entêter, se qu'elle savait qu'elle continuerait. Le sortilège fusa avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte :

- iDoloris !/i

Lily gémissa de douleur, elle ne voulait pas crier, non elle ne devait pas crier.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue.

- Je ne sais rien, souffla Lily, à même le sol.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas le choix : iImpero !/i

Lily entendit une petite voix dans sa tête, elle connaissait l'effet du sortilège de l'imperium et savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ce que dirait cette petite voix, quoi qu'il en coûte :

- iQu'est-ce que cache Rémus Lupin ?/i

- Je ne sais pas !

- Faux ! entendis la jeune fille avec une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Lucius Malefoy.

Un autre voix s'exclama :

- iEndoloris !/i

C'était Rogue.

Lily gémissa à nouveau. Il avait de nouveau frapper dans l'estomac et elle souffrait horriblement. Il est sur qu'ils savent où faire mal ces Serpentards !

- iJe reprends ma questions, que cache Lupin ?/i

Lily ne changea pas sa réponse, ainsi de suite. Ils ne lâchaient pas prise, parfois deux doloris avant de reposer la question. Lily souffrait mais ne parlait pas. Elle était arrivé à plus de dix sortilèges quand elle arrêta de comptait, lutant contre la douleur et l'espoir que tout s'arrête. Elle entendis soudain quatre voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien : les Maraudeurs et sa meilleure amie, dieu soit loué !

- Lily ! s'exclama James.

Les Serpentards se retournèrent pour faire face à des Maraudeurs de très mauvaise humeur, Lily entendis faiblement James dire :

- Sirius, tu prends Lucius, Rémus Rogue, Emi je te laisse Crabbe, il est débile, débrouillez-vous pour l'autre, je m'occupe de Lily !

Tandis que les combats faisaient rage, le jeune Griffondors s'accroupi aux cotés de la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle avait un mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait sur un côté de sa bouche, elle était pâle et agripper son ventre de toute ses forces et ses yeux étaient mis clos. Aucuns doutes, elle souffrait.

- Lily ? Lily ! Bon sang Lily répond ! s'énervait James, tenaillé par l'angoisse de perdre la fille qui occupait son coeur.

Elle respira difficilement et dit :

- James...

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'on fait ? Lily, réponds moi je t'en prie !

Les larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme étaient clairement visibles et il ne semblait pas vouloir les cacher.

- Ils... Doloris...

Sa respiration était saccadée. Quand les mots prononcés par la jeune fille atteignirent le cerveau du jeune homme, il eu un cris d'effrois. Sirius intervint :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe James, elle va bien ?

- Non elle va pas bien ! répliqua-t-il, ses idiots lui on balancé le sortilège doloris et vu son état elle en à eu plus d'un !

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, vite James intervint Rémus, le sortilège peut-être très dangereux, je ne sais même pas si l'infirmière de l'école pourra faire quelque chose...

- Comment sa, Pompom sait tout faire, intervint Sirius.

- Pas pour Lily, fit Emilie, au bord des larmes, Lily est allergiques aux potions de guérisons, elle devra guérir par moyen moldus...

- Et merde ! jura James.

Les Serpentards étant réduits en pièces, les Griffondors s'éloignèrent vers l'infirmerie, James portant une Lily qui gardait ses yeux péniblement ouverts, sous ordre de Rémus.

Arrivés, ils ne se firent même pas mettre à la porte. Mrs Pomfresh appela le directeur par un moyen magique. Une fois arrivé, celui-ci se tourna vers les amis de la blessée :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ce fut James qui répondit :

- Nous étions dans la grande salle, Lily était parti chercher ses affaires de Potions, quand on a vu qu'elle ne revenait pas on y est aller. Elle était vraiment mal en points. Rogue, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec et lui ont lancé des Doloris.

- Dans l'estomac, complétat Pomfresh.

- L'estomac ? reprit Dumbledore. Que va-t-il lui arrivait ?

- Eh bien, fit Pomfresh, elle devrait s'en sortir dans quelques heures. Je lui ai administré des calmants puissants. Elle s'est endormie.

- Quand pourra-t-elle rentrer ? demanda James qui, assis sur un coté du lit de la jeune fille lui tenait la main.

- Dès qu'elle se réveillera, répondit l'infirmière.

Voyant l'ai surpris que lui lançait le Directeur et les cinq autre élèves, elle s'expliqua :

- Il faut savoir ce que voulait Rogue et sa bande pour l'avoir mise dans cet état. Et elle se confiera plus à vous qu'a moi au qu'au Directeur.

Celui-ci acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce tandis que Pomfresh retourner dans son bureau au fond de la salle, laissant des Maraudeurs interrogateurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient d'après vous ? demanda finalement Emilie après un long silence.

- J'en sais pas plus que vous, mais ils vont le payer ! s'exclama James.

- Ouais, c'est pas bon d'avoir les Maraudeurs contre soit, surtout quand c'est es Serpentards.

James lança un sourire à Sirius. Il avait bien remarqué que lui et Lily s'était beaucoup rapproché, comme lui d'ailleurs, ces derniers temps. Il sentit soudain une pression, Bien que faible, sur sa main. Il tourna son regard sur Lily qui semblait immergée doucement. Elle lui avait effectivement serrer la main, après qu'elle eu recommencer au niveau de son poignet, il comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il se pencha pour l'entendre. Sa voix était faible :

- Ils voulaient... pour Rémus...

Celui-ci ayant entendu, il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle perçut son regard inquiet et ajouta :

- Ils ne savent... pas, souffla-t-elle, vous êtes venu...

- Chuut Lily, ordonna James, repose-toi...

Lily hocha négativement la tête.

- Lily, tu dois te reposer... retenta le jeune homme.

- J'ai mal, James... souffla-t-elle.

Le regard du jeune garçon changea brusquement. Il vit qu'elle tenait toujours son ventre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il serra sa main plus fort :

- Je sais ma Lily, je sais...

Il lui caresser doucement la joue, essayant d'atténuer la douleur par la douceur. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme vaguement pour discutait avec ses amis.

Lily pu sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain, mais James garder toujours un oeil sur elle, comme Sirius, Rémus et Emilie.

- Oh Merlin... murmura Lily, quand, en fin de journée ils allaient dîner.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Sirius, devançant James d'un quart de seconde.

La jeune fille dénonça d'un signe de tête la table des Serpents. Vers le milieu on y voyait un Rogue, Malefoy et leurs acolytes.

- Attends de voir se qu'on a préparer, fit James avec le petit sourire en coin qui faisait enragé Lily il n'y a pas longtemps.

Effectivement, la blague était bien trouvait :

Les quatre Serpentards concernés s'étaient retrouvé debout sur leur table, clamant haut et fort que c'était eux qui avaient fait du mal à Lily Evans. Ils furent donc, grâce à leurs aveux, puni très sévèrement.

- Potion de vérité, Constata Emi.

- Exact ! fit Sirius, une brillante idée de notre cher Cornedrue !

- Merci, fit Lily.

Les jours suivants passèrent bien vite. L'amitié entre les Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes filles s'était encore plus amélioré. Il était rare de les voir séparer, même pendant les cours.


	12. Amos Diggory

**Chapitre 12 : Amos Diggory**

Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine avant le bal de la saint Valentin. En effet, nous étions le sept et nos Maraudeurs et leurs amies étaient assis devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, parlant, bien entendu, de la soirée.

- Alors vous y allez avec qui ? lança Peter.

- J'ai invité Emi ! lança Sirius, souriant comme jamais.

- Et moi Brooke, fit Rémus.

- Notre colocataire de dortoir ? demanda Lily, assise les genoux contre elle, adossé sur l'épaule de James.

- Ouais.

- Et toi James ? intervint Sirius.

- Une fille.

- Sans blague, je ne savais pas ! Nan sérieux, qui ?

- Vous verrez, répondit-il avec un sourire heureux.

- Et Lily ? fit Emi.

- Vous verrez.

- Et bien on est pas sortit avec deux têtu comme vous, allez Lily, t'y va avec qui ? fit Sirius.

- Quelqu'un.

Sirius contre toute attente se précipita sur elle pour la chatouiller. Avec ses entraînement de Quiditch il n'eu aucun mal à prendre la main.

- Arrête ! ria la jeune, sous l'emprise de Sirius et avec l'aide de James.

- Bah alors avec qui tu y vas ?

- Quelqu'un ! répliqua Lily, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Sirius laissa tomber quand il vit que la Griffondore commençait à tousser. Elle aller beaucoup mieux mais devait rester vigilante. Ils reprirent leurs esprits et pour certain leur respiration.

Un bruit se fit entendre contre le carreau de la fenêtre. La chouette grise qui avait apporté autre fois de mauvaises nouvelles attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. A ses pattes, on pouvait largement voir une lettre rosée.

- Oh non, je déteste les chouettes grises… gémit Lily.

Elle se leva craintivement et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle retourna s'asseoir, lovée contre James et appuyé sur le fauteuil. Ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ose-t-il ?!

Elle tendit la lettre à Emi :

_Ma Chère Lily,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai blessé ou offensé. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te faire et aperçoit maintenant à quel point j'ai pu avoir tord. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mes erreurs._

_J'écris cette lettre pour te demander de m'accompagner au bal. Je sais que tu ne le fera peut-être pas de guetté de coeur, mais je suis sur que tu le fera, pour nous._

_Je te laisse et t'embrasse,_

_Tendrement, je t'aime_

_Amos. D._

Emi commença à s'énerver :

- Blesser ou offenser ? Mais t'as déprimé pendant deux mois ! Rassure moi, ce n'est pas avec cet abruti que tu vas au bal ?

- Jamais ! Après ce qu'il ma fais il peut courir ! siffla Lily, ses yeux exprimant une profonde tristesse mélangée à beaucoup de colère.

- Euh... Attendez, la on comprend plus rien, firent James, Sirius et Rémus.

- C'est rien, souffla Lily, je vais répondre à cet idiot, je vais le remettre à sa place, lui faire comprendre que je le déteste, refuser l'invitation, et enfin, lui mettre la gifle du siècle ! termina-t-elle, un sourire vengeur pendu aux lèvres.

- Eh ! s'exclama James, pour détendre l'atmosphère, je croyais que c'était pour moi les gifles du siècle !

- Tu ne lui a pas fais ce que lui, lui a fait, répondit Emi tandis que Lily montait dans son dortoir.

Voyant que les garçons attendaient clairement qu'elle leur dise ce qu'il s'était passé, elle fit :

- Je peux vous raconter, mais promettez-moi de ne pas lui dire, personne n'est au courant à part Brook, moi et l'autre crétin.

Les maraudeurs acquiescèrent, prêt à boire ses paroles.

- Il l'a trompé, murmura-t-elle.

- QUOI !!! s'exclama James, je rêve ! Il a la fille la plus populaire de l'école, la plus belle et intelligente et il lui fais iça/i !

- Oui, reprit Emi, elle l'a apprit peu avant les grandes vacances. Elle l'a plaqué mais n'a pas vraiment apprécier ses vacances. Tout sa parce qu'elle ne voulait pas allez plus loin...

- Si je le vois suis là, je lui fais payer...

Le portrait de la grosse dame venait de s'ouvrir, révélant... Amos Diggory.

- Diggory, grogna Sirius, la salle commune des Poufsouffle c'est pas ici.

- Je sais, fit calmement l'intrus, je voulais voir Lily.

- Je te déconseille vivement de l'approcher, siffla dangereusement James, tu lui as fait assez de mal comme sa !

- Mais...

- Dégage Diggory ! s'énerva Emi, tu fais du mal au gens et après tu te repentis, je rêve !

Les cris avaient alarmés la préfète qui descendait doucement. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit le Poufsouffle.

- Diggory, cracha-t-elle.

- Ma Lily Jolie, je suis...

- Je ne suis pas à toi et ne m'appelle plus comme sa ! continua-t-elle.

- Mais...

- Stop, claqua Lily, hors d'elle. Comme tu es la sa m'évitera de fatigué un hiboux pour toi.

Elle lui balança la lettre qu'il rattrapa tant bien que mal grâce à ses reflex de Quiditch.

- Pourquoi tu fais sa Lily ? demanda Diggory avec une voix tintait d'exaspération.

- Je te retourne la question, pourquoi as-tu fais sa ?

La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa place aux coté de James qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Voyant se spectacle, Amos s'énerva :

- Alors c'est sa, tu te console dans les bras de Potter, je ne savais pas...

PAFF !

Lily s'était relevé et sa main était partie sans regrets.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne sors pas avec James et ne sort plus avec toi. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! siffla-t-elle. Lui ne m'as pas fais souffrir contrairement à toi et si je suis la aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Maintenant tu sors de cette pièce, tu oublies le mot de passe que tu ne devrais pas avoir et tu en profites pour m'oublier ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais et tu le sais. Au revoir Diggory.

Les Maraudeurs avaient cessé toutes activités, ils regardaient, comme tous les élèves présents dans la pièce, la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ils savaient que Lily pouvait avoir des sautes d'humeur mais là elle laisser complètement exprimé ses sentiments. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça, même avec James.

- Très bien, Evans, tu regretteras, fit Diggory, la voix sèche.

- Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit. Tu en a assez fait. Maintenant part.

James s'était levé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Amos Diggory sortit, sillant sous le regard lourd de menace de James.

Le Griffondore prit Lily dans ses bras, l'asseyant sur ses genoux en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle fulminait :

- Je le déteste. S'il revient je l'étripe.

Elle se calma doucement, posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.


	13. Le bal

**Chapitre 13 : Le bal**

- Mais je dois allez me préparé James ! soupira Lily.

- Il est quinze heures et le bal commence à vingt heure ! répondit James.

- Justement. J'y vais. Salut ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune fille venait de disparaître dans son dortoir. Les Maraudeurs étaient encore avec Emi dans la grande salle. James, lui, était dans la salle commune en attendant qu'ils reviennent. Pourquoi les fille avaient-elles toujours besoin d'autant de temps pour se préparer juste pour un stupide bal ? En même temps il était heureux, heureux de savoir se que personne ne savait : c'était pour lui qui Lily Evans se faisait belle. Belle, pensa-t-il, elle l'est toujours.

Ses amis venaient de rentrer dans la pièce, il se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, Cornedrue, elle est passer où Lily ? ajouta Sirius en voyant James seul.

- Elle est partie se préparer, répondit celui-ci.

Il se tourna vers Emilie :

- Pourquoi vous devez toujours partir des heures et des heures avant le bal pour vous préparé ?

- C'est vrai sa, renchérit Sirius, il vous faut juste prendre une douche et enfiler une robe.

- Et se maquillé, se coiffer, s'épiler, s'entraider...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris... fit James.

Emilie éclata de rire devant l'air perdu que les garçons affichaient.

- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir pour qui elle se prépare comme sa... fit rêveusement Sirius.

- En attendant moi j'y vais, fit Emi.

Il était dix-sept heures mais les garçons décidèrent de ne monter qu'a dix-neuf heures. Une heure suffirait largement pour se préparer, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes, un simple costume noir, par dessus une chemise blanche. C'est ainsi que les quatre Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors à vingt heures cinq. Ils étaient en retard mais les filles n'étaient mêmes pas là.

Emi ne tarda pas à descendre.

Elle était très belle, une longue robe rouge contrastant magnifiquement bien avec ses cheveux noirs ébène. Ses mocassins, rouge eux aussi. Ses bijoux en or brillaient à la lumière. Sirius lui prit rapidement le bras.

- Lily arrive, fit-elle.

- Ok, fit Sirius. On l'attend ??

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Emi, on saura peut-être qui est sont preux chevalier.

James sourit doucement à cette pensé, que diraient ses amis quand ils verraient qu'il a invité la fille de ses rêves à l'accompagner au bal et qu'elle a acceptée ? Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre, la jeune fille arrivait. Il en eu le souffle couper.

La Griffondore portait une longue robe traînant légèrement au sol. Elle était blanche mais parsemée de paillettes vert émeraude. Ses cheveux roux remontés avec une multitude de barrettes pour finalement retombés en cascade sur ses épaules. Coiffées de cette manière, il pouvait voir que le dos de la robe était constituait de multitude de lacet, laissant imaginé le temps qu'elle avait du mettre pour les lacer. Ses petites chaussures était d'un vert très pâle, les talons hauts tintant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. James crut qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il vit, à son cou, le petit pendentif en diamant formant une fleur de lys. Elle portait de longue boucle d'oreilles en argent ainsi que de petit bracelets qui brillait et sonnait à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Waouh... fut tout se qu'il parvint à dire.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'avança pour présenter son bras à la jeune fille, sous le regard ébahis de leurs amis.

- C'est pas vrai Cornedrue, elle a accepter ! s'exclama Sirius.

James et Lily se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

Une merveilleuse soirée allait commencer, marquant Poudlard à tout jamais.

La dernière danse du bal. Un slow. James invita Lily qui accepta.

Dis moi pourquoi, on est si loin

_Leurs corps s'unirent..._

L'un de l'autre à chaque bout du chemin

_Leurs sentiments s'intensifièrent..._

Délaisser, puis oublier

_Dans les yeux de l'autre ils se perdirent..._

Je cherche à comprendre

_Leurs visages se rapprochèrent..._

Pourquoi toute ses absences, ces silences

_Leurs fronts se rejoignirent..._

Qui me pèsent

_Ils étaient dans leur monde, l'amour..._

Dévoiles-moi tes sentiments

_Et sous les yeux de tous ils s'embrassèrent..._

Tous les couples avaient cessé de danser pour les regarder. Les professeurs se levèrent et applaudirent, on pu voir les yeux brillant de certains. Les élèves les imitant et un Sirius heureux s'écriant :

- C'n'est pas trop tôt !

Et un :

- Faux frère ! De deux tourtereaux.

Le bal se termina dans la bonne humeur, oubliant que dans quelques jours les départs en vacances auraient lieux.


	14. Le ministère

**Chapitre 14 : Le ministère**

Lily attendait son amie, Emi, devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles, dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, les Griffondors. Elle était passablement énervée en ce lendemain de bal de la Saint Valentin. Non pas qu'elle regrettait d'avoir embrassé James Potter, l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, et d'avoir officialisé leur relation en acceptant, évidemment, de sortir avec lui, non sa elle ne regrettait pas du tout ! Cela lui avait même valu l'admiration des filles de Poudlard qui auraient tout donné pour être à sa place, ainsi que les regards jaloux que les garçons lançaient à James quand ils le voyaient. Ce qui l'énerver, c'était d'avoir, le peu qu'elle a dormi, rêver de la mort de ses parents. Mais pas comme elle s'était passée, pas dans une voiture qui en percute une autre ou qui s'éloigne de la route, non. Comme assassinés par un fou qui, dans le monde de la magie, se faisait appelé Voldemort. Le même sorcier qui avait essayer de recruter Lily parmi les siens pendant toutes ses années sans pour autant y parvenir.

Sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas descendue et elle perdait patience. Patience qui revint bien vite quand elle sentit deux bras musclés la serrer par la taille. En se moment elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia la douleur qui la traversée quand elle toucher son ventre de trop près. Ses bras elle les connaissait. James. Elle se retourna pour placer ses propres bras autour de son cou et coller son front contre le sien.

- Hey ! lança joyeusement James. Sa va Lily Jolie ?

- Mieux maintenant que tu es là.

La Griffondore l'embrassa quand elle entendit derrière elle :

- Bah après tu râles quand je descend pas !

Lily, toujours dans les bras de son Roméo, répliqua :

- Si tu n'avais pas étais aussi longue, on serait déjà en bas, en plain petit déjeuner et je n'aurais pas encore vu mon James !

- Mon James ? intervint ledit James. Mouais, sa me plait bien...

- Faudra t'y faire ! rétorqua Lily.

- C'est déjà fait si tu veux mon avis p'tite soeur.

Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs venaient de descendrent de leurs dortoirs et regardaient d'un air amusé le conciliabule entre James, Lily et Emi.

Lily se dégagea doucement des bras de James, lui promettant de revenir, faisant calmer ses grognements, pour aller saluer les trois garçons.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle, s'attirant les regards des garçons et des filles de tout Poudlard. Les professeurs aux, avaient plutôt l'air ravis de voir Lily Evans et James Potter ensemble.

En plain petit déjeuner, Sirius demanda à Lily :

- T'attends du courrier ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Il montra d'un signe de tête une magnifique chouette rousse se dirigeant vers elle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle prit la lettre des pattes de la chouette.

- C'est une lettre du ministère, les chouettes de cette couleur leurs ont étaient réserver, remarqua James.

Lily la déplia, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le ministère :

_Ministère de la Magie,_

_Banlieue de Londres,_

_Service de recrutement _

_Des aurors expérimentés._

_Miss Evans,_

_Ayant eu vent de votre particularité et de votre dévouement, ainsi que, bien sûr, de vos excellents résultats en enchantements, toutes l'équipe et moi-même, avons décidé de vous proposer de nous rejoindre pour une filière d'aurors._

_Dans ces temps d'une dureté extrême, vous comprendrez, je le sais, que les bons aurors manques et que, vos services nous serez d'une très grande aide._

_Vous avez choisit votre camp, et d'après votre Directeur, car oui, j'ai le soutient d'Albus Dumbledore dans ma décision de faire de vous une excellente aurore, est une merveilleuse idée._

_Tout cela dépend, vous le savez bien, des résultats que vous obtiendrez à vos ASPIC dans les Potions, la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et bien sûr les Sorts._

_Connaissant votre attachement à vos études, cela ne m'étonnerais pas de vous voir parmi nos rends dans quelques mois._

_Pour finir, je sais que dans votre choix de prendre la magie noire en grippe vous aurez des ennuis avec ses adhérents. Je vous promets donc de veillais à ce que vous ne subissiez rien qui puisse vous nuire._

_Une guérisseuse de Sainte Mangouste vous assistera aussi pendant tout vos entraînement au combat pour éviter que vos antécédents médicaux ne s'aggravent._

_Avec toute mes félicitations,_

_Cordialement,_

_Alastor Maugrey, recruteur._

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant, maugréa la concernée.

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama James, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule. C'est génial ! Tu seras avec Sirius et moi !

Lily se retourna avec un sourire diabolique :

- Depuis quand tu lis mon courrier toi, je rêve ?

- Euh... je... bégaya James.

Celui-ci rougissait à vu d'oeil, comme un enfant prit en faute. Lily, elle, éclatait de rire, un petit rire cristallin qui avait fait tourné la tête de bien des jeunes hommes.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, intervint James.

- Nous si ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres qui avait compris le sourire diabolique de la Griffondore. Peter, lui, ne s'était toujours pas levé.

- James, reprit Lily, tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas que tu lises mon courrier puisque, de toute façon tu aurais était au courant.

James la prit dans ses bras, lui confirmant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir jouer un petit tour. Puis, il s'exclama :

- Si ma petite amie se met à jouer des tours façon Maraudeurs, on n'est pas sortit !

- T'as raison Cornedrue, tu lui fait une mauvaise influence ! fit Sirius.

- Ouais, si tu veux mon avis Patmol, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, rit James.

- Non, Patmol a raison, c'est pas bon pour la santé mental de la petite fleur si vous rester trop longtemps ensemble.

- Rémus ? intervint Lily.

- Oui petite fleur ?

- Tu sais courir ?

- Pourquoi ?

Lily lança un regard vers James, et, ensemble, ils pourchassèrent leur ami qui eu vite fait d'abdiquer et de dire qu'ils étaient très bien ensemble.

Lily finit par dire qu'elle accepter, au plus grand bonheur de James et Sirius, ce qui leur permettraient, par sécurité, de garder un oeil sur elle.

Ils commençaient la journée par Divination. Heureusement que les filles étaient près des garçons, cela leurs évitait de s'ennuyer pendant le double cour.

La chaleur étouffante de la pièce leur donnait facilement mal à la tête et une envie de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Lily était aux cotés de sa meilleure amie et de James, consultant la boule cristal, le sujet du trimestre. Elle blanchit soudainement, poussant un cri de surprise.

- Miss Evans, que se passe-t-il ? intervint Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de Divination aux doigt aux nombreuses bagues et bracelet impossible à compter.

Elle avait revu la scène de cette nuit, son rêve, dans lequel Lod Voldemort tuait ses parents. Mais cette fois-ci, elle entendit clairement leur dire que c'était parce qu'elle, Lily, n'avait pas accepter de le rejoindre. Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. On lui avait affirmé que ses deux parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, et non tué par un fou furieux. Elle refusa d'en dire plus à son professeur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avertirait sûrement le Directeur de son comportement et de son refus d'optempérer.

Emilie, elle, donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il c'était passer. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie pensait souvent à ses défunts parents et elle savait aussi qu'elle faisait des cauchemars puisque c'était elle et Brooke qui la rassuré et la consolait.

Les deux filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées de Brooke depuis que Rémus l'avait invité au bal.

Emi lança un regard compatissant à Lily qui lui répondit par un sourire triste, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

James et les autres Maraudeurs, eux, semblaient perdus. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, et, bien que James soit le petit ami de la principale concernée, Lily n'avait pas jugé qu'il état nécessaire de l'inquiéter.


	15. A cause de Voldemort

**Chapitre 15 : A cause de Voldemort**

Le mois de Mars arrivait doucement, remplaçant la neige par de la pluie ou des jours ensoleillés même si ils restaient froids.

Nos amis étaient dans la grande salle, en déjeunant. Lily était assez pâle et Emi avait des cernes sous les yeux. Quand les garçons leurs avaient demandé des explications, elles avaient juste dit qu'elles n'avaient pas très bien dormi et que cela passerai. La raison pour laquelle elles effectivement mal dormi était que Lily faisait toujours ses cauchemar. Cela ne cesser pas depuis le bal et Emi la consolait souvent. Mais la elle avait craqué.

Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçu une chouette se diriger vers elle. Mais pas n'importe quelle chouette, la chouette grise, annonceur de mauvaise nouvelle.

Lily se leva tremblante, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Elle se rassit pour lire la lettre :

_Evans,_

_Tu apprendra à tes dépends que l'on ne me refuse rien. J'ai dit que tu me rejoindrais dans mes rangs et tu le feras, coûte que coûte._

_Tes parents étaient très courageux, tu dois tenir d'eux. Et ces moldus qui croient qu'ils sont morts dans un simple accident, pathétique._

_Si tu veux mon avis, lâche le descendant de Griffondore, il vaut mieux pour toi si tu tiens à lui. Ce Potter n'est pas pour toi. Tu es une Marchombre et devrait être de mon coté, pas de celui de mon pire ennemi._

_Sur ce je te laisse,_

_Fais attention à toi, par les temps qui courent il serait préférable que tu ne rechute pas avec tes problèmes que tu as avec ton estomac tu ne croit pas ?_

_L.V._

- Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille fixait James avec un regard surpris.

- James, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? demanda la jeune fille, se levant de table.

Le jeune Griffondore la suivit surpris. Arrivé dans le hall d'entré ou personne, Lily stoppa James, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

James, le regard perdu, n'ayant rien compris demanda :

- Pas dit quoi ? Tu sais tout.

- Non James, je ne sais pas tout. Tu es son descendant !

Elle avait légèrement baisser la voix, devinant que si il ne lui avait pas dit il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda James.

Le ton de celui-ci était assez dur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que la jeune fille apprenne son secret par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit James ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air enclin à répondre à sa question tant que lui ne lui aurait pas répondu. Mais James, de son coté commencer à s'énerver et à se jouer des films :

- J'n'y crois pas Lily, tu fouilles dans mon passé !

- Bien sur que non...

- Tu m'espionnes ! Je t'aimais Lily ! Tu me déçois !

- James ! Ecoutes...

- Il n'y à plus rien à dire. Salut Lily.

Il repartit déjeuner sans d'autres mots pour la jeune fille. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laisser finir. Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle l'espionner ? Elle savait tout de lui, même qu'il était devenu animagus avec Sirius et Peter pour rendre les transformations de Rémus moins difficile. Mais çà, elle ne savait pas et il fallait que ce soit son pire ennemi qui lui annonce.

Elle s'attendait à se que Emi vienne la rejoindre mais Sirius arriva. Voyant la jeune fille recroqueviller sur elle même, la tête dans les genoux, il s'approcha, s'assit à coté et l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lily ne trouva pas la force de lui expliquer, elle lui montra la lettre et attendit qu'il eu finit de lire.

- Et merde ! jura Sirius, il le sait ?

- Oui, il sait énervé, il croit que je l'espionne...

- Il ne sait pas que c'est lui qui te la dit ?

- Il ne m'a pas laissé terminé, il est parti...

Une lueur de colère contre son meilleur ami pu se lire dans ses yeux.

- Il reviendra Lily, je te le promets.

Ses ami eurent bien du mal à la faire aller en cour se jour là. James, lui, l'éviter complètement. La journée passa lentement, entre cour et autre. A la sonnerie, sonnant la fin des cours de la journée, Lily sortit de la salle la première, allant vers la bibliothèque. Ses amis, eux, retournèrent dans la salle commune.

- James, tu peux pas faire sa ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Te mêle pas de sa Patmol.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il l'a menacé, c'est lui qui lui à dit, dans la lettre qu'elle a eut se matin, elle me l'a montré !

James se retourna vers lui :

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris Cornedrue, t'as fais une grosse connerie, tu l'a voulais depuis longtemps cette fille et maintenant que tu l'as, garde la !

- Elle t'aime James, sa se sent à des kilomètres, intervint Emi, elle aurait jamais était capable de fouiller tes antécédents, elle est plus du genre à attendre que tu lui dise de toi même.

- J'ai fais une connerie... capitula James.

- Je serais toi je réfléchirais comment tu va t'y prendre pour la récupérer, philosopha Rémus.

- Ouais, Lily est très prisée dans l'école, la nouvelle qu'elle soit libre va vite faire le tour, renchérit Peter.

- Merci Queudver, c'est rassurant.

C'est à se moment là que la principale concernée entra dans la pièce, coupant cour à la discussion. Elle se dirigea vers Emilie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux autre et s'apprêta à monter dans le dortoir quand Emi lui dit :

- Lily, tu devrais...

- Non, coupa la jeune fille, je t'appellerais au cas ou. Merci.

James attendit qu'elle ai fermé la porte de son dortoir et fut le premier à s'exclamer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?!

- Elle à dit... que je devais garder mon esprit ouvert pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler.

- Pourquoi elle devrait t'appeler ? demanda Rémus.

- Elle ne se sent pas bien d'après ce qu'elle a dit.

- Vous vous souvenez de se qu'a dit Dumbledore l'autre jour ? demanda Rémus.

Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, montrant clairement qu'ils ne voyaient pas de quoi le lycanthrope voulait parler. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de continuer :

- Il à dit pas de surmenage...

- Et elle sort de la bibliothèque... continua Emi qui commençait à comprendre.

- Pas de stress...

- Et Voldemort la menacée... fit Sirius.

- Et pas de malheur...

- Et je l'ai laisser... souffla James.

- On est mal, conclut Peter.

La soirée passa doucement. Ils laissèrent de cotés leurs problèmes, faisant promettre James de présenter des excuses à Lily et à Emilie de veiller sur la jeune fille pendant la nuit.

Emi fut la seule à descendre le lendemain matin dans la grande salle ou l'attendais les Maraudeurs. James tournait en rond, se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour récupérer sa Lily. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre puisque la jeune fille en question ne descendit pas.

- Ou est Lily ? demanda Rémus.

- En haut. Elle à passer la nuit à tousser et à de la fièvre. Je l'ai laissé au lit.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, se posant certainement des questions.

Ils descendirent donc déjeuner, laissant derrière eux leurs doutes et emportant leurs inquiétudes. Ils commençaient par un double cours de Potion avec le professeur Slughorn puis double cours de Métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall. Une matinée plutôt chargée pour un mardi matin. Le cour de Potions se passa relativement bien, s'en suivi de celui de Métamorphose :

- Bonjour. Veuillez sortir vos baguettes et vous taire.

Minerva Mc Gonagall était un professeur plutôt sec qui savait se faire respecter et donnait des cours intéressants. Un des seul pendant lequel les Maraudeurs écoutaient, ils préféraient de loin chahutaient pendant les autres.

- Miss Evans est absente ? demanda-t-elle après être passer à coté d'Emilie.

- Elle allait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, elle est restée couché.

Le professeur reparti, comme ses élèves quelques heures avant, le regard perplexe.

Sirius, entouré de James et Rémus, essayer de transformer sa plume d'oie en fleur, sans vraiment y parvenir.

- C'est pour Lily sa, c'est elle la fleur ! maugréa-t-il.

La plume de James, elle, avait pris une magnifique forme de Lys blanc. Etrange quand on sait que le prénom de Lily veut dire Lys.

- Sirius... entendit le concerné, Sirius... Emi à fermer son esprit... dit lui de venir... se dépêcher... s'il te plait... Sirius...

Sirius sursauta. Il avait bien reconnu la voix de Lily qui l'appelait.

- James ! s'exclama-t-il, prévient Emi, Lily vient d'appeler, ça va pas !

- Quoi ?

- Dit à Emi de retrouver Lily !

James se tourna vers Emi, la prévenant. Ce fut elle qui intervint, sans même attendre l'autorisation de parler, elle dit :

- Madame, Lily ne va pas bien, je dois y aller !

- Calmez vous, Miss Caldwin comment pouvez-vous savoir que votre amie ne va pas bien ?

- Lily pratique l'occlumencie, professeur, elle vient de m'appeler, intervint Sirius, elle veut que Emilie la rejoigne.

Le regard de l'enseignante avait entièrement changé.

- Allez-y Miss. Et tenez moi au courant.

Emi jeta ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac et couru vers la porte. De leur cotés, James, Sirius et Rémus lançaient des regards perçants à Mc Gonagall qui les soutenaient. Elle finit par lancer :

- Black, Lupin, Potter, allez-y.

Les trois jeunes hommes ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent. Courant plus vite que la jeune fille, ils la retrouvèrent peu avant qu'elle ne franchisse la Grosse Dame. Elle monta directement dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lily et Brooke. Elle aperçu le lit de Lily vide et la petite porte du fond, entré de leur salle e bain, entre ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra pour trouver une Lily prêt des toilettes, la main sur l'estomac et crachant son propre sang...

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Emi, Lily !

Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille et sentit que la fièvre n'était pas tombée. Elle aurait du la persuader d'aller à l'infirmerie le soir même quand elle lui avait dit ne pas se sentir bien. Elle prévint Lily qu'elle revenait tout de suite et partit prévenir les garçons qui se faisaient un sang d'encre en bas de l'escalier.

- Alors ? demanda James ?

- Ca va pas du tout ! s'écria Emilie paniqué, elle crache son sang et se tient l'estomac, la fièvre et toujours la, je sais pas quoi faire !

- Attendez là, fit James, je sais quoi faire !

Il sortit en trombe de la salle commune, laissant derrière lui ses amis complètement largué, se demandant si il fallait l'emmener lui ou Lily.

De son coté, James, se précipiter vers la salle sur demande. Salle qu'ils avaient découverts, lui et les trois autres Maraudeurs, lors de leur quatrième année quand ils voulaient échapper à Rusard. Elle avait la particularité de se remplir de se que son occupant avait besoin.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, il se précipita vers l'immense cheminé allumé qui trônait en son centre et prit le pot de Poudre de cheminette.

- Chez James Potter !

Il atterrit dans son salon, où son père lisait la Gazette. Sa mère devait être au ministère. Son père, lui, n'avait pas l'air content de voir son fils en ce moment.

- James, tu devrais être en cour, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.

- Papa, il faut que Tante Milie vienne à Poudlard.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Une amie a eu de grave problème d'estomac et ne peut se faire soigner que par moyens moldue. Je sais que c'est la spécialité de Milie.

- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à cette amie pour me demander sa. Cette amie, c'est pas Lily Evans par hasard ? fit son père, un sourire discret mal dissimulé.

James rougit légèrement mais répondit :

- C'est elle. Tu peux appeler Milie, je retourne au collège avant qu'on s'aperçoive de mon absence parce que je risque gros...

Il retourna vers ses amis, leurs disant que l'aide devrait arriver. Il ne resta pas avec les garçons mais monta soutenir Lily avec Emi.


	16. Tante Milie

**Chapitre 16 : Tante Milie**

La tante de James arriva assez rapidement. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de transporter la jeune fille à l'infirmerie et de dire se qu'il se passer à Mrs Pomfresh. Quand elle apprit que Emilia Potter viendrai en personne soigner la jeune fille dans son domaine elle faillit s'évanouir.

Emilia Potter était une chirurgienne spécialisé dans le domaine intestinale et pouvait donc facilement remédier à se qu'avait Lily.

L'opération se passa rapidement et avait marché. Les garçons avaient du attendre assis sur des chaises que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître devant l'entrée. Emi, elle, avait était autorisé à entré dans l'infirmerie mais en était ressorti ne supportant pas la vue du sang. Ils avaient donc attendu tout les quatre, Peter n'ayant pas était autorisé à quitter les cours.

Lorsque Milie arriva, ils se levèrent d'un bond, comme sur des ressorts.

- Alors ? demandèrent-ils en coeur.

L'équipe que formaient les Maraudeurs avec les filles et l'inquiétude qu'ils portaient tous à la jeune fille qu'elle venait d'opérer fit sourire la jeune médecin.

- Elle va très bien et ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. L'opération s'est très bien passer et ses problèmes de santé devraient être oublier dans quelques semaines. Elle devra juste rester vigilante mais cela va de soit. Vous pouvez allez à ses cotés mais prévenez moi quand elle se réveillera.

Les trois Maraudeurs et Emilie se regardèrent. James semblait mal à l'aise. Sirius finit par dire :

- Je dois y aller, on a Sortilège et je dois me rattraper.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclamèrent Emi et Rémus.

Sirius passa à coté de James et lui murmura :

- Si tu te défiles et que tu ne restes pas avec elle, je te jure que je ferais tout pour que tu regrettes !

Le concerné finit par accepter, entrant dans l'infirmerie et se précipita vers le lit entouré d'un paravent. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne en la serrant doucement, attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

C'est à ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait avoir était idiot. Comment avait-il pu était jusqu'a douter de la fille qui hantait son coeur depuis bien des années maintenant ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir la récupérer. Parce que, sans elle, il n'est rien ; Sans elle, son âme est nue ; Sans elle, il est perdu, tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime...

La jeune fille commença à remuer, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Elle gémit doucement quand elle voulut bouger son ventre mais se fit vite immobilisé par deux bras qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur.

- James... murmura-t-elle.

- Chut Lily, je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

Il avait les yeux rougis, pas d'avoir pleuré, non, mais d'avoir empêcher ses larmes de couler librement sur ses joues. Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui murmura :

- Repose-toi, mon amour, je reviens tout de suite...

Il partit prévenir sa tante et revint, comme promis. Milie devait vérifier que les poins de sutures ne saignaient plus.

- Tout s'est très bien passer, finit-elle par dire. Je te donnerai de la pommade à mettre tous les soirs pour que la cicatrice disparaisse. Elle devrai agir en deux ou trois semaines. Mon rôle s'arrêtera là.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais James. Je vous laisse.

Elle quitta la jeune fille, laissant les deux Griffondors seuls.

- Je suis désolé Lily, désolé d'avoir douter de toi... murmura James, lui reprenant la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, James... Je voulais te prévenir de rester sur tes gardes, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

- C'est pas ta faute Lily ! s'exclama James, avec la lettre que tu as eu j'aurais du me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas !

- Tu pouvais pas savoir, j'aurai du te montrer la lettre, le raisonna Lily. Je ne...

La jeune fille ne pu plus continuer, James avait emprisonné ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle répondit sans hésiter au baiser. James y mit tout son amour avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily...

Il avait plongé ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux émeraude de sa petite amie. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, James, c'est oublié...

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il dit :

- J'ai plus qu'a te présenter à ma mère et tu connaîtra presque toute la famille !

La jeune fille voulut rigoler mais son sourire changea en une grimace.

- Lily ! s'exclama James.

- C'est pas grave, mais s'il te plait, évite de me faire rire pendant quelque temps.

Le temps passa rapidement. Quand les autres arrivèrent à la fin des cours, les deux tourtereaux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Je préfère sa James ! s'exclama Sirius, p'tite soeur !

Sirius se précipita vers la jeune fille pour le serrer dans ses bras, très vite suivit de Rémus, Emi et Peter.

- Alors, pas trop ennuyeux l'infirmerie ? demanda Rémus le regard moqueur en lançant un coup d'oeil à James.

- Sa va, je commence à avoir l'habitude, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai pas pris une chambre...

- Parce qu'on ne pourrai presque plus se voir tout les deux et que je sais à quel points tu m'aime ! lança Sirius.

- Sirius tes chevilles enflent tu vas finir par t'envoler. Et, je ne veux pas te vexer mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.

- Et peut-on savoir qui ? demanda innocemment James.

- Je sais pas, grand, cheveux bruns désordonnés, yeux chocolat, super gentil, doux, atrocement jaloux...

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Non, pas du tout... Sirius ?

- Oui p'tite soeur ?

- C'est qui le garçon qui a voulu m'embrasser au bal ?

- Euh... à oui, le Serdaigle.

- Ouais, il était simpa.

- Quoi ?! s'écria James, ou il est que j'aille lui dire ce que je pense ?

Les autres présents dans salle, les deux soignantes qui étaient revenu depuis le début de l'histoire y compris, étaient morts de rire.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y à de drôle, ma petite amie se fait draguer avec l'accord de mon soi-disant meilleur ami et je suis pas au courant !

Le sourire diabolique que Lily affichait n'avait pas disparut. Elle lança sur un ton triomphant :

- Et après il dit qu'il est pas jaloux, nan mais je rêve !

- Oui, mais là j'ai de bonnes raisons !

- Non, pas vraiment... intervint Rémus, le plus enclin à prononcer une parole.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? fit James.

- James, je n'ai dansait qu'avec quatre garçon à la Saint Valentin, il y avait toi, Peter, Remus et Sirius. Et, Peter et Rémus ne m'ont pas embrassé, Sirius m'a embrassé sur la joue, heureusement pour lui parce que, m'aime si je l'aime beaucoup il aurait encore la trace sur la joue si il avait osé mes lèvres, donc, si je résume bien, je n'est embrassé que toi !

- Ouais, bon d'accord peut-être un peu... avoua James.

- Bon Miss Evans, je pense, et Miss Potter et de mon avis, que vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie. Je vous remets juste la pommade à appliquer tout les soirs jusqu'a ce que la cicatrice ai disparue.

- D'accord, accepta la jeune fille.


	17. Pourquoi

**Chapitre 17 : Pourquoi**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle avait était opéré et elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Emi s'occupait souvent de lui étalait la pommade, parfois James. Sa relation avec James était beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'avant, ils n'hésitez plus à se confier l'un à l'autre leurs moindres problèmes et on les retrouvaient souvent tous les deux devant le feu, endormi dans la salle commune. Sa vie ressemblait à un conte de fée, trop beau pour durer...

En effet, Lily avait était convoquée chez le directeur plus tard dans la matinée, avant le déjeuner. Elle savait que s'était pour parler du Mage Noir que ne cessait de sévir ces derniers temps et que, par conséquent, il lui parlerai aussi des Marchombres. Elle serait donc contrainte de lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé une solution mais qu'elle était assez risquée. La question que lui avait posé Sirius quand elle leur en avait parlé restait gravée dans sa mémoire :

i- Et si tu y arrive mais qu'elle ne te laisse pas ?/i

Elle avait jusque là refuser dit répondre mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle devait réussir. ses grands-parents et ses parents étaient parti par sa faute et le Maître des Ténèbres lui avait bien fait comprendre que le prochain sur sa liste était son petite ami, autrement dit : James, et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour son sort que pour le sien.

Elle était dans la salle commune de sa maison, attendant le réveil des autres qui ne devrait plus tarder vu leur. Il était neuf heures trente et elle avait reçu le hibou de Dumbledore tôt dans la matinée. Depuis, elle était la, devant le fenêtre se rongeant les ongles et faisant les cents pas.

- Déjà levée ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

Rémus était souvent le premier réveillait. Il était normalement suivit des Maraudeurs au complet dans les minutes qui suivaient.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans pour autant être capable de parler. Le lycanthrope sembla le remarquer :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es rarement réveiller quand je descends.

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore...

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ça qui te rend nerveuse ?

- Il veut me parler de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort donc par conséquent des Marchombres.

- Et alors ? Tu n'en fais pas partie.

- Non, mais il va me demander si j'ai trouver quelque chose pour me débarrasser d'eux, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passer.

- Et t'as trouver ?

- Oui, je vous en ai déjà parlé. Mais c'est risqué... et ça m'inquiète.

- Comment sa ?

- Sirius avait raison, si j'arrive à faire ce que j'ai prévu, qui m'affirme qu'elles me laisseront ? Qui me dit qu'elles ne chercheront pas à s'attaquer à l'un d'entre vous ? A James, Emi, Toi, Sirius, Peter...

- Tu dois y aller quand ?

- Avant onze heures.

- Alors vas-y, il est plus de dix heures. Je préviens les autres et on t'attendra devant son bureau.

La jeune fille le remercia et partit à la rencontre de son pire cauchemar. Elle ne voyait jamais le temps passait quand elle parlait avec Rémus. Il la comprenait parfois mieux que les autres grâce à ses sens plus développés et voyait toujours quand ça n'allait pas, comme aujourd'hui.

Elle arriva devant la Gargouille et prononça le mot de passe :

- Ombre et Lumière.

La Gargouille dévoila son escalier en colimaçon que la jeune fille gravit sans difficultés.

- Miss Evans, entrez, je vous attendais.

- Bonjour professeur.

Elle s'assit devant le bureau de son Directeur, dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait Dumbledore.

- Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je voudrai te parler.

- Des Marchombres.

- Exactement. As-tu trouvé une solution ?

- Oui.

La jeune fille expliqua toute ses recherche à son Directeur qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Sa peut marcher, je vous ai déjà expliquer que ton peuple était trop fière pour ne pas tenir parole. Je pense donc que tu ne devrais pas avoir de représailles.

- Je fais donc cela ?

- Oui, et je t'accompagnerai ainsi que tes amis, répondit calmement le professeur.

- QUOI ?! s'écria la jeune fille.

Ses amis qui l'attendaient, comme l'avait dit Rémus, entendire eux aussi l'exclamation de la jeune fille.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire sa ! Il va les tuer ! Il va vous tuer ! Je me suis engagé dans guerre seule, je continuerais seule ! Il est hors de questions que vous risquiez votre vie et la leur pour moi ! Je saurais me défendre mais pas vous tous !

- Je saurais très bien les défendre moi-même, reprit le vieil homme, pas le moins du monde offensé par la colère de la Griffondore.

- NON ! Professeur !

- Miss Evans, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant que vous vous soucier de ma santé et de celle de vos amis mais ma décision et prise. De plus, vos amis ne son pas bête et ne vont pas aller chercher les ennuis. Nous partirons donc demain très tôt.

La jeune fille quitta le bureau dans la plus grande frayeur.

- Il est complètement fou ! s'exclama-t-elle arrivé près de ces amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, on t'as entendus crier, demanda Emi.

- Il veut venir avec moi quand je combattrais Voldemort et ses sbires.

- Tu risque d'avoir besoin d'aide, je vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais, remarqua James, au moins je serais rassuré si il venait.

- Non seulement il vient, claqua la jeune fille, mais vous aussi ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse sa ! Pourquoi ?

- Et on est censé y aller quand ?

- Demain, très tôt.

- Je suppose qu'on à pas le choix.

- Exactement, mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer !

- Ca va bien se passer Lily Jolie, la rassura James, sa va aller...

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils étaient arrivé dans la salle commune et assis près du feu.

- Merci, James.

- C'est normal, ma puce. Aller vient, on monte se coucher on se lève tôt demain...

Ils se séparèrent en bas de leurs dortoirs, sachant qu'ils ne dormiraient pas plus l'un que l'autre.


	18. Combat gagnant

**Chapitre 18 : Combat gagnant**

Lily, ses amis et Dumbledore étaient sur le chemin de la forêt interdite. Le Directeur semblait indifférent, le visage serein, Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas vraiment enchanté par la perspective de se retrouver face à la face de Serpent comme il l'appelait, Rémus ne laissait aucunes expressions naîtrent sur son visage et James était tellement occupé à déstresser Lily qu'il ne trouvait même plus le temps de se faire du souci lui-même. Lily, elle, était en colère. Furieuse contre le directeur qui jouait la vie de ses amis sans même leur demander leurs avis. Elle savait que Dumbledore avait toujours eu des idées loufoques, mais à ce point, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, Dumbledore ordonna gentiment à ses élèves d'allumer leurs baguettes et de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lily semblait comme guidée, attirée par une force invisible, et se faisait suivre par ses amis.

Un bruit. Un seul bruit suffit pour que la jeune fille éteigne sa baguette et ne fasse plus un geste.

- Miss Evans, commença le Directeur.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de main. Qui aurait pu croire que l'élève aurait raison sur le maître ? Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille, elle, était sur ses gardes. Elle reprit son chemin plus doucement, sans pour autant rallumer la source de lumière que sa baguette pourrai former. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit un petite chant, quoique, facilement comparable à un murmure. Le chant Marchombre, elles étaient là.

- Elles sont là... chuchota-t-elle.

- Et lui aussi, continua Dumbledore en montrant une silhouette qui se dessinait au loin, derrière on pouvait distingué d'autres silhouettes, de femmes cette fois.

- Bonjour Lily, dit l'homme qui à présent était visible.

Sa peau était pâle, ses narines tiraient en de larges fentes et ses paupières inexistantes faisaient de lui un homme serpent. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il cherchait.

- Mais que vois-je ! s'exclama-t-il, tu rejoints mes rangs et m'apporte mon plus grand ennemi sur un plateau, je vois que tu es obéissante...

- Tu rêves ! cracha Lily Jamais ! Jamais je ne rejoindrai tes rangs de lâches et tu ne toucheras pas à James !

- Tu crois ça ?

Il n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts et le jeune homme, le regard horrifié, se retrouva dans les airs, étroitement ligoter.

- Lâche-le !

- Attrapez-la !

- NOOON !!

James avait hurler négativement l'ordre qu'avait donner le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le peut de souffle que les lianes le laisser prendre. Les autres étaient à coté, assistant à la scène, sans pouvoir rien faire.

A ce moment là, on pouvait clairement lire de l'inquiétude dans le visage du Directeur de Poudlard, il donnait l'impression de regretter la décision qu'il avait prit la veille, celle de se ranger contre l'avis de la jeune fille et de prendre ses amis avec eux. Il venait de se rendre compte que la vie de ses élèves étaient en jeu et part sa faute. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Les Marchombres écoutaient leurs Maître. Dans l'ombre on ne pouvait distingué que des silhouettes sans formes particulières, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient dans le sillon d'un rayon de soleil, on voyait, flottant autour d'elle leur aura d'une couleur noir sombre. Sans doute qu'elles appartenaient aux ténèbres, la couleur de l'aura ne mentait jamais.

A cet instant, un doute pris place de la tête du jeune prisonnier. Il se demandait si l'aura de Lily était noire comme celles de ses semblables ou blanche. Mais il savait que la couleur n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance en ce moment, la jeune fille était nettement en danger, la troupe de Marchombres était au moins une vingtaine, et elle, elle était seule.

On pouvait encore entendre son cri au lointain. Il savait qu'il n'avait servit à rien et que ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter Voldemort de tuer la jeune fille pour avoir refuser son offre, puis lui pour être le descendant d'un des créateurs de Poudlard puis les autres par appât du pouvoir.

Un cri étouffé le sortit de ses pensées :

- Mais qu'attendez vous ?! Prenez la !

- Nous n'y arrivons pas ! s'exclamèrent ensemble, à l'unisson, les Marchombres.

Lily se tenait devant eux, les yeux fermés, les bras légèrement ouverts face au ciel et murmurant des paroles que personnes ne semblaient entendre.

- Que fais-tu Evans, tu n'arriveras pas à battre un peuple entier.

La jeune fille ne répondit même pas à son interlocuteur. James comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il sentit une bourrasque de vent chaud, réconfortant. La jeune fille faisait sortir son pouvoir, laissant apparaître une aura d'un blanc pure, la rendant éblouissante. Eblouissante à un point que certains durent tourner les yeux pour retrouver la vue.

La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas. Et son aura, qui montrait clairement qu'elle était du coté du bien et de la lumière montrait aussi qu'elle était une sorcière puissante, très puissante. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle savait que si elle voulait battre ses semblables, elle devait être plus forte, beaucoup plus forte qu'eux. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'utiliser les mêmes techniques qu'elles et s'abandonner entièrement à sa magie blanche. L'aura blanche changea brusquement. Dorée. Voila comment elle était devenue, dorée. Une jolie couleur d'or. Dumbledore avait laissé son visage inquiet pour un visage étonné, admiratif.

La jeune prodige joignit ses mains devant elle, les yeux fermés.

- Laisse-toi faire, ne bouge pas... demanda-t-elle à James, par les pensées pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort, l'empêchant de contrecarré ses plans.

Le jeune, remarquant qu'elle le regardait hocha la tête incapable de parler, trop impressionné par le spectacle.

Il ressenti à nouveau le vent chaud qui l'avait réconforté avant. Il se sentit descendre doucement pour enfin retrouver le sol sur lequel il reprit appui.

Voldemort et les Marchombres avaient suivit la scène sans rien dire. Voldemort ne supporta pas longtemps le fait d'être ainsi impressionné par une sorcière qui n'était autre qu'une sang de bourbe.

- _Endoloris _s'exclama-t-il, tournant sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'y était préparée. Le sort la percuta mais rien ne se passa. Comme si elle n'avait même pas senti le sort, comme si il n'y avait pas eu de sort. Aussi impardonnable soit-il.

James était soutenu par Rémus et Sirius et ils regardaient tous le déroulement. Aucun d'eux ne tenta quoi que se soit. Dumbledore semblait réfléchir.

- Tu ne tiendras pas Evans. Tu sais comme moi que faire sortir ta magie et épuisant. Quand tu seras fatigué, je m'occuperais de ton cas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le temps de me voire me fatiguer. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire ?

- Alors tu veux vraiment faire partit du clan des perdants ? Alors que je te laisse la chance de rattraper ton sang souillé ?

- Mon sang n'est pas souillé ! Je suis et resterais à tout jamais fière de ma famille, moldue ou non ! Ainsi que de mes choix ! Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te rejoindre et je ne le ferais pas ! Tu peux courir !

Voldemort relança un sortilège qui n'affecta pas plus la Griffondore que le précédent.

Lily rejoignit à nouveau ses mains, se concentrant.

Des Licornes arrivèrent. Bien plus nombreuses que les filles des ombres. S'avançant vers elles, les faisant reculer.

Là, les amis de la jeune fille comprirent, elle avait fait appelle aux Licornes de la forêt pour faire fuir les Marchombres. Les pouvoirs d'une licorne serait suffisant pour tuer la plupart d'entre elles, elles ne devait pas vouloir voir se que ferait le pouvoir d'une trentaine d'entre elles.

Les Licornes rebroussèrent chemin après s'être arranger pour être sûre que les Marchombres ne reviendraient pas. La jeune fille se re-concentra vers le Serpent. Celui-ci devait se sentir un peu seul maintenant.

- Que veux-tu faire Evans ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le début.

- Te venger, n'est-ce pas ? Me faire payer ce que j'ai fait à tes si chers parents ?

- Tu devines vite. Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme cela alors que tu savais déjà que je dirais non.

- Mais maintenant tu vas l'être... _Impero !_

Les ''spectateurs'' crurent un moment que le sortilège avait fonctionné quand ils virent la jeune fille se diriger lentement vers le Mage Noir. Mais ils soufflèrent de soulagement quand elle leur envoya un clin d'oeil.

La jeune fille de son coté commencer sérieusement à faiblir. Elle ne semblait pas se remettre comme James qui tenait désormais debout seul. Certes son aura était toujours doré éblouissant mais elle était fatiguée. Elle avait donc décidé de jouer le jeu.

En tant que Maître des Ténèbres, il devait forcément ne pas aimer la lumière. Hors ce ne pouvait pas être cela vu qu'il était en plein soleil. Ne pratiquant uniquement la magie noire et étant dénué de tout sentiments, elle avait trouvé son point faible.

Elle concentra une dernière fois, rendant son aura encore plus puissante, joignant ses mains, refermant les yeux, inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant.

Elle se concentra sur ses sentiments. L'amour qu'elle portait à James, l'amour fraternel qu'elle portait à Sirius et Rémus qu'elle prenait comme son confident. Sa meilleure amie Emi et Peter. Ainsi que la magie blanche qui prenait possession d'elle, partageant avec ses sentiments. Elle envoya la bourrasque de sentiments et de magie blanche vers son ennemi qui, palissant encore plus si s'était possible, commençant à s'étouffer. Il transplana, non sans lui dire qu'il laissait tomber pour le moment.

La jeune fille, affaiblit mais consciente, se laissait regagner la terre ferme, et sa magie regagnait sa place. L'aura dorée repassa par le blanc puis, disparue entièrement. Elle reprit tant bien que mal équilibre sur le sol, mais s'adossant contre un arbre.


	19. Discussion avec le Directeur

**Chapitre 19 : Discussion avec le Directeur**

James et Sirius avaient soutenu Lily jusqu'au château pour qu'elle se repose. Ils avaient tous les six écopé d'une semaine de vacances pour se remettre des émotions qu'ils avaient subi dans la forêt.

Pour les Maraudeurs, cette semaine ne leur servait pratiquement à rien, ils avaient l'habitude des balades nocturnes en forêt lors des transformations de Rémus auxquelles ils assisté sous leur formes animagus. Cornedrue, le cerf, pour James ; Patmol, le chien, pour Sirius ; Queudver, le rat, pour Peter ; et Lunard, le loup-garou, pour Rémus.

Même si Lily était au courant pour la lycanthropie de Rémus, elle ne savait pas que les trois autres le suivaient et encore moins qu'ils soient des animagus non déclarés.

James, Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Lily, Emilie étaient inséparables. On les voyaient rarement les uns sans les autres et encore moins James sans Lily ou Lily sans James.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle, à l'heure du déjeuner. Tandis que les autres se dépêcher de gagner leurs salles de classe respective, eux, profitaient de leurs libertés et flânaient toute à leur aise.

Lily, entre James et Sirius, en face de Emilie, reçu une lettre, mais pas n'importe quelle lettre, une lettre de Dumbledore. Oui, il avait était facile de l'affirmer puisque le parchemin en question avait était apporté par un phoenix rouge et or, connu sous le nom de Fumseck. Toute l'école savait qu'il appartenait au Directeur pour le voir régulièrement apporté du courrier puis resté percher sur son épaule le reste du repas.

- Je dois aller le voir après déjeuner, il veut me parler.

Là aussi, c'était une coutume, quand l'un d'entre eux recevait du courrier, il mettait les autres dans la confidence. Pratiquement aucuns secrets n'existaient entre ses Griffondore et leur complicité autant dans la vie que pendant les cours avait touché bien des professeurs qui, étonné de les voir ainsi souder, ne chercher même plus à les séparés. James et Lily, Sirius et Emi, Rémus et Brooke, Peter un autre Griffondore. Voici les binômes qui se formaient depuis qu'un certain Potter sortait avec une certaine Evans.

- Il dit de quoi ? demanda Rémus.

- Non, il dit juste que personne ne dois être au courant de se qu'il veut me dire, sauf ceux qu'il citera.

James haussa les épaules et rajouta :

- On verra bien...

Le ton qu'il avait employé ce voulait convainquant mais il était bien perceptible qu'il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce que voulait le Directeur à sa petite amie.

Celle-ci partie en direction de la Gargouille vers quatorze heures.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconté ? redemanda pour la quinzième fois James, elle y est depuis plus de deux heures et toujours pas de nouvelles !

- Oui, c'est étrange, concéda Rémus, mais connaissant Dumbledore, il veut lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi : qu'il faut qu'elle soit attentive au moindre avertissement, qu'elle vienne le prévenir à la moindre lettre, le moindre petit incident ou décès d'une personne plus ou moins proche d'elle.

- Oui mais il est quand même seize heures trente, c'est pas si long de lui dire tout sa, elle comprend vite quand même !

- Emi, reprit le loup-garou, est-ce que Lily fais toujours ces rêves ?

Les Maraudeurs avaient étaient mis au courant pour les rêves de Lily quand Voldemort lui avait affirmer que c'était bien lui qui les avait tué et non leur présumer accident de voiture. Assezétrangement, c'est aussi à ce moment là que tout cessa. Peut-être Voldemort avait-il réussit à lui faire comprendre et qu'il ne souhaitait plus avoir ce contact entre eux.

- Non.

- Alors il doit lui dire autre chose, rien ne sert de chercher, si Dumbledore veut cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un rien l'en empêchera vous le savez comme moi.

Ce n'est qu'à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq que le portrait de la grosse dame daigna enfin s'ouvrir sur Lily.

- Alors, il te voulait quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Du calme, répliqua la jeune fille, on va manger et après je dois parler à James, Sirius et Rémus, OK ??

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle ou leur serrai servi leur dîner, trois d'entre eux essayant vainement de soutirer des informations à leur préfètes.


	20. L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Chapitre 20 : L'Ordre du Phoenix**

Les Griffondors ne rentrèrent dans leur salle commune qu'à vingt et une heures. Trois des quatre Maraudeurs montèrent dans leur dortoir accompagné de Lily qui devait leur parler.

- Vous savez tous que Voldemort prend du pouvoir ? commença calmement Lily.

Après l'acquiescement des autres, elle reprit :

- Il y à quelques années, Dumbledore à créer une petite armée pour combattre les forces du mal. Le ministère n'approuve pas vraiment.

- J'en ai entendu parler, l'interrompit James, mais parents en font parti quand ils ne travaillent pas. L'ordre du Phoenix je crois ?

- Oui. Et il m'en à toucher mots. On va tous avoir dix-sept ans, donc être majeur, dans les mois qui viennent, donc il nous propose de rejoindre leur rang.

- Tu veux dire qu'il veut qu'on les aide contre Voldemort ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui, James et Sirius sont relativement doués en Défense contre les forces du mal, tu es un loup-garou donc tu comprends les sentiments des autres et tu es capable de les interprétés, et moi j'utilise l'occlumencie et la légilimencie.

- Et il veut la réponse pour quand ?

- Pour notre anniversaire.

- T'as accepté ? fit Sirius qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Oui, je suis pour avec tous ce qui pourrait lui nuire, donc forcément pour l'association de Dumbledore.

Les garçons se concertèrent du regard, semblant pouvoir se comprendre par la vue, ils tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui attendait leur verdict et s'exclamèrent :

- On est de la partie !

Le fait que les garçon trouve un coté positif à tout ce qu'il faisait amusé Lily, même pour les cours de Potions, que tous les Griffondors avaient en grippe, les Maraudeurs trouvé quelque chose de positif : ils auront deux heures pour ridiculiser Snivellus ! Ou encore lors d'un contrôle : ils ont tous leurs plumes anti-fautes d'orthographes.

Ils redescendirent avec Emi et Peter qui les attendaient dans les fauteuils. Ils essayèrent bien entendus de leur faire dire quelque chose, mais en vain.

Après avoir envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui indiquer qu'elle, James, Sirius et Rémus acceptés la proposition de rejoindre son équipe, Lily monta se coucher, le lendemain était le jour de leur rentrée. La semaine de vacances avait passée bien trop vite à leur goût et la pleine lune approchée pour Rémus.

La journée du lendemain se passa rapidement pour les adolescents. Dumbledore leur avait donner rendez-vous dans son bureau après la dernière heure de cours pour leurs présenter quelques uns des membres de l'ordre.

Ils étaient aussi impatients les uns que les autres et c'est à peine si ils avaient écouté les différents cours qu'on leurs avait administré cette journée. Les professeurs, pour leur plus grande curiosité, l'avait remarqué mais ne s'en étaient pas formalisé. Personne n'avait trouvé pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas une fois rappeler à l'ordre.

Ils prirent le chemin de la Gargouille à dix-sept heures, des questions remplissant leurs têtes.

- Entrez, fit simplement la voix de leur Directeur.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent et regardèrent avec attention les personnes autour d'eux. A leur droite ils trouvaient le professeur Mc Gonagall, James reconnu Alastor Maugrey, l'auteur de la lettre que Lily avait reçu, les parents même de James qui affichaient un air fière. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, semblant attendre qu'ils reconnaissent les personnes présentes.

- Je vous présente trois nouvelles personnes qui feront leur entrée dans notre Ordre à leur dix-septième anniversaire, Miss Evans qui est parmi nous grâce aux preuve qu'elle a fourni dont je vous ai mis au courant, James Potter pour être un parfait Gentleman -il jeta un clin d'oeil à Lily et James qui se sentirent rougir- et excellent en Métamorphose et en sortilège, Sirius Black pour les mêmes raisons que James, et Rémus Lupin pour l'aide qu'il pourrai nous apporté plus tard.

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre. La réunion ne dura guère longtemps, Dumbledore voulait leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'ordre et leur faire comprendre que même si ils assistaient d'hors et déjà au réunions qui se déroulaient dans le château, ils ne participeraient à aucunes des missions sur le terrain jusqu'à leur majorité. Il s'était assez étendu sur le sujet, pensant certainement que les jeunes recrues essayeraient de l'en dissuader mais il fut surpris de voir à quel points ses élèves prenaient cela à coeur et qu'ils avaient promis d'écouter ses ordres. Il savait qu'il avait pour une fois fais le bon choix et que Lily, James, Sirius,et Remus lui serait certainement d'une aide infinie.

Les professeurs partirent dans la salle qui leur était réservé, laissant derrière eux la famille Potter et les amis de leur fils.

James fut étonné de voir combien son père et Lily s'entendaient à merveille, juste le geste que son père avait fait quelque seconde auparavant lui avait fait remarqué : il avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras.

On aurait pu croire que James était jaloux que son propre père témoigne autant d'affection à un adolescent autre que lui mais il en était tout autrement. Il était heureux ! Heureux que sa famille prenne aussi bien le fait qu'il aime Lily. Car oui, il aimait Lily et il savait que c'était réciproque, l'avantage que son meilleur ami se soit rapproché de la jeune fille qui avait élu résidence dans son coeur.

Il avait était jaloux de Sirius. Ca oui ! Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il avait était jaloux. Jusqu'à ce que Lily comprenne se qu'il se passait en voyant qu'il était distant envers eux quand ils étaient ensemble et ne lui explique qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux de son meilleur ami ni d'aucun autre garçon qui pourrai l'approcher parce que c'était lui qu'elle aimait éperdument. Elle lui avait dit et il avait confiance. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le lui disait avec les deux mots magiques.

Sa mère aussi semblait prendre la jeune fille sous son aille. Décidemment, c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Il était accepter dans la lutte contre Voldemort, ses parents le savaient et approuvaient et mieux encore : ils aimaient Lily !

Il se coucha ce soir la, le coeur léger et un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.


	21. Nostalgie

**Chapitre 21 : Nostalgie**

Lily était adossé contre l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune des Griffondors. James et Sirius étaient à leurs entraînements de Quiditch, Rémus était évidemment avec eux, tandis que Emi était à ses cours de rattrapage en Métamorphose.

Métamorphose. Voila une matière qui donnait du fils à retordre à Emi. Les garçons et Lily lui avaient souvent proposé leurs aide mais elle leur avait gentiment dit que Mc Gonagall avait accepté de lui donner des cours particuliers.

Lily n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette en ce moment. Elle n'en n'avait parler à personne, ni à James, son petit ami, ni Emi, sa meilleure amie, Sirius, son meilleur ami, Rémus son confident, personne.

En effet, notre Griffondore, meilleur de la classe dans presque toutes les matières, préfète en chef et petite amie du célèbre James Potter commençait à être nostalgique. Elle repensait à toute les années qu'elle avait passés à Poudlard, avec Emi et les Maraudeurs. De son passage sous le Choixpeau Magique, de la première baffe qu'elle avait mit à James, à tout les plans des Maraudeurs qu'elle avait fait échouer sans jamais leur dire, des examens de fins d'années, de la lettre qu'elle avait reçut il y à quelques semaines de la part du ministère. Elle regrettait le bon temps qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle avait peur. Peur d'être séparée de ces amis et surtout de James. Elle ne le voulait pas ! Etre séparée de ces amis, de James, serait, pour elle, insurmontable elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait en parler et non se renfermée dans son cocon en attendant que le temps passe, espérant que tout aille pour le mieux pour elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas aperçu qu'un jeune homme était entré. Elle le reconnu quand il passa tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille fine et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce qu-il y a Lily ? chuchotât-il à son oreille.

- Rien, James, lui répondit Lily, ne sachant pas si la réponse lui suffirait et si il l'avait cru ou non.

James avait coller son front contre celui de sa petite amie et la regarder dans les yeux. On pouvait y déceler de la tendresse, de l'amour, mais surtout de l'inquiétude.

- Lily, je sais que sa na va pas, sa fait quelque jours déjà que tu es plus distante, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il ne vas pas, tu vas pas bien ? Ta soeur t'embète ?

Lily hocha négativement la tête avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre James...

Le jeune homme la serra plus fermement contre lui avant de lui dire :

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me perdre, je ne te laisserai pas.

- Il ne reste plus que deux mois et demi de cours qu'adviendra-t-il après ?

Oui, ils étaient au mois d'avril, le samedi quatorze et ils devaient partir, James, Sirius et Lily, pendant les deux semaines de vacances dans le manoir Potter. James et Sirius étant chez eux, ou comme chez eux, savaient qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper après être entrer dans l'ordre. Mais James avait à peine émis l'idée que Lily se joigne à eux que sa mère et son père avaient accepté.

- Comment cela ?

James n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ou voulait en venir la jeune fille, aussi bouleversée qu'elle soit.

Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, cela le rendait malade. Resté avec pendant les longs jours ou elle était restée dans le coma avait était un enfer pour lui. Il en avait souffert et a toujours souffert quand la jeune fille n'allait pas. Le pire, c'est qu'il le sentait quand cela n'allait pas. En un regard, une attitude, il le savait.

- Dans deux mois sera fini, s'expliqua la jeune fille, fini les examens, fini l'école, fini Poudlard...

Elle avait dit ses derniers mots dans un murmure, de fines larmes coulaient de ses yeux tristes.

- Je te promet, Lily, je te promet, on restera ensemble... chuchota James, toujours, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour obtenir une réponse.

- Tu me le promets ?

James savait que les mots qu'il prononcerait en réponse à sa question comptaient beaucoup pour la jeune fille. La petite lueur brillant dans ses yeux le lui disait.

- C'est promis.

Comme pour empêcher la jeune fille de parler, il emprisonna tendrement ses lèvres dans les siennes, l'embrassant et faisant passer tous ses sentiments.

- Je t'aime James, lui murmura la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime Lily.

Il aimait ses mots ! Surtout quand ils sortaient de sa bouche. Il se souviendrait toujours en quelle occasion elle les lui avait dit pour la première foix.

_Flash Back :_

Sirius et Lily étaient mort de rire dans la salle commune. James, Emi et Rémus avaient leurs cours de divination que Sirius n'avait jamais prit et que Lily avait laissé tomber après ses BUSE.

Il était presque la fin des cours et ils étaient seuls, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, riant aux éclats.

- Non ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Si ! répliqua Lily.

- Non !

- Si !

Sirius se précipita sur la jeune fille pour l'étouffer en la chatouillant. Avec ses entraînement au Quiditch, il n'eu aucun mal à prendre le dessus. Il était à genoux contre le canapé, chatouillant Lily, tandis que celle ci tentait de reprendre son souffle entre deux attaques quand James entra dans la salle. La tête qu'il affichait montrer qu'il n'avait pas passé une super journée et la vu de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami aussi proche l'un de l'autre n'arrangea rien.

- Salut vous deux ! grogna-t-il en passant devant eux.

Lily s'était dégagé de Sirius et approché de son petit ami, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

Sirius, qui avait sentit que James voulait parler avec Lily, s'était éclipsé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ?

- ...

- James ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant que j'était en cour ? lança-t-il, tentant de rendre le ton de sa voix banal mais ne parvint à faire pire.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Lily un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Quoi ? grogna une nouvelle fois James.

- Tu es jaloux ! James Potter et jaloux ! Jaloux de son meilleur ami ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas jaloux ! tenta James, sachant, au fond de lui, que c'était la vérité.

- ...

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il, mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Lily soupira bruyamment avant de s'approcher doucement de James.

- Tu n'as aucunes raisons d'être jaloux d'un garçon, et encore moins de Sirius, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était suffisamment près et lui avait passé les mains derrière le cou, de façon à lui parler à l'oreille.

- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas l'être.

Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et que Lily était fidèle mais il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait toujours un pressentiment quand il la savait avec Sirius.

- Parce que c'est toi que j'aime James, pas Sirius. Je t'aime James.

_Fin du Flash Back_

C'est mots se répété sans cesse dans sa tête et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il serait Lily contre lui, rien au monde ne pourrai le rendre malheureux en ce moment. Lily l'aimait et ils partiraient tout les deux, avec Sirius, en vacances chez lui.


	22. Vacances de rêves

**Chapitre 22 : Vacances de rêves**

Lily, James et Sirius venaient d'arriver devant le manoir de la famille de James. Ses parents étaient encore près de la voitures, s'occupant d'envoyer directement les valises des adolescends dans leurs chambres, bien que, Lily, ne sache pas ou elle dormirait. La jeune fille avait était éblouie par la maison. Grand avec beaucoup d'ouverture comme des fenêtres, des portes-coulissante et portes d'entrés, la jeune fille l'imaginé lumineux, telle qu'elle aimait les habitations.

James semblait avoir remarqué son ébahissement, tout comme Sirius qui lui, était habitué à passé ses vacances ici, ses parents l'ayant reniés car il ne répondait pas aux pensées qu'ils se faisaient des moldus et sang-de-bourbes.

La jeune fille sentait qu'elle allait passé de bonnes vacances avec les deux garçons les plus prisé de leur école, les deux garçons sur les trois qui pouvait trouvé une place dans son coeur.

L'attribution des chambres se fit rapidement. Sirius prenant sa chambre habituelle et James la sienne, Lily prit celle qui se trouvait entre les deux, pour le plus grand plaisir de James. Ce que celui-ci ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune fille avait déjà passé une nuit dans cette même chambre, quand elle était allez chez elle pour l'enterrement de ses parents. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, par peur qu'il ne fasse des pieds et des mains pour l'accompagné.

Epuisé par le long voyage qu'ils avaient fait, c'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent se coucher le soir.

La nuit fut merveilleuse pour chacuns des trois Griffondor. Comme souvent, se fut James le premier réveiller. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Lily, par la porte qui communiqué entre les deux.

Quelle mauvaise idée sa mère avait-elle eut de mettre la jeune fille dans cette chambre ?! Sa vue avait coupé le souffle de James qui ne pouvait même plus avancé. La chambre était blanche, un grand lit à baldaquin trônant la pièce. Le bois étant de hêtre, la pièce était clair. Meublée par un lit, une commode, une armoire et une coiffeuse. Les draps d'un blan éclatant. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit : les yeux entièrrement clos, profondément endormie, les cheveux parsemmant son oreiller blanc, encerclant son visage porcelaine. Le drap remonté jusqu'à son coup, laissant cependant voir une épaule entouré d'un bretelle verte émeraude.

Il se coucha près de la jeuen fille et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Nerveusement, oui, car il craignait quand même un peu l'attitude qu'aurait la jeune fille en l'apercevant dans le même lit qu'elle. Il n'avait pas encore envisagé d'aller plus loin avec la jeune fille, sachant la raison pour laquelle elle avait casé avec Diggory. Il respectait son choix et attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Jamais il n'avait autant respéctait une fille, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments pour une fille me direz-vous.

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Son corp entouré de drap blanc. Cette constatation fit rappeller à James la journée ou ils étaient aller dans la forêt interdite et qu'il avait vu Lily lutter activement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lily souria doucement quand elle apercu James. Elle se laissa embrassé tendrement.

- Bonjour... murmura James.

- Bonjour !

- Bien dormi ?

- Super ! Et toi ?

- Penser à toi... répondit évasivement le jeune homme.

Le petit rire cristalin de la jeune fille fit sourrir James. Il aimait la voir comme sa.

- Change toi, je vais réveillé Sirius sinon, demain il dort encore.

Il quitta la pièce, un sourrir malsain aux lèvres. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de se diriger vers l'armoire pour voir se qu'elle mettait qu'un hurlment, qu'elle reconnu comme étant celui de Sirius, retenti.

- ARGGGGGG !!! Cornedrue tu vas me le payer !

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte communiquante et la vue qu'elle se fit de son meilleur ami était hilarante : étendu sur son lit, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il était trempé. Lily devina facilement que c'était le reveil de James qui l'avait mis dans cette état, elle éclata de rire.

- Je doute que le reveil de Lily est était aussi... froid ! bougonna-t-il.

- Non, le miens était tendre comparé au tient ! répondit la concerné en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il l'emporterait sur lui, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve, elle aussi, complètement trempée, entrainant l'hilarité de James.

- Tu me le paiera Black ! s'exclama Lily, rigolant malgrès elle.

Elle avait bien fait de ne pas se changer et d'allait directement voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle laissa les deux amis recommencer leur lutte et parti se changer pour ne pas choper un rhume dont elle se passerai sans problèmes.

C'est complètement réveillé qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois pour le petit déjeuner.

- Mes parents sont parti bossé, ils ne reviennent que se soir ou demain, on à la maison pour nous !

Entre blague, heure dans la piscine, ou simple moment à se rappelez de veiux souvenir, les trois jeunes passèrent une excellente après-midi. C'est à dix-neuf heure que Lily poussa James et Sirius vers la cuisine pour les emmener diner. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'aucuns d'eux ne savait réchauffer un plat ! Heureusement que Mégane avait pensé à faire un plat, ce qui lui permettait de n'avoir qu'a réchauffé.

Mégane Potter était une personne d'une gentillesse qui n'avait d'égale que sa douceur. C'était elle qui avait consolé Lily quand elle était revenu du cimetiere. Grande et menue, elle savait se faire respecter et respiré la confiance. Elle avair par aileur insisté pour que Lily l'appelle, comme tout le monde avait-elle argumenter, Meg, et la tutoie, tout comme son mari.

Son mari, Maximilien Potter était simple. D'une taille moyenne et plutot enrobé, la vie lui souriait et il sourriait à la vie. Sa gentillesse était aussi dévellopé et son sens de l'humour incomparable. Il avait, lui aussi, fait le voeux que la jeune fille l'appelle par son surnom, Max, et le tutois.

La jeune fille avait accepter les deux propositions avec une joie sans bornes, bien que incomparable à celle de James qui était toujours aussi heureux de voir que sa famille s'entenait à merveille avec la fille de sa vie.

Oui, lui, James Potter, n'avait plus peur de se l'admettre, sa vie, il rêver de la passé aux coté d'une fille, une seule : Lily.

Peut lui importé que ce soit une fille de moldue et que lui soit, un samg-pure comme beaucoup aimé dire. Mais lui et sa famille, les Potter, s'en fichait royalement. Sirius et Rémus lui avait souvent dit qu'il était différent maintenant qu'il sortait avec Lily. Non pas que la jeune fille avait atténuer son sens de l'humour, non, loin de la. Mais James était plus heureux, beaucoup plus heureux. C'est qur, cela faisait des années qu'il tentait veinement de sortir avec la jeune Evans, mais celle-ci repoussé sans cesse ses avances.

Ils dinèrent calmement et montèrent se coucher, après une bataille de polochons qui dura un long moment dans la chambre de la jeune fille qu'il mirent sans dessus dessous. Grâce à la magie, la pièce reprit cependant une allure acceuillante en deux-en-trois mouvements. Ce à quoi Sirius ne s'attendais pas, c'est qu'une certaine Tigresse comptait bien prendre sa revenche pour s'être fait trempée le matin même.

La jeune fille se leva donc le lendamain, à une heure inimaginable : six heure trente. Elle se traitait elle-même de folle pour se lever si tôt un matin de vaca,ces, mais que ne serait-elle pas prête à sacrifier pour une partie de rigolade. Elle savait que le bruit ne reveillerai personne, mis a part james, car le couple Potter n'était pas encore rentré. Elle se fofila donc rapidement par la porte qui menait à la chambre ''du condamné'' et entra.

- LILYYYYYY ! fut le prénom que celui-ci hurla en se reveillant.

La jeune fille concernée, elle, était assise en tailleur sur le pied du lit et riait à en pleuré. James entra dans la pièce en trombe. Son visage était partagé entre deux envi : celle de rejoindre Lily dans son fou-rire, et celle de plaindre son meilleur ami qui était trempé alors que l'eau continué de surgir de nul part au-dessus de sa tête, provenant d'une source invisible.

- J'y croit pas James ! s'exclama Sirius, toi au moin c'est de l'eau tiède, mais cette Tigresse l'eau est gelée !

Malgrès son ton faussement boudeur, on voyait clairment que Sirius était en plaine asphixie.

- Fallait le dire Sirius, fit Lily d'une voix mielleuse qui fit sourrir James. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit surgir un nouvel hurlement :

- Non ! C'est chaud ! Arrêtes-sa !

Reconnaissant sa vengeance accomplie et suffisament longue, la jeune fille fit stoppait la coullée d'eau et sécha instentanément le lit du Griffondor pour évité de se faire mouillé elle-même. James regardait les deux amis l'épaule adossée contre le chambranle de la porte.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama finalement Sirius, je me fait agréssé par ta petite amie qui enfaite, j'en suis sur, est une Tigresse transformé en jolie fille, et toi, tu la regarde et la laisse faire en riant !

Les parents de James rentrèrent chez eux pour le déjeuner, ils trouvèrent James, Lily et Sirius dans la chambre de ce dernier, toujours en pijama et riant comme jamais. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de s'habiller et descendirent manger dans la même tenue.

Pour Lily, elle était vétu d'une nuisette verte émeraude, rapellant ses yeux, avec de très fines bretelles et assez courte, lui arrivant à mis-cuisse.

Les garçons avaient un simple pantalon de survêtements, torse-nu, laissant voire de magnifiques abdominaux parfaitement déssinés. Lily comprenait qu'ils soient des garçons prisé.

Leurs vacances passèrent bien trop vite pour eux, agréable et amusantes, parfaite en somme.

Pour Sirius, rien n'avait changé, mais pour James et Lily, s'était autre chose.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici et ils étaient chacuns dans leurs chambres, dormant paisiblement. Mais Lily s'éveilla en sursot, le front en sueur. Un cauchemar. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'enn'avait pas fait et cela l'emmena à croire que ce n'était qu'un simpla cauchemar. Oui, un simpla cauchemar qui l'empêcha pourtant de se rendormire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait besoin de se sentir réconforté, elle avait besoin de James. Sans réflachir, elle rejoingnit le jeune homme.

- Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? murmura-t-il quand il sentit le corp de la jeune fille se hissait contre le sien.

- J'arrive pas à dormir...

- Un cauchemar ?

C'est fou ce que cet homme pouvé percevoir en elle ! Cela l'effrayé parfois mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle aimait James et c'est tout se qui l'importait.

Elle acquiesca.

James la serra contre lui, lui murmurant doucement :

- C'est fini mon ange, c'est fini...

Ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, serrer tendrement. C'était la première nuit qu'ils passé ensemble dans un lit.


	23. Organisation Moldue

**Chapitre 23 : Organisation Moldue**

Le retour à Poudlard était arriver en même temps qu'une mauvaise nouvelle pour tout les sixièmes année du collège : les ASPIC, examen essentiels pour entrer dans un grand nombre de toute les filières, notamment pour les aurors, seraient passé début juin, et non début juillet contrairement à l'accoutumée. Les Maraudeurs avez pris cela avec sang-froid, étant doué dans toutes les matières, ils n'avaient aucunes chances de ne pas les obtenir. Lily et Emi, étant elles aussi de très bonnes élèves étaient un peu plus angoissée mais cette angoisse était très vite passé à coup de blagues façon Maraudeurs, tel qu'un Rogue et un Malefoy dansant et chantant en tutu sur la table des serpents vers.

Même si ils étaient incollables en pratique, la théorie était cependant à réviser pour notre groupe de Griffondore qui était en ce moment même en pleine révision de sortilèges, ou plutôt en plein cours orchestrer par Lily qui n'avait aucun problème en cette manière grâce à sa position.

Lily était entièrement rétablies, sa cicatrise avait disparue et elle pouvait assisté pleinement à tout les cours. Elle n'avait plus reçu de nouvelle de la fameuse chouette grise et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle en était même ravie ! Du ministère non plus, pas de nouvelle, peut-être attendait-il de lire ces résultats d'examens pour la contacter.

Le mois de mai s'était déjà installé et les professeurs donnaient déjà beaucoup moins de devoir, enfin, les professeurs donnaient beaucoup moins de devoirs à leur maison. Le professeur de Potion ne se gêner pas pour accablé les Griffondors et donner des ''réductions'' aux Serpentards.

Lily fut donc très étonnée d'apercevoir une magnifique chouette rousse se précipité vers elle. Captant le regard curieux de ses amis, elle leur répondit par un haussement d'épaule, montrant qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux. La lettre qu'elle reçu fut loin de lui faire plaisir, s'attendant à recevoir des encouragement pour ses ASPIC qui l'amènerai vers une carrière d'Auror, la lettre lui rappelait son monde à elle...

_Ministère de la Magie,_

_Département des relations moldus._

_Miss Evans Lily,_

_Vos parents étant décédaient depuis quelques mois, et, étant, vous-même, majeur dans le monde des moldus auquel vous apparteniez, votre tutrice légale est désormais votre soeur, Miss Evans, bien Dursley, Pétunia._

_Etant bien entendu sorcière, vous devez vous dire que vous atteindrait votre majorité à dix-sept ans, mais les sorciers ayant, en ce moment, des ennuis de communications avec les moldus, Monsieur le Ministre n'a pu intervenir en votre faveur._

_Vous pouvez, évidemment, faire appel si vous contestez cette demande. Il serait judicieux de, si faire appel est votre choix, de nous prévenir dans les plus brefs._

_Mes salutations sincères,_

_Abel Vendore_

- Alors ? fit Sirius, voyant l'air inquiet de ses amis.

James ayant lu par dessus de l'épaule de sa petite amie affichait une mine complètement perdue, faisant facilement concurrence à Lily qui, elle, était perdu. Le Griffondore reprit cependant plus vite conscience que la jeune fille.

- Ils peuvent pas faire sa ! Tu n'es pas moldue mais sorcière, donc majeure à tes dix-sept ans qui étaient au mois de mars !

- Mais la majorité moldue est à dix-huit ans... commenta Lily.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Sirius.

- Dans le monde des moldus on atteint la majorité un an plus tard que les sorciers. Etant de descendance moldue et faisant parti de leur monde pendant deux mois chaque année, je serai majeure à ce moment là. Je peux cependant faire appel, mais il faudrait trouver une solution. Ayant déjà dix-sept ans, je peux demander à me faire émanciper, c'est à dire me défaire de l'autorité parentale, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius et Emi qui étaient complètement perdu, mais il me faudrait l'appui de ma tutrice.

- Donc l'appui de ta soeur ? résuma Rémus.

Lily acquiesça et ajouta :

- Son consentement ne devrait pas être très dure à obtenir, elle me déteste -James eu une grimace de dégoût qu'elle préféra ignorer- mais le plus dure sera que je ne peux pas habiter dans la maison de mes parents puisqu'elle ne sera à moi qu'a ma majorité.

Sirius regardait désormais James d'un regard assez insistant.

- Quoi ? grogna l'observé, un tantinet énervé.

- Je me disait, fit Sirius, que, ayant un appartement pas loin de chez toi et assez grand pour nous deux, elle pourrai venir habiter avec moi en attendant de toucher son héritage...

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama James, ainsi, je pourrai te voir quand je veux et j'aurai qu'a dire que je passe la nuit avec Sirius (euh... connerie de mec hein, pas de sous-entendu ! je pref préciser.) pour la passer avec toi !

Emi et Lily regardaient le jeune Griffondore avec un regard moqueur et Remus et Sirius le regardaient complètement ahuris.

- Attends, résuma Rémus, tu accepterais que Lily vive avec un autre homme que toi ?

Sirius lança un regard noir à Rémus et se trouva des excuses :

- Mais enfin ! Lily est ma meilleure amie, ma petite soeur ! Je ne vais pas te la piquer ! J'imagine même pas ce qu'elle serait capable de me faire si j'oser seulement rentré dans sa chambre quand elle dors !

- Calme toi Sirius ! Je te fais confiance ! Et puis surtout, je ne suis pas jaloux et je crois Lily.

- Mouais... toi, pas jaloux... ajouta Lily.

- Tais-toi si... commença James mais il ne pu parler plus longtemps, ses lèvres emprisonné par celles d'une joli rousse aux yeux émeraude.

- Tu disais ? fit celle-ci.

- Rien du tout.

- Bon, reprenons, fit Sirius qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser éclater son rire, sa te dirais de venir squatter mon appartement quelques temps, p'tite soeur ?

- Il n'y à pas de problèmes.

- Mais si sa marche pas ? intervint Emi, Sirius et majeur, Ok, mais si il ne veulent pas que tu habites avec un mec qui à ton age ?

- Et bien, intervint James, je m'arrangerais avec mes parents et ce serait eux qui te prendrai sous leurs ailes, ils t'adorent, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes quelconque.

- Merci les garçons ! Je vais de ce pas leur répondre !

Lily se leva rapidement, vola un baiser à James et embrassa Sirius sur les deux joues.

Quelques jours plus tard, la réponse du ministère affirmative arriver, les Griffondors purent pleinement profiter de leur derniers moments dans se château ou ils avaient vécu de si bon moments.

James de son coté réfléchissait, réfléchir à quoi ? Et bien à sa vie futur, avec Lily bien sur. Sa il le savait.

Le mois de mai avait passé tellement vite, ils devaient passer leur premier examen le lendemain et, inutile de dire que les révisions n'avaient pas occupé leurs journées.


	24. Examens et orientarion

**Chapitre 24 : Examens et orientation**

La semaine des examens était arrivée à une allure phénoménale pour nos Griffondors. Le mois de mai avait était ponctuait, entre autre, de l'arriver d'une lettre qui annoncer à Lily que, dans le monde Moldu, son monde, qu'elle n'était pas entièrement considérée comme sorcière donc majeure à seulement dix-huit ans. Elle avait cependant fait appel et avait convenu avec le ministère qu'elle vivrait avec Sirius dans un appartement près de Godric's Hollow, lieu de résidence de la famille Potter depuis bien des générations maintenant.

Ils avaient consacré les derniers jours de ce mois à leurs révisions, révisions qui n'avait pas vraiment occupé leurs pensées avant.

Ils étaient en Enchantement, la première épreuve qu'ils devaient passer.

Les jeunes adolescents ne se faisaient pas de soucis : Lily était très doué pour cette matière donc elle les avait aider, ainsi qu'en Potion. Emi leur avait expliqué comment retenir le nom de constellations en Divination et les Maraudeurs étaient incollable en Métamorphose, au grand dame de leur professeur.

Libéré par la cloche, tout les élèves présents sortirent de la salle de classe, pour certain soulagé, d'autre apeuré ou satisfait.

- Trop simple ! s'exclama Lily, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour nous concocter un examen aussi facile !

- Parle pour toi, tu va faire des enchantement ton métier ! répliqua Queudver qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir reçu de bonne mentions en enchantements.

- Mon métier sera Auror, Peter, répliqua la jeune fille, j'aurai besoin aussi bien des enchantements que des Potions ou encore Métamorphose.

- Mouais... ronchonna James.

James était le seul à ne pas être enchanter à l'idée que Lily ferait carrière dans le monde brute de la guerre contre un sorcier qui l'avait traquée pendant des années et qui commençait sérieusement à prendre de la puissance. Ses parents travaillant pour le ministère et faisant partis activement de l'ordre du phoenix, ils le tenaient parfois au courant de leur mission et des affaires du ministère. C'est ainsi qu'il avait su qu'il fallait q'il se méfie des Serpentard, maison de Voldemort quand il était à l'école.

- James... fait un effort ! Tu sais que te sachant toi même entrain de combattre, je ne pourrai pas m'endormir ! Essais de me comprendre, je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles et tu l'a dit toi même, les bons sorciers ne sont pas de trop en ces temps difficiles !

Entendant les paroles de sa bien-aimée, James ne pu que se maudire d'avoir prononcé ses mots devant elle. Il aimait Lily et était heureux de la voir heureuse elle aussi mais ne supporter pas l'idée de peut-être un jour la perdre dans un combat qu'elle aurait menait contre Voldemort. Il ne pu plus ruminé ses pensées bien longtemps, interrompu par une Lily Evans qui défendait ardemment ses arguments :

- Nous sommes de bons sorciers James ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- C'est bon Lily, je ne veux juste pas te perdre...

Lily ne répliqua rien, le regardant simplement dans les yeux. Elle pouvait réellement y déceler une peur inconnue, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé qu'il tenait autant à elle. Elle acquiesça doucement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas imprudente.

Leurs amis étaient à coté, les laissant entre eux, Emi sachant ce que pensait Lily aussi bien que Sirius savait ce que ressentait James.

C'est dans une ambiance calme et posée qu'ils avalèrent leur déjeuner, entre deux récitations, se dépêchant ensuite de rejoindre les autres pour l'épreuve écrite de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, matière plus qu'importante pour les futurs aurors.

Leurs semaine se passa ainsi : pause, examens, révision. Tout Poudlard fut soulagé le vendredi soir. De plus, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas du tout prévu de laisser notre chère école calme très longtemps, le samedi matin, sans que personne ne sache le pourquoi du comment, la table des Serpentard s'était retrouvait rempli de petit coeur rose, contrastant très mal avec le noir et l'argent. Lily, elle même, émit un sourire quand James lui envoya un clin d'oeil.

De retour dans leur salle commune, Sirius lança un sujet de conversation très à la mode pour les septièmes années depuis le début du trimestre :

- Alors, vous ferez quoi plus tard ?

Lui, James et Lily voulaient tout les trois compter parmi les aurors, mais Emi, Rémus et Queudver n'avaient pas encore répondu.

- Je pense me diriger vers une orientation médicale, commença Emi.

- Et moi je ne sais pas encore... continua Rémus.

Sachant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, Peter répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que le chaudron baveur cherche un serveur.

- En tout cas, je suis bien presser de vivre avec Lily, je pourrais me venger à loisir du réveil que j'ai subit par sa faute pendant les vacances ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Mais oui, le chercha Lily, tu peux pas imaginé combien tu me fais peur !

- N'est-ce pas ? continua le jeune homme, cachant vainement le sourire diabolique qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Broua… fit semblant de trembler Lily, ce que Sirius aperçu et, bien sur, se vengea en la chatouillant.

Prenant tous part à la guerre qu'avait déclaré Lily à Sirius, qui se menait par équipe : James, bien entendu avec Lily, Rémus, par solidarité avec Sirius et Emi avec aucun, elle ne savait pas bien si elle devait se mettre avec sa meilleure amie ou écouter son coeur qui lui crier de rejoindre Sirius.

Car oui, bien que Emi refuse de l'admettre à quiconque oserait lui en parlait, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aimait profondément Sirius. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune homme lui même se posait de nombreuses questions.

Oui, tous concentré dans leur occupations, aucuns des cinq n'aperçu Peter sortir en douce de la salle.


	25. Double demande

**Chapitre 25 : Double demande**

Le mois de juin était déjà bien avancé et les résultats aux examens pour les dernières années ne devaient pas tarder. En réalité, il saurait leur note lors du bal de fin d'année pour fêter la fin de leurs études.

Mais pour James, rien n'était joué. Sirius allait au bal avec Emi et Rémus avec Brooke, chacun comme le bal dernier. James avait bien entendu prévu d'inviter Lily mais en ce moment il ne savait plus bien quoi faire. Il aimait Lily, plus que tout, plus que sa vie même, et il voulait qu'elle le sache, mais il ne savait pas comment. Enfin, hésiter.

Oui, James Potter, l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de Griffondore ne savait pas quoi faire. Une idée complètement folle germait dans sa tête depuis quelque temps : l'idée de la demander en mariage. Oui, faire de Lily sa Lily pour le reste de sa vie. De son coté, c'était certain, il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans la jeune fille, sans la voir au moins une fois par jour, ne pas lui parler... Ce qu'il ne savait et qui l'empêcher de faire sa demande c'est le fait qu'elle puisse lui dire non, refuser. C'est incroyable comme cette fille pouvait tout chambouler.

Sirius était à une retenue qu'il avait écopé pour avoir jeté une bombabouse sur son frère, Regulus Black, Serpentard de cinquième année, qui approuvait, comme ses parents, les idées de Voldemort. Rémus était à l'infirmerie pour raisons évidentes et Lily devait être dans son dortoir, faisant ses devoirs ou parler avec Emi.

Lily elle était effectivement dans son dortoir, mais elle était seule et réfléchissait, elle aussi. Elle n'avait cependant, n'ayant aucune idée de l'intention de son petit ami, pas de problème pour son avenir de ce coté. Elle avait déjà rêver que James la demander en mariage et s'était surprise à pensait qu'elle lui dirait oui sans hésiter.

Ce que penser la jeune préfète à ce moment là aurait sûrement grandement aider notre Griffondore à lunettes.

Le bal de remise des diplômes, comme l'appelait les septièmes années, arriva finalement. Les couples étaient les mêmes qu'au bal précédent, c'est à dire James et Lily, Sirius et Emi et Rémus et Brooke. Peter n'avait pas pu y assister pour des problèmes de famille.

Personne ne savait pourquoi mais le quatrième Maraudeurs passait beaucoup moins de temps avec les trois autres. On pouvait voir que, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, il restait nettement plus distant, comme si il avait peur de leur parler. Il était encore plus distant avec Lily, et sa, James ne le comprenait car ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu...

Les filles avaient à nouveau mi des heures à se préparer, ce qui, cette fois, ne tira aucunes remarques de la part des garçons qui savaient ce que cela donnerai une fois leur toilette achevée.

Lily avait échangé sa magnifique robe blanche aux reflets vers pour une robe de la même forme, mais d'une couleur verte émeraude et d'un châle rouge, rappelant ses cheveux auburn.

Brooke avait une petite robe rouge, escarpins assortis qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux ébène.

Emi, elle avait tenu à garder la même robe que l'autre fois. Ce qui avait attiré les rires joyeux de ses colocataires car toute savaient que Sirius avait presque bavait en la voyant descendre les escaliers à Noël, ce à quoi Emi avait évidemment nier.

Chaque couples semblaient être dans les nuages, sûrement du à leur départ proche ou aux résultats que les professeurs donnerait a la fin de cette chanson. Résultats qui amorcerait leur carrière et leur vie future. James et Sirius n'avaient presque pas a s'en faire, les parents de James voteraient évidemment en leur faveur, et Lily avait était appeler pas le ministère, ce qui, d'après James et le professeur Dumbledore, était très rare. Normalement, les élèves devaient aller d'eux même entreprendre des études qui les pousseraient vers cette voie et non se faire contacter personnellement.

- Chers élèves de dernières années, intervint le Directeur à la fin de la chanson, je suis sur que pour vous, cette soirée a était un véritable enfer ! Bon assez jouer avec vos nerfs -ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin,- passons, si vous le voulez bien à vos résultats qui sont dans l'ensemble assez bons. Nous allons commencer, comme une sorte de récompense, par les meilleurs élèves.

Tout le monde pu remarquer le regard plus qu'insistant que Dumbledore avait posé sur la table des rouges et or, plus précisément à l'endroit ou étaient assis les Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes filles.

- Je commencerai donc par les cinq premiers, car oui, ces cinq élèves sont tous ex-équos à la première place avec une moyenne de quatre-vingt quatorze sur cent : Sirius Black ! Emilie Caldwin ! Lily Evans ! Rémus Lupin ! Et enfin, James Potter !

Des centaines d'applaudissement retentirent à l'appelle des Maraudeurs. Les cinq Griffondors étaient vraiment heureux dans cette dernière grande fête à Poudlard, ils avaient réussis leurs examens et pouvaient faire le métier de leur choix et avait, pour James, trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une jeune fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il avait d'ailleurs mis ses amis dans la confidence, et tous savaient désormais ce qu'allait faire le jeune diplômé. Mieux encore, ils lui avaient enlever une épine du pied : Rémus et Sirius avaient tout deux accepter, Peter avait évidemment suivi, que James mette sa belle au courant pour leur condition d'animagus non déclaré.

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'en devenant animagus en étant sorciers de premier cycle était dangereux mais surtout interdit par la loi et passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement dans la pire prison existante dans le monde des sorciers : la prison d'Azkaban. Ils le savaient mais James avait une confiance inouïe en Lily et les deux autres savaient que Lily ne les livrerai jamais. Ce qui les avait étonné par contre, c'est ce que Rémus leur avait dit lors de leur soirée, il leur avait dit que Lily pouvait leur cacher bien des choses, et des choses des plus surprenante. Il avait dis ceci juste avant d'approuver.

Ils avaient tout planifier ensemble, Peter avait par contre du d'absenter pour raisons inconnues. James annoncerait tout à Lily se soir, la Griffondore habiterai chez Sirius en attendant leur mariage et ils vivraient heureux. Pour l'habitation du couple Potter, il n'y avait eu aucun problème, dans leur famille, il était coutume que le manoir passe de père en fils lors du mariage, comme un cadeau, en plus de l'organisation de la fête.

Ils laissaient donc la fin de la soirée passer doucement, sans rien faire d'autre que de s'amuser, ce qu'ils ne pourraient faire que pendant la semaine qu'ils leur rester à passer à l'école, semaine qui n'allait pas être de tout repos pour certains.


	26. Révélation

**Chapitre 26 : Révélation**

Comme prévu, James devait retourné dans son dortoir avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, et partir retrouvé sa belle. Se qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu c'est que, l'état de santé de Lily étant redevenu parfaitement normal, Dumbledore avait replacé l'enchantement qui empêchait les garçons de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles, James y compris.

Mais n'était-il pas un excellent joueur de Quiditch pour rien ?

C'est ainsi que quelque minutes après être, nos chers Maraudeurs se retrouvaient perché dans les airs, sur un balai, contournant la tour pour accéder au dortoir de Lily.

Nos quatre Maraudeurs, oui, quatre car le secret les unissait tout les quatre et non seulement James. Ils devaient donc être ensemble quand la jeune fille apprendra pour leur condition. Mais le plus compliqué encore était de ne pas se faire repérer par Emi et Brooke car, bien qu'Emi soit proche d'eux, ils avaient convenus que seul Lily devait être mise au courant, et personne d'autre.

Les quatre garçons se regroupèrent devant la fenêtre et toquèrent. Pour leur plus grande chance, se fut Lily qui leur ouvrit. Lily quand à elle était pour le moins étonnée de les voir arriver par la fenêtre alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se quitter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Chute, murmura James, il faut qu'on te parle, tu peux nous suivre ?

- James... Je déteste les balais..

La voix plus que surprise de la jeune fille avait changer pour une voix assez rétissante.

- Aller p'tite soeur, tu risques rien ! On est tous la et James à de très bon reflexes !

Lily sembla réfléchir avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour attraper délicatement la jeune fille pour la poser sur le balai de son meilleur ami, devant James.

Il avait était convenu que se serrai James qui volerai en compagnie de Lily, condition de petit ami oblige, mais que se serrai Sirius qui l'y déposerai. James, occupant le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondore, qui, soit dit en passant, était sous ses ordres, était un peu moins dans la possibilité de porter Lily sur un balai. Sirius étant Batteur, il était assez habitué et cela ne lui poser aucun problème. Rémus aurait pu s'en charger mais, ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe, sa stabilité sur un balai était vraiment limitée.

- OK allons-y, fit Rémus.

La joyeuse bande se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard, Lily s'agrippant à James qui souriait. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'ils se posent sur la pelouse mais elle fut prise de cour quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'enfonçaient vers la forêt interdite. Elle interrogea James du regard mais n'obtient aucune réponse concrète, seulement une once d'aisance dans le regard du Griffondore, comme si il se sentait chez lui dans cet univers aussi glauque. La forêt n'était pas vraiment une forêt qui donnait l'envie d'une promenade au clair de lune, sombre et sinistre, elle donnait beaucoup plus envie de se sauver pour ne plus jamais y pénétrer, ce que Lily aurait certainement fait si elle n'avait pas était en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Voila la réponse à sa question, l'once d'aisance présente dans les yeux de James lui prouvait que les Maraudeurs avait déjà passé plus de temps dans cette forêt qu'Hagrid le garde-chasse. Il ne lui suffit que de regarder les yeux des autres pour y voire la même lueur pour dissiper ses doutes.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand les garçons lui firent poser pieds à terre... dans une clairière ! Une jolie clairière remplie de lumière et parsemée de lys ici et là. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, James la tiré par la main.

Après s'être assis et concerter du regard, ce fut Rémus qui commença :

- Bon, inutile de te cacher que c'est sur demande de James que nous sommes ici, bien que cela ne nous dérange absolument pas. -Lily tourna ses regard vers James qui lui souriait amoureusement.- Tu es au courant de ma lycanthropie comme tu me l'a dit l'autre jour, le regard du loup-garou se fit moqueur, ainsi que celui de ses compagnons.

- Alors je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins, mais d'abord il faut que tu nous promettes de ne rien révéler à personne.

- Je ne comprends pas Rémus.

- Lily, intervint James, j'ai tenu à ce que tu sois au courant parce que je ne veut pas te cacher quoique se soit, alors s'il te plaît, promets nous que tu ne dira rien personne.

- Mais...

- Lily, reprit Sirius, ce que James veut dire c'est que si quelqu'un est au courant de ce que nous allons te dire ce soir, en particulier le ministère, nous sommes passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement.

- Vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ? demande Lily, un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

- Ils n'ont rien fait de mal au propre sens du terme, mais ce qu'ils on fait nécessite que tu nous promette de garder le secret pour toi.

- C'est encore un secret des Maraudeurs, fit Lily un brin moqueuse.

- Entre autres, oui.

- Je promets, je vous fais confiance, ce que vous avez fait, aussi grave soit-il, ne doit pas être si immonde.

- Très bien, fit Rémus, alors tu auras sans doute remarquer nos petit surnoms : Cornedrue pour James, Patmol pour Sirius, Queudver pour Peter et Lunard pour moi-même.

- Oui, Lunard est du à la lune je suppose, mais j'ai un peu de mal pour Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver.

- J'ai toujours dit que ma Lily était la plus intelligente ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Sirius, tu oublie que je ne suis pas TA Lily ! répliqua la concernée.

- Oh excusez-moi, gente dame, j'avais oublié que vous apparteniez à mon cher frère de coeur, dit théâtralement Sirius, une main au coeur et sur le front.

- Exactement ! répliqua vivement Lily, jouant le jeu, mais sérieuse tout de même quand on aborder sa relation avec James.

James lui, regardait l'échange un sourire sur les lèvres, si Lily se considérait comme lui appartenant, il lui serait beaucoup plus simple d'obtenir de Lily une réponse affirmative à sa demande, qui, aujourd'hui, prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son coeur. Il avait bien entendu révéler son intention à ses amis, il lui aurait était très compliqué de dire à ses amis qu'il voulait révéler l'un des secrets les plus garder des Maraudeurs à une de ses petite amie si il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne plus.

- On s'écarte la les gars je crois, dit Peter qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

- Tu as raison, jugea Rémus, et je crois que le reste doit lui être dit par James, non par nous.

- Lily, fit James, tu n'est pas sans savoir que les loups-garous s'attaquent aux humains lors de leurs transformations et que le seul moyens de pouvoir y assister est d'être un animal.

- Attends, le coupa Lily, tu es en train de me dire que vous assister aux transformations de Rémus mais aussi qu'il n'est possible d'y assister qu'en étant animal, ce qui revient a me dire que...

Pour toute réponse, James prit sa forme de cerf, Sirius de chien et Peter de rat. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de surprise et ses yeux exprimèrent une admiration. Elle s'approcha du cerf et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Le chien choisit se moment pour venir jouer dans ses pieds, un Queudver sur le dos. Les jeunes hommes se retransformèrent pour lui reposer la question :

- Tu nous promets de ne rien dire ?

- Si vous voulez garder le silence c'est que vous n'êtes pas déclaré, je me trompe ? elle reprit, n'attendant pas la réponse à sa question : je ne peux pas vous dénoncer...

- Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir mais de vouloir Lily, intervint Sirius.

- Laisse la finir Patmol, fit Rémus, un regard curieux.

- Tu la senti j'en suis sure, fit Lily en se tournant vers Rémus.

- J'ai sentit quelque chose oui, mais les Marchombres cachent sans le vouloir leur sentiment, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Lily acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit à ce moment là en étonna plus d'un, la jeune fille rousse au yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant laissa la place à un magnifique chat blanc, aux yeux inchangée et à la truffe rosée. Sirius fut le premier à réagir et il se transforma en chien, poursuivant Lily à travers la clairière.

- Et ben, on a tout gagné, fit James, ils s'entendent comme chien et chat !

Les deux concernés reprirent leurs aspects naturels, sous les rires encore persistants de leurs trois amis. C'est main dans la main que James et Lily rentrèrent au château, sans se soucier du fait que le concierge puisse les surprendre aussi tard dans la nuit. Plus aucuns secrets n'existait entre eux et Lily était au courant pour presque tout les secrets qui unissaient les Maraudeurs, mis à part la carte et les nombreux passages dissimulés dans le château, permettant de se rendre à Près-au-Lard, seule ville entièrement sorcière de la région, sans avoir besoin d'autorisation ou d'attendre les dates prévues. Sortie que James allait bientôt devoir faire pour trouver la bague qu'il pourrai bien offrir à Lily. Il avait prévu de demander Lily en mariage pendant les vacances, si il trouvait le courage...


	27. Au revoir Poudlard

**Chapitre 27 : Au revoir Poudlard**

Samedi était vite arriver et le départ des septièmes années avec lui. Tous devenaient nostalgiques en faisant ses valises et en retirant tout leurs souvenirs qui ornaient leurs dortoirs depuis maintenant sept longues années, sept années de leurs vies qu'ils n'oublieraient pas d'aussi tôt. Qui aurait pu croire, que eux, les Maraudeurs, personnes qui devaient connaître le château encore mieux que leurs poches et qui passaient leur temps à dire qu'il était impatient d'être libre et de partir aurait pu, un jour, ne plus partir.

Tout aller changer pour James, Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Lily et Emi. James, Sirius et Lily allaient suivrent leur études pour devenir aurors, Peter avait était accepter par le Chaudron Baveur, Rémus devait encore s'entretenir avec Dumbledore pour sa condition de loup-garou. Bref, ils allaient presque tous être séparé vers des carrières différentes, mais le pire fut pour Emi, ses parents étant, tout comme ceux de Lily, des moldus, pour eux elle serait majeure dans seulement un an, elle devait donc les suivre là où ils iraient. Mais elle apprit bien trop vite à son goût que ses parents avaient décidé, sans même la tenir au courant avant, de quitter l'Angleterre pour aller vivre en France, pays dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle avait tout essayé, mais rien n'avait fait changer ses parents d'avis, elle devait donc se résigner à quitter son pays natal et ses amis.

Les valises prêtent et déjà empilaient dans la salle commune, attendant les elfes de maison qui devaient les emmenaient dans le Poudlard express pour leur dernier voyage. Les élèves pour leur part étaient, soit dans leur salle, disant de long au revoirs à leurs amis ou errant dans les couloirs pour s'en imprégner.

La bande de Griffondore, elle, était sous le saule pleureur dans le parc et ils se remémoraient les meilleurs moments, surtout ceux de leurs couple de l'année, c'est-à-dire James et Lily, passant par le premier vent, la première gifle, la première vengeance pour enfin arriver au premier baiser. James et Sirius étaient adossés sur l'arbre, James la tête de Lily sur le torse dont il jouait avec les cheveux, et Sirius tenait Emi dans ses bras. Rémus était assis à coté de Brooke et Peter venait de s'absenter, causant une nouvelle fois la curiosité des autres.

Sirius aussi avait était sous le choque quand Emi lui avait annoncer qu'ils ne se verraient peut-être plus jamais. Bien que le jeune homme, autant que la jeune fille, nit dès que quelqu'un puisse faire allusion à une possible relation entre eux, il y avait quand même un lien inexplicable qui unissait les deux adolescents.

Emi se leva soudain. Elle devait partir avant les autres, par la poudre de cheminette dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après de long adieu à ses amis et à Lily, sa meilleure amie avec qui elle avait tout fait, elle parti le coeur lourd de quitter le monde qu'elle connaissait. Ainsi enlever à l'Angleterre, Emi ne pourrai pas faire d'étude dans le monde magique, elle était donc contrainte à suivre un enseignement Moldu qui lui permettrai d'y travailler. Mais rattraper sept ans d'études ne serait pas une partie facile.

Lily s'était assoupi se qui permettait au trois Maraudeurs de discuter tranquillement. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ils n'avaient prévu aucunes farces pour clore leur fin d'étude, ce qui ne passerai pas du tout inaperçu pour le corps enseignant qui connaissait parfaitement les Maraudeurs. C'est justement ce qu'ils préparaient activement en ce moment. Peu leur importait que Lily puisse se réveiller n'importe quand, ils devaient faire quelque chose pour marquer le règne des Maraudeurs. C'était le but qu'ils s'étaient fixer en arrivant à Poudlard, mettre l'école sans dessus dessous et faire de leur groupe le groupe de farceurs qui marquerait le château et qui serrait digne d'être inscrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Chose qui, pour le moment s'avérer exact puisque les Maraudeurs était le groupe avec qui il valait mieux ne pas être en grippe sous peine de représailles.

Les quatre Griffondors rentrèrent au château pour leur dernier festin, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

- Mes chers élèves, commença le Directeur, je souhaite à ceux qui passe leur dernier repas dans cet établissement bonne chance pour leurs carrières et leurs vie. Son regard sembla s'attarder sur James et Lily qui se sentirent rougir tandis que Rémus et Sirius les regardaient avec un air moqueur. Votre vie reprends son cour mais je suis sur que vous n'oublierai pas vos années collège, reprit le Directeur, vous y avez vécu de nombreuse chose, tel que l'amitié, l'amour ou la tristesse. Je suis heureux de voir à quel point vous avez changer avec toutes les années qui ont passée. J'espère que vous saurez choisir la bonne voix, en ce moment votre choix sera primordial. Pour ne pas que vous entriez dans le dure monde de la réalité, je tient à ne pas vous cacher que l'extérieur ne sera pas rose. En effet, un mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort, même si certain de vous le connaisse déjà à cause de ses nombreux méfaits, prend de la puissance. Je vous demanderais donc de prendre garde à vous et aux personnes chères à vos yeux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit et j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans le futur ! Je décernerai la coupe des quatre maisons à la fin de ce dîner.

Au moment même où Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains, des centaines de plats différents apparurent sur les tables, entres les gobelets d'or et les couverts d'argents. Tout avait était préparé pour que les élèves qui mangeaient ici pour la dernière fois se souviennent de leurs repas.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de repas que le moment tant attendu arriva : la farce Made in Maraudeurs comme certain l'appelait. Pour ne pas faillir à la tradition, les plus touché furent bien entendu les Serpentards. Les verts et Argents de toutes années étaient tous debout, chantant à tue-tête et faussement la chanson de Poudlard. Au furent et à mesure qu'ils chantaient, leur vêtement se changeaient pour ne ressemblaient bientôt plus que de longue robes que portaient les chanteuses d'opéra. Toute la Grande Salle avait retrouvait son éclat, les professeurs avaient eux aussi du mal à ne pas se laisser emportait par l'ambiance de la pièce. La légende des Maraudeurs n'était pas prête de s'éteindre.

La fin du repas arriva, annonçant la maison qui avait cumulé le plus de points au cour de cette année scolaire. Griffondore avait peut de chance de gagner, avec les Maraudeurs qui leurs faisait perdre beaucoup de points en si peu de temps. Cela faisait d'ailleurs parti de leur devise, celle de faire perdre le plus de points et de battre le record d'heures de retenue en sept ans, ce qu'ils avaient réussi à la perfection. Les Serpentards étant leurs cible favorite perdaient eux aussi beaucoup de points dans les blagues qui leur étaient adressée. En effet, celle-ci ne laissaient pas de preuve ce qui rendait difficile le fait de retrouver son auteur, ils étaient donc souvent pénalisé avec les Griffondors. Les préfets en chefs de chaque maison s'en donnaient eux aussi à coeur joie, la moindre occasion, aussi minime soit-elle, était bonne pour supprimer des points aux autres.

- Voici arriver le moment que tout le monde ici attends, fit le Directeur. Je vais donc annoncer le classement de la coupe des quatre maisons. A la quatrième place les Serpentard avec deux cent dix-huit points. Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre, les autres maisons plus occupées à écouter quelle place elles occuperaient. A la troisième place avec trois cent vingt-deux points, Poufsouffle ! Avec trois cent quatre-vingt seize points et à la seconde place Serdaigle ! Et pour finir, Griffondore à la première place !

La grande salle explosa sous les applaudissements des diverses maisons. Chacun se demandait comment les Griffondors avaient réunis à se placer à la première place avec toutes les blagues qu'avait pu faire les Maraudeurs. Cependant, personne ne savait vraiment combien les Serpentards avaient perdus de points lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué Lily Evans.

L'ambiance du château resta légère jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Les différentes maisons se regroupèrent pour regagner leur salle commune pour la dernière fois. Tous se couchèrent tôt, le voyage du retour prévu à onze heures et les valises a bouclées. La vie à Poudlard était belle et bien finie, il fallait s'y faire, ils ne verraient plus le train par lequel ils déambulaient parmi les montagnes, ils ne verraient plus les armures et les tableaux qui bougeaient, ils ne vivraient plus de célèbres batailles de boules de neiges ou de polochons qui faisaient de leurs quotidien au château une véritable vie de conte de fée. Ils étaient maintenant confrontés à une vie d'adulte, où ils devraient affronter le plus redoutable des mages noirs et faire leur propres choix, une vie ou rien n'était certain


	28. Dernier Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 28 : Dernier Poudlard Express**

La dernière nuit laissée place à la dernière matinée que les élèves passeraient à se préparer, faire leurs valises et pour finir, prendre leur train. Mais pour ce préparé, il fallait déjà qu'ils se lèvent, chose qui pour Lily était facile, mais qui était plus difficile pour certain Maraudeurs :

- Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver debout ! Le train part dans deux heures !

Lunard, alias Rémus Lupin, était toujours le premier lever dans le groupe, s'était à lui que revenait la lourde charge de réveiller ses amis. Les appelait servait rarement à grand chose, c'est à peine si il l'entendait. La seule et unique solution que le jeune homme avait trouvée était radicale.

- ARGGGH !! hurlèrent en coeur les trois prisonniers.

En effet, ils venaient de se retrouvaient dans les airs, accrochés par la cheville, grâce à un ''Levicorpus'' parfaitement lancé pas le lycanthrope.

- Lunard tu vas me le payer ! grogna Sirius.

- Ouais... Lâches-nous, continua James.

- Fallait le dire, maintenant que vous êtes réveiller il n'y a pas de problème.

Dans un mouvement de poignet et un ''Finite incantatem'' les trois Griffondors se retrouvaient dans leurs lits, inutile de vous dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement réveillés.

L'ambiance présente dans la grande salle était aux adieux. Les élèves de différentes maisons se levaient pour souhaiter bonne route à leurs anciens camarades. Les professeurs regardaient la scène de leurs sièges, un sourire mal dissimulé. Un regard sérieux et inquiet était porté au Serpentards de la part de Dumbledore, personne n'ignorer que tout les sorciers ayant mal tournés, Voldemort y compris, sortaient de cette maison. Le directeur devait craindre que certains de ces élèves ne quittent le droit chemin pour s'allier aux Forces du Mal en s'alliant au Mage Noir et en devenant Mangemort, nom donner aux fidèles de celui-ci.

D'après ce que leur avait dit le directeur, aucuns élèves, eux mis à part, ne connaissaient l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le ministère préfère faire croire au gens qu'ils ont la situation bien en main pour agir en cas d'extrême urgence, mais pour ma par, je préfère mettre toute les chances de notre coté, leur avait-il dit. Cependant, ils savaient aussi, de la part des parents de James, que, bien que le ministère n'approuve toutes les idées de Dumbledore, nombreux étaient les employé qui avaient tout de même rejoints l'Ordre, au plus grand bonheur de son dirigeant.

Les professeurs vinrent chercher les septièmes années à dix heures quarante cinq. Un train spécial devait venir les cherchait un peu plus tôt que les autres. Le voyage en diligence se déroula dans un silence quasi-complet. Le chemin en train fut beaucoup plus joyeux pour nos anciens Griffondors qui se rappelaient leurs meilleurs souvenirs, en grand désespoir de James et Lily qui en payaient les frais :

- La première gifle que Lily a mis à James ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, compléta Sirius, c'était en quatrième année, James lui avait demander d'aller a Près-au-Lard avec lui mais il a pas du faire ce qu'il fallait, quand il est rentré au dortoir il avait l'empreinte de la main de Lily sur la joue. S'en est suivie une longue liste que je n'arriverais même pas à citer !

Les deux concernés restaient à l'écart, ignorant les questions qu'on leur posaient. Ils étaient perdu dans leur monde, Lily dans les bras de James, de façons à se qu'ils ne se quittent plus des yeux. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, ce qui causait l'admiration de beaucoup. Certain allaient même jusqu'à dire que Lily Evans et James Potter filaient le grand amour. Ce à quoi le couple répondait par un silence qui en disait long pour James. Pour lui, le fait que Lily ne leur dise rien, qu'elle ne les contredise pas était un bon point pour lui, il avait ses chances se disait-il chaque soirs avant de s'endormir.

Les deux amoureux semblaient effectivement ne pas se soucier du monde qui les entourait, mais s'était sans compter sur James qui voulait lui aussi attirer l'attention sur Sirius qui ne se gênait pas pour lui rappelait certain souvenirs qu'il aurait sans problèmes oublier. C'est ainsi que, quelques heures avant de descendre, il dit :

- Sirius, tu te souviens de la tête que t'as fais quand j'ai accidentellement fais croire à toute l'école que tu voulais rester célibataire ?

- Ouais, t'as pâli autant que ta petite amie de l'époque, continua Lily qui avait très bien compris le manège de son petit ami.

Sirius qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un revirement de situation affichait désormais un air complètement ahuris.

- Comment osez-vous me rappeler ce malencontreux incident, répondit-il, accentuant sur le malencontreux.

- C'était un excellent souvenir, fit Rémus, j'ai crut que t'allais étouffer dans ton jus de citrouille !

- James, reprit l'accusé, un regard démoniaque dans les yeux, oublierais-tu que ta chère demi va venir habiter chez moi ?

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ? s'insurgea la demie, alias Lily. Tu sais que je peux être persuasive quand je veux je sais pas, une cascade d'eau...

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! On a comprit l'interrompis Sirius qui manifestement n'avait aucune envie que tout le compartiment sache qu'il avait était réveillé par une cascade invisible d'eau froide, puis chaude, lors des vacances que lui, James et Lily avaient passées au manoir Potter.

Oui, ils avaient vécus de très bon moments à l'école, et même lors des vacances lorsque Sirius les passé chez James avec parfois les autres Maraudeurs à préparer le mauvais coup qu'ils allaient faire durant l'année scolaire, ou lorsque James se résignait à envoyer une lettre à Lily qui ne prenait, de son côté, même pas la peine de lire le parchemin, aussi court soit-il.

L'amitié qu'avait formait, sans le vouloir l'école de sorcellerie, n'était pas prête de se voir dissoute. Les liens qu'unissaient les quatre garçons étaient présent depuis la première année, celui des filles depuis aussi longtemps, le rapprochement, pour finir en histoire d'amour, de James et Lily avait permis à la jeune fille de lié des liens très forts avec Sirius, qui de son coté, apprécier la jeune fille autant que si elle était sa soeur.

C'est en se promettant de se revoir au plus vite que Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus, et Peter, partirent chacun de leurs cotés.


	29. Prouver mon amour

**Chapitre 29 : Prouver mon amour**

Une semaine qu'ils étaient en vacances. Ils se correspondaient beaucoup par lettre mais ne s'étaient plus revu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Sirius et Lily s'entendaient plutôt bien et James étaient avec ses parents, tout comme Rémus. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Peter, ils avaient beau lui envoyaient des dizaines de lettres, celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il ne savait pas où il était et encore moins se qu'il faisait. Ce n'est que lorsque une courte missive arriva pour Lily que celle-ci commença à douter :

_Les Maraudeurs et Lily,_

_Ne cherchaient plus à me contacter, ceci et la dernière lettre que je pourrai vous envoyer. Ne cherchaient pas à savoir pourquoi, votre curiosité vous perdra. Je vous laisse,_

_Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours,_

_Queudver._

- Sirius ? appela la jeune fille.

- Ouais ?

Elle lui tendit la lettre et attendit qu'il la lise. Le visage de celui-ci prit, comme le sien, l'image de la curiosité.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Sirius, se confia la jeune fille.

- Comment sa ?

Sirius avait beau être un farceur sans égal, quand il entendait Lily lui parler sur un ton aussi sérieux, il l'écoutait. Et ceci depuis qu'elle sortait avec James. Bien sur, leurs relations s'étaient amélioré avant, mais quand elle a dit oui à James, il l'a protégeait et l'écoutait quand elle en avait besoin.

- Je ne sais pas, expliqua Lily, depuis la fin de l'année j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Aller, pense plus à ça, fit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras, pense plutôt que ton James vient te chercher demain pour un déjeuner aux chandelles !

Il avait dit ses derniers mots avec la main sur le coeur, avec un ton théâtral. Pour toute réponse, les joues de Lily prirent une jolie teinte rosée et la jeune fille lui balança un coussin. On pourrai croire que Sirius allait répliquer mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux et de lui demander :

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Hein ? Lily ne semblait pas avoir compris le sens de la question, obligeant son interlocuteur à la réitérée :

- James, tu l'aimes ? fit Sirius.

Lily regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il lui posait aussi directement cette question. Bien sûr il y faisait des allusions, comme pour la tester, mais jamais il n'avait était aussi direct.

- Plus que tout, tu ne peux pas savoir, répondit honnêtement la jeune fille.

Elle ne comprit pas mais le sourire de Sirius lui fit se poser des questions. Pourquoi cette question maintenant ? Pourquoi ce sourire quand elle lui à répondu ? Elle verrait bien, de toute façon, cela devait concernait ça relation avec James, mais comme rien ne pourra la faire partir, elle préféra oublier pour le moment.

Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius et parti se coucher, se demandant déjà se qu'elle pourrai mettre demain. James devait venir la chercher à onze heures. Pour être sure d'être prête à l'heure, elle avait fait promettre à Sirius de la réveiller à neuf heures. Celui-ci avait un peu raller mais avait accepter, c'était soit il se lève de lui-même à neuf heure et réveil Lily, soit celle-ci se débrouillait toute seule pour se lever mais venait le réveiller lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas connaître le doux réveil de Lily une nouvelle fois, il s'en souvenait encore trop bien.

C'est donc avec un sourire diabolique qu'il se rendit dans la chambre de la Tigresse. Sirius avait réfléchit pendant la nuit, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se venger, et ça, c'était pas dans ses habitudes, qu'auraient fais les Maraudeurs si ils savaient que le grand Sirius Black ne s'était pas venger ? Bah, James rien, il aurait certainement était du coté de Lily, Rémus serait restait impassible et Peter... Peter, lui aussi avait des doutes, cela ne lui avait sauté aux yeux que lorsque sa colocataire lui en avait parler mais il est vrai que certaine questions se devaient d'être poser. Savoir ce qu'il faisait lors de leurs septième année et qu'il était absent, savoir pourquoi il s'éloigné d'eux, même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais aussi pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui écrivent. Tant de questions sans réponses. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il se promit d'en parler à James. Il entra dans la chambre que Lily avait peinte en vers émeraude, comme ses yeux. Il voulait réveiller la jeune fille comme il se fallait. Mais il se ravisa en voyant le calme paisible présent sur le visage de la jeune fille. En y repensant, Lily l'avait déjà réveiller, mais lui jamais, en ce moment il comprenait pourquoi James était fou amoureux de cette fille et pas une autre. Il se contenta de la réveilla doucement. De plus, il savait, en connaisseur de cause, que réveiller une fille pouvait être très dangereux.

- Aller, dépêches-toi ! s'impatienta-t-il, James vient dans deux heures !

Sirius sortit de la pièce et parti préparer le petit déjeuner. Lily de son coté partait prendre une douche. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et attendirent l'arrivée de James. Celui-ci arriva dix minutes à l'avance et fût très étonné de voir son meilleur ami et Lily parfaitement prête. Sirius était bien sur en pyjama, pantalon de survêtement et torse nu. Mais il fut bouche bée devant Lily. Bien que la jeune fille soit habillée le plus simplement du monde, elle était magnifique. Sa peau naturellement pâle était bronzée et elle portait une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et ses magnifiques yeux arboraient une lueur de joie. La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras dès son arrivée, sous les rires de Sirius. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est le clin d'oeil que ce dernier avait envoyé à James.

Lily et James partirent donc tout les deux dans Londres. Ils ne devaient pas aller dans un restaurant mais déjeuner dans la nature. James avait dit à Lily qu'il connaissait un petit coin qui serait parfait. Parsemé de fleurs en tout genre et d'arbre, Lily était vraiment dans son élément. Elle aimait la nature et James, que demandait de mieux ?

Le déjeuner se passa bien, Lily voulant savoir ce que James lui avait réservé et qui devait attendre qu'ils aient finit de manger. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, la jeune fille avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre cette chose et la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille au soir avec Sirius. Cela ne peut-être que ça, se dit-elle, Sirius et James son inséparables, il doit savoir ce que veut me dire James.

Lily se laissa asseoir sur un banc, sous un arbre, attendant enfin que James parle. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne se mettait pas à ses coté, mais devant elle, à genou. Quand il commença à parler, il n'avait plus le ton de la voix aussi sur que quelque minutes avant :

- Lily, fit-il, tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours ?

- Bien sur, mais... commença Lily.

- Quand tu as accepté de venir au bal avec moi j'ai d'abords crus que c'était pour me remercier et j'en ai souffert. Mais quand tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux. Chaques jours que j'ai passé avec toi à mes coté, chaques baisers que tu me donnais, chaques moments que je passais avec toi m'éclairaient. Je sais que tu es la fille de mes rêves, la jeune fille que j'aime plus que tout, la femme de ma vie... Ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est que tu me crois, -Lily voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il reprit bien vite,- que tu ne doute plus un seul moment de mon amour pour toi. Je veux passer chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre avec toi. Lily Evans, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lily était en pleurs. Elle ne vit même pas James présenté devant elle une magnifique bague d'or sertie d'un petit diamant, un bijou digne d'un compte de fée. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sirius avait était aussi franc hier, il savait ce que voulait faire son ami et voulait être sur qu'il ne ferai pas de bêtises. Elle aimait James et c'est tout ce qui compter. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêver, oui, elle avait déjà rêver que James lui demander sa main, elle toujours elle accepter, ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle saute dans les bras de James qui attendait toujours sa réponse, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle serait affirmative.

- Oui, James, entendit-il près de son oreille, je veux t'épouser.

Il se détacha doucement de la jeune fille et sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il l'aimait cette fille, à la folie ! Il ne regrettait pas une seconde ce qu'il venait de faire et avait hâte de pouvoir vivre avec elle.

C'était une tradition chez le monde de la sorcellerie. Au mariage de leur fils aîné, James étant fils unique, les parents devaient offrir le manoir de leur famille en plus d'organiser la réception de la noce. Il ne restait plus à James qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à ses propres parents.

Chacun retourna chez lui, incapable de penser d'eux même. Les seules paroles prononcées par Lily quand Sirius lui demanda comment sa journée c'était passé furent ''Je l'aime'', puis elle passa la soirée dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle son colocataire pas si ignorant que ça grâce à une lettre de son meilleur ami.

Tous s'apprêtaient à vivre les dernières grandes vacances qui leurs seraient donner, déjà amputer pas leurs rentré au ministère qui se ferait à la quinzaine d'août et non le premier septembre. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'est que, faisant partit intégralement de l'ordre du Phénix, tout pouvait arriver, surtout que Voldemort semblait avoir trouvé de nouveau Mangemorts.


	30. Première réunion

**Chapitre 30 : Première réunion**

Se réveiller avec un claquement sourd venant de la fenêtre encore close en vue de l'heure encore matinal, voilà comment se firent lever James, Sirius, Lily et Rémus en ce dimanche matin. Ils savouraient leurs vacances à pleines dents depuis trois semaines, deux pour Lily et James car, eux, nageaient en plein bonheur. Les parents de James avaient plus qu'acceptaient qu'ils se marries et leurs amis aussi. Dumbledore lui même leur présenta ses sincères félicitations ainsi que leurs ancien professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mc Gonagall, ce qui fut à prévoir puisque la directrice des Griffondors avait toujours plus ou moins privilégiés les Maraudeurs. La chouette qui apportait la lettre n'avait pas l'air très patiente et tapait contre la fenêtre de plus en plus fort, bien enclin à réveiller les quatre adolescents. La première à ouvrir et à connaître le contenu de la lettre fut Lily qui courut avertir Sirius en étant sur que le jeune homme ne s'était même pas réveiller avec le bruit. James et Rémus, de leurs cotés ne mirent pas longtemps à se résigner à ouvrir, de peur de réveiller leur parents respectifs.

La lettre était en fait un mot de Dumbledore. Il leur demandait de se présenter à seize heures au collège pour leur première réunion au sein de l'Ordre. Il ne donnait pas plus de renseignement mais cela était normal. De moins en moins de papiers officiels contenaient des informations. Même leurs convocations au Ministère pour commencer leur formation était brève, ils avaient fallu qu'ils se déplacent eux même pour savoir la raison de leur convocation.

Sirius ne s'était pas fait dire deux fois et s'était empressé de se préparer pendant que Lily faisait le petit déjeuner. Leur co-habitation ne se passait pas mal du tout, le premier levait réveiller l'autre, et faisait le petit déjeuner pendant que l'autre prenait sa douche. Le ménage se faisait en un coup de baguette magique plus souvent pas Lily que par Sirius. James avait était étonné de la manière dont Sirius se laisser faire par une fille, bien qu'il se doutait que Lily devait être persuasive quand elle le voulait.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous pour pouvoir se retrouver tranquillement. Ils n'avaient pas vu Rémus depuis quinze jours quand il était venu leur dire bonjour. A peine le lycanthrope posa-t-il un pied sur la pelouse du parc qu'il fut aveuglé par une rousse qui s'était jetée sur lui. Il entendait distinctement ses deux amis rires. Il embrassa Lily sous le regard de James et salua les deux autres avec une accolade.

- Content de te voir Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Moi aussi, Patmol, répondit ledit Lunard, Peter n'est pas là ?

Un silence s'installa jusqu'a ce que Lily se décide de répondre :

- Il ne veut plus qu'on lui écrivent, il ne peut plus répondre pour notre sécurité.

- Notre sécurité ? reprit Rémus soudain sérieux, comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et que lui seul savait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passait sous leur nez. Comprenant que ses amis n'en savaient pas plus que lui, il laissa tomber se sujet et enchaîna sur quelque chose de plus positif :

- Alors quoi de neuf les deux amoureux ?

Les deux amoureux en questions se tournèrent vers Sirius qui tentait de se cacher derrière Rémus. Lily et James avaient bien insisté pour le dire à Rémus eux même.

- Sirius m'a juste dit que vous deviez m'annoncer quelque chose, assura Lunard en souriant discrètement.

Lily jeta son regard vers James qui acquiesça en silence. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille présente sa main au lycanthrope qui l'a prit délicatement.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, je savais que tu arriverais à la décider James, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de James.

- Après sept ans quand même ! ajouta Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall avec un sourire sur les lèvres et heureux de retrouver les murs de leur ancien collège. Ils se rendirent directement à la Gargouille qui gardait l'entré du bureau du Directeur guidaient par James et Sirius qui connaissaient le chemin par coeur. Ils durent cependant attendre que son occupant descende pour pouvoir y accéder, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe pour rentrer. Comme pour confirmer leur pensées, Dumbledore apparu devant eux. Il les fit s'asseoir devant son bureau ou quelques chaises supplémentaires étaient apparues.

- Je suis bien content de vous revoir. Les temps son graves, inutile de vous le cacher. Vous savez tous qu'un mage noir qui se nomme Voldemort arrive à son apogée et il recrute de plus en plus de jeunes sorciers qui rejoignent ses rangs. Certain d'eux sortent même de Poudlard... ajouta-t-il, la voix soudain plus basse.

- Vous voulez dire que nous pourrions connaître des Mangemorts ? demanda Lily, incertaine.

- Inconsciemment il est possible même que vous en fréquentiez. Mais je sais que vous en connaissez certains.

- Et de qui s'agit-il ? fit Rémus, le plus à même à discuter, James détestant les forces du mal, Sirius aussi et Lily qui était prête à tout pour venger ses parents. Seul lui semblait ne pas avoir de conte à rendre.

- D'après mes sources les Malefoy sont une très grande famille et ils sont liés à Voldemort, Crabbe et Goyle ont suivit le jeune Malefoy ainsi que McNair et Lestrange. Il semblerait que votre cousine, -il regarda Sirius plus intensément- Bellatrix Black se marrie prochainement à Lestrange donc rejoigne les rangs du Lord.

- Et Rogue ? demanda Lily.

- Mr Rogue ?

Le directeur ne semblait pas comprendre ou voulait en venir la jeune fille. Pour lui, Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort, enfin, personne ne lui avait prouvait le contraire non plus, aucunes pistes n'étaient à exclure.

- Oui, il traînait souvent avec la bande de Malefoy et était avec lui quand ils m'ont attaqué. Je l'ai souvent aperçu dans la bibliothèque dans les rayons traitant sur la magie noire.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans un rayon pour la magie noir ? releva James.

N'importe qui se faisant surprendre dans un rayon parlant explicitement de la magie noire aurait bien eu du mal à y expliquait sa présence, mais, contre toute interrogation, la jeune fille répondit avec aisance :

- Quand je faisais mes recherches sur les Marchombres, il a fallu que je m'y engage.

- Il me semblait bien que vous étiez instruite sur le sujet, Lily.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'explication dans les autre rayons, s'expliqua Lily.

- Je ne vous juge pas, vous avez le droit de vous renseignez sur vos origines, c'est...

Le Directeur ne pu continuer :

- Se ne sont pas mes origines ! Je ne leur ai rien demandé !

Lily avait répliqué plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu mais le fait de se faire comparer à des créatures de magie noire, elle ne pouvait le supporter. James posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour lui assurait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé le contraire. Dumbledore ne releva pas la réplique, mais chacun pu remarquaient, au sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, qu'il était fière de Lily. Peut de jeunes filles de son âge auraient osée se ligué contre les siens, allant jusqu'à les renié.

- Bien, conclut Dumbledore, ce que je voulais vous dirent c'est de faire attention à vous et à vos fréquentations, je ne veux pas de problèmes avec ceux qui pourraient devenir mes meilleurs alliés. Bien entendu ce que je vous ai dit, ainsi que les noms que j'ai cité, rien ne doit quitter ces lieux, personne ne doit savoir ce que nous nous sommes dit. Vous pouvez y aller, bonnes vacances et bonne chance pour votre rentré au sein du ministère si on ne se voit pas d'ici là.

Rémus repartit chez lui pour s'occuper de sa mère qui avait attraper une maladie. James, Sirius et Lily allaient chez ses derniers pour passé le reste de la journée. Il n'en avait pas parlés mais ils étaient tous très fières de ce que leur avait dit le Directeur avant de les congédier.

Leur première réunion leur donnait envie de se consacrer entièrement à l'Ordre, ils étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir fais se choix, même si il engendrait le fait d'avoir pour ennemis le monde des Ténèbres. Jamais ils n'avaient pensés à rejoindre ce monde.


	31. Rapide rentrée

**Chapitre 31 : Rapide rentré**

La première quinzaine d'août venait de s'achever et James, Sirius et Lily se préparer pour leur première journée au sein du ministère. Aucunes lettres de Dumbledore ne leur étaient parvenues depuis sa mise en garde et les vacances s'étaient très bien passées. Mrs Potter et Lily dans leurs coins à parler préparatifs de mariages tandis que Mr Potter et les deux garçons parlaient magie, carrière et ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Voldemort prenait encore plus de pouvoir. Le mariage avait était prévu pour le mois de juin de l'année suivante, date fixée par Lily qui avait insisté pour se marier quand les arbres seraient en fleur et que la nature s'éveillerai. Mégane, qui s'était elle même marier au printemps, n'avait pu qu'accepter devant l'insistance de sa futur belle-fille. Pour sa part, James ne se préoccupait que du fait qu'à la date qu'avait choisit Lily, ils s'appartiendraient l'un à l'autre.

C'est excités et complètement centrés sur leur journée que les trois amis se levèrent se matin là. Ils s'étaient donner rendez-vous à sept heures trente au chaudron baveur pour se rendre ensemble au ministère pour huit heures.

Aucuns des trois ne suivirent ce qu'il se passa ce matin là, ils ne se réveillèrent de leurs ''transe'' que lorsqu'ils eurent étaient réparti dans différents groupes. C'est avec bonheur qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas étaient séparés et qu'ils continueraient à travailler ensemble. Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas du tout, c'est de la brièveté de l'introduction qu'allait leur faire Fol Oeil, leur instructeur.

- Bonjour. Je suis Maugrey Fol Oeil. Certain me connaissent d'autre non. Ma devise et la votre durant votre instruction est Vigilance Constante. Je ne tolèrerai aucun remue-ménage dans mes cours -son regard sembla s'attardait sur James et Sirius, comme si il avait était au courant de quelque chose.- Les temps sont durs, c'est la raison pour laquelle votre instruction se terminera au mois de mars et non en juin comme normalement prévu. Cela vous permettra d'entrer, pour les meilleurs, dans le rang des aurors. Vous sortez tout juste de l'école donc nous laisserons les combats avec votre baguette ne commenceront qu'en décembre, pour le moment, nous allons vous perfectionner pour le corps a corps. Il arrive souvent que vous vous fassiez désarmais par votre adversaire et dans ce moment, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous sachiez vous battre à mains nues. Nous allons commencer dès aujourd'hui. Des tenues de rechanges vous attendent dans les vestiaires, les blanches sont pour les filles qui ne sont pas très nombreuses et les noirs pour les garçons. Dépêchez-vous.

En effet, très peu de fille était présentes dans ce groupe. Certain disait que ce groupe était composé des meilleurs élèves, d'autre qu'il était un groupe spécialement conçu pour le ministère de la magie. Mais James, Lily et Sirius savaient très bien que jamais le ministère prendrai le risque de prendre en mains des élèves sortant de Poudlard et ayant de très bonnes relations avec son Directeur. Le ministre n'adhérait pas du tout aux idée de Dumbledore et était totalement contre l'Ordre, aussi savait-il que, James et Lily, ainsi que les Maraudeurs dont il avait entendu parler, étaient en quelque sorte les chouchous de Dumbledore, il se doutait donc qu'ils faisaient tous parti de l'Ordre.

Leur entraînement était loin d'être de tout repos mais la plupart s'en sortait plutôt bien, Lily grâce au patinage qui lui demandait tout de même beaucoup de souplesse et les garçon grâce à leur nombreux entraînements de Quiditch. Cependant, c'est complètement épuisé qu'ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Sirius et Lily pour y terminer les quelques heures de la journée qu'il leur restait.

- Il est complètement fou ce mec ! s'exclama Sirius, affalé sur le canapé. Il veut nous tuer !

- C'est ce que tu dis mais tu sais comme nous que lorsque nous serons aurors, tu ne diras plus sa, répliqua Lily.

- Ouais c'est vrai sa... Enfin bon, parlons d'autre chose.

S'était une des mauvaises habitudes de Sirius, quand on le remballait ou qu'un sujet ne lui plaisait pas, il changeait de sujet, de préférence de son choix.

- Alors, ce mariage ?! C'est pour quand ? finit-il par demander quand il se rendit compte que ni Lily, ni James ne savaient par quoi commencer, tellement leur journée avait était riche en émotion.

Sirius savait que lorsque ses deux amis parlaient de leur union futur, leurs yeux lançaient des étoiles de bonheur et c'est ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus. Voire son meilleur ami et sa soeur de coeur aussi heureux le rendait lui-même content. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut pas le regard qu'échangèrent les deux tourtereaux.

- Ce sera le vingt et un juin, répondit Lily.

- Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne, les faires-parts seront envoyés en janvier pour laisser le temps aux invités de décommander ou de ne rien prévoir à cette date, continua James.

- Et si tu dis quoi que se soit, tu pourrai ne pas être inviter... commença narquoisement Lily.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? joua Sirius, Oh Dieu ! Pauvre de moi ! Je me fais rejeté par ma propre famille !

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et se prolongea jusqu'a tard dans la nuit malgré le fait qu'ils doivent se rendre à huit heure au ministère. Ils avaient une demie heure pour déjeuner à midi et terminaient à dix huit heures. Ils avançaient vite et bien ce qui avait provoquer l'étonnement de leur instructeur, il lui était arriver d'avoir de bons élèves, mais autant dans un même groupe, jamais. Certes Fol Oeil était ami avec Dumbledore et savait que le programme de Poudlard avait était actualisé avec la monté en puissance de Voldemort, mais il était loin de se douter que les élève avait un aussi bon niveau.

Les mois passèrent rapidement, Rémus passait souvent voir Sirius, James et Lily mais ne pouvait pas s'absenter plus de quelques jours par mois. Il était vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre en mission pour l'Ordre. Il devait essayer de convaincre les loups-garous de se joindre à Dumbledore et non plus Voldemort, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il gagne leur confiance et pour ceci, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un d'entre eux sache qu'il avait encore des contacts avec les humains, et encore moins que ces humains soient des membres actifs de l'association de Dumbledore. La mission que lui avait confier son Directeur était loin d'être simple mais il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la faire, étant le seul à être un loup-garou de coté du bien. Les quelques moments où il arrivait à se libérer, il devait allait faire son rapport à Dumbledore et pouvait ensuite allez voir ses amis.

Ils n'avaient plus aucunes nouvelles de Peter depuis sa courte lettre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à en avoir mais ils avaient espérés se tromper. Lily avait insisté pour parler de cette histoire à Dumbledore, trouvant le recul de Peter étrange. Celui-ci leur avait vivement conseillé de faire attention, qu'on ne le connaissait peut-être pas si bien que cela et que personne ne pouvait savoir ce que Peter allait faire. En effet, personne ne pouvait savoir que Peter Pettigrow, simple Griffondore manquant cruellement de courage, quatrième membre des Maraudeurs plus pour se faire protéger qu'autre chose, pouvait s'égarer et partir dans le camp du mal... Effectivement, Peter venait de s'allier à Voldemort, mais ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins, c'est que son nouveau maître lui demanderait de se remettre avec ses amis, alors qu'il leur avait demandé de ne plus lui demandait de nouvelles. Mais les ordres sont les ordres et il ne pouvait faire autrement, c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida à revoir ses amis le lendemain.

Ses amis, eux, se préparaient activement pour Halloween qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça que Peter revienne justement ce jour là...


	32. Le retour

**Chapitre 32 : Le retour**

La première journée qu'ils avaient depuis le début de leur instruction. Il savaient tout les trois décider d'en profiter un maximum. James devait passer la journée ave Sirius et Lily chez eux, mais pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de se lever.

Cependant, Peter était réveillé. Il était déjà habillé et était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait prévu de retrouver ses amis, mais il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Comment expliquer une absence de quatre mois ? Certes, pensa-t-il, quatre mois ce n'est pas si long, mais c'est déjà pas mal et il doutait que les autre l'acceptent juste avec un simple ''Salut les gars, je sais sa fait longtemps veuillez m'e excuser''. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs ne s'excusaient jamais, il ne regrattait d'ailleurs même jamais leurs actes, même si ils devaient en subir les conséquences. Non, Peter ne regrettait pas du tout son acte. Il était fier d'être entré parmi les rangs du plus grand sorcier du monde. Non, ne confondez pas, il ne parle pas d'Albus Dumbledore mais de Lord Voldemort. Oui, en tant que Mangemort, et fier de l'être, il adhérait aux idéaux de ce Lord et faisait ce qu'i lui disait de faire. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son Maître lui avait demander de retourner vers ses amis alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils lui écrivent. Il croyait avoir bien fais en faisant cela mais son maître en avait décider autrement et il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de revenir sur sa bêtise. Mais comment leur expliquer ? Il était sensé travailler au Chaudron Baveur mais il avait démissionner à son entré dans le camps des Ténèbres. Et puis il ne connaissait plus rien de leur vie, il savait que Sirius habitait dans un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse pour l'avoir aider, avec James, à la choisir, mais sinon il ne savait plus rien. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit à Rémus qu'il l'aiderait à trouver un emploi malgré sa situation, ce qui l'emmenait à ne même pas savoir si le jeune homme était encore à Londres ou si il avait des contacts avec les autre. Pour James, il pensait qu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, mais rien ne le lui prouver, ce n'était que des suppositions. Peter pensait qu'aussitôt sortit de l'école James demanderait la main de Lily mais il n'avait vu aucun faire part dans la gazette. Il savait que James aimait Lily à la folie mais il savait aussi que la rousse avait un tempérament de feu et qu'elle savait dire non. Il ne savait pas non plus si elle ressentait réellement de l'amour pour James, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir deviner ses sentiments en observants ses faits et gestes. Elle non plus, il ne savait pas ou elle habitait. Il était complètement ignorant sur la vie que menaient ses amis, sauf qu'ils avaient tout trois commencer une carrière d'aurors.

Il commença son chemin vers l'appartement de Sirius tout en cherchant désespérément une excuse valable, avec les Maraudeurs, il valait mieux, le nombre d'excuses qu'ils avaient inventer pour se couvrir d'un retard ou tout simplement d'une absence lorsqu'ils allaient en cours étaient tout bonnement incomptable, peut-être les professeurs auraient-ils du en faire un roman...

Quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son ami, il vit ça à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, n'étant pas arriver plus tôt. Sur la sonnette d'entré, une étiquette écrite en vers émeraude ''Sirius Black et Lily Evans (bientôt Potter !).'' Ainsi Lily était encore avec James et leur mariage aurait lieu. Il savait que vu l'heure qu'il était ainsi que le jour, James devait être ici aussi. C'est avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il sonna, une excuse bien préparée. Ce fut Lily qui ouvrit. Il s'attendait plus à ce que se soit Sirius mais après tout, elle habitait elle aussi ici, c'était donc normal qu'elle ouvre à la porte quand quelqu'un sonne. Peter n'arriva pas à décrypter si c'était de la joie, de l'incompréhension ou de la stupeur qui nourrissait la flamme présente dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Lily, c'est qui ? cria une voix que Peter reconnu comme étant celle de Sirius.

- Euh... Et bien... commença Lily, je crois que... Que vous devriez voir par vous même, avec James...

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent, un silence s'installa, silence que Lily se décida à briser quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Il serait peut-être préférable de rentrer, il commence à faire froid dans les couloirs en novembre...

- Tu as raison, fit James, prenant sa fiancée par la taille.

- Oui, comme sa Peter pourra nous expliquer parce que là, je dois avouer que je ne comprends plus rien.

Peter était plus ou moins rassurer, il avait une chance de regagner la confiance des autres Maraudeurs. Mais le ton de la voix qu'avait pris Sirius lui prouvait qu'il lui fallait une excuse valable. Il comprit à ce moment qu'on leur avait dit de faire attention à son sujet, Lily rester le plus près possible de James et Sirius se mettait en avant lorsqu'il approchait, il crut même vois sa main s'approcher de sa poche, comme pour sortir sa baguette.

- Alors, commença James, tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

- Ouais, tu connais pourtant notre devise, Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours, et le serment que nous avons fait, celui de ne jamais rien se cacher ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas recevoir notre courrier ? reprit Lily.

- On a même chercher à te retrouver, mais rien, tu as démissionner du Chaudron Baveur il y a deux mois ! s'exclama Sirius.

Peter était dans de beaux draps, il savait que James et les autres chercheraient à le retrouver mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à demander des explications à son ancien patron. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils se méfient de lui de la sorte.

- C'est vrai, commença-t-il, j'ai démissionné. Le patron m'avait nommé pour m'occuper du second établissement qu'il avait ouvert en France, c'est la raison de mon départ. Mais la tâche était beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi et j'ai voulut revenir, mais il n'a pas était d'accord. J'ai donc démissionné.

- Ca explique ton absence, fit James, mais pas ton refus de notre courrier !

- Mon hibou s'est enfui quand je suis parti et je n'ai pas pensais à m'en acheter un autre. J'en ai empreinté un pour vous envoyer la lettre que vous avez reçu mais je ne pouvais me permettre de le faire à chaque fois.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire, nous aurions compris... fit Lily

- Je me voyais mal vous annoncer ceci avec une simple lettre, je préférais vous l'annoncer de face, ce qui est chose faite aujourd'hui !

Le ton qu'avait employé Peter avait était assez convainquant pour le disculper de tout soupçons.

Ils passèrent la fin de sa visite à se rappeler leurs meilleurs souvenirs ou encore à mettre Lily à jour sur toutes les tentatives de James pour enfin sortir avec elle.

Peter repartit, pour faire son rapport, en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Celui-ci commençait cependant à ce demander si ce n'était pas à Lily et à James que son Maître en voulait. En effet, il avait appris que James et Lily étaient des sorciers très puissants, plus que Sirius alors que lui-même avait un niveau considérable. Il prit la direction du repère du Lord sur cette pensée.


	33. La lettre d'Emi

**Chapitre 33 : La lettre d'Emi**

La fête d'Halloween qui avait apportée le retour de Peter était passée depuis deux semaines. Chacun avaient repris leurs occupations habituelles, cours, mission pour Dumbledore ou rapport quotidien. Peter avait mené sa mission à bien et personne ne se doutait qu'il n'était pas revenu de son plein grès, pire encore, personne ne se doutait que désormais il appartenait au camp du mal. Personne sauf peut-être leur ancien Directeur. En effet, Peter n'avait pas oublié comment celui-ci l'avait regarder lorsqu'il avait était le voir. Voldemort lui ayant appris l'existence de l'Ordre lui avait donner la mission de se joindre à eux, un espion dans l'Ordre était bénéfique pour leur quand, avait-il dit, tu es le seul à pouvoir me rendre se service. Etant l'un des derniers Mangemort à être entré en service, cela avait étonné plus d'un d'entre eux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres confit les missions les plus importantes à Peter. C'était donc cette raison qui l'avait poussé à allez à Poudlard. Il savait que si Dumbledore avait accepté son appartenance à l'Ordre, s'était plus pour James et Sirius. Lily aussi il savait qu'elle avait des doutes, il savait qu'il ne pourrai jamais obtenir sa confiance, même si James faisait de son mieux pour que la jeune fille mette ses doutes de coté.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'ils se levèrent se matin là pour se rendre à travail. James, Sirius et Lily devaient toujours s'entraîner pour le combat à mains nues, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent de leurs vacances de Noël. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de jours fériés, ni même de vacances, mais ils avaient trois semaines de libres pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Rémus ne pouvait pas rentré avant quelques mois, se qui l'empêchait d'être présent, Peter avait prétextait un problème familiale. James, Sirius et Lily devaient donc passer leurs deux réveillons chez les parents de James qui les avaient invité. C'est ainsi qu'ils devaient passé leurs fêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre ne contrarie leurs plans. C'est en entrant à vingt heure que Lily aperçut sa chouette, Pépite, appelée ainsi en raison de ses taches brunes qui tachaient son pelage blanc, l'attendant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La chouette lui avait était offerte par James lors d'une de leur nombreuse promenade sur le chemin de Traverse. C'est devant le regard inquiet que la jeune fille ouvrit le parchemin, mais quand les deux jeunes hommes virent un immense sourire barrer le visage de Lily, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, laissant la jeune fille à sa lecture :

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Je suis désolé de ne t'écrire que maintenant mais j'ai du attendre que mes parents partent en voyage. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour te révéler la raison de cette lettre, cela paraît tellement impensable ! Comme toi, ma famille est moldue donc je suis réellement majeure, pour eux, à dix-huit ans, hors je vais les avoir dans quelques mois ! Tu sais que je ne suis partit avec mes parents que parce que je n'avais pas le choix, mais comme ils ne pourront plus me forcer à rester ! Donc, j'ai l'immense plaisir de te dire que je reviens pour les vacances d'été !_

_Maintenant que tu connais la nouvelle, je peux m'attarder sur le reste. Je me suis arrangé pour pouvoir faire des études de Médicomagie ce qui me permettra de reprendre normalement. Mais toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu fais toujours tes études d'Aurors ? Comment avance ton histoire avec James, toujours le grand amour ? Souhaite le bonjour de ma part aux autre Maraudeurs, si tu les voix encore._

_Je vais te laisser sur cette courte lettre. Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai venir pour Noël mais j'essaierais, j'ai tellement hâte de tous vous revoir ! Je peux continuer à t'écrire, tu n'as qu'à me dire si je peux ou non venir._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Emilie._

Une courte lettre ? Emi était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle avait reçu une lettre beaucoup plus courte que la sienne. Lily n'avait jamais éprouver autant de joie à la lecture d'une lettre, et très peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir rendu à se point souriante. Si elle était heureuse du retour proche de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle serait la réaction de Sirius ? Si il croit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son petit jeu, il l'a connaissait mal ! C'est donc avec son sourire toujours présent qu'elle se rendit dans le salon pour rejoindre les deux garçons. Elle lança rapidement, dans le dos de Sirius, un clin d'oeil à James qui, n'étant pas au courant du contenu de la lettre, préféra faire entièrement confiance à Lily. La jeune fille s'approcha donc de Sirius et s'assit sur son accoudoir.

- Sirius ? fit-elle.

- Oui p'tite soeur ?

- Que serais-tu prêt à donner pour recevoir des nouvelles d'une fille à laquelle tu tenais particulièrement, même si tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?

Cette simple phrase suffit pour attirer un curieux regard de la part du jeune homme. James qui attendait à coté que le jeu de sa fiancée prenne fin, commençait à comprendre de qui Lily voulait parler. Tout les Maraudeurs avaient fini par comprendre que Sirius éprouvait plus qu'une simple amitié pour Emilie Caldwin.

- Sa dépend de la fille, mais comme je ne m'attache jamais, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, surtout que nous ne sommes pas vraiment rester proche de nos amies de Poudlard, répondit-il.

- Hum... fit Lily. Alors la lettre que je viens de recevoir ne devrait pas t'intéresser, elle vient de l'une d'elle.

- Mais de qui tu parles ? finit par demander Sirius, commençant à se demander de qui Lily pouvait bien parler.

- Bah, fit la rousse, comme tu l'as dit, on n'est pas resté liés avec beaucoup de personne, alors qui peut-elle bien être ?

Ce qu'elle pouvait le chercher ! Il avait rapidement prit l'habitude et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il continuer de jouer son jeu, mais il aimait être au courant de se qui se passait sous son nez, c'est donc dans un cris de guerre à faire mourir de rire James qui avait du mal à respirer dans le fauteuil d'à coté, que Sirius se lança à la poursuite de Lily qui avait prévu le coup et s'était déjà enfuit vers la cuisine. C'est une course autour de la table qui débuta. Mais Lily, bien qu'étant plus souple que Sirius était beaucoup moins endurante que ce dernier. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre son souffle et c'est avec surprise qu'elle comprit que Sirius était par dessus la table. Il lui prit la lettre et commença à la lire, mais Lily n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, mais s'était sans compter sur James qui avait changé de camp.

- Laisse-le lire la lettre, il sera bien forcé d'admettre qu'il tient à elle, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille quand il la maintint contre lui. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle lui répondit.

Le sourire s'élargissant de Sirius en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Il ne pouvait donc plus prétendre qu'Emi le laissait indifférent.

- James tu ne devineras jamais ! finit-il pas s'écrier. Tu crois que sa dérangerait ta mère de mettre un couvert de plus à Noël ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda James, un air angélique sur le visage.

- Emi reviens ! Elle passe Noël ici et revient définitivement pour les vacances d'été ! Elle sera donc présente pour votre mariage !

Lily sourit doucement, combien de fois avait-elle rêvait que Emi, sa chère Emi, sa meilleure amie depuis tant et tant d'années serait présente à son mariage ? Si elle revenait, comme elle le dit, elle pourrait donc assisté à la cérémonie. La cérémonie, Dieu, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Son sourire s'effaça soudainement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius et James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Lily ? s'enquit ce dernier, cela ne te plaît pas qu'elle puisse assister au mariage ?

- Mais non, voyons... commença-t-elle.

- Alors c'est le mariage ? reprit James, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Sirius resté à coté mais ne se mêlait pas de la conversation, au fond de lui, il aurait tout donner pour être ailleurs et laissait ses meilleurs amis réglé cette question, mais sa curiosité reprit le dessus et il ne bougea pas. Lily, elle, était bouche bée.

- James ! s'exclama-t-elle, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Je t'interdis de ne pas le croire ! Notre mariage aura lieux ! Mais peut-être pas en juin...

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Sirius, malgré lui, devançant James.

- Parce que Emi revient pendant les vacances, pas en juin ! Et je veux qu'elle soit la, je veux qu'elle...

- Soit ta demoiselle d'honneur, termina James en souriant.

- Exactement ! rétorqua Lily.

- Et bien va parler avec maman, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera de changer la date sur les faire-part, je ne sais même pas si ils sont déjà prêts, pour ma part, tant que tu es heureuse, je le suis.

Lily sourit doucement et embrassa furtivement James. Sirius, lui, regardait la scène un regard attendrissant. Le couple de James et Lily avait mit près de sept ans à se construire, mais rien ne pouvait le détruire, James et Lily était sûrement l'un des couples les plus soudés. Ils ne se cachaient rien et se disaient tout, de la moindre broutille à leurs plus grands doutes, passant par toutes leurs angoisses. Sirius était vraiment heureux pour les deux tourtereaux, tout ressentiments envers Lily avaient étaient dissipé depuis bien longtemps.

Ce fut James qui aborda le sujet du jour :

- Alors, Patmol, comment se fait-il que le retour d'Emi te fasse autant d'effets ?

- Euh...

Il venait de se faire coincer et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de leur avouer, surtout que Lunard avait du le sentir, sa lycanthropie l'aidant à comprendre se que ressentait les autres, surtout lorsque l'autre en questions faisait parti de ses amis les plus proches. Il abdiqua donc :

- D'accord, vous aviez raisons ! C'est plus que de l'amitié ! Mais elle ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si ce n'était pas réciproque ?

- C'est réciproque, Sirius, et tu peux me croire, lui confia Lily.

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, et plus d'une fois ! Mais ne lui dit surtout pas que je t'en ai parlé.

- Mais qui te dis que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé ? Qui te dis qu'elle n'a pas rencontré quelqu'un pendant son départ ?

- Les garçons... soupira Lily, remarquant avec quel pessimisme Sirius vivait. Elle reprit cependant, il lui fallait pour cela avouer certain de leur secret :

- Bon. Puisqu'il le faut, autant tout te raconter, de toute façon James doit s'en être douter. Emi et moi étions assez populaire à Poudlard...

- Assez populaire ? reprit James, combien de garçon j'ai du terrorisé pour tenter de t'approcher ?

Lily ne répondit pas mais ne chercha pas non plus à cacher son sourire, surtout lorsque James lui disait qu'il s'était maintes fois battu pour que leur histoire ait lieu.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas souvent sortit avec des garçons, en fait, nous avons au notre première ''relation'' en cinquième année si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Et tu peux me croire, quand nous disions oui pour sortir avec quelqu'un, on resté avec lui pendant plusieurs mois.

- Sa fait quelque mois qu'elle est partie, fit Sirius.

- Mais elle est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'on à commencer à traîner ensemble !

Sirius ne s'attendais pas à ce que Lily lui révèle cela. Il ne pu cependant pas le lui faire savoir puisque celle-ci recommença son récit :

- Emi n'est pas du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un alors qu'elle en aime un autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous ne sortions plus vraiment avec des garçons à la fin...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, qui, tout compte fait, s'intéressait à ce que Lily pouvait lui apprendre sur Emilie.

- Parce qu'a partir de la fin de la sixième année, les garçons ne se contentaient plus de baisers ou de soirée au coin du feu, et nous n'étions pas prêtes à allez plus loin.

James la serra un peu plus que lui et lui sourit gentiment, comme si il savait qu'a ce moment elle pensé à ce Diggory. Pour Lily, parler de cela avec Sirius et James ne la gêner pas plus que cela, elle et James se connaissait mieux que quiconque et Lily et Sirius se parlaient souvent.

- Attends, intervint soudain Sirius, tu veux me dire que si elle n'est pas sortit avec quelqu'un pendant son absence, elle n'a pas encore...

Lily l'avait coupé par un simple geste de la main. Là, par contre, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Emi avait passé le pas avant elle, et avant sa sortit de Poudlard, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Sirius si il savait... Mais le concerné sembla comprendra sa gêne :

- Elle ne l'ait plus, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, en début de septième année, elle a autant souffert que moi avec cette histoire... Et je te promets que si tu la fais souffrir, tout meilleur ami que tu es, je te le ferais regretter.

- T'inquiètes pas pour sa, fit James, j'ai jamais vu Sirius accro à une fille, et je sais ce que c'est, je peux te dire que là, il n'en ai pas loin.

Rassurée par James et Sirius, Lily abandonna la partie et adressa un sourire radieux en direction de son meilleur ami qui le lui rendit.

Ils finirent la soirée dans le salon, James ayant prévenu ses parents qu'il passé la nuit chez Sirius, bien que ceux-ci savaient pertinemment qu'il serait plus avec Lily qu'avec son frère comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.


	34. Des fêtes inoubliables

**Chapitre 34 : Des fêtes inoubliables**

Les cinq amis vivaient dans un bonheur incomparable. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient grandement et Emi avait affirmait son arrivait pour le vingt-trois décembre, date à laquelle les trois futurs aurors commençaient leurs vacances, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Peter avait réussit à récupérer toute la confiance des Maraudeurs, pour sa plus grande joie. Récupérer la confiance des autres, s'était réussir sa mission, se qui voulait dire qu'il entrait parmi les plus fidèle de Lord Voldemort, le rêve de tout Mangemort. Rémus ne pouvait pas souvent donner de nouvelle mais quand il le pouvait, il le faisait, souvent par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore mais s'était mieux que rien. Sirius et les futurs Potter s'apprêtaient à commencer la partie duel de leur étude. Ils avaient out les trois de fortes chances de devenir Aurors avec les excellents résultats qu'ils obtenaient pour le moment. Effectivement, que leur groupe soit le meilleur de l'année ou pas, eux, étaient les meilleurs de leur groupe, peut-être même de l'année leur avez confiez leur instructeur. Cela n'étonnais personne, tout le monde savais qu'ils avaient tout les trois travailler très dure pour arriver au niveau ou ils en étaient. Lily elle même devait redoublé d'attention, Dumbledore lui avait fermement dit de faire attention à ses fréquentations, l'intention de Voldemort étant désormais de débarrassé le monde des Moldus et de leur descendants. Voldemort était à son apogée, il terrorisé n'importe qui et le nombre de morts augmentait sans cesse, près de vingt par mois. Le ministère inventer n'importe quoi pour faire croire au monde de la magie qu'il avait la situation bien en main, mais tout le monde savait que c'était loin d'être le cas. En effet, malgré leurs interventions, très peu de personne osé encore prononcer son nom, partout ce n'était que ''Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom,'' ou encore ''Vous-savez-qui.''

Le mariage de James et Lily avait était repoussé à la quinzaine de juillet, date à laquelle Emi serait revenue. James et Lily devait ensuite partir en voyage de noce durant le mois de septembre, pour prolonger l'été avait dit James en lançant un clin d'oeil à Sirius. Il n'avait pas voulut révéler à Lily, ni même à ses parents, ou il comptait emmener la jeune mariée, seul Sirius s'était ventait de l'avoir aider à trouver et de savoir. Il avait même dit à Lily qu'elle n'en reviendrait jamais, qu'il n'avait pas vu d'endroit aussi merveilleux de toute sa vie, autant dire qu'il énervait Lily au plus au point ! Mais la jeune fille lui répondait souvent sur le même ton qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir droit à ses sarcasmes quand elle serait, avec James, dans cet endroit magnifique.

Emilie devait venir à Londres par le train de vingt et une heures. Tous avaient insisté pour venir la chercher. Ils étaient organisé de façon à se que Lily dorme chez James tandis que Emi prendrait sa chambre chez Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le train entra en gare à leur prévu et Emilie fut l'une des premières passagères à descendre. Elle accouru dans les bras de Lily qui n'était pas moins heureuse qu'elle. Les quatre garçons s'étaient légèrement mis en retrait pour permettre au deux fille de se retrouver un peu. Mais Emi ne sembla pas être d'accord et sauta dans les bras du premier garçon, qui était... Sirius.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! C'était trop dur là haut ! C'était l'horreur, la seule fois ou j'ai prononcer le mot magie j'ai crut qu'on allez m'étrangler !

Sirius répondit à son étreinte sans se faire prier. Elle embrassa rapidement James, Rémus et Peter, la vitesse à laquelle elle le fit prouva aux autre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit Sirius au hasard mais bien volontairement. Les retrouvailles furent bien joyeuses et ils passèrent la journée à énumérer à Emi tout ce qu'elle avait loupé. Elle n'était pas encore au courant pour James et Lily, elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais elle ne savait pas qu'ils allaient se marier, c'est quand Sirius en parla qu'elle tiqua :

- Et Lily a prévu de te demander d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur ! Mais tu dois être au courant vu les longues lettres que vous vous êtes écrites... Aïe !

Le cri que venait de poussait Sirius provenait du coup de pied que venait de lui infligeait Lily, lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas parlé du mariage dans aucunes de ses lettres et qu'elle voulait lui faire savoir de vive voix.

- Attendez, fit Emi, le mariage, quel mariage ?

- Oups... fit Sirius.

- Je croit vraiment que tu viens de perdre une nouvelle occasion de te taire, Patmol, remarqua Rémus.

- De toute façon elle l'aurai sut un jour ou l'autre, rattrapa James, ne cachant pas le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres ainsi que l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il parlait de son mariage.

Lily n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour présenter sa bague de fiançailles à Emilie qui regarda James.

- Alors vous vous mariez tout les deux ? Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Elle se leva pour embrasser James sur les joues et étreindre sa meilleure amie dans la bone humeur.

La fin de la soirée passa finalement très vite et l'heure à laquelle il se retrouvèrent le lendemain ne leur permit pas de parler encore longuement. Les garçons, eux, si, mais pas les filles. En effet, elle avait beau avoir un peu grandit et s'être séparer pour plusieurs mois, mais elles avaient toutes d'eux conserver un goût pour mettre des heures pour se préparer, ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire pour le réveillon chez les Potter.

Emi reçut de sa famille des livres traitant sur divers sujets qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder, de Lily un simple bracelet, simple ? Non. Il suffisait de frotter doucement le coeur ou était écrit ''amie pour la vie'' pour que la concernée apparaisse dans un petit écran. C'est plus joli et moins encombrant que les miroirs, avait dit la jeune fille. Elle reçut des Maraudeurs un cadeau pour le moins inattendu : une nuisette de la couleur de ses yeux bleu clair et écrit en plus foncé ''Maraudeur forever.'' Elle fut étonnée de recevoir un pendentif de la part de Sirius. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut le coeur qu'il représentait, mais l'inscription dessus la blessa un peu, ''ami'' en lettre d'or. Elle fut cependant très toucher et émue au bord des larmes.

Lily reçut de Emi le même bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert, des Maraudeurs le même cadeau que son amie mais de couleur verte émeraude avec des lettres d'or. Elle reçut de James un merveilleux collier ou l'on pouvez lire ''Lily Evans Potter.'' Elle sourie en s'appuyant contre son futur mari, se laissant embrassé malgré la présence de ses parents.

Les Maraudeurs s'offrirent leur cadeau en secret, refusant de révéler de quoi il s'agissait aux deux filles.

Le repas en lui même se passa le plus simplement du monde mais il fut merveilleux. Les adolescents présents autour de la table, qui soit dit en passant était merveilleusement décorée par les bons soins de Mrs Potter, écouter le couple Potter raconté comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient tous loin de se douter que de son coté, Peter était en présence du plus redoutable des Lord noirs et qu'ils parlaient de leurs destins :

- Donc tu as réussis à réobtenir la confiance de tes amis ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, plus facilement que je ne me l'imaginer, maintenant, que compter vous faire, Maître ? demanda respectueusement Peter.

- Ne t'imagine pas que tu vas connaître mes plans les plus secrets alors que tu viens a peine de rejoindre mes rangs, cependant je crois que tu dois savoir certaine choses puisque je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Besoin de moi, Maître ?

- Oui. J'ai de très bons devins avec moi, et il s'avère qu'ils sentent qu'il va se passer quelque chose qui pourrait me nuire.

- Que pourrai-t-il existait qui puisse vous nuire, Maître ?

- La naissance de quelqu'un qui aurait des pouvoirs plus forts que les miens.

- Mais qui, Maître ? Personne n'a assez de pouvoir pour procréer un enfant plus puissant que vous, Maître.

- Si. Potter et Evans. Je sais ce que l'on dit à leur propos et j'ai déjà pu sentir leur aura qui me le confirmer.

- Mais Lily n'est pas enceinte, je puis vous l'assurer. J'ai entièrement la confiance de James et Sirius ne pourrait pas me cacher une telle chose, même si James ou Lily le lui demande, il ne sait pas se taire.

- La Sang de Bourbe n'est peut-être pas enceinte mais ils vont se marier et tout peut arriver !

- Bien Maître.

Peter se retira et parti. Lily et James n'étaient pas puissants, ils étaient très puissants. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir avoir un enfant qui serait capable de vaincre Voldemort. Mais ils ne le savaient pas encore. Et il ne devait rien leur dire, sa place auprès de Voldemort lui plaisait. Il laissa donc les fêtes de fin d'années de passées comme elles se devaient. Il savait que Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à savoir ce que lui même savait. Il avait le sors de ses meilleurs amis entre les mains, pire encore, il avait le sors de toute la population magique entre les mains.


	35. Une surprise de taille pour les

**Chapitre 35 : Une surprise de taille pour les futurs Aurors**

Les vacances étaient terminées depuis un mois. Emi avait du retourner quelques temps chez ses parents, devant attendre da majorité pour partir et revenir en Angleterre. Le groupe des Aurores avait commencé les duels depuis leurs retours des vacances, comme prévu. Leurs études devaient se dérouler en un an en raisons des temps durs depuis quelques mois. L'année avait donc était coupé en deux, une pour les combats à mains nues qu'ils avaient terminé et l'autre pour les duels. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que leur plan allaient être contrarier.

James, Sirius et Lily étaient en cours depuis quelques minutes et n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que leur instructeur leur disait :

- Je sais que je vous avez dit que vos études plus poussée pour devenir Aurores devaient se déroulé en un an, mais le ministère trouver que lorsque vous sortez, vous n'êtes pas assez à même pour vous battre à leur coté durant les guerres contre les Mangemorts. Il veut donc que vous finissiez vos études un an après, cela fera durer votre parti sur les duels plus longtemps que prévu. Cependant, nous travaillerons vos réflexes plus souvent et apprendrons plus de sort de haut niveau. Autant vous dire que ce qui ne sont pas content de cela n'ont qu'à partit, la porte de sortie et la même que la porte d'entrée. Sur ceux, je vous accorde votre journée. Vigilance Constante !

Maugrey Fol Oeil les quitta sur cette simple phrase. Ils avaient toujours trouvé qu'il était un peu bizarre comme professeur, mais en tant qu'ami de longue date de Dumbledore, ils s'étaient fait à ses drôles d'idées. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord pour devoir travailler deux fois plus.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'exclama Sirius une fois qu'il furent sortit et assis sur une chaise devant une bierre-au-beurre.

- Je sais pas, mais je suis pas vraiment d'accord ! fit James, c'est quoi cette affaire, les temps sont dur et ils ont besoins de soutient ! Pourquoi alors se bornent-ils à nous recaler ?! Ils auraient au moins pu faire un effort, je suis sur que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir un bon niveau, ils on cas nous prendre à part et nous entraîner comme ils le souhaitent, pas nous forcé à nous emmerder pendant que d'autre apprennent ce que nous savons depuis longtemps.

- Tu sais pas si t'es parents pourrai faire quelques chose pour nous ? Ils sont au placées non ?

- Je sais, mais ils font déjà tellement. Ils doivent s'occuper de mon mariage avec Lily et d'après se que mon père m'a dit, ils ont des problèmes eux aussi.

- Avec le ministère ?

- En quelque sorte, le ministre sait qu'ils travaillent tout les deux pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Mais Dumbledore peut jouer en notre faveur peut-être ? insista Sirius.

- Cela m'étonnerais que Dumbledore soit de notre coté, intervint Lily qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un petit moment.

- Et pourquoi tu dis sa ?

- Parce que si nous n'entrons pas tout de suite en contrat ave le ministère, nous risquons moins de problème pour qu'il découvre que nous faisons nous aussi partie intégrante de l'Ordre et que si nous ne faisons pour le moment seulement des études, il sera plus facile pour nous de nous absenter pour des missions. Nous sommes de bons éléments au sein de l'ordre, Dumbledore nous l'a dit lui même, il ne peut donc pas se permettre de ne pas nous avoir à disposition le plus souvent possible. Le problème c'est que sommes aussi de très bons atouts pour le ministère dans le rang des Aurors, donc ils ne veulent pas non plus nous perdre, ni perdre, pour certain, les nombreux conseils que leur donne Dumbledore.

- Vu comme sa... fit Sirius. Mais tes parents, ils risquent quoi ? reprit-il en se tournant vers James.

- Ils sont eux aussi de bons Aurors, mais si le ministère arrive à prouver qu'ils sont aussi du coté de Dumbledore, ils vont avoir des problèmes, le ministère ne soutient absolument pas Dumbledore sur ce sujet, il refuse de croire que Voldemort peut leur attirer des problèmes, mais Dumbledore a déjà combattu assez de mages noirs pour avoir son mot à dire, et si je devais choisir, mon choix se porterait sûrement vers Dumbledore, et non vers le ministère, quitte à interrompre ma carrière d'Aurors.

- Mais c'est dangereux tout sa... ré intervint Lily, toujours la meilleure pour détecter les ennuis. Surtout pour tes parents, James... ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Les garçons n'étaient pas surs d'avoir comprit le sens des paroles de la jeune fille. James en particulier, il savait que la place de ses parents était peut-être en danger face à cette révélation, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

- Comment sa ? finit par demander James.

- James... Tu es son descendant, et Il est le Sien.

- Et alors ? fit Sirius.

- Serpentard et Griffondore se sont toujours détesté, et vous savez que Voldemort déteste James ainsi que ces parents puisque les garçons ne naissent pas dans des choux ! répliqua la jeune fille, manquant d'éclater de rire face à la fin de sa phrase.

- Et bien, jeune fille, reprit Sirius, si les petits garçons ne naissent pas dans les choux, cela veut dire que les petites filles ne naissent pas non plus dans les roses, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout !

Ils n'avaient pas oublier le début de la conversation, ni le sujet principal, mais les temps étaient en guerre, et tout moment de guettée était toujours le bien venu, même si celui-ci pointait le bout de son nez dans un sujet loin d'être drôle.

Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient fait réfléchir James, il ne tenait absolument pas à perdre ses parents, il avait vu le mal que cela avait produit chez sa petite amie et il ne souhaitait en aucun vivre la même chose. Il se promit d'en parler avec ses parents dès qu'il rentrerait, si ceux-ci n'étaient pas déjà couchés. En effet, les parents de James savaient très bien que lorsque leur fils passait la soirée chez son meilleur ami et sa fiancée, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il rentre de bonne heure. Pour qu'il rentre tout cour, en fait. Cela ne les déranger pas du tout, au plus grand bonheur des jeunes.


	36. Des préparatifs mouvementés

**Chapitre 36 : Des préparatifs mouvementés**

Les mois avaient vite passé et nous arrivions en plein mois de mars. Emi avait une nouvelle fois affirmer qu'elle revenait pour les vacances en même temps qu'elle accepta pour être la demoiselle d'honneur de Lily. En effet, la jeune fille étant un tantinet têtue n'avait pas voulut accepter devant James, pour lui laissé ne serait-ce qu'un doute sur ce qu'il se passerai le jour de son mariage. Mais ce que James ne savait pas non plus, c'est le prénom de la personne qui amènerait sa Lily devant l'autel, à ses coté. Ni Sirius ne savait, ni son père mais sa mère leur avait laisser entrevoit qu'elle savait qui Lily avait peut-être choisit. Donc Lily n'avait pas encore fait son choix, ou n'avait pas encore obtenu la réponse de celle-ci, mais connaissant la jeune fille, elle avait prit une personne digne de confiance.

Du coté de la jeune fille, son choix était tout fait. En fait, elle avait trois personnes sur sa liste. Elle voulait demander soit à Sirius, soit à Rémus, soit au père de James même, qui, elle le savait, accepterait sans aucuns doute, ses rapports avec les parents de James se rapprochant des rapports qu'elle entretenait elle même avec les siens. Et cette situation ne la dérangé pas le moins du monde, elle en était même ravie, il était plus facile pour elle et sa future belle-mère de préparer le mariage dans la bonne humeur que dans une rivalité.

Les préparatifs du mariage en eux même avançaient considérablement. Les faire-parts avaient étaient envoyé comme prévu en décembre et les menus étaient prêts depuis quelques semaines. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à chercher les alliances, James et Lily devaient ensemble, à acheter la robe de mariée de Lily, mais seul Meg et Sirius s'était vu obtenir le droit de l'accompagné, ainsi qu'à, pour Lily, choisir qui l'amènerais vers James, et le meilleur moment pour elle de lui demander serait lorsqu'il l'accompagnerai pour acheter sa robe. Oui, c'était à Sirius, son frère de coeur, que Lily avait choisit de demander une telle faveur. C'est ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, entre les rayons d'un magasin spécialisé pour robes blanches, tandis que Meg se promener pour prendre divers modèle, Lily et Sirius étaient ensemble dans un autre et la jeune fille se jeta à l'eau :

- Sirius ?

- Hum, fut la seule réponse que la jeune fille obtenu, ledit Sirius était à moitié en train de se perdre dans des robes plus que bouffantes. C'est avec peines que Lily parvint à l'y dégager.

- Je vais dire à Emi que tu la trompe avec des robes ! fit-elle.

- Je ne sort pas encore avec Emi ! répliqua Sirius.

- Dis moi que sa te dérangerais ?

- Pas du tout... souffla le concerné.

Lily sourit doucement. Dans des histoires de coeur, elle connaissait Sirius en tombeur et dragueur, mais elle savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à Emi, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser comme les nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait pu avoir au collège. Comment, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle croyait en Sirius et savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui quand il disait qu'il aimait réellement Emi. Elle ne pu cependant rester dans ses pensées bien longtemps, Sirius n'ayant pas oublier que la jeune fille l'avait appeler.

- Tu avais besoin de moi ?

- Oui... Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais la question en elle-même n'était pas facile à poser, même quand elle connaissait son interlocuteur qui, lui, aperçut sa gêne :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ?

La voix du jeune homme avait changé, autant, il y a quelques minutes, elle était joyeuse, autant maintenant elle était inquiète, Lily se chargea de le rassurer :

- Me parles pas comme ça ! fit-elle, c'est rien de grave !

- Sa c'est à moi d'en juger, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que tu veux me dire, ou me demander...

Il avait retrouvé une joie et avait laisser sa phrase en suspens, comme si il savait. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir deviner et Meg lui avait affirmer ne l'avoir dit à personne, même pas à son propre mari qui avait pourtant essayer de savoir pour répondre aux questions que lui posé son fils.

- Bon, fit Lily, je sais que James t'as déjà demander d'être son témoin, mais je voudrai que ce soit aussi toi qui me mène à lui...

Lily n'avait pas baissé la tête, elle fixait le jeune homme dans les yeux, voulant voir sa réaction. Contre toutes attentes, Sirius la serra dans ses bras avant de s'écrier :

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais pour que tu me le demandes ! Je ne vais sûrement pas refuser une telle invitation ! Quand James va savoir ça ! Depuis le temps qu'il essaie de savoir qui cela va être ! Oh ma Lily !

Dans les bras de Sirius, Lily ne pu s'empêchait de sourire, sa belle-mère les regardait discrètement. Lily lui envoya un clin d'oeil que Sirius ne perçut pas, pour lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qui l'a mènerait à James. Ils reprirent tout trois leur achats, Meg, Lily, Sirius dans les robes de mariées et pour la robe de Meg, Max et son fils dans les magasins de costard. Sirius avait du donner sa taille à James, étant déjà réquisitionner par les deux filles pour les accompagner. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'une telle surprise l'attendrait dans les rayons qu'il disait détester !

James et Lily avaient décider dans un commun accord de ne pas faire une trop grande fête. Les invités étaient, bien entendu, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Emilie, quelques uns des tantes et oncles de James que Lily ne connaissait même pas, les parents de James, du coté de Lily, très peu de personnes de sa famille vivait encore, mais la jeune fille avait tout de même insister pour envoyer une invitation à sa soeur. Elle doutait fortement que celle-ci vienne, mais elle était sa soeur et bien qu'elle veuille le cachait, cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir de revoir sa soeur aînée.

La cérémonie devait se passer dans un endroit magique du manoir, d'après James dans le jardin. Les seules personnes à pouvoir y accéder étaient le couple Potter et les elfes de maison. Sirius avait tenté d'être dans la confidence, mais aucun des parents de James n'avait voulu lui révéler l'endroit magique. Mais comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'il avait comploté avec James pour que celui-ci puisse voir la pièce ?

Lily vivait toujours avec Sirius, c'était une coutume des mariages sorciers, les deux fiancés ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble tant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Mais James passé souvent chez eux. Leurs études marchaient pour le mieux et les parents de James avaient étaient lavés de tout soupçons. Ils soupçonnaient une petite aide de la part de Dumbledore, mais avaient tous étaient heureux de savoir que plus personne ne courrait de risques.

Leurs missions pour l'Ordre n'étaient plus très nombreuses, et pour cause, Voldemort donnait l'impression de prendre une pause. Le nombre de décès avait un peu diminué et les Mangemorts se faisaient plus rares dans les rues. Certes, personnes ne prenait la menace à la légère, ils restaient sur leurs gardes, mais vivaient mieux, sans la peur constante qui planait sur eux il y a encore quelques mois. Mais au lieu de rassurer l'Ordre, cela l'avait inquiété. Dans l'une de leur dernière réunions qui, elle, restaient en nombre importante, Dumbledore leur avait confier que si Tom, véritable nom du Lord, prenait des vacances, ce n'était que pour revenir plus fort. Le vieil homme avait garder le regard fixement sur Peter durant toute la tirade qu'ils leur fit. Personne n'y fit vraiment attention, mais Peter si.

Leur vie était, pour ainsi dire, parfaite. Chacun avait ce qu'il voulait. James avait Lily, Sirius avait Emi. Mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que dans seulement quelques mois, elle basculerait, pour les projetait dans un cauchemar qui aurait pour auteur Peter, un des leur, et Voldemort qui remontrait en puissance.


	37. Un retour précipité

**Chapitre 37 : Un retour précipité**

Lord Voldemort devenait de plus en plus fort. Effectivement, la petite pause qu'il semblait avoir prit il y a quelques mois semblait belle et bien terminée, au plus rand dame du ministère qui commençait à se faire croire par la population magique. En disant où bon leur semblait que le règne du Mage Noir touchait à sa fin, il avait réussi à se faire croire, mais son retour en force les fit tomber de haut. Retour en force, oui. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom, comme l'appelait désormais les journaliste eux même, bonjour le droit d'expression, ne faisait plus de ravages seulement en Angleterre, non, ce seul pays ne semblait plus lui suffire puisqu'il s'attaquer maintenant à... la France ! C'est complètement paniquée que Lily fini sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, journal le plus vendu chez les sorciers :

_Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui n'est plus à remettre en doute_

_C'est avec étonnement que le ministère de la magie de Londres se rend compte que le Mage Noir qu'il disait, il y a encore quelques temps, finit revient en force. Finit l'Angleterre, bonjour la France ! Il semblerait que le Mage Noir prenne la route de Grindelwald, sorcier des Ténèbres anéanti par Albus Dumbledore, célèbre directeur actuel de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, en dix neuf cent quarante-cinq. Personne ne s'attendait à se que Tom Elvis Jedusor, de son vrai nom, s'en prendrait à d'autre pays que l'Angleterre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en tienne à cela avant que l'on de puisse l'arrêter. Nous vous conseillons vivement de rester sur vos gardes en attendant des nouvelles._

Cette information ne pouvait pas être erronée se dit Lily, la Gazette des sorciers pouvait parfois raconter des ragots mais le ministère n'aurait jamais laisser passer un tel article si il était faux ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Voldemort s'en prenne à la France ? Pourquoi ne restait-il pas en Angleterre ? Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est que sa meilleure amie ne devait pas venir maintenant, nous n'étions qu'au mois de mai, et Emi n'avait prévue son retour qu'au mois de juin ! C'est dans des pensées des plus obscure que la jeune fille aperçut, juste à coté du journal, une lettre lui étant destinée. Sirius n'était pas encore lever et James ne devait passé les cherchés que dans une heure, elle avait donc le temps de lire la lettre et d'informer les garçons quand ils seraient tout les deux la, inutile de raconter deux fois le même récit. Lily s'empara donc de la lettre, espérant du font de coeur qu'elle serait d'Emi. Son voeux fut entendu.

_Ma chère Lily,_

_J'aimerais t'écrire cette lettre dans de meilleures conditions. Je sais que tu as lu les nouvelles avec la Gazette et je tiens d'abord à te dire que chez moi tout va bien. Mais j'ai peur. Je sais que si Voldemort commence à venir en France, il vaut mieux pour moi que je rentre très vite au pays. Oui, je veux toujours revenir, même si je dois abandonner mes parents, je veux vous retrouver. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore. Il m'a informé de votre appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix et m'a demandé de vous y rejoindre. J'ai bien entendu accepté. Le but premier de cette lettre n'est pas de t'annoncer tout cela, enfin vous annoncer, puisque je présume que les garçons doivent être derrière toi à se faire un sang d'encre pour moi alors que cela ne vaut pas la peine, je te le répète, je vais très bien._

_Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te dire, c'est la date de mon retour. Je sais que je devais revenir en juin pour pouvoir assister à ton mariage, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là ! J'espère que James est à tes coté en ce moment, car ce que je voudrai, c'est revenir plus vite, si possible lorsque je recevrai ta réponse. Je sais que je n'ai jamais prit pour habitude d'avancer ce que je disais que je ferai, mais je n'ai d'autre choix._

_Mais passons, la suite de ma lettre sera beaucoup plus rose, je ne veux pas m'attarder sur mes malheurs mais j'espère que la réponse des parents de James sera favorable, après tout, j'habiterais chez eux pendant presque deux mois ! Mes études pour devenir Médicomages viennent de se terminer et j'ai était accepté ! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà prévenu Sainte Mangouste pour savoir si ils avaient une place pour moi. Je me suis spécialisé dans la Maternité, peut-être seras-tu une de mes patientes ? Je rigole, j'espère que tu m'aurais prévenu si tu attendais un enfant ! Enfin, j'attends ta réponse le plus vite possible, ici la vie devient vraiment difficile..._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Emi_

Lily ne pu attendre plus longtemps et, sachant pertinemment que son colocataire ne serai pas lever malgré le fait qu'ils soient attendu dans trois quart d'heure, elle parti réveiller la marmotte comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Mais son inquiétude était à son comble et ce n'est pas à coup de blague qu'elle le réveilla, comme à leur habitude, mais en ''hurlant'' son nom sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

- Sirius ! cria-t-elle, Sirius !

- Hum…

Le vocabulaire de Sirius le matin était vraiment restreint et ne s'élever qu'à quelques mots du genre ''hum'' ou ''mwoui'' encore endormi. Mais la jeune femme n'abandonna pas la partie et, dans son inquiétude, aborda tout de suite le sujet fatidique. Elle savait que si elle parlait de Emi tout de suite, Sirius s'éveillerai dans la minute, même si il allait être de mauvaise vu la circonstance.

- Sirius ! Lève-toi ! Il faut prévenir James ! Mais debout !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ?

Sirius venait enfin d'émerger. Pas trop tôt pensa Lily. Assis sur le lit, en tailleur, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux endormis, le célèbre tombeur, et briseur de cœurs, de Poudlard faisait bien rire. Ne pouvant lui expliquer la situation debout et ne supportant pas de voir le jeune homme aussi lent, Lily s'assit sur le lit et commença un monologue incompréhensible :

- C'est Voldemort, il commence à terroriser la France et Emi y est ! Elle dit que c'est difficile mais qu'elle va bien. Mais elle voudrai savoir si elle peut venir chez James avant, elle attends que je lui réponde !

C'était une habitude chez Lily, quand elle était énervée ou inquiète, il fallait qu'elle parle. Cela la soulagé et, même si elle savait que Sirius n'était pas encore très réveiller, il savait quand il fallait être sérieux. Surtout lorsque le sujet portait sur une personne qui lui était chère, comme Emi. La tirade lancée par Lily acheva donc son réveil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement :

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ? Le ministère croyait que c'était fini, je savais... Ne me demandait plus de leur faire confiance, l'Ordre avait raison, on l'arrêtera jamais.

- On s'occupera de savoir à qui on peut ou non faire confiance, mais il faut qu'on aille chez James pour voir ses parents !

- Elle a dit qu'elle revenait quand déjà ?

- Quand elle recevrai ma réponse donc sa pourrai être dans la semaine.

- Très bien. Je me prépare et c'est nous qui allons chercher James.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient devant le manoir Potter, attendant que leur ami, ou petit ami, vienne ouvrir. Ce fut Meg qui répondit.

- Sirius ! Lily ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! Mais que faites-vous ici, ce n'est pas James qui devait venir vous chercher ce matin ?

- Bonjour Mégane, fit Lily, c'est vrai, mais nous avons lu la Gazette...

- Moi aussi, c'est la panique au ministère. Le ministre à essayer de ne pas faire publié l'article mais il était trop tard.

- Emilie est encore en France, lança Sirius, incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'épouvanta Mrs Potter mais il faut qu'elle revienne tout de suite ! Elle ne peut pas rester là-bas, c'est trop dangereux !

- Nous savons tout cela, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, expliqua Lily, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle ce matin, en même temps que le journal, elle dit que tout va bien mais qu'elle à peur. Elle vous demande la permission de venir chez vous plus tôt.

- Mais bien sur ! Ce n'était même pas la peine de demander ! James ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, partez travailler, je m'occupe de répondre à Emilie.

La mère de James se volatilisa dans la cuisine au même moment ou James en sortait. Remarquant l'air troublé de ses amis, il demanda directement ce qu'il se passait. Lily fit comprendre à Sirius qu'il devait expliquer tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci fronçât légèrement les sourcils mais lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Sirius, de son coté, souri à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis, puis il commença à tout relaté. James eu exactement la même réaction que Lily.

Il fut convenu que Emi revienne à Londres dans la semaine. Son retour avait était fêté dignement et elle s'était rapidement fait à sa vie dans le manoir Potter. Elle était elle aussi devenu très amie avec James et parlait souvent mariage avec Lily et Meg. Sirius, lui, cherchait une solution pour parvenir à ses fins avec la jeune fille.


	38. Un mariage de rêve

**Chapitre 38 : Un mariage de rêve**

Le mariage avait lieu le lendemain. LE mariage des Potter avait lieu le lendemain. Les Potter étant une famille sorcière très respectée en plus d'être l'une des plus anciennes, la quasi-totalité de la communauté sorcière le savait. C'était l'évènement à ne pas manquer, le mariage du seul héritier des Potter. Mais la cérémonie devait se déroulait dans la famille, c'était un principe sorcier. Les Potter avaient convenus, enfin surtout Mégane, que le mariage se ferait avec les traditions sorcières mais aussi moldues, telle que ne pas se voir pendant vingt-quatre heures avant la cérémonie...

Et ça, James avait du mal à s'y faire. Lily était partie ce matin et il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Par Merlin qu'il détestait ces moldus quand ils inventaient des trucs comme sa ! Non mais franchement, quand on s'appelle James Potter et qu'on ne peut pas se passer de Lily Evans, comment peut-on y survivre ?! Bien sur, Sirius et Rémus lui tenaient compagnie, mais il lui manquer toujours l'élue de son coeur, et sa, même ses amis les plus proches, ses presques-frêres, personnes, ne pouvait la remplacé. Mais il leur en était quand même très reconnaissant.

Lily, de son coté, passer la soirée avec Emilie, et la mère de James. Celle-ci était très proche des deux jeunes filles et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle adorait sa belle-fille, plus que ça, elle la considérait toujours comme sa fille. Pourtant c'était connu, les belles-mères trouvaient toujours une excuse pour en vouloir à leurs belles-filles. Elles se racontaient leurs souvenirs, concernant Poudlard pour la plupart et Meg avait était plus que surprise de savoir que Lily détestait James avant leur septième année.

- Quand on vous voit maintenant, on croirait que vous vous êtes toujours aimé ! leur fit-elle remarquer.

- T'as raison, Meg, fit Emi. Mais tu aurais du voir avant... James avait droit à minimum une gifle par jour si c'est pas plus…

- C'est bon Emi ! coupa Lily, gêner que la propre mère de James sache cela, tu oublies que je devais moi aussi supporter les demandes incessantes de James !

- Ah ! fit Mégane, avec toi aussi il était têtu ?! Je me souviens quand il était petit... quand on lui disait non, il le faisait, et vice-versa…

Les trois filles passèrent une agréable soirée, tout comme les garçons en général, en allant se coucher avec une seule pensée pour deux d'entre eux : ''demain, je me marie...'' Je vous laisse deviner qui.

James était réveiller depuis presque une heure, les seuls mots qu'il prononçait depuis son réveil étaient : et si elle ne venait pas ? Si elle avait changeait d'avis ? Si elle venait de se rendre compte que je ne la méritais pas ? Oh mon dieu... et si... Rémus et Sirius était toujours avec lui, mais ils regrattaient vraiment leur lit douillet.

- Purée Rémus ! s'exclama Sirius après une nouvelle demi-heure de supplice. Fais-le taire ! Fais n'importe quoi mais fais le taire ! Tu sais comme moi que Lily viendra alors fais lui comprendre avant que c ne soit lui qui n'y aille pas !

Les deux amis étaient déjà prêts, ils devaient aider James à se préparer, avec l'aide de son père qui préférait regarder les deux jeunes hommes se tuer à la tache, pas facile, de raisonner le plus jeune des Potter. Il finit par dire :

- Va voire comment va Lily, Sirius, je m'occupe de James avec Rémus.

Inutile de vous dire que Sirius ne se fit pas dire deux fois ! Il se précipita dans le couloir pour monter à l'étage du haut. Les mariés ne devaient, certes, pas ce voir, mais le manoir était suffisamment grand pour ne les séparé que d'un étage sans pour autant qu'ils ne se voient. Le deuxième étage était donc destiné aux hommes, et le troisième aux femmes. Seuls Sirius, Rémus, Max, Emi et Meg pouvait descendre pour rapporter à manger.

Sirius toqua calmement a la porte de la chambre de Lily et entra. Il n'avait jamais attendu de réponse quand il toquait, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment poli, mais bon, ne connaissait-il pas Lily aussi bien que si elle avait était sa soeur ? Et puis, ils avaient habités ensemble quelques mois, si cela l'avait déranger, elle n'aurait eu qu'a le lui dire, il l'écoutait pratiquement tout le temps. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit intérieurement sourire, Lily était dans le même état que James il y a quelques minutes quand il l'avait quitter, c'est-à-dire, extrêmement stressée. Meg et Emi avaient autant de mal que lui et Rémus pour la calmer, elles récitaient toutes les deux les mêmes réponses que James avait voulu entendre : il viendra ! bien sur que si que tu le mérite ! bien sur que non qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis ! bien sur...

- Et bien je suis rassuré de voir que les deux le sont dans le même état ! charia-t-il.

- Sirius !

Il eut a peine le temps de se tourner vers la personne qui l'appelait qu'il se trouva assailli de questions par la jeune rousse :

- Sirius, comment va-t-il ? Dis moi qu'il va venir ! Dit-moi qu'il se prépare ! Dit-moi qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis !

- Par Merlin ! Je quitte un fou pour aller chez une folle ! Aidez-moi...

C'est en aidant Lily à s'asseoir pour qu'Emi puisse la coiffer qu'il se rendit compte de la beauté de la jeune fille. Dans sa robe blanche, James ne pourrait que tomber. Mais Emi attira elle aussi son attention. Elle avait les cheveux relevés qui descendaient en boucles souples dans le creux de son dos. Sa robe d'un rouge éclatant épousait parfaitement les fines courbes de son corps. Elle était délicatement maquillée, les yeux soulignaient par un trait noir et les lèvres rosées par un gloss dont il pouvait sentir la contenance sur les siennes... non ! Stop ! Il fallait qu'il oublie. Emi était de retour depuis déjà un certain temps, mais il ne pouvait ignorer son effet. Il préféra quitter la pièce avec Mégane pour rejoindre Maxime qui devait être en train de placer les invités déjà présents. La cérémonie avait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Mais Mégane le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne croyait :

- Alors comme ça, Emilie ne te laisse pas indifférent ? commença-t-elle, innocemment.

- Que… Quoi… Comment ? bafouilla Sirius, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir devant la femme qui l'avait accueillit quand il avait quitté sa maison. C'était d'autant pus difficile de faire croire à cette femme quelque chose de faux.

- Allons Sirius ! le réprimanda Meg, sa se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu éprouves plus que des sentiments pour cette jeune fille !

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules, préférant éviter de répondre à cette question. Il entra dans la fameuse salle de réception et resta scotché d'éblouissement.

La salle était tout bonnement sublime ! Elle était blanche avec des petites fleurs de lys presque partout. Les couverts sur la table étaient en argent, les vers en cristal, les assiettes étaient en porcelaines blanches avec elles aussi des lys pour simples décorations. La nappe était d'un vert émeraude rappelant les yeux de Lily. Les parents de James avaient vraiment bien travaillés. C'est quand il vit Rémus et s'asseoir sur le banc du premier rang et James attendre, toujours en stressant, devant l'autel. Il se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller chercher Lily. Emi devait marcher devant eux en parsemant le sol de pétales de roses rouges tandis que lui emmener Lily à James.

Il avait était dit que ce serait Dumbledore qui les marierait. James et Lily avait vraiment était heureux de l'apprendre, ils savaient que leur ancien professeur leur accordait son estime, mais pas au point de les marié lui même ! Albus Dumbledore était, en plus d'être le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, considérait comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle. Même le ministre de la magie de Londres venais lui demandait conseils assez souvent, et même si ils ne les appliqué pas, il respectait beaucoup le vieil homme.

Le silence de la salle venait de revenir. La musique retentissait et Dumbledore était devant James, bien que celui-ci fixait plus l'escalier qui lui faisait face et par lequel devait arriver Lily au bras de Sirius. Lui-même ne pouvait d'écrire la joie qui l'avait envahi quand son ami lui avait révélé que c'était lui qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

Emi venait d'arriver, elle était à mi-chemin entre lui et l'escalier, ce qui voulait dire que Lily n'allait pas tarder. En effet, la demoiselle d'honneur n'avait pas posé un pied à coté de James que la jeune fille faisait son apparition. Toute l'appréhension dont James avait fait preuve avant avait disparu, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose désormais : faire de Lily sa femme. Elle descendait doucement, tenant légèrement sa magnifique robe blanche devant elle. La robe était tout simplement magnifique, simple, mais sublime. Une bande de soie de la même couleur formée la ceinture et les bretelles étaient d'une finesse... Ses cheveux étaient simplement bouclés et tombaient dans son dos gracieusement. Un diadème de lys et de perles nacrées était délicatement posé sur sa tête, soutenant le voile blanc transparent qui lui couvrait toujours le visage. Sirius lui tenait le bras qui ne tenait pas le bouquet avec une fierté que James n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il savait que Sirius espérait en secret que Lily penserait à lui pour cela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cotés de James, Sirius leva doucement le voile et embrassa Lily sur les joues, sous le regard attendri de la plupart des invités. Rares étaient ceux qui croyaient qu'un Black pouvait être aussi doux que Sirius avec Lily, mais tous savaient que le jeune homme la considérer comme sa petite soeur. Il se placa à ses cotés tandis que James prenait délicatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour commencer son discourt :

- Chers parents, chers amis, chère famille, chère vous -petit rire des invités- nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir ce jeune homme et cette jeune femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Ils on choisit cette voix pour se prouver mutuellement leur amour et pour pouvoir passé le reste de leur vie côte à côtes. Ne dit on pas que l'union fait la force ? En ces temps particulièrement dur, les cérémonies de mariages se font de plus en plus rares et je suis heureux d'être la personne qui unira ces deux jeunes gens qui me tiennent à coeur. Dumbledore avait dit cette phrase en posant des yeux presque paternel sur les deux concernés. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour m'entendre raconter ma vie, reprit-il, mais pour voir le destin de James et Lily se lié. C'est pourquoi je vais en venir au fais. Vous savez tout les deux que le mariage vous unira pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la guerre comme dans la paix ?

- Oui.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur les joues de Lily mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention. James, lui, était tout simplement heureux d'être la.

- Je vais donc poser les deux questions cruciales. Veuillez joindre vos mains.

James et Lily se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et joignirent donc leur mains, se regardant dans les yeux, se perdant dans les iris l'un de l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait compter à cet instant pour eux.

- James. Potter, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Lily. Evans, jurez vous de la chérir, de la protégé et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure.

- Lily. Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux James. Potter, jurez vous de le chérir, de le protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajouta-t-il pour James.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prié et embrassa tendrement la désormais Lily Potter. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de celle-ci, larmes qu'il effaça avec ses pouces.

- Génial mon vieux ! s'exclama Sirius, le détachant de Lily, permettant à Rémus de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Toute la famille et amis se précipitèrent pour venir embrasser et souhaiter ses voeux aux jeunes mariés, jusqu'à ce que Sirius déclare qu'il était temps de se mettre à autre chose :

- Que la fête commence ! s'écria-t-il.


	39. Discours, fête et surprise

**Chapitre 39 : Discours, fête et surprise**

- Que la fête commence ! avait crier Sirius, avide de voir les festivités du mariage t de faire le discourt qu'il avait préparer depuis longtemps déjà. Beaucoup d'anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient étaient invités. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et le professeur de potion devaient aussi venir, ainsi que plusieurs personnes de la famille de James et Franck et Alice, un jeune couple que les Maraudeurs avaient rencontré au ministère, suivant eux aussi une carrière d'aurors. Ils s'entendaient bien et eux aussi souhaitaient se marier prochainement. Et son discourt ! Ah ! Son discourt, ils s'en souviendraient tous ! Foi de Sirius Black !

Le dîner approcher, et, bien entendu, Sirius était à coté de Lily, Emi près de James. Les deux jeunes mariés, côtes à côtes rayonnaient de pur bonheur, extérieur comme intérieur. James avait ce qu'il voulait depuis sa première année et Lily avait un James bien différent que celui qu'elle avait connue avant. Il avait vraiment changé, il n'était plus prétentieux et ni plus volage. Sirius devait parler après le marié, c'était une tradition sorcière, le témoin de la mariée devait parler après le marié, ce que ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire. Il était debout, Lily à ses cotés, mains dans la mains et souriants.

- J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter Lily Potter ! commença-t-il. Mais Merlin sait eu j'ai au du mal, beaucoup pourront confirmé le nombre de fois ou je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi...

- Harceler James ! Harceler !! fit Dumbledore qui étant directeur en avait entendu parler, et provoquant l'hilarité de la table.

- Oui, comme me le fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore c'était peut-être du harcèlement... Mais j'ai réussi ! Après plusieurs gifles, insultes et autre… continua-t-il dans une petite moue boudeuse, provoquant un sourire chez sa compagne. Je ne vais pas faire un discourt digne de se nom, je veux tout simplement dire quelques mots : un grand merci aux Maraudeurs qui m'ont consoler durant mes nombreuses tentatives veines, merci à ma famille et à mes professeurs pour cette magnifique fête et merci à ma Lily pour m'avoir dire oui...

A la dernière partie de sa phrase, il se tourna vers la concernée, le regard amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement, sous les applaudissement des convives réellement touché par ses quelques mots.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! finit par s'exclamer Sirius. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous couper dans vos embrassades -il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes- aïe ! Mais voyons Lily, qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua : L'essentiel à été dit par mon frère, et c'est ainsi que ma soeur devient ma belle-soeur, ou mon frère mon beau frère, au choix. C'est vrai qu'ils on traversé beaucoup d'épreuve pour en arriver ici. Qui aurait crut qu'un jour, Lily la Tigresse pourrai épousé Cornedrue ? Elle qui jurait à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'elle le détester ? Enfin bon, nous sommes ici ! Ils vont vivre heureux pendant longtemps et nous ferons pleins de petits Potter !

James et Lily rougirent en même temps, se promettant de se venger le plus tôt possible, mais pour le moment, le moment de la fête était la. Le dîner était fini, est l'heure était aux danses. Bien entendu, les jeunes mariés devaient ouvrir le bal, rejoints par les témoins qui, étrangement, dansaient ensemble, et par le reste de la salle. Lily mouvait doucement dans les bras de James, tout deux se regardant amoureusement. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas être de son avis, et, sachant que Rémus avait déjà danser avec Lily, il vain réclamer la sienne :

- Allez, ouste, oust Potty ! Moi aussi je veux tenir la Tigresse contre moi ! J'espère que tu ne fera pas de scandale aujourd'hui, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu plus de succès que toi avec les filles, il est donc normal que tu craignes pour ton mariage...

- Siriuchounet ! Voyons, laisse mon James, tu sais comme nous que tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec moi, donc va voir ailleurs -Lily jeta son regard sur Emi qui vira au rouge, ainsi que Sirius- mais si tu y tiens tant, j'accepte ton invitation à danser.

Les quelques personnes à avoir entendu l'échange éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius et James échangeaient leurs cavalières.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et rare étaient ceux encore présent sur la piste. Sirius, Rémus et Emi avaient laissé les tourtereaux savourer leurs premiers instants en couple. Ils étaient légèrement en retrait, dans les bras de l'autre, savourant juste le bonheur d'être ensemble et de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Mais le bonheur à une fin, toujours. La petite porte qui permettait l'entré de la salle s'ouvrit lentement. La personne qui voulait entrer semblait ne pas être sur d'elle. Mais elle entra tout de même. Elle était assez grande, blonde et un cou imposant. Personne ne la connaissait. Mais un murmure parcouru la pièce :

- Pétunia...

Oui, Lily l'aurai reconnue entre mille, sa soeur qui l'avait ignorée, puis reniée... Jamais elle n'avait pu oublier la lettre que la dénommée Pétunia lui avait envoyer pour lui annoncer la mort de leurs parents. Elle en avait souffert, mais James avait toujours était là. Mais maintenant, Pétunia revenait, le jour même de son mariage avec celui qui l'avait consolé de la peine qu'elle lui avait infligé. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Tout le monde dans semblait attendre sa réaction, mais Lily préférer que sa soeur fasse le premier pas, pour savoir. Venait-elle pour semer la pagaille, ou pour se faire pardonner ? Elle en eu la réponse lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de sa soeur s'enrouler autour d'elle. James et les autres étaient légèrement en retrait, observant a scène, un regard inquiet pour la suite des évènement.

- Je suis désolée Lily, pleura Pétunia. Si tu savais... Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit... Lily...

La jeune marié avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Aurait-elle la force de pardonner ? James serait-il là pour l'aider, lui qui, elle le savait, détester Pétunia autant qu'elle ? Sans lui, elle ne pourrait pas, elle le savait...

Elle s'éloigna doucement des bras de sa soeur et lui dit :

- Pétunia, je ne peux pas tout oublier... Je suis désolée, mais... on peut… garder contact et réessayer... mais je ne peux pas tout oublier si facilement... il me faut du temps...

- Je comprends... Je vais y aller... Il m'attend...

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière elle sa cadette complètement perdue. Celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête pour se ressaisir, et regagna les bras de James. Les autres invités avaient repris les anses, sous les ordres silencieux des parents de James qui avaient laissé les jeunes régler le problème.

- C'est notre mariage, fit Lily, et je ne veux plus penser à ça pour le moment...

Elle avait retrouver le petit sourire enfantin qu'elle affichait depuis le début de la soirée et chacun pouvaient voir qu'elle effectivement mis cet évènement de coté pour se concentré entièrement sur la jour qui devait être le plus beau de sa vie... et qui l'était.

- T'as raison ! s'exclama Sirius, roi de la bonne humeur. Il faut faire de ce jour un jour inoubliable. Tandis qu'il partait vers la piste de danse accompagnait de Rémus et Emi, Lily chuchota doucement à James :

- C'est déjà le plus beau jour...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sans remarquer que leurs amis avaient tous suivis l'échange.

La fête se poursuivit jusqu'au bout de la nuit, plutôt vers le matin. Entre danse rythmée et slows principalement dansés par les mariés qui n'en manquer aucuns, les parents Potter avaient vraiment organiser un mariage digne de ce nom. Cela devait être dur pour eux de ce dire que leur fils unique allait les quitter pour une fille, même si ils tenaient déjà beaucoup à la fille en question.

James et Lily finirent par s'éclipser vers trois heures, laissant derrière eux les autres terminer la fête. James savait que ses parents rentraient directement chez eux, un petit manoir qu'ils avaient acheté dans les environs, et qu'ils avaient invité Rémus, Sirius et Emi pour les laisser seul, ce dont il leur était infiniment reconnaissant.

Comme de coutume, une des seules qui se pratiquait autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, James souleva Lily à l'entrée du manoir.

Ils scellèrent leur unions cette nuit là, se promettant amour, tendresse et douceur, tout comme la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Leur voyage de noces était prévu pour dans une semaine, il avait était avancé et rallongé. Les jeunes mariés devaient partir le premier août, et ne renter que dans le mois de novembre, la date n'avait pas encore était fixé. Deux mois de voyages minimum, coutumes sorcière qui ne dérangeait personne...


	40. Voyage, disputes et réconciliation

**Chapitre 40 : Voyage, disputes et réconciliation**

James et Lily partaient se matin. Il était dix heures, une heure avant le départ prévu, et tout était près. Tout le monde s'activait depuis près de deux jours pour que tout soit finit à temps. Valises, billets pour le portoloin que le père de James avait obtenu avec sa condition d'Auror, et mises au point avec Sirius...

- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Lily, tandis que James et Rémus étaient mort de rire, ainsi qu'Emi.

- Mais pourquoi donc Lily Jolie ? recommença Sirius avec un air d'enfant.

- Parce que c'est notre voyage de noces et que tu n'es pas invité ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon... bouda Sirius. Je ne viendrai pas...

Et oui, Sirius taquinait James et Lily depuis leur mariage. Et sa blague favorite était de leur dire qu'il venait avec eux à l'île Tenshi, ce qui les mettait hors deux. Bien qu'ils sachent tout deux que Sirius ne disait pas cela sérieusement, ils jouaient le jeu et, à chaque fois, les voix montaient pour se terminer en éclat de rire général.

L'île Tenshi, ou l'îles des anges ou de l'amour, était une île sorcière spécialement conçue pour les voyages de noces. Très peu de personne pouvait y entrait en raison de son prix tout sauf bat... Mais encore une fois le couple Potter, père et mère, ainsi que James qui avait choisit la destination, n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Après les au revoirs, James et Lily furent enfin libéré et s'envolèrent vers leur destination, laissant derrière eux un futur couple bien compliqué...

Les jours passaient doucement des deux cotés, puis un mois, sans qu'aucun incident ne trouble ses temps heureux. Voldemort ne faisait presque plus parler de lui, les Mangemorts n'apparaissaient que très rarement et Sirius, Franck et Alice, les deux aurors avec qui ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail au ministère, et profiter un maximum des vacances qui leur avaient étaient accorder. James et Lily avaient accepter le fait qu'ils vivent dans leur maison le temps qu'ils soient absent, ce que les jeunes amis avait tout de suite fêter le soir même du départ du couple.

Mais Emi et Sirius se cherchaient toujours. Ils s'aimaient, mais aucuns ne voulant faire le premier pas, cela tournait souvent au vinaigre. Résultat : Alice remontait les pendules de Emi et Franck et Rémus celles de Sirius quand ils en venaient aux disputes. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquentes, ce qui exaspérer les trois autres au plus haut point.

Alice et Franck étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient autant disputer que les deux amis, même avant leur relation. Ils avaient d'ailleurs le projet de se marier, mais ils ne voulaient pas de grand mariage. Ils voulaient un mariage très simple, avec comme seul invités leur témoins. Cela avait étonner Sirius qui s'était plein qu'il ne pourrai pas faire la fête, ce qui avait énervé Emi et qui avait tourné en dispute... encore.

Peter, étant de plus en plus absent, ne savait même pas que l'ambiance chez les jeunes Potter était plutôt lourde. En effet, Peter avait pour mission de surveiller les jeunes marier et de tout révéler à son Maître. Le seul problème était que sur l'île sur laquelle ceux-ci s'étaient exilé ne lui était pas accessible, malgré tout ces efforts. Et bien que Lord Voldemord l'ait assez bien prit Peter se doutait qu'il lui manquait des informations importantes pour son Maître. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Voldemord voulait tous ces renseignements sur James et Lily. Oui, cette hypothèse était confirmée, c'était bien cela que le Lord voulait, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi, ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire.

Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin. Il avait était prévu que les amoureux reviennent dans la semaine. La nuit était calme et fraîche pour une nuit d'automne, propice au sommeil... Mais ni Sirius, ni Emilie ne dormaient. Ils s'étaient encore disputer, sur un sujet totalement absurde. Mais la dispute avait était beaucoup plus loin et la jeune fille avait giflé Sirius pour ensuite passer la soirée dans sa chambre, tout comme lui.

C'était la première gifle que Sirius recevait de Emi et cela l'avait profondément toucher. Il comprenait maintenant James quant il lui disait à quel point cela faisait mal, physiquement et moralement, de se faire rejeter par la fille que l'on aime. Amour. Oui, Sirius n'avait plus peur de se l'avouer à lui, mais le dire à Emi, il n'arrivait pas. Plus d'une fois il s'était dit, demain je me lance, mais plus d'une fois il avait renoncé.

Emi non plus n'allait pas bien. Elle avait passé la soirée à pleurer, ne sachant même pas stopper les larmes. Elle aussi s'était avouer qu'elle aimer Sirius, mais elle n'avait pas non plus eu le courage de le lui dire, se consolant chaque soir en se disant que, de toute manières, c'était au garçon de faire le premier pas. Même si elle savait que c'était faux, seul cette phrase la consoler. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle souffrait, Sirius aussi, mais aussi leurs amis, et par leur faute... Cela devait cesser, elle le savait, et il n'y avait pas deux solutions, mais une seule...

Elle enfila ses chaussons et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, se moquant du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette, du fait qu'il ne faisait pas plus de dix degrés dehors et qu'elle soit en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle devait lui parler maintenant, sinon elle ne dormirait pas. Elle remercia Merlin que la chambre de Sirius soit seulement au bout du couloir, elle ne s'imaginer pas faire plus de chemin par cette fraîcheur, bien que le manoir soit chauffé. Elle hésita longuement avant d'entrer, ne sachant pas si il lui pardonnerait... Mais elle entra. La chambre était très simple, tout comme la sienne, mais le simple le fait qu'elle sache que c'était Sirius qui dormait dans le lit présent lui faisait battre le coeur... Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Sirius lui tournait le dos, mais sa respiration n'était pas régulière, il ne dormait pas.

- Sirius... chuchota-t-ellle. Sirius...

Il finit par se retourner, il avait sentit qu'elle n'allait pas, que sa voix tremblait. Mais il sentit son coeur chavirer quand il remarqua les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Emi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il n'aimait pas du tout la voir dans cet état, et il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il était à l'origine des larmes de sa belle...

- Sirius... Je suis désolée. J'aurais jamais du...

Mais sa voix se brisa en un sanglot. Très peu habitué à consoler les gens, il l'attira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, geste qu'elle ne refusa bien sur pas, et attendit qu'elle se calme. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui demanda :

- Hey ! Calme toi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma Emi...?

Emi ne remarqua pas le lapsus de Sirius, mais lui si, et avait peur qu'elle réagisse mal...

- Je... j'aurai jamais du... j'aurai pas du te giflé... Je suis désolée...

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la jeune fille se mette dans ses états pour une simple gifle, en fait, il ne comprenait pas. Certes, il avait lui aussi était affligé par son geste, mais ce n'était pas la peine dans faire un affaire d'état.

- Emi... Ce n'est rien, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout...

- Mais Sirius...

- Chuut…

La jeune fille ne pu continuer, Sirius lui avait délicatement poser un doigt sur les lèvres, bloquant ses paroles. Elle ne chercha pas à se libérer. Sirius la regardait dans les yeux, non, Sirius s'était perdu dans ses yeux, ce qu'elle fit rapidement elle aussi. Perdu dans leur monde, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se rapprochaient tendrement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Emi ferma doucement les yeux, laissant Sirius franchir la distance qui les séparer dans un long baiser.

- Je t'aime, Sirius... commença la jeune fille quand elle reprit ses esprits.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.


	41. La gifle

**Chapitre 41 : La gifle**

James et Lily étaient rentrés de leur voyage depuis plus d'une semaine. Tout aller pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes, pour tout le monde. Emi et Sirius filaient toujours le parfait amour, pour leur plus grand bonheur et celui de leurs amis.

Seules deux ombres faisaient tâches sur le tableau. Lord Voldemord reprenait son ascension, finit les vacances. La France était de moins en moins attaqué, le mage semblait revenir en Angleterre, pour Merlin sait quelles raisons. Les aurors étaient de plus en plus demandés, Lily, Sirius, James et les jeunes Longdubat, Alice et Franck, même en tant qu'étudiants, étaient souvent appelés à surveiller les alentours de Londres, pour leur plus grand plaisir, se sentant enfin utiles.

Mais ce n'était pas tout... Le Ministre de la Magie français avait demandé à bénéficier d'un des meilleurs aurors que l'Angleterre possédait pour assurer sa protection, venant de se faire élire en tant que tel, il jugeait cela utile dans les temps présents et menacé de ne plus mettre les siens à disposition pour aider à la lutte contre Lord Voldemord, même si il savait qu'il courrait des risques en agissant de cette manière. Ayant de bonnes relations avec les français, le Ministre de la Magie avait accepté, pour une semaine, le temps que le Ministre français s'habituât à sa condition.

Mais le Ministère anglais avait choisit l'un des étudiants du meilleur groupe, James... Ceci était une mission, il n'avait donc le choix et s'était vu forcer d'accepter. Mais au fond tout le monde pouvait deviner qu'il n'était guère enchanter de partir en France une semaine. Mais seul Sirius savait réellement pourquoi. Lily. James ne voulait pas la laisser seule aussi longtemps, même si il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, avec Emi, Sirius et Rémus qui venait plus souvent qu'avant. Ce serait la première fois qu'il la laisser seule depuis leur mariage. Il redoutait aussi sa réaction, connaissant le caractère de sa jeune épouse, il n'avait plu qu'à espérer qu'elle n'en tiendrait pas trop rigueur. La fin du mois de novembre arrivait très vite, et il était prévu qu'il parte le premier décembre, dans deux jours. Il rentra donc chez lui, accompagnait de Sirius, qui était déjà au courrant de l'histoire, dans un silence pesant.

Lily n'avait pas assisté aux cours de la journée sur ordre de James, celui-ci la trouvant beaucoup trop fatigué, et il ne regrettait nullement sa décision, tout moyens étaient bons pour repousser le moment fatidique.

Il est cependant vrai que la jeune fille n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, tout le monde pouvait vous le dire. Elle était fatiguée et changé d'humeur très facilement, pour le plus grand malheurs des garçons qui supportaient ses sautes d'humeurs la plupart du temps, en particulier James.

James entra donc dans sa maison, lâchement abandonner par son frère de coeur avait-il dit, prêt à affronter sa tigresse. Il l'a trouva dans le salon, recouverte d'une couverture et lisant un livre, occupation qu'elle n'avait pas pratiquer depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bonjour ma chérie !

- Bonjour.

Il la serra encore quelque minute contre lui, le calme avant la tempête, se dit-il. A Poudlard, il était vénérer, respecter, alors qu'ici, c'était lui qui vénérer Lily, s'était plus fort que lui, il avait cette fille dans la peau, mais à une différence près : aujourd'hui, elle lui appartenait. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se jeta à l'eau. Il se leva pour faire face à la jeune femme qui fronçait déjà les sourcils, tout en se levant elle même. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, de façon à la voir dans les yeux.

- Lily, il faut que je te parles... souffla-t-il.

- Non... James, ne me dit pas que...

- Non ! Bien sur que non, Lily ! s'offusqua-t-il, comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Jamais de la vie Lily !

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et dit :

- J'ai été convoqué par Maugrey aujourd'hui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Me dit pas que tu recommences les âneries avec Sirius ? fit-elle, le ton moqueur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'aurai presque préféré...

- James ne tourne pas autour du pot, je déteste ça !

La jeune femme commençait à s'énerver, ce qui lui arriver souvent, et James savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui de tout lui dire.

- Tu sais que la France à un nouveau Ministre de la Magie ? Et bien, il à réclamer un Auror pour sa protection durant la première semaine de sa promotion.

- Il à réclamer ? Il a le droit de faire sa ?

- Visiblement oui, il a même menacer de retirer tout ces aurors de la lutte contre Voldemort si nous lui refusions.

- C'est bien beau tout sa, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi.

- Lily, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire...

- James arrête ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse je commence vraiment à m'énerver !

- Le Ministre m'a choisit pour cette mission.

Voila, il l'avait dit. C'était peut-être cette annonce qui avait fait que le teint de Lily avait considérablement pâli, mais il l'avait dit.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choit Lily !

- Tu n'as pas eu le choit, tu n'as pas eu le choit ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ! On n'a même pas finit nos études et tu veux me faire croire que tu par en mission !

- Je te promets, Lily, je vais en France pour protéger et surveiller le nouveau Ministre.

- Oui bien sur, et moi je suis Merlin !

Il savait que l'annoncer à Lily ne serait pas facile, mais il ne pensait pas que cela le serait à ce point. Il ne se rappelait même pas quand était la dernière fois que Lily s'était mise en colère contre lui, en septième année, il lui semblait.

- Lily... je te promet, demande à Sirius...

- Ne mêle pas tout a à Sirius !

- Mais enfin Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?! Tu changes d'humeurs si facilement !

- Qu'est-ce que J'ai ?! MOI ?! Et toi alors ?! Quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu acceptes de partir alors que nous ne sommes rentré que depuis une semaine ? UNE semaine James !

- Arrête Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi...

PAFF

La main de Lily était partie toute seule, sans prévenir. Lily allait répliquer quand elle prit conscience de son geste. Son teint rougis auparavant par la colère était d'un blanc neige.

- Oh mon Dieu...

Elle se précipita dans les bras de James, les larmes coulant désormais sur ces joues.

- James je suis désolée... Oh James, excuse-moi ! Excu...

- Chut Lily... Chuut, c'est rien. Aller ma Lily... Chut...

Mais Lily s'agrippait toujours à son t-shirt, refusant de le lâcher.

- Oh ma Lily ! Ce n'est rien, je te promets, chut !

- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne comprend plus rien... c'est... bizarre... je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, mes nerfs lâchent... je... je suis désolée...

- Chut... aller, calme-toi.

Il la coucha tendrement, tout en continuant à la bercer. La journée avait du être éprouvante pour elle aussi, il dînerai demain, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Lily. Ils s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.


	42. Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 42 : Prise de conscience**

Non, Lily n'avait plus de doutes possibles. James devait partir dans la matinée, après être passé prendre quelques instructions auprès de son supérieur. Il été parti depuis près d'une heure, vers six heure, sont train partant vers la France trois quart d'heure plus tard.

La jeune femme se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes, les joues pâles et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Cela lui arrivait depuis maintenant trois ou quatre jours, elle n'avait pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à maintenant... Lily avait beaucoup réfléchit sur le problème, elle pensait au début qu'elle avait simplement une indigestion, ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais pas aussi longtemps ! Puis elle avait pensé à un virus, mais les nausées étaient les seuls symptômes.

Même James commençait à s'inquiéter, il avait lui aussi remarqué que Lily se levait beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude mais refusé obstinément de manger le matin. Il lui avait déjà demandé plus d'une fois, mais elle disait toujours ne pas avoir faim, ce qui, de sa part n'était pas vraiment plausible. Il lui avait aussi plusieurs fois demandé d'aller consulter un Médicomage, mais la jeune femme avait toujours repoussé cette demande. Mais James était loin de laisser Lily tomber malade comme cela, et il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, Maraudeurs oblige. Il avait donc parlé de Lily avec Sirius, un soir où il était aller passer la soirée dans son appartement, qu'il ne partageait pas encore avec Emi. Sirius lui avait promis d'emmener Lily chez un médecin, de grès ou de force.

Toujours dans la salle de bain, Lily cherchait une réponse. Cela ne pouvait pas être un manque d'enchantement, elle en pratiquait tous les jours au Ministère, et les nausées n'en étaient pas le résultat, même quand elle n'en pratiquait pas. Lily n'avait aucune idée du complot que son mari avait mis en place avec son meilleur ami, bien heureusement pour eux qui aurait du supporter les foudres de la jolie rousse. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait du temps devant elle et qu'elle ne devait pas se dépêcher de se préparer pour aller travailler, elle pouvait prendre le temps de penser à ce qu'il se passer en elle, ayant en effet pris sa semaine de congés sur ordre de son mari qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider si il arrivait quelque chose. Oui, décidément James n'était pas du tout comme elle le pensait encore au collège, il était vraiment un homme extraordinaire, presque parfait, non, pas presque, il était parfait.

C'est inquiet que James était parti au petit matin, laissant Lily derrière lui, ne se doutant pas des pensées de sa belle. En effets, le temps passé à réfléchir avait éclairé Lily, mais l'effrayer surtout. La jeune femme avait, après plusieurs tentatives veines, compris que ses nausées et vomissement n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls symptômes. C'est la qu'elle compris, sa fatigue soudaine, le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien avaler le matin après avoir vider le contenu de son estomac -déjà vide- au réveil, ses sautes d'humeurs au nombres désormais incalculable, mais surtout, ce dont elle ne s'était rendu compte seulement lors de ses réflexions, son retard... Son retard, comment avait elle pu ne pas le voir ?! Un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas eu...

Tout ce fit soudainement clair dans son esprit, elle venait de comprendre. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment James allait-il réagir quand il apprendra ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine de le lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas l'être, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte... Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas d'enfants, bien sur que si, surtout avec James, mais étaient-ils prêts ? C'est vrai, ils étaient encore très jeunes et la période dans laquelle ils vivaient n'était pas propice pour attendre un enfant. Mais surtout, elle avait peur. Si James ne voulait pas reconnaître l'enfant, comment ferait-elle ? Et puis, elle se sentait seule, elle n'avait plus sa mère pour l'épauler dans un moment que, normalement, la mère et sa fille partage. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Mégane, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mais ces questions n'étaient pas -encore- d'actualité, ils n'étaient pas marié depuis longtemps après tout, et ils s'étaient toujours protégés, autant qu'elle se souvienne. Mais les symptômes n'étaient pas à négliger...

Elle était tenter d'en parler avec Sirius ou Rémus, mais elle doutait fort qu'ils puissent l'aider, étant des hommes. Elle avait aussi pensé à Emi, mais elle avait peur. Celle-ci travaillant dans une maternité, elle reconnaîtrait les signes, et Lily n'était pas prête à cela. Et puis la jeune fille en parlerait avec James. C'est donc avec courage qu'elle prit une lettre pour écrire à Albus Dumbledore, lui demandant le droit de passer à Poudlard pour discuter avec Mrs Pomfresh dans la semaine :

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Ma demande va vous paraître étrange, mais je voudrai avoir un entretient avec Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière du collège, cette semaine. J'aimerai aussi que vous ne parliez pas de cette lettre et de cette demande, je lui en ferez par en temps voulu._

_Je vous remercie d'avance,_

_Salutations sincères,_

_Lily Potter._

Elle espérait que son ancien directeur ne pose pas trop de questions indiscrètes à l'infirmière. De toutes façons, elle irait lui parlait si ses doutes étaient fondés. Elle passa la journée seule, un bon livre entre les mains. Sirius devait prendre congé à partir de demain, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais elle se doutait que du James se cachait là dessous. La réponse de Dumbledore arriva en fin d'après-midi :

_Mrs Potter,_

_Vous pouvez bien entendu passer demain dans l'après-midi, j'en ai parlé avec l'infirmière, elle est tout à fait d'accord pour vous recevoir. Que ce passe-t-il donc ? N'est-il pas plus prudent d'aller à Ste Mangouste si votre santé n'est pas bonne ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre James au courant ? Enfin bref, je respecte votre choix. Mrs Pomfresh vous attend donc demain,_

_Avec affection,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Avec affection ? Et bien Lily ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais elle était rassurée, elle savait que Dumbledore ne parlerait pas à James si elle le lui disait.

Sirius serait donc seul demain, cela ne valait la peine qu'il prenne une semaine pour elle... C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle parti se coucher, cette journée avait vraiment était chargé d'émotions et de réflexions...


	43. Dissiper les doutes, merci Sirius

**Chapitre 43 : Dissiper les doutes, merci Sirius**

Lily paraissait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle avait prévu d'aller chez Mrs Pomfresh en fin de matinée plutôt qu'en après-midi, elle pourrait ainsi prévoir de voir un autre médecin s'il le fallait. Même si la jeune femme voulait paraître calme, elle était vraiment stressée, le reste de sa vie, de leur vie à elle et James, dépendrait de cette journée. Au fond d'elle, elle redoutait le fait d'attendre un enfant, les responsabilités étaient peut-être trop importante pour une femme si jeune qu'elle, pour un couple aussi jeune que le sien, mais en même temps, savoir qu'elle allait peut-être éprouver le bonheur d'être mère comblait ses inquiétudes. Un cri l'a tira de ses pensées :

- Lily !

Il devait être neuf heure, dix heure au plus tard, par quel miracle Sirius était déjà levé ?! Il était pourtant connu pour être une vrai marmotte quand il n'était pas attendu, quoi que, même attendu, il lui arrivait d'être en retard, comme à Poudlard où Rémus avait beaucoup de mal à le lever, tout comme James. Ce dernier s'était cependant calmé et se réveiller dès qu'elle lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui, pour Sirius, n'était que parce que Lily était beaucoup plus jolie que Rémus.

- Je suis là Sirius ! J'arrive ! finit par répondre Lily.

Elle se prépara en vitesse et rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. Il avait préparer son petit déjeuner et s'était assis -affaler correspondait le mieux d'après Lily- sur une chaise.

- Ah ! Bonjour p'tite soeur ! Alors comme sa on est devenu paresseuse ?

- Ca change de quand c'était toi !

Elle lui colla une bise sonore sur la joue, sachant qu'il détester qu'elle fasse cela. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à manger la tartine beurrée.

- Sa me rappelle notre cohabitation, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas faux... Puis il se tu.

Lily aperçut le froncement de sourcil chez son ami, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelque temps.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La jeune femme se figea soudainement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Lily... On l'a tous remarqué, James, Rémus et moi. James en à parler avec ses parents quand vous y aviez était, et eux-mêmes l'on vu. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

- Sirius...

- Non, pas de Sirius et encore moins de petits yeux malheureux ! Je veux savoir, on s'inquiète tous ! Tu aurais du voir James quand il est venu me voir ! Alors dis-moi.

Les conversations sérieuses avec Sirius étaient loin de se passer tous les jours, et Lily savait que s'il engageait de lui-même cette conversation, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait. Il lui arrivait encore de se rappeler comment il l'a traité avant qu'elle ne sorte avec James, enfin, avant même, et à chaque fois, cela la faisait sourire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Sirius, bien sûr, mais serait-il capable de ne rien dire à James ? Elle se jeta tout de même à l'eau, il comprendrait qu'elle veuille lui annoncer la nouvelle elle-même, c'était son rôle à elle, pas à lui.

- D'accord... Mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles avec James.

- Quoi ? Mais il a le droit de savoir ! Lily tu es sa femme !

- Je sais bien Sirius ! répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je veux être sur avant de lui en parler.

- Donc il saura ?

- Oui, bien sur, j'aurai du mal à lui cacher. Mais je veux attendre qu'il revienne.

- OK, fit-il dans un soupir de soulagement, que James ne sache pas ce qu'il se passait avec Lily était pour lui une pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Je ne lui dirai rien, c'est promis. Maintenant, explique-moi !

- Bon, tu auras sûrement remarquer que j'avais souvent une humeur changeante...

- Souvent ! Tout le temps tu veux... Oui, finit, désolé… se rattrapa-t-il devant les gros yeux de Lily.

- Ce n'est pas tout... Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre tous les symptômes...

- Tous les symptômes ?

- Oui, je viens de faire le rapprochement. Je suis fatigué aussi, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important ?

- Je... J'ai des nausées matinales et... j'ai beaucoup de retard...

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Qu'était en train de lui révéler Lily ?

- Attends, tu veux dire que...

- Ce n'est pas du tout certain, je dois aller à Poudlard pour voir Mrs Pomfresh après le petit déjeuner, elle me confirmera si oui ou non, j'attends un enfant...

- Un bébé ! Un petit Cornedrue ou une petite Tigresse ! Et tu m'as caché cela !

Le jeune homme se leva prestement et sera sa ''soeur'' dans ses bras.

- Aller on y va ! Et je t'accompagne ! Hors de question que tu y ailles seule, James me tuerait !

- James ?

- Oups...

- Non, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, je connais que trop vos magouilles de Maraudeurs.

Le sourire de Sirius en disait beaucoup trop sur le fond de sa pensée. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Lily que si il l'avait à ce point questionner à son sujet s'était sur ordre de son mari.

Ils partirent donc en direction de Poudlard, dans le parc. Les souvenirs se ravivaient à une folle allure et c'est un peu nostalgique qu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense château. Les élèves, pas encore en vacances, devaient être en cours et ne tarderait pas à sortir en vue de l'heure tardive. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils se dépêche, certain des élèves devaient se rappelait d'eux, et ils se voyaient mal expliquer pourquoi il était de retour sur les bancs de l'écoles.

- Miss Evans !

- Mrs Potter.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Mais je ne vois pas Mr Potter.

- Il est en mission, Sirius m'accompagne.

Le sourire de l'infirmière se figea pour complètement disparaître à la vue d'un des jeunes hommes qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les sept ans de leur scolarisation.

- Sirius Black. Je me rappelle.

- Mrs Pomfresh ! Mon infirmière favorite !

- Sirius ! s'insurgea Lily jusque là à part de la conversation, grandit un peu !

Mrs Pomfresh ne pu retenir un sourire et se laissa dire :

- Enfin quelqu'un qui peut retenir ce jeune homme, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Ah non, fit Lily, moi je m'occupe de James, pour lui c'est Emi.

- Emi ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de cela, si vous voulez bien me suivre Mrs Potter.

- Je t'attends ici Lily, fit Sirius.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, dans le bureau de l'infirmière plus précisément, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des deux élèves alités. Lily expliqua donc tout ce qui lui arriver, le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de l'infirmière ne semblait pas vouloir les quitté, bien au contraire, il s'élargie quand celle-ci donna son verdict :

- Et bien, Mrs Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes encore ici, c'est à un Gynécomage qu'il faut vous adressez.

Après avoir remercier l'infirmière, la jeune femme retrouva son ami dans les couloirs du collège, l'estomac dans les talons.

- Alors Lily ?! fit le jeune homme, excité comme une puce.

Tout ce que Lily fut capable de faire, c'est de hocher la tête affirmativement avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de Sirius, qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Hey Lily... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- ...

- Tu sais, je peux comprendre si t me dis ne pas vouloir de cet enfant... fit-il, un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je… je l'aime déjà mais... James...

- James ?

La jeune femme acquiesça puis, après s'être essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues, s'expliqua :

- Si il ne voulait pas... Si il ne veut pas d'enfants...

Ce fut comme si Sirius ressentait l'appel désespérait que lui lançait sa soeur, lui transperçant le coeur. Heureusement, lui savait que James désirait un enfant plus que tout, surtout si la mère était Lily. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, serrant toujours la rousse dans ses bras, mais la regardant tout de même dans les yeux, puis il commença :

- Lily, tu sais ce que James nous répétait toujours ? Et bien c'est qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec toi, personne d'autre. Il disait cela même quand tu l'envoyer balader, même quand tu le giflait. Il avait mal, on le voyait, mais il t'aimait. C'est pour cela qu'au début, je te prenait en grippe, je ne comprenait pas comment tu pouvais être ainsi avec lui, mais je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu avait des problèmes, et puis, tu ne le connaissais pas encore... Il est tomber amoureux de toi en première année, oui, au premier regard, dès qu'il t'a vu, mais il c commencer à te faire des déclarations en quatrième année seulement. J'avoue qu'il y allait un peu fort, mais c'était lui, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi, il était perdu, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, alors il faisait l'intouchable, pour t'impressionner. Il t'aimait toujours autant, et, quand vous vous êtes rapproché en septième année, il a souffert parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'obtiendrait que ton amitié, même si tout le monde voyait le contraire. Mais quand tu l'as embrassé au bal, il était aux anges, et c'est peu dire, il a passé la moitié de la nuit à nous parler de toi, il était heureux, il n'y a pas de doute. C'est l'à qu'il à voulut te demander en mariage, nous l'avons tout de suite suivit, on avait confiance, on savait que vous n'étiez pas près de vous séparer, maintenant qu'il t'avait, il ne risquait pas de lâcher. Mais la suite encore nous à surpris, c'est quand il nous a dit que son rêve, c'était de fonder une famille avec toi, qu'il voulait avoir des enfants... de toi.

- Merci... fut tout ce que Lily pu dire.

- De rien ma puce, tu sais que je serais toujours là si il y a quelque chose.

Il sentit la jeune fit acquiescer puis se lever.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je... enfin, tu vas trouver bizarre que je te pose cette question mais... pourquoi tu ne voulais pas croire James quand il disait t'aimer ?

- C'était dure, il disait cela mais deux minutes après il avait une autre fille dans les bras, je croyait n'être qu'un pari, qu'il me laisserai après avoir eu se qu'il voulait... Sa fat mal de penser cela, surtout que j'éprouver déjà des sentiments pour lui...

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'embrasser doucement le front de Lily. Il comprenait parfaitement le comportement que Lily avait eu et s'en voulait. Oui, si il n'avait pas était si arrogant avec elle, il aurait pu lui parler, et James et elle auraient était ensemble bien avant. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour se genre de pensée, il venait de reconnaître le chemin par lequel Lily et lui passaient.

- Lily, je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes par le bureau de Dumbledore ? La sortie est de l'autre coté.

- Bien sur, je sais, je n'ai pas oublier le chemin, répondit-elle en riant. Mais je sais que si j'attends un enfant, je devrais arrêter de travailler dans quelque temps, aussi bien en temps qu'Auror, que pour l'ordre...

- Tout à fait d'accord ! J'avais peur de devoir te faire la leçon avec James !

- Je ne suis pas inconsciente à ce point, fit-elle, avant de glisser sa main sur son ventre, geste que Sirius remarqua aussitôt, un sourire naissant.

- On passera au Ministère après si tu veux.

- Pas de problème, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le chemin restant jusqu'à la gargouille se fit dans un silence qu'aucuns des deux Lions ne voulut briser, chacun dans leurs pensées.


	44. Prendre les devants

**Chapitre 44 : Prendre les devants**

C'est arrivés devant la célèbre Gargouille du bureau du Directeur que les deux amis se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient aucunes idées de se que pouvait être le mot de passe, la seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il était inutile d'espérer passer sans, la sécurité du château ayant était décuplée ces derniers temps.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas à attendre longtemps, le professeur d'enchantement arriva.

- Mr Black ! Miss Evans !

- Mrs Potter.

C'était une habitude ! Aucuns des professeurs n'étaient donc au courant de son mariage avec James ? Certes, seuls Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore avaient étaient invités, mais la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la presse, James étant le dernier descend des Potter. Elle se devait donc de reprendre toutes les personnes coupables de ce lapsus.

- Oh ! Félicitation Mrs, rien de mieux ne pouvait vous arriver. Mais que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite à Poudlard ?

- Et bien, nous voudrions voir le Directeur, je voudrais lui parler. Nous n'avons cependant pas pensé à lui demander le mot de passe, la visite n'était pas prévue.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, je venais moi aussi entretenir une conversation avec Albus, mais cela peut bien attendre. Plumes sucrées, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Gargouille qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Voilà, je vous laisse, les cours vont reprendre.

Les deux jeunes gens gravirent donc les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, ravi de, pour une fois, ne pas être porteur de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Entrez, fit calmement le Directeur après qu'ils l'aient avertis de leurs présences.

Le regard du Directeur ne cacha pas son étonnement à voir surgir deux de ces anciens élèves favoris.

- Mrs Potter, Mr Black ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Comment allez-vous, Lily ?

- Très bien professeur, c'est justement pour cela que je venais vous parler, répondit Lily, se demandant comment annoncer à un professeur et un patron, qu'elle était enceinte.

- Et bien je vous écoute ! Est-ce important pour que vous veniez m'en parler ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

- Oh pas du tout ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir, ou plutôt vous demandez de limiter mes missions pour l'ordre...

- Non, ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle ne fera plus de mission pour l'ordre avant un an, la coupa Sirius.

- Mais Sirius... tenta la jeune femme.

- Non, James me tuerait si il apprenait que je te laisse continuer dans ton état.

- Sirius... D'accord, mais je veux être appelée si quelque chose tourne vraiment mal.

Le ton qu'avait pris Lily n'acceptait aucune réplique et, même si Sirius était un des seuls à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'autorité su la jeune fille, il n'eut aucune autre façon que d'accepter.

Le Directeur, assis dans son bureau, fidèle à lui-même, regardait ses deux élèves se chamailler, comme au bon vieux temps, se dit-il. Mais, la curiosité l'emportant, il coupa court à la discussion :

- Mrs Potter, je me doute bien que si vous me demandez cela vous avez une bonne raison, aussi j'accepte de vous prévenir qu'en cas d'extrême priorité -ajouta-t-il en direction de Sirius qui ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation-. Mais j'aimerais savoir la fameuse raison, ce n'est pas courant de voir un membre de l'ordre demander cela.

- Je viens d'apprendre un heureux évènement futur, fit Lily, rayonnante, et Mrs Pomfresh m'a averti des risques que je courais si je prenais des risques, je vais d'ailleurs demander au Ministère de me mettre en quelque sorte sur la touche.

Le visage du Directeur se fit soudain affectueux, touché par la tirade de sa protégée.

- Et bien, toute mes félicitations, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Je comprends mieux maintenant votre demande et ne regrette absolument pas de ne pas avoir prévenu James, bien qu'au début l'idée me soit venue, fit-il. James va vraiment être heureux quand il apprendra ceci, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, votre couple est déjà si parfait qu'un bébé ne le fera se porter que mieux.

Lily ne pu que rougir devant le compliment de son Professeur. Sirius, lui, était resté à l'écart, laissant sa petite soeur s'occuper de tout, il savait parfaitement que la jeune fille s'en faisait un plaisir, depuis qu'il lui avait avouer que James voulait un enfant dont elle serait la mère, les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, de son retour de voyage de noces, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. En fait, tous les moments de bonheur que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux avaient pour source James ou son couple... avec James.

La fin de l'entretient arriva lorsque le Directeur leur fit signe qu'il était temps pour eux, et pour lui, d'aller se nourrir. Ils prirent donc congé du sorcier et se dirigèrent directement vers Londres, direction le Ministère de la Magie, bureau d'Alastor Maugrey.

Arrivé dans la célèbre rue, Sirius stoppa la jeune fille qu'il tenait par la taille :

- Stop jeune fille ! s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton théâtral. De quoi aurais-je l'air si je laissais la femme de mon frère sans manger alors que celle-ci attend un heureux évènement ? Non, non, ne répondez pas, je vous emmène déjeuner !

Avant même que Lily ne puisse répondre, il l'entraînait déjà vers un restaurant en face de leur destination. Le bâtiment était d'une jolie couleur verte tirant sur le bleu, égayant la rue malgré les temps sombres. Petit, mais accueillant, le restaurant semblait être réputé dans le monde des sorciers, son nom, ''Au p'tites baguettes'', était entouré effectivement des deux petites baguettes, signe équivalent aux étoiles pour les moldus. Sirius allait vraiment payer le prix fort, mais la jeune femme ne s'en soucia guère, après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait entraîner ici, il avait prit cette initiative tout seul. Elle émit donc un sourire discret et suivit son ami dans le restaurant.

Après un déjeuner plus un moins long, ponctué par les blagues de Sirius, les deux aurors se rendirent donc dans leur lieu de travail.

Les deux aurors, oui, car le de ''chouchoux de Maugrey'' comme on les appelait avait en effet terminer leurs études sur ordre du Ministre avec l'appui de Dumbledore. Il avait en effet était affiché, sur une pancarte bien en vue du hall du ministère, une affiche, s'y trouvant toujours, indiquant :

aligncenterUn grand bravo à :

- James Potter

- Lily (Evans) Potter

- Sirius Black

- Franck Longdubat

- Alice Prewett

Pour leurs étonnantes prestations lors de leurs cours. Ils se verront donc, en récompense, gravirent au rang d'AURORS./align

La brièveté du message garantissait son efficacité s'était dit Lily, car dès qu'ils furent rentré dans le hall, de toute par des ''Mr Black'' et ''Mrs Potter'' les salué. C'est donc avec empressement qu'ils se dirigèrent au troisième étage, bureaux des chefs des différentes brigades. Lily eu un soupçon de nostalgie en traversant ses couloirs, se disant que dans quelques temps, elle serait en vacances prolongées...

Mr Maugrey les reçu, comme Dumbledore quelques heures auparavant, avec beaucoup de surprise. Sirius avait pris des vacances cette semaine pour raison personnelles avait-il dit -garder Lily avait tout de suite était dans ces intentions...- et Lily étai censée être malade et ne pouvait quitter le lit, en tout cas d'après James.

- Sirius et Lily ! Je suis ravi de vous voir, même si je ne m'attendais pas à cela !

En temps que chouchoux digne de ce nom, l'équipe des ''cinq amis'' ne se faisaient pas appeler par leurs noms, comme les autres, mais par leurs prénoms.

- Mr Maugrey, nous sommes nous même ravis de vous voir, répondit respectueusement Lily.

- Et bien, Lily, dites-moi tout. Votre mari me dit il y a de cela une semaine que vous n pouvais guère vous déplacer mais je vous vois aujourd'hui. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Et bien... C'est assez compliqué Mr...

- Faite simple.

- Et bien voila... je… James et moi attendons un heureux évènement. Enfin, il n'est pas encore au courant mais je dois le lui dire à son retour.

- Mes félicitations Lily ! J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais pourquoi m'annoncer cela ? reprit-il, septique, et perdu.

- Et bien… Vous savez comme moi qu'une grossesse peut m'être plus dangereuse que pour les autre, j'aurais donc besoin de beaucoup plus de suivit médical.

- Vous venez donc me dire qu'il vous faut prendre congé... comprit-il.

- C'est cela, coupa Sirius, jusque là silencieux, et ce pour minimum un an.

- Mais je peux venir donner un coup de main, si c'est vraiment trop important, je compte sur vous pour m'appeler, parce que les deux là ne le ferais jamais...

Le chef de leur brigade sourie face au deux jeunes amis devant lui.

- C'est d'accord, je vous accorde ces vacances et je vos appellerais si il se passe quoi que se soit, bien que je sois de l'avis de James et Sirius pour vous tenir entièrement à l'écart. Mais c'est votre choix.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau et rentrèrent au manoir, Sirius devant passer la soirée au manoir, avec Emi sui, en bonne meilleure amie, se tenait au courant des avancements de l'affaire ''Potter Junior'' comme elle le disait si bien.

James devait rentré le lendemain dans la soirée, ayant était rappelé en Angleterre, il devait être remplacé par un autre étudiant, lui permettant de reprendre son nouveau poste à Londres. Loin de la réjouir, Lily n'avait jamais était aussi inquiète. Malgré les souvenirs de Sirius, les remontés de moral de Emi, les blagues des deux amoureux, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que d'apprendre à son mari qu'elle était enceinte était aussi difficile. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de James, loin de là, James était d'une douceur infinie quand il était avec elle, mais elle avait peur... Peur de sa réaction, malgré tout ce que disais ces amis... C'est avec l'estomac noué qu'elle parti se coucher se soir là.


	45. Comment lui dire

**Chapitre 45 : Comment lui dire**

Un jeudi après midi particulièrement angoissé au manoir Potter. James devait rentrer dans un moment à l'autre, et il était impossible de calmer Lily. Ni Sirius, ni Emi, ni Rémus n'arrivaient à faire quelque chose.

- Mais Lily ! Par Merlin ! Comment te faire comprendre que James VEUT un enfant de toi depuis des années ! s'exclama Sirius, à bout de patience, ce qui ne lui arrivait vraiment pas souvent.

- Mais comment il va réagir... Je... On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé... Et si...

Contre toute attente, elle éclata en sanglot, complètement bouleversée. Le geste vint de lui même, naturellement : Sirius prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Chuut... Calme toi ma puce, viens, tu va aller te reposer un peu...

Il l'a conduisit doucement dans sa chambre et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon, s'assit aux cotés d'Emi et passa son bras à sa taille, toujours en face de Rémus.

- Lily est vraiment bouleversée... fit Emi, disant tout au ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- C'est pas faute de vouloir l'a rassurer... se justifia Sirius. Il me semblait qu'elle avait compris quand on a été à Poudlard, mais cela ne semble pas être le cas...

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, fit Emi, tu lui as déjà dis toi-même que James l'aimait vraiment, alors pourquoi continue-t-elle a douter ?

- Lily aime James, dit alors Rémus, mais elle a peur. Elle aime James depuis longtemps, avant même de l'avoir embrassé, mais elle avait peur. Peur de n'être qu'un pari entre Patmol et Cornedrue, de n'être qu'un nom de plus sur la liste de conquêtes de James...

- Cornedrue n'a jamais fait de liste... coupa Sirius avant de se refaire prendre la parole par le loup-garou :

- Sa peur persiste toujours, elle doit avoir peur qu'il se considère moins libre, avec les responsabilités que cela va apporter. Elle doit craindre sa réaction, ils n'en ont jamais vraiment parlé, et malgré le fait que Sirius lui ai dit, elle ne pourra apprécier le fait d'attendre un enfant de James que lorsque celui-ci le saura.

Les deux amoureux haussèrent les épaules, ignorant.

- En attendant, reprit Emi, coupant le silence qui s'était installé avec une conversation pour le moins beaucoup plus joyeuse, je peux prévoir un rendez-vous dans les prochains jours !

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que ce soit James qui soit avec elle pour ce moment là, et je l'a comprend parfaitement. Je ne m'attendais déjà pas l'accompagnait pour Dumbledore et Fol Oeil...

- Tu es son meilleur ami, Sirius, lui expliqua Rémus. Et elle t'adore, elle te considère plus comme son frère qu'un ami, et ayant perdu sa famille, elle te donne le droit de d'y entrer.

Sirius acquiesça. Il était parfaitement conscient de cela, et lui-même portait à Lily un amour fraternel. Sa p'tite soeur comme il l'appelait souvent. Cette pensé le fit sourire. Il pensait souvent à toutes les année pendant lesquelles il avait haï la jeune fille, sans vraiment apprendre à la connaître, ne la jugeant que sur le fait de ne pas vouloir sortir avec James, sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être seraient-ils devenus ''frère et soeur'' plus vite...

Un bruit dans le couloir leur fit signe qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et de laisser le couple se retrouver. Ils rejoignirent James qui se débarrassait de sa veste. Celui-ci semblait heureux de retrouver son chez lui.

- Bonjour vous trois ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant. Où est Lily ? demanda-t-il après avoir scruté la porte par laquelle ils venaient de passer.

- Elle se repose, répondit Sirius, d'un commun accord silencieux avec les autres. Ecoute James, on va te laisser, je crois que vous avez besoin de parler. Salut Cornedrue !

C'est en coup de vent qu'ils s'éclipsèrent, sûrement pour passer la soirée tous les trois.

James se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec sa femme. La porte était entrouverte, mais il aperçut en entrant dans la pièce que Lily dormait, comme le lui avait annoncer Sirius. Il se coucha à ses cotés, lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux.

- Hum... grogna la jeune femme, Sirius... fous moi la paix...

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui l'a réveille.

- Allez, ma chérie... Je suis là... Lily...

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à la vue de son mari qui la regardait amoureusement.

- James !

Elle était soudainement beaucoup plus réveillée. Elle sauta dans les bras de James et nicha son nez dans son cou, avant de lui murmurer :

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi mon amour, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Les paroles de Sirius toujours gravée dans sa mémoire : i''Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler...''/i Que voulait-il dire par là ? Savait-il la raison pour laquelle Lily semblait malade à son départ ? La raison pour laquelle il avait tant hésiter à partir ? Il décida cependant d'attendre que Lily lui en parle.

Ils descendirent tout les deux dans la cuisine, James expliquant à Lily ce qu'il se passait au Ministère de la Magie Français.

Depuis l'attaque d'il y a quelques mois, le Ministère Français était de plus en plus sur ses gardes, il n'était pas rare de voir dans la Gazette des nouvelles du Ministre étranger. L'Angleterre et la France n'étaient pas en guerre, et aussi loin que Lily se souvienne, ces deux gouvernements s'étaient toujours assez bien entendu.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Sirius avait mis des soupçons dans l'esprit de son mari et que celui-ci attendait qu'elle lui parle d'elle-même, patient, comme à son habitude. Enfin, avec elle, James était loin d'être aussi réceptif avec les autres, à part peut-être Sirius et Rémus. Elle savait qu'il ne la forcerait pas à lui parler si elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais elle devait le lui dire, toute de suite.

James avait bien remarqué qu'il parlait dans le vide, Lily était retourné vers l'évier de cuisine, ses gestes évoluant doucement, elle d'habitude si énergique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien tracasser sa Lily à ce point ? Il se leva doucement, sans bruit, et la retourna contre lui, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il savait que Lily ne savait pas lui mentir, et encore moins en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Lily... soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lorsque les yeux émeraude de sa compagne consentirent enfin et fixer ses yeux chocolats, il se sentit défaillir, elle était inquiète et déboussolé... Il l'a serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle, James... murmura la jeune femme.

Le ton de Lily ne fit qu'amplifier son inquiétude.

- Je sais qu'on en à jamais vraiment parlé tout les deux, reprit-elle avant qu'il ne pose la moindre question, et je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, enfin si, je sais, bien sur... mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai fais exprès pour te piéger ou te garder...

- Lily ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je ne te quitterais jamais ma Lily ! Jamais ! affirma James en l'embrassant, pour lui prouver ses paroles, et effaçant les larmes qui coulaient petit à petit sur les joues de Lily.

- James... Je... J'attends un... enfant...

Le coeur de James fit un bon, loupa un battement, s'accéléra pour revenir à sa place en un looping (xD). Il allait avoir un enfant de sa Lily ! Il attendait sa depuis sa première année ! Depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés... Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Oh ma Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, la soulevant du sol en la faisant tournoyer. C'est merveilleux ! Oh ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

La future maman, elle, n'avait pas encore réalisé. James aurait pu renier l'enfant, ne pas l'accepter, mais visiblement, s'était loin d'être le cas, bien au contraire. Elle se laissa finalement entraîner dans la joie de son mari. Elle regrettait encore plus de ne pas être sortit avec James Potter la première qu'il le lui avait demander, mais se serraient-ils marier si elle avait tout de suite dit ''oui'' ? Merlin seul le sait...


	46. Entre santé et tradition

**Chapitre 46 : Entre santé et tradition**

Lily et James étaient chez les parents de ce dernier et venaient de leur annoncer la nouvelle, provoquant leur joie, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Mais la mère de James avait posait la question que James redoutait à leur arrivait :

- Lily, as-tu l'intention de suivre la tradition des épouses Potter ?

Mégane n'avait pas posé la question méchamment, elle s'informait juste, bien qu'elle préfèrerait que sa belle fille suive sont exemple.

- Quelle tradition ? demanda Lily.

- Non, maman, intervint James, Lily ne suivra pas la tradition.

- Mais pourquoi ? reprit Meg.

- Parce qu'il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama James. Il est hors de question que ma Lily suive cette tradition, cela la tuerait !

- Mais expliquez moi ! s'emporta Lily. Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente ! C'est quoi cette tradition ?

- Excuse-moi, ma chérie... fit James. Depuis des générations, les épouses des Potter mettent au monde leurs enfants dans une pièce du manoir, aménager spécialement pour l'occasion, mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasse, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Mais nous avons de très bon médecins James ! s'exclama Mrs Potter senior.

Max, lui, ne disait rien, il était partagé entre sa femme et son fils. D'un coté il savait que sa femme défendait les valeurs familiales et leurs traditions, mais de l'autre, son fils considérait l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme et sa santé plus importante que les valeurs morales. Les deux cotés étaient donc noble et la situation méritait réflexion.

- Il est vrai, intervint-il, que les Potter ont toujours mis cette tradition en pratique, mais nous savons tous, ici présent, qu'il est très dangereux pour Lily de la suivre. Cela serait, en quelque sorte, l'a pousser à courir de grands et graves risques, au péril même de sa vie. Je ne dit pas qu'il faut ou ne faut pas poursuivre la tradition, juste qu'il faut y réfléchir, poser le pour et le contre, avec si il est possible, l'accord de votre médecin.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Emi, les informa Lily, jusque là toujours silencieuse, tandis que James lançait un regard de remerciement à son père. Il savait que sa mère le suivrait, même si elle n'était pas d'accord, non pas que Max soit un genre de tyran, mais les parents de James s'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait nuire à cela.

James et Lily finirent par les quitter après déjeuner, sous insistance de Mégane qui s'était excusée auprès de Lily pour avoir insisté autant. La jeune fille avait très vite accepté, elle comprenait ses raisons et les respectait, mais comme elle le lui avait dit, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir reprendre la tradition. Ils transplanèrent directement devant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, dans le hall du service de maternité. Ils allaient entrer dans la salle d'attente quand Lily retint James et le fixa dans les yeux, au risque de s'y perdre.

- James, je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas accoucher au manoir... Je veux venir ici, je serais plus tranquille...

- Chuut ma Lily, la coupa James, il est hors de question qu'il en soit autrement, je ne veux pas que tu cours de risques que je sais inutiles, tu viendras ici. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et le bébé, mon choix se porte sur les deux.

Il aperçut nettement les larmes dans les yeux de sa belle, son discourt avait-il était si émouvant ou les hormones de Lily commençaient à la travailler ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer :

- On en parlera avec Emi si tu veux, mais on doit y aller maintenant.

La première consultation était anodine, il n'était question que de papier, de papier et toujours de papier, pour l'hospitalisation, la condition des parents, et du consentement du médecin -Emi- pour assister l'accouchement. Il s'avéra qu'Emi fut d'accord avec James, que Lily accouche chez eux était extrêmement dangereux, pour ne pas dire mortel dans ses conditions. La question ne se posait donc plus.

- Je crois que c'est tout, finit par dire Emi, un sourire sur les lèvres qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il faut juste que tu reviennes dans un mois Lily, il vaut mieux suivre ta grossesse de très près, mais tout ne peut que bien se dérouler, surtout si tu as ton médecin personnel, ajouta-t-elle, louchant vers James qui éclata de rire.

- Que veux-tu, dit-il, il faut bien entretenir son trésor.

Remarque qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

- Donc tu passes quand tu peux, hein ? fit Emi, sur le point de passer la porte, ignorant le nombre élevé de patient qui se demander comment leur Gynécomage pouvait connaître LES Potter.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Lily, pareil pour toi !

Le couple repartit donc dans les rues de Londres, main dans la main, pour un dîner en amoureux, James voulant profiter des sept mois et demi qu'il leur restait. Un peu plus de sept mois et il serait père !


	47. Chacun son coté, chacun son camp

**Chapitre 47 : Chacun son coté, chacun son camp**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse hallucinante. James et Sirius avaient tout les deux pris des vacances, acceptées par Maugrey qui, pourtant, n'en accorder pas souvent, et restaient aux coté de Lily qui, elle, les maudissait pour ne plus lui laisser de liberté. Enfin, quoi qu'elle dise, les deux jeunes hommes la connaissaient assez pour dire qu'elle était heureuse de les avoir avec elle.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, non stop, mais aussi une semaine que les nombreux journalistes avides de démontrer ou d'affirmer la rumeur de la grossesse de Lily tentaient par tous les moyens d'approcher du manoir. Mais aucun jusque là n'y était parvenu, tous repoussé par un Sirius Black pas très enchanté à l'idée que des centaines d'inconnus dans leur genre campent devant la demeure de ces meilleurs amis. Ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette maison ne vous regarde absolument pas, avait-il dit, leur lançant un regard noir.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que la communauté sorcière était dans le doute, ne sachant pas qi l'héritier ou l'héritière de la célèbre famille Potter, réputée pour leur attachement sincère à Dumbledore et à la magie blanche, allait ou non, naître dans ses temps dure ou quand tout serait plus calme. Du coté des proches, s'était tout autre chose. Sachant tout depuis le début, ils étaient prier de garder le secret et il n'était pas rare de les voir entrer dans la demeure, sans même un regard vers les journalistes qui les huer. Tel était le cas de Rémus, Sirius et Emi, Peter, ainsi que toute la famille de James.

Pétunia avait récemment envoyé une lettre à Lily, lui indiquant qu'elle était enceinte de Vernon, un Moldu que Lily n'avait jamais aimé mais s'était bien gardé de le dire à sa soeur. Lily lui avait donc répondue qu'elle aussi attendait un heureux évènement, espérant garder contacte avec Pétunia. Elles échangeaient parfois des lettres, sans plus, mais cela semblait leur suffire, comme l'avait dit Lily, il lui faudrait du temps pour que la douleur s'efface, pour essayer d'oublier. Et rien de tel que de vivre une grossesse ensemble pour renouer les liens depuis si longtemps dénouer de deux soeurs.

Rien ne pouvait donc enlever leur joie et leur bonne humeur, présentes depuis le retour de James. Tous goûtés au bonheur d'un temps calme et serein, puisque Voldemort faisait un peu moins de mort ses derniers temps, mais une fois n'est pas coutumes, les aurors et Dumbledore s'attendaient donc à la tempête, après le vent...

Ils passèrent donc tous une semaine agréable, ponctuée de rire. Tous, sauf quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une bourde, une énorme bourde. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, comme il savait, et il n'avait pas honte de le dire, que jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurait ce qu'il savait sans lui :

- Tu dis donc que la femme de Potter est enceinte ?

- Oui, Maître. Lily est enceinte de deux mois environs, la date de la naissance n'est pas encore connue, durant l'été, d'après ce que m'a dit James, fit Pettigrow.

- Ainsi le dernier descendant de Griffondore à fonder une famille avec cette Sang de Bourbe -Peter grimaça à cette insulte, mais ne dit rien.- Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon, et que je n'avait rien à craindre de sa descendance... ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

- James a toujours aimait Lily, Maître, répondit Peter. C'est elle qui refusait à chaque fois ses demandes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble ! Un enfant de l'héritier de Griffondore et d'une Marchombre est très dangereux pour moi, même mortel, Queudver. Tu es sans ignorer que très peu de Marchombres ont le pouvoir d'engendrer une ligné.

- Mais n'aviez-vous pas dit vous-même, Maître, que vous aviez parcouru plus de chemin que n'importe quel sorcier vers l'immortalité ?

- Mais ce marmot maudit aurait le pouvoir de réduire à néant toutes ces années de travail si ne serait-ce qu'un instant il se doutait de quelque chose. Les pouvoirs d'un Marchombre sont immenses, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela donnerait avec ceux de Griffondore...

- Que comptez-vous faire, Maître ? demanda Peter, inquiet.

- Le mieux serait qu'il ne naisse pas, mais il me faudrait tuer ses parents, pas que cela me dérange, mais je préfèrerais essayer de reprendre cette Lily dans mes rangs.

- Après tant d'essais infructueux, Maître ? Croyez-vous cela possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, Queudver, je ne sais pas. En attendant, às-tu des nouvelles de l'Ordre, une mission ou une réunion ?

Oui, avec l'aide de Sirius et James, Peter avait réussit à intégrer l'Ordre à leurs cotés, bien que Dumbledore ai était réticent au début, il l'était toujours, d'ailleurs. Lily et Rémus aussi, avaient du mal à reprendre confiance en Peter, ils s'entaient tous trois que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, de plus, Dumbledore avait vérifié, jamais le Chaudron Baveur n'avait ouvert de pub en France... Mais il s'était bien garder de le révéler aux Maraudeurs qui croyaient dure comme faire à la loyauté du jeune homme.

- Dumbledore me confie très peu de mission, Maître, je crains qu'il ne se méfie de moi... Mais je sais cependant qu'une réunion est prévue avant Noël, la date et l'heure ne nous sont données que quelques jours avant, voir même quelques heures.

- Très bien, Peter, je veux que tu me préviennes dès que la prochaine à lieu, je viendrai personnellement régler le problème, mieux vaut ne pas courir de risque. Tu peux partir, maintenant, tu m'as bien aidé.

- Merci, Maître.

Peter s'inclina et partit, conscient d'avoir laisser passer les dernières chance de tranquillité de James et Lily qui, de leur coté, étaient loin de s'imaginer que le pire allait arriver. Mais il était aussi ravi de savoir que son Maître l'avait complimenté, sachant que cela n'arrivait pas souvent et que l'honneur n'était pas donné à tout les Mangemorts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine réunion.

Pendant ce temps, James et Lily dormaient paisiblement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand un hiboux borné vint tapé la fenêtre avec de grand coup de bec, refusant de quitter son perchoir tant que personne ne lui prendrait la lettre. James se leva donc, empêchant Lily de poser le pied à terre.

- C'est de qui ? grommela la jeune femme, pas réveillée malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

- Dumbledore, il y a une réunion cet après-midi, tient, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la missive.

Comme à leur habitude, les lettres de l'Ordre étaient courtes et brèves, ne laissant que très peu d'indice sur le pourquoi du comment de l'affaire, ne donnant que le principal :

_''James et Lily,_

_Tout d'abord, excuse-moi de te déranger, Lily, j'aurais moi-même j'aurais préféré que tu restes éloignée de tout cela, surtout dans ton état, mais la situation exige que mes meilleurs alliés soit là..._

_Une réunion aura lieu cet après-midi à quinze heure, à notre lieu de rendez vous habituel, vous saurez à ce moment pour quelles raisons vous êtes appelés. Je n'ai pu vous prévenir plus tôt car se matin encore je n'était sur de rien._

_A plus tard,_

_A. Dumbledore.''_

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se trame, normalement, les réunions on lieu quand un évènement grave surgit, remarqua Lily, et la Gazette est toujours là pour nous mettre la puce à l'oreille...

- Et pourquoi veut-il nous voire tout les deux ? Il sait que je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tous cela, il me semblait qu'il était d'accord avec moi...

- James... Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu sais... fit Lily, d'une voix boudeuse mais rieuse.

- Je sais, mais tu portes mon enfant, et je ne l'oublie pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement puis se laissa embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se préparent, ayant rendez-vous dans deux heures et demie.


	48. La réunion de l'Ordre

**Chapitre 48 : La réunion de l'Ordre**

Inconscient du risque que tout deux prenaient en se rendant à cette réunion de dernière minute, James et Lily transplanèrent devant la vieille cabane agrandit magique par Dumbledore qui serait, dans l'attente d'un mieux, le point de repère de l'Association. Le transplanage n'eu pas le même effet sur James et sur Lily. Alors que l'un ne ressentit que la désagréable sensation de se faire tirer par le nombril, la jeune fille ne put tenir sur ses jambes et s'effondra dans les bras de James, sa tête la tournant soudainement.

- Lily ! s'exclama James.

Le crie du jeune homme alerta les membres déjà présent, Sirius et Dumbledore en tête, inquiets avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est rien, fit Lily en voyant les regards inquiets de son mari, son professeur et de son frère, je crois que le transplanage n'est plus trop pour moi...

Le sourire présent sur ses lèvres finit de rassurer ses compagnons, et, tandis que James aidait Lily à se relever, ils entrèrent dans la pièce unique de la cabane, où tous s'assirent autour de la table. Dumbledore, en tant que chef attitré, prit place au bout, surplombant tout le monde.

Le regard grave, les lunettes remontaient sur son nez aquilin, un visage au traits tirés, tout dans le visage du vieil homme vous faisait ressentir une confiance absolu, et toutes les personnes présente atour de la table savaient que, sans cet homme, tout serait réellement beaucoup plus compliqué, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de ces temps. L'impression de puissance qu'il dégageait le prouvait.

- L'heure est grave, mes amis, commença-t-il, mettant tout le monde dans une ambiance précaire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? finit par demander Sirius, curieux de nature.

- Je veux dire, qu'un évènement important se passe ici même. Je me suis rendu compte se matin même que Voldemort était bien souvent au courant de nos actions avant même que celles-ci ne se passent. Aviez-vous déjà remarqué que bien souvent, quand nous voulions prendre sur le fait une troupe de Mangemorts, ceux là nous tendaient des pièges, empêchant nos plans de se dérouler comme nous l'avions prévu.

- Effectivement, fit Ginny Abendel, fille d'un haut personnage du Ministre, ayant quelques années de plus que les Maraudeurs dans l'Ordre.

- Il y à un traître parmi nous... souffla dangereusement Lily en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux, ignorant les regards choqués qui se tourné vers elle. C'est la seule explication à ses fais, que Voldemort connaisse nos plans veut dire que quelqu'un les lui à révéler, il est impossible qu'il les devine, ils sont trop élaborés...

- Tu as raison, une fois de plus, Lily, et je regrette encore plus de te mêler à cela...

Tandis que Dumbledore affirmait les paroles de la jeune recrue, Peter, assis dans l'ombre, palissait à vue d'oeil, mais personne ne l'avait vue, Merlin merci pour lui. Il savait que son ancien Directeur avait des doutes sur lui, mais pas qu'il avait des preuves pour affirmer un quelconque passage d'un des leurs dans le camp ennemi.

- Avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de cette... personne ? fit James, hésitant sur le dernier mot, tenant la main de Lily étroitement serrée dans la sienne, ignorant le fait qu'une vingtaine de personnes soit présent autour d'eux.

- En effet, James, mais que vous le sachiez ne serais peut-être pas bon pour vous, je regrette, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre plus en danger, ta femme et toi...

- Pourquoi ? Que risque Lily ? s'exclama Sirius, devançant James d'un quart de seconde.

Les Maraudeurs, Emi et Lily avaient toujours étaient très actifs dans l'Ordre, et bien que certains membres ne prennent la paroles que lorsque on les y invitait eux, la prenait sans même un signe.

- Je ne suis sur de rien, encore une fois, mais si je vous révèle un telle information, elle sera remise à Tom dans les heures suivants cette discussion.

Dumbledore avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Voldemort par le nom qu'il avait quand il étudiait encore à Poudlard, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce genre d'information, sur le passé de ce sorcier, n'était pas connu de tout le monde, le Ministre de la Magie lui même, ne le connaissait pas.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai fais venir, je veux vous mettre en garde -son regard s'attarda sur Peter, toujours recroquevillait, qui le fuyait,- contre tout le monde. Même vos amis les plus proches peuvent vous être infidèles, sans même que vous ne le sachiez.

- Mais, professeur, fit Rémus, parlant pour la première fois, vous nous avez dit vous-même que vous aviez une idée de la personne nous trahissant, mais est-elle dangereuse ? Représente-t-elle une menace ?

- Perspicace, Rémus, exactement le genre de questions auxquelles je m'attendais venant de vous. Je ne pense pas que cette personne soit dangereuse, si elle agit seule... Mais si elle est rejointe par quelques un des acolytes de Tom, il se peut, effectivement, qu'elle représente une menace.

- Il faut donc nous attendre à une attaque dans les jours qui viennent demanda un membre de l'Ordre, toujours inconnu des Maraudeurs, tant ils ne le voyaient que rarement, les réunions de l'Ordre ne se faisant que par groupe de cinq à dix personnes généralement, nombre différant en vue du degrés d'importance de l'affaire.

- Une attaque ? reprit le professeur. Je ne pense pas, je n'y est pas vraiment réfléchie, mais si Voldemort entreprend une attaque contre nous et avec l'aide de cet espion, celui-ci ne pourra plus revenir recueillir des informations qui doivent lui être précieuses, je le sais.

- Que pouvons-nous faire, alors ? demanda Emi.

- Prendre garde, ne confier votre confiance qu'a des gens sur, je ne vois pas d'autre solutions. Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire durer cette réunion, faites attention à vous.

Sur ce, il se leva, suivit de près par les membres de l'Ordre désireux de rentrer chez eux et de mettre en garde leur famille la plus proche. Les temps sombres reprenaient, au plus grand dame de Lily qui se rendait compte que son fils naîtrait dans l'enfer de la guerre, confronter à un danger mortel, n'ayant pour certain que le deux choix : suivre Lord Voldemort, ou mourir.

Très peut étaient ceux prenant le deuxième choix, préférant vivre que mourir, même si pour cela ils devaient entrait dans la magie noire, contre le Ministère et contre Dumbledore, alors que celui-ci pouvait les aider, les protéger. Lily s'était jurée de ne jamais s'abaisser à cela, de ne jamais préférer vivre et être du coté de Voldemort, ou de mourir. Si le choix lui était présentait, elle n'hésiterait pas, elle mourrait.

Alice et Franck Longdubat, mariés depuis peu dans le secret comme ils l'avaient voulut, étaient toujours à l'intérieur de la maison, parlant avec les Maraudeurs et les deux filles de la réunion qui venait de s'achever. Alice venait de leur apprendre qu'elle aussi attendait un enfant pour l'été, rassurant Lily qui, maintenant, savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans cette épreuve, sachant qu'une de ses plus proches amies était dans le même cas qu'elle.

Même si Lily et Alice s'était beaucoup rapprochée, Emilie savait qu'elle restait la meilleure amie de la jeune rousse, mais leur travail respectif, les obligeant à travailler parfois alors que l'autre terminer, rendait difficile toutes possibilités de se voire aussi souvent qu'avant.


	49. Le troisième combat

**Chapitre 49 : Le troisième combat**

Qui donc pouvait bien les trahir ?

La question était dans toutes les pensées, n'osant franchir les lèvres de personnes. Ils étaient encore dans le quartier de l'Ordre, seul Dumbledore et un membre s'était éclipsé dans la pièce adjacente, pour parler d'une mission que ce dernier devait accomplir.

Peter s'était éclipsé dès la fin de la réunion, provoquant chez ses amis un regard intrigué qui, eux, parlaient encore de la réunion. Beaucoup était avec eux, aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés, tous réfléchissaient, à leurs simples connaissances, leurs amis plus proches, leur famille, leurs collègues... Qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour trahir Dumbledore sous son nez ? Toujours aucunes réponses, et l'heure avançait. La nuit était tombée, pourtant il leur semblait qu'ils n'étaient présents que depuis deux heures, tout au plus.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, seul, le membre qui l'avait suivit n'était plus là, sûrement était-il sortit par une porte présente dans l'autre salle. Il haussa un sourcil quand il les vit, toujours présent, bien que, de la part des Maraudeurs, plus rien ne l'étonne.

- Je crois que vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire.

- Mais... commença James, se dégageant doucement le bras de la main que Lily avait posé pour essayer de le faire taire, fait impossible quand on a à faire avec un Maraudeurs, même mari.

- James... soupira Dumbledore, comprenant que le jeune homme soit inquiet pour sa femme, son fils naissant dans quelques mois, il voulait savoir dans quel monde il vivrait, et le vieil homme comprenait.

Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt que James Potter, fils de parents réputés entant qu'Aurors de renommée mondial, ayant un ego démesuré, leader des Maraudeurs, groupe de farceurs faisant durement concurrence à Peeve, l'esprit frappeur du collège, aurait un enfant et serait marié à sa sortit du collège, la personne en question aurait eu droit à un aller sans retour pour la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, en soin intensif... Même si le jeune homme avait le béguin pour Lily Evans depuis plusieurs années, jamais il n'avait cru qu'il était sincère avec tout ces ''je t'aime'' qu'il lui lançait dès qu'il la voyait. Jamais, sauf en fin de sixième année. Ses demandes étaient devenues moins fréquentes, se faisant le plus souvent à l'écart des plus curieux, dans le parc ou dans la salle commune, évitant la Grande Salle. Puis en septième année, quand il avait vu la présence de James tout les jours quand la jeune fille ''dormait'', ses doutes avaient disparu, James Potter aimait ivraiment/i Lily Evans.

- Professeur... commença cependant James, même si il savait que si Dumbledore ne voulait rien dire, il ne dirait rien.

Mais un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Le visage serein de Dumbledore se figea pour se faire inquiet. Les premiers membres étaient partis il y à de là quelque minutes, tous pratiquement étant Aurors, il lui était donc impossible de les perdre, aussi bien pour l'Ordre que pour le Ministère, d'autant plus que celui-ci ne supportait toujours pas d'entendre parler de cette association.

- On y va ! s'exclama-t-il. On est plus beaucoup, mais on peu y arriver, les encouragea-t-il, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Ce que je craignais est arrivé, une attaque était prévue, et je ne doute pas que notre espion y soit pour quelque chose... continua-t-il, sortant sa baguette et se précipitant vers la porte, suivit de près par les Maraudeurs, Lily et Emi.

Au moment de franchir le pas, James stoppa net, entraînant avec lui l'arrêt de Lily qu'il tenait par la main, et de Sirius, voulant savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami s'arrêtait alors que la bataille faisait rage au dehors.

- Lily, commença James, tu restes ici, tu préviens le plus de monde possible, les Aurors si possibles, quelques uns ne font pas encore partis de l'Ordre...

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'écria Lily, le coupant. Tu veux que je m'en aille pendant qu tu risques ta vie ?! Tu veux que je... fuie ?!

James savait que pour Lily s'était une situation compliquée, elle doutait pour son fils et le monde dans lequel il vivrait, mais elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ne pas se battre, de partir, laissant les autres faire le travail. Il la respectait pour cela, jamais elle ne baissait les bras, jamais elle n'abandonnait. Mais il se savait incapable de se battre correctement si il s'inquiétait, si il la surveillait.

- James, intervint Sirius, captant le regard de Lily qui lui demandait de l'aide, on a pas le temps ! Vous en reparlerez après ! Je garderai un oeil sur Lily, je te le promets, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, je lui fais confiance, tout comme toi ! Allez vieux...

Il avait dit les derniers mots en regardant James dans les yeux. Bien sur qu'il lui faisait confiance, il lui confirait sa vie si cela était nécessaire, il mourrait même pour elle... Il acquiesça doucement et embrassa doucement la jeune femme qui lui souffla qu'elle ferait attention.

Lily savait que James détestait qu'elle parte en mission, le simple fait qu'elle puis rencontrer un Mangemort, ou pire, Lord Voldemort, l'inquiéter au plus haut point, elle le savait. Mais depuis qu'il savait qu'elle attendait un enfant, il était encore plus protecteur. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas que l'on fasse attention à elle, mais avec James et Sirius, cela terminait parfois en dispute, et Merlin sait qu'elle détestait être en froid avec l'un deux. Heureusement pour elle qu'Emi ne s'y mettait pas, les garçons n'en seraient que plus sûrs d'eux. Elle se promit de leur en parler le plus vite possible, il était vital pour elle qu'elle garde un minimum de liberté.

Elle lâcha la main de son mari une fois à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, se précipitant vers le premier homme encagoulé qu'elle vit, celui-ci ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, consciente que James et Sirius se précipitaient à sa suite et qu'ils ne la laisserait pas seule.

Les sorts fusaient, les pertes étaient nombreuses, plus du coté du Mal que du Bien, les deux camps d'affrontant dans un combat sanglant, les deux camps se fatiguant mais ne pliant pas, aucun ne voulant s'avouer vaincu. Mais ce que l'équipe de Dumbledore n'avait pas vu, ni prévu, c'est l'arrivé d'une silhouette un peu plus haute que les autre, laissant imaginer sans doute la personne se trouvant derrière se déguisement, provoquant chez eux un frissonnement incontrôlable. Lord Voldemort était parmi eux, l'espion avait fais son travail, et bien.

La troisième fois, compta James, la troisième fois que Lily et lui avait du lui faire face. Il s'en était toujours sortit indemne, mais priant toujours pour que se soit la dernière.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'influence sur autant de fidèle, Tom, fit Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le plus grand sorcier.

- Votre modestie ne vous étouffe pas ! ne pu s'empêcher de cracher Lily, ignorant les regards lourds de sens de Sirius, James et Dumbledore. Seule James avait un semblant de sourire, combien de fois avait-il entendu cette répliqua avant ?

- Mrs Potter... Comment ais-je pu ignorer que vous seriez présente, vous et votre mari, se soir ?

A nouveau un frisson parcouru les mariés. Comment le Lord savait-il qu'ils étaient mariés ? Il était sur qu'il ne lisez pas la Gazette, cela serait risible, l'espions avait donc, une nouvelle fois, frappé...

- Comment un abruti comme vous a-t-il pu voir le jour ? reprit Emi, portant secourt à son amie.

Mais la question qui avait franchit ses lèvres était en trop, et Dumbledore le savait. Voldemort détestait que l'on fasse illusion à ses parents ou à son enfance. Il le lui fit d'ailleurs très vite comprendre :

- Je voulais faire durer le plaisir, cracha-t-il, la voix glacial, mais la plaisanterie a assez duré, je ne tolère pas qu'une simple traître à son sang me manque de respect.

En effet, Emilie Caldwin était une issue d'une famille sorcière assez ancienne, moins que les Potter, mais tout aussi respecté, surtout que celle-ci était aussi du coté du bien.

- _Doloris ! _

Le sort avait fusé tout droit de Voldemort à Emile, qui se tordait désormais par terre de douleur, la puissance du sort incomparable à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà eu a faire. Certes, des Endoloris, elle en avait reçu, travaillant pour l'Ordre, les risques de ce genre étaient réguliers, mais jamais de cette puissance. Le fait que Voldemort lui-même lui ai lancé en était pour beaucoup, et tout le monde savait que la jeune fille était dans de beau drap, n'étant elle-même, bien que puissante normalement, pas très forte physiquement.

- NOOOON !!!

Lily avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons, les larmes menaçantes de coulées. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit James serrer sa main dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Cette vision devait lui faire mal à lui aussi, il était proche d'Emi... Elle risqua un regard vers Sirius. ll était près d'eux, blanc comme un linge, n'osant bouger, paralyser par la peur.

Sirius était vraiment amoureux d'Emi, Lily le savait, et avait mal pour lui. Rien n'était joué, Emi pouvait s'en sortir, mais les chances n'étaient pas de son coté...

Le cri de la jeune femme avait assez perturbé le Mage pour que son sort cesse, à leur soulagement, bien que la victime ne se soit par relevée.

- Aurait-tu peur pour ton amie, _Evans_ ? cracha-t-il, prenant soin de ne pas l'appeler par son nom de famille réel.

- J'ai un coeur ! s'exclama Lily. Une des raisons pour laquelle je ne vous rejoindrai JAMAIS ! J'ai un coeur et des sentiments ! Savez-vous au moins ce qu'est d'éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un ? Savez-vous ce qu'est d_'Aimer_ ?

Son discourt avait ému plus d'une personne, notamment James qui savait ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, elle serait prête à tout pour sauver Emi... Mais Voldemort, une nouvelle fois, n'éprouva rien. Il voulu pointer sa baguette vers la jeune femme, mais elle s'écria :

- Répondez-moi !

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, Sang de Bourbe ! cracha-t-il. Doloris !

Le sort ne la toucha qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps que le sort de James et Sirius, se rencontrant, ne le repousse, engageant un combat direct entre les membres de l'Ordres, les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Les pertes du cotés gagnant se firent plus grandes, personnes ne sachant comment allait Emi, se concentrant pour garder le rythme.

Sirius reprenait doucement des couleurs, mais les blessures qu'il avait reçues l'affaiblissaient, il avait le visage couvert d'égratignures, un bras en mauvais état qu'il tenait maladroitement contre lui, continuant à se battre.

James n'était guère mieux que lui, son épaule était blessée, un mince filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, qu'il essuyait rapidement, entre deux sorts. Le regard tournant assez souvent vers Lily qui combattait à quelques mètres de lui, lui facilitant le travail en restant à sa porté de vue.

La jeune femme, elle, était mal en point. Affectée déjà par les blessures de son amie, les Mangemorts ne lui faisait guère de cadeau, toute seconde d'inattention était pour eux une chance de s'en sortir, Lily étant une excellente duelliste. Elle perdait doucement son souffle, perdant de la rapidité, essentielle pour dévier les sorts.

C'était sans comptez sur les sorts que Voldemort se borné à leur lançait, bien qu'il soit occupé avec Dumbledore qui, lui, ne semblait affecté en rien, aucune blessure, aucunes traces dans son visage du fait qu'il combatte avec le plus grand Mage Noir, cet homme était un phénomène.

Un sort de trop. Douleur aiguë. Larmes de peur. Angoisse. Lily se sentit fléchir. Le sort n'avait pas était lancé par Voldemort, c'était tout ce qui la rassuré. Mais il avait frappé, comme mortel, l'obligeant à se plier en deux, tant la douleur dans son ventre était grande...

James n'avait pas loupé cela et c'est dans l'inconscience du danger, la rage contre le camp adverse, la peur de perdre sa femme, et son fils, qu'il se jeta dans la gueule du loup :

- _Endoloris !_

Il n'avait le droit de jeter des sorts impardonnable qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et c'en était un. Il atteint directement Voldemort, la puissance du sort décuplé par ses pensées. Le sort n'eu cependant que la puissance d'effaroucher le Maître, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne pu que se le prendre de plein fouet. Le sort de Dumbledore du combat qu'il avait interrompu avait suffit à déjà bien fatigué celui-ci. Il transplana suivit de près pas ses acolytes.

James se précipita vers Lily tandis que Sirius faisait de même avec Emi. Les moins touché transplanèrent Ste Mangouste pour transporter les plus faibles, laissant derrière eux les corps de Mangemorts aux mains des Aurors qui arrivaient, trop tard...


	50. Pertes et fracas

**Chapitre 50 : Pertes et fracas**

Dumbledore n'avait pas au besoin de soin, une grande partie l'Ordre était déjà partie. James et Sirius avaient étaient soignés très vite, mais ils étaient restés, pour Lily et Emi. Cette dernière avait était admise en soins intensifs quelques heures plus tôt, la nuit étant déjà bien avancé. Un Médicomage en blouse blanche entra soudainement dans la salle d'attente, venant à leur rencontre, tandis qu'ils se levaient d'un bon.

- Bonjours Messieurs, commença-t-il poliment.

- Comment vont-elles ? le coupa James, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Votre femme va très bien, le sort ne la pas affectée, elle se remettra très vite, elle pourra sortir dans la journée si tout va bien.

- Et le bébé ?

- Le bébé va très bien aussi, ajouta le médecin, souriant en voyant la fougue du jeune homme.

- Et Emi ? souffla Sirius, qui ne parlait plus depuis leur venue, provoquant l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami.

Le Médicomage souffla bruyamment. Mauvais signe, James le savait, il déglutit difficilement, attendant le verdict.

- Le cas de Miss Caldwin est beaucoup plus grave... Le sort ne l'a pas loupée...

- Comment va-t-elle ? reprit Sirius, martelant les syllabes.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais nous sommes pessimistes... Ses blessures physiques ne sont pas importantes, mais les dégâts causés à l'intérieur sont irréversibles, les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront décisives, je suis désolé.

Il partit rapidement, laissant derrière lui un Sirius désemparé. Il s'assit, plus pâle que jamais, appuyant sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, James poser un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules.

- Elle s'en sortira, elle est forte... lui dit-il, lui-même peu rassuré.

- Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, James ?

- Il faut toujours garder espoir...

- Tu ne comprends pas... Emi... c'était un peu comme ma Lily... Je l'aimais autant que toi tu aimes Lily, plus que ma vie, plus que tout...

James ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Sirius n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments et, même si il les savait fort pour Emi, que son ami le compare à ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Lily le touchait. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, pour avoir vécu sa aussi, pendant leur dernière année. Sirius avait toujours était là pour lui, il se promit d'en faire autant, quelque soit l'issue.

Vers les premières heures du jours, une infirmière vint les chercher pour voire Lily, James se leva immédiatement, se préparant à devoir obliger Sirius à se lever, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il semblait même heureux que la jeune fille aille bien.

La chambre était bleue pâle, facilement comparable à du blanc, mauvais souvenir pour James. Lily était la seule dans la chambre, elle était paisiblement couchée dans son oreiller mais ne dormait pas. James se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer, fort.

- Oh ma Lily ! J'ai eu si peur... lui chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du t'écouter...

- Chuut, ma puce...

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient dangereusement, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas encore. James la libéra doucement, laissant Lily aux bras de Sirius. Ce fut une épreuve de trop pour la patiente, encore fragile, elle s'écroula dans les bras de son ami, s'accrochant à son t-shirt de toutes ses forces, bien que maigres encore, libérant les larmes.

- Je suis désolée... Je ne pensai pas qu'elle me suivrait... Sirius ! Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure... Les médecins m'ont tout dit... Je t'en supplie... Ne m'en veut pas ! Sirius...

- Chuut ma puce ! s'exclama celui-ci, étonné qu'elle se considère comme responsable. Tu n'y ai pour rien Lily, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Emi savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'en sortira...

Lui-même était conscient de proférer des absurdités, mais voire Lily dans cet état lui déchirait le coeur. Même à deux ils étaient incapables de la calmer, la jeune fille s'accrochait toujours désespérément à son haut, James la tenant par la taille, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille, tandis que Sirius la berçait doucement.

Il ne cherchait même pas à lui faire lâcher prise, lui-même la serrait fort contre son torse, son étreinte étant, pour lui, réconfortante. Il savait que James comprenait, le regard inquiet que ce dernier leur lançait le lui disait, il ne savait pas comment les enlever à cette tristesse si profonde.

Lily fini par se calmer doucement, lâchant peu à peu Sirius, mais refusant qu'il s'en aille, aussi bien lui que James. Sirius lui prit soudainement la figure entre ses mains, doucement, tendrement presque, et lui murmura, l'a regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu n'y ais pour rien, ma puce, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je refuse que tu penses cela, même si le pire arrive -sa gorge se serra à cette pensé- ! Tu ne l'as pas forcé, tu m'entends ?!

Il avait parlait doucement mais fermement. La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, tandis que Sirius la lâchait, lui caressant doucement les joues avec ses pouces, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes. James sourit d'attendrissement. Il savait que l'amitié qui liée ses deux là n'était pas prête de s'éteindre, l'amour mutuel qu'il se portait, aussi fraternel fut-il, était beaucoup trop fort. Il se souvenait encore du temps où Sirius rejetait la faute sur Lily, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, il l'a défendait presque aussi farouchement que lui.

Il vit son ami se lever et se diriger vers lu, il lui dit :

- Je vais voir si on à des nouvelles de Emi et voir quand Lily peut sortir... Je vous laisse.

James acquiesça, se rapprochant de Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras, la belle posant sa tête tout contre lui. Aucunes paroles, ils n'en avaient pas besoins. James l'a bercée doucement, lui caressant le dos de la main, lui montrant qu'il ne la quittait pas, que tout irait bien.

Sirius revint quelque minutes plus tard, la mine morose de ne pas en savoir plus sur sa petite amie, mais accompagné d'un Médicomage. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la jeune femme, toujours enlacé à James, refusant de sortir de cette étreinte.

- Mrs Potter. Je possède vos derniers résultats, ils sont très bons, cependant je préfère que vous restiez cette nuit encore ici, vous sortirez demain. Votre santé est bonne, mais il faudra intervenir le plus vite possible si la moindre complication survient avec le bébé.

- Que risque-t-il ? demanda James.

- Normalement rien, nous avons fait tout les tests et ils se sont avéré positif. Mais à la moindre alerte, il faut intervenir.

James acquiesça, sachant que si Lily ne s'était pas appelé Potter, elle serait rentrée le plus vite possible. La loi du plus riche, pensa-t-il tristement.

La journée passa lentement, Lily, fatigué, s'endormi peu après le déjeuner, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls, s'inquiétant pour elle en silence, la crise de se matin toujours encré dans leurs esprits.

- Comment va-t-elle, d'après toi ? finit par demander Sirius, désignant la jeune femme immobile et endormie.

- Elle est choquée et bouleversée... Je n'aime pas la voire comme cela...

- Moi non plus... Tu sais, je comprends maintenant ce que tu à ressentit quand Lily était mal en septième année, la voir comme cela, aussi... fragile, désemparée... J'aimerai revoir la petite tigresse que nous connaissons tous...

James acquiesça. La petite amie de Sirius était entre la vie et la mort, et celui-ci s'inquiétait pour Lily qui, elle, était hors de danger. Il savait qu'il pouvait comptait sur lui, tout comme Lily...

Ils furent contraints de quitter la pièce dans la soirée, pour rentrer chez eux. Ils devaient être revenu du moindre problème, aussi futile soit-il.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, pour eux. Quand ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Lily, le lit était vide. Le coeur de James loupa un battement. iPourquoi Lily n'était pas là ?/i Il resta cependant dans la chambre, attendant, sous ordre de Sirius.

- Il nous aurait appelé James ! lui répéta Sirius.

C'est vrai, se dit-il, mais qui sait ? Peut-être étais-ce trop grave pour qu'il puisse s'absenter...

La jeune fille entra cependant dans la chambre vers onze heures, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'ils soient présents tout les deux. Les deux jeunes hommes aperçurent nettement les larmes sur le visage pâle de Lily. Les cernes visibles sous ses yeux montraient qu'elle était réveillée depuis longtemps, mais ne leur disait pas ce qu'il se passait. Visiblement, les médecins n'avaient pas tenus leurs promesses, ils n'avaient pas été prévenus, mais de quoi ?

- Lily ? demanda James.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille s'élança vers eux, non pas dans les bras de son mari, mais dans ceux de Sirius, à son plus grand étonnement. Il lança un regard vers James qui leva les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Mais les premiers mots de Lily le brisa, l'étau de son coeur se resserra

- Je suis désolée, Sirius... avait-elle murmuré, c'est fini...

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, tout comme Sirius qui ne tentait même pas de les essuyer, il savait qu'ici, il pouvait se laisser aller, James avait compris ce qu'il se passait...

- Quand ? murmura-t-il pourtant, faiblement.

- Cette nuit... à quatre heures, j'ai entendu les médecins et les ai suivi...

Sirius serra Lily un peu plus fort contre lui, sentant le petit bombement du ventre de Lily, encore invisible à l'oeil.


	51. Tout s'accélère

**Chapitre 51 : Tout s'accélère**

Le mois de décembre venait tout jute de débutait. Le froid était sec, la neige ne recouvrant toujours pas le manoir Potter. James et Lily étaient enlacés dans leur lit, fait parfaitement normal en cette heure matinale.

La jeune fille avait eu énormément de mal à faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie, croyant être la fautive en commençant à chercher Voldemort. James l'avait beaucoup aidé, tout comme Sirius, qui, aussi affecté qu'elle, n'avait pas supporter de vivre dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec elle. Il avait donc emménagé quelques temps dans le Manoir, pour ensuite se racheter une petite maison non loin de ses amis. Alice, elle-même, lui remontait le moral de temps à autre, les temps plus dure que jamais.

Oui, les temps étaient encore plus dure qu'avant, personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Voldemort n'avait presque pas fait de victime durant l'été, mais depuis la réunion, des centaines de morts avaient était déclarée dans la Gazette, mettant les Aurors et l'Ordre constamment sur la défensive.

Lily, consciente qu'elle prenait beaucoup de risques, avait reprit son travail, bien qu'avec moins de vigueur qu'avant. Bien que son patron ne l'ait pas rappelé, ce dont elle lui en voulait, même si elle savait que James n'y était pas pour rien, elle s'était présentée à son bureau un matin pour reprendre son poste. Maugrey Fol Oeil avait immédiatement accepté, il savait les temps durs et la présence de Lily ne pouvait leur être que bénéfique. James avait accepté à contre coeur, bien que réticent au début, tandis que Sirius avait tout fais pour la dissuader, en vain.

La jeune femme devait cependant s'entraîner plus que de coutume, n'ayant plus travaillée depuis plusieurs mois. James et Sirius se chargeaient de la remettre à niveau, parfois avec les Longdubat, bien que Franck ne veuille plus qu'Alice combatte sans raisons, peut-être fréquentait-il trop James...

Les attaques étaient devenues plus nombreuses, une par jour si ce n'est plus, et faisaient plus de morts. Voldemort ne se faisait cependant plus voir, préférant laisser ses Mangemorts faire le travail, tandis que lui élaborait on ne sait quel plan, ou prévoyait l'attaque qui suivrait.

Rares étaient les Aurors que se voyaient accorder des congés, sauf Lily qui avait un jour par semaine, plus si besoin. Les troupes du Ministère peinaient à se rendre d'une attaque à l'autre, passant par Ste Mangouste en coup de vent pour soigner les blessures les plus graves.

L'hôpital des sorciers elle aussi était surmenait. Les blessés arrivaient par centaine chaque jour, avant même qu'il n'est soigné les précédents.

L'Angleterre était surmené, le Lord le savait e profitait de cette faiblesse. Personne encore ne savait qui pouvait bien être le traître, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train, même si Dumbledore ne les écoutait guère, était-il réellement certain de l'identité de l'espion pour ne pas prêter attention aux théories qu'on lui confiait ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle se réveillait doucement. La journée d'hier avait était un fiasco. Vingt morts et près du triple de blessés, parmi lesquelles deux Aurors dont un faisait parti de l'Ordre. La jolie rousse était de plus en plus matinale depuis l'Attaque, avec un grand A, celle de la réunion. Elle chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte de James, impossible compte tenu que le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Son ventre s'arrondissait, pas ancre assez pour être le signe d'une grossesse, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le cacher. Même si il faisait passer cela pour une prise de poids pour les personnes n'étant pas au courant, le fait qu'elle passe des heures à s'entraîner au combat et qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup les mettaient souvent sur la piste.

Après une discussion plus ou moins houleuse, le couple Potter s'était mis d'accord pour que James soit toujours aussi présents à ses cotés, mais ne tente plus de prendre les décisions à sa place. Même si cela l'avait beaucoup inquiétait au début, James s'était très vite rendu compte que Lily n'était pas inconsciente, elle connaissait ses limites, et s'arrêtait quand elle sentait que celles-ci étaient atteintes, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Il s'arrangeait cependant pour que soit lui, soit Sirius ou Rémus, soi à ses cotés lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre, ce que la jeune femme et Dumbledore avaient compris à son plus grand soulagement.

Il finit doucement de se réveiller quand il eu confirmation que sa femme ne se rendormirait pas, impossible d'ignorer ses tentatives veines de se sortir du lit, surtout que la jeune Potter savait que James ne supporterait pas longtemps son agitation, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Tu devrais dormir plus longtemps, tu sais, remarqua-t-il, l'embrassant amoureusement.

- Je ne t'empêche pas de dormir toi ! répliqua Lily, souriante, elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, espérons qu'une attaque ne vienne pas la gâcher, James aimait la voir ainsi.

- En es-tu sur ?

Sa jeune épouse éclata de rire, la moue boudeuse de son mari lui faisait toujours cet effet la, même après près de deux ans. Il la serra encore quelques instant contre lui, lui déposa un baiser dans le coup et la laissa enfin quitter la pièce pour descendre dans la cuisine, sachant qu'il la rejoindrait dans quelques instants.

Sirius et Rémus devaient passer dans la matinée, ayant obtenu une exceptionnelle journée de vacances, en récompense à leur travail acharné. Lily leur ouvrit la porte tandis que James se dépêchait de s'habiller, n'ayant même pas le temps de finir son petit déjeuner, pourquoi donc ses meilleurs amis étaient-ils aussi matinaux ? Bonne question, il se promit de le leur demander... ou peut-être pas, il faut dire qu'il était lui-même tout le contraire d'un lève tôt...

Ils passèrent la journée plus ou moins joyeusement, plusieurs sujets, parmi lesquels l'Attaque et Voldemort, mis soigneusement de coté.

Vers dix-sept heures, Lily demanda à parfaire son entraînement, elle reprenait très vite le niveau, une personne étrangère à leur groupe n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'elle n'avait pas travaillée pendant une certaine période. Ses gestes étaient toujours aussi fluides, ses réflexes agiles et sa souplesse revenaient, malgré sa grossesse. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se jetèrent diffèrent sors, avec Rémus, que la jeune femme évitait, leur renvoyait, ou annulait tout simplement.

Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelles des Marchombres. Certes elle pouvait toujours utiliser leurs pouvoirs, même qu'ils étaient plus puissants, ce qui l'avait d'abord étonné. Mais c'est en y réfléchissant intensément qu'elle mis la main su un fait qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer : la puissance des sorts avait augmenter depuis qu'elle attendait son enfant, tout comme les allusions de Voldemort avait cesser... Ce pourrait-il qu'il y est un quelconque rapport entre les deux ? Elle se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore quand elle le verrait, inutile d'en inquiéter ses amis, James serait même capable de la faire voir un Médicomage pour sa Magie.

Un Médicomage... Plusieurs elle avait pensé à cela, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir remplacer Emi, mais elle ne pouvait le supporter, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait allait devoir voir un Gynécomage avant Noël, il ne fallait pas comptait sur James pur oublier se fait... Elle savait que si il ne lui en parler pas, c'était pour ne pas la brusquer, mais qu'il n'y pensait pas moins...

C'est épuisé qu'elle stoppa la séance, sachant que les garçons arrêteraient immédiatement.

- Et bien tu n'as rien perdu, complimenta Rémus qui ne participait presque jamais aux entraînements.

- Peut-être, admis Lily, mais les attaques des Mangemorts son beaucoup plus dangereux que celles de ces deux-là ! finit-elle avec un sourire, tandis que les deux compères souriaient, essayant de paraître innocent de l'accusation que la jeune fille leur portait. Peine perdue, elle les connaissait trop bien...


	52. S'il te plaît, Patmol

**Chapitre 52 : S'il te plaît, Patmol**

James et Lily avaient choisis. Mais comment lui annoncer ? Comment dire à votre meilleur ami que vous voulez qu'il soit le parrain de votre enfant ? Ils avaient choisis, hier, durant une longue et joyeuse conversation, que leur enfant s'appellerait Harry, si s'était un garçon, un petit Cornedrue, ou Emilie, en souvenir de leur amie, si s'était une petite Tigresse. Il avait aussi choisis le parrain, mais pour la marraine, ils ne savaient pas du tout. Mais en ce moment précis, ils étaient dans leur salon, l'un contre l'autre, attendant l'arrivée de Sirius, qui ne devrait pas tarder, et réfléchissant à comment le lui annoncer. Personne ne prononçait un mot, perdus dans leurs réflexions. Ils entendirent soudain la porte s'ouvrir.

C'était une mauvaise habitude que Sirius avait prit. Il ne toquait jamais. Ils lui avaient souvent demandé de faire un effort, mais en vain, Sirius était un Maraudeur, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, et James ne pouvait rien répondre à cela.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, souriant, pour une fois. Il embrassa doucement Lily sur le front et tapa dans la main que lui tendait James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous en faites une tête !

- Assieds-toi, fit James, tandis que Sirius s'affalait sur le sofa.

- Alors ?

- Et bien… commença James, avant de se faire devançait pas Lily :

- On a choisit son prénom !

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus restait en place, attirant un sourire chez les deux Maraudeurs présents qui ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps.

- Et ?? redemanda Sirius, impatient lui aussi.

- Il s'appellera Harry ! s'exclama Lily, ou Emilie si s'est une petite fille, compléta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit en entendant le prénom que ses amis avaient décidé de donner à leur enfant si s'était une fille, et il était touché par ce geste.

- Mais se serra un garçon, affirma-t-elle, sure d'elle.

- Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? lui demanda James, préférant l'idée que se soit une fille.

- Je le sens, c'est tout.

- Peut-être que tu te trompes, renchérit James.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, puis se pencha vers lui, de façon à lui parler à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux tant que cela que se soit une fille, se sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois… lui murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Lily ne voulait pas qu'un seul enfant ! Il finit par lui sourire doucement, puis lui murmura, ignorant les regards curieux que Sirius leur lançait :

- Compte sur moi, je ne veux pas d'enfant unique.

Lily éclata de rire sous la remarque, attirant un sourire enfantin chez James, tandis que Sirius s'exclamait :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pas pour le moment, répliqua Lily en lui tirant la langue, dans une maturité rarement atteinte.

Sirius soupira, mais le sourire qu'il affichait démentait son attitude.

- Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour m'annoncer cela, nous devions nous voir demain.

- Dis tout de suite que sa te dérange d'être ici ! s'exclama Lily, se moquant.

- Peut-être… commença-t-il avant de se faire arrêter par un oreiller parfaitement lancé par la Tigresse, soutenue par James, mort de rire.

- Tu as raison, finit pas déclarer ce dernier, n'y tenant plus.

- Allez s'y ! James, accouche !

- Non, sa c'est moi, intervint Lily, et ce n'est pas pour maintenant, tu peux attendre.

Sirius cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas remarqué son lapsus, puis finit pas éclater de rire.

- Sirius… commença James, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, même si ils avaient convenu que se serrait lui qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Sirius, le connaissant mieux que Lily, il lui serait plus facile de décrypter sa réaction.

Patmol fronça les sourcils devant l'hésitation de son ami, James n'avait jamais eu cette attitude quand il devait lui apprendre.

- James ? demanda-t-il, ne tenant plus devant tant de mystère, que veux tu me dire ?

- Ou te demander, ajouta Lily, s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension de Sirius tandis que son mari lui envoyait un regard reconnaissant de le mettre sur la piste.

- En fait, finit-il par déclarer, Lily et moi voulions te demander d'être le parrain de notre enfant, garçon, ou fille, ajouta-t-il avec un regard vers Lily qui sourit.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous la surprise, avait-il bien entendu ? Ils voulaient que se soit lui le parrain ? Bien sur qu'il acceptait, mais étaient-ils conscient des risques ? pensa-t-il en souriant, avant de déclarer :

- Bien sur que j'accepte ! s'écria-t-il, bondissant sur son siège. Un petit Maraudeur ! Et vous vouliez que je refuse ?! continua-t-il.

- Et puis, reprit-il, lançant un regard en coin à James, on aura un petit Maraudeurs à élever !

James éclata de rire tandis que Lily répliquait :

- Hors de questions ! Ah sa non !

- Promis, on ne fera rien ! déclara James, lançant un clin d'oeil à Sirius qui comprit instantanément, tout comme Lily qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, souriante tout de même, se demandant comment elle pourrait faire pour éviter les lettres qu'elle savait recevoir de Mc Gonagall quand il serait au collège… Elle aurait quand même quelques années de répit, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soir en age de tenir une baguette farceuse…

Elle préféra tout de même laisser tomber l'affaire, pour l'instant, sachant qu'avec les deux la contre elle, elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à leur faire entendre raison, mais James…

Sirius finit pas passer la soirée avec eux, ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu prévu en connaissant leur ami.


	53. Cadeau de groupe

**Chapitre 53 : Cadeau de groupe**

Noël arrivait doucement, le vingt quatre décembre étant dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Il était désormais impossible à Lily de cacher sa grossesse, ce qui l'énervé car ses collègues avaient tendance à la considérer comme malade, donc lui jetait le moins de sort possible durant les entraînements, au plus grand bonheur de ses amis, mais pas du siens.

On était jeudi et Noël était samedi prochain, mais Lily savait déjà ce qu'elle allait offrir à ses amis. Elle n'était pas allait chercher bien loin, il recevrait d'ailleurs le même présent, mais elle savait qu'ils ne s'en soucieraient pas quand ils ouvriraient l'enveloppe.

En effet, la coupe du monde de Quiditch avait lieu au mois de mai, et elle avait réussi, avec l'aide de Mégane et Maxime, les parents de James, d'obtenir cinq places dans la tribune principale.

James et Sirius, depuis leur sortie de l'école, ne pratiquaient plus ce sport, leur métier leur prenant beaucoup trop de temps pour s'y consacrer entièrement. Lily ne s'en plaignait pas, elle se rappelait encore de l'angoisse qui la prenait quand elle savait que James avait un match, durant leur scolarité.

L'équipe de James, puisqu'il en était capitaine, Griffondore, avait était la meilleur pendant six ans, les six ans de James et Sirius en tant que Poursuiveur et Batteur. Les points qu'ils perdaient en pitreries leur étaient donc pardonnables, puisqu'ils les regagnaient en jouant.

Elle devait allez les chercher cette après midi, avec Alice, au magasin de Quiditch de Près-au-Lard. James et Sirius étant au Ministère, le mercredi étant sa journée de congé.

Elle attendait donc son amie chez elle, Alice devant venir pour quatorze heures, soit dans une dizaine de minutes.

Dès l'arrivée de la jeune femme, les deux amies partirent dans les dédales des rues de Près-au-Lard, la seule ville entièrement sorcière à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le magasin de Quiditch se trouvait de l'autre coté de la ville, ce qui les obligée à la traverser entièrement. Alice avait décidé d'offrir le même cadeau à Franck, lui-même passionné par ce sport, ce qui leur permettait d'y aller ensemble, entre ami.

Lily savait que James rêvait d'aller à cette coupe du monde, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué, ni vu un match. Elle le savait depuis le jour où elle avait vu, dans son bureau, la brochure du Ministère. James ne lui en avait pas parlé, et elle se demandait pourquoi, d'habitude, quand il voulait quelque chose, elle cédait, ne cherchant que son bonheur, même si il lui fallait veiller tard dans la nuit, dans l'angoisse, comme lors des pleines auxquelles son mari assistait toujours.

Elle quitta ses pensées et parla avec Alice, apprenant ainsi que son enfant s'appellerait sûrement Neville, comme son grand-père, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas encore son prénom si il s'agissait d'une petite fille.

Lily adorait les moments ou elle parlait ''layette et biberons'', d'après Sirius, avec Ali, comme elle se plaisait à la surnommée. Lily n'avait pas remplacé Emi, non, Emilie resterait toujours sa meilleure amie, mais elle trouvait en Alice une amie sincère et dévouée.

Elles arrivèrent devant la boutique sans même s'en rendre compte, en pleine conversation. Lily entra la première, suivit d'Alice, puis s'avança vers le vendeur, seul derrière la caisse, pour lui dire :

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Nous venons pour les commandes au nom de Potter et Longdubat. Nous sommes Lily et Alice.

- Je m'attendais à vous voir, leur répondit le vendeur, vos tickets son arrivés il y à deux jours. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas tarder en rentrant chez vous, ajouta-t-il, montrant d'un signe de tête son ventre.

- James ne me le permettrait pas, rigola Lily, tout comme Franck avec Alice.

En effet, les rues de la célèbre ville sorcière n'étaient plus les même que lorsqu'ils passaient leurs journées à s'amuser lors des sorties organisée à Poudlard. Les boutiques étaient ternes et vides, aucunes ne faisait exception, et les rues morbides, où le moindre souffle de vent était visible, leur donnant la chair de poule. Non, elles ne reconnaissaient vraiment pas la ville.

James ne savait d'ailleurs pas que Lily devait sortir aujourd'hui, cela ne serait pas une surprise si il savait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Sirius non plus, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas toléré, tout comme Franck.

Sirius était devenu très protecteur envers Lily, depuis la mort d'Emi, ce qui arrangeait James qui savait qu'il pouvait comptait sur son meilleur ami plus que sur n'importe qui. Mais Lily avait quelque fois l'impression d'étouffer, entre son mari et son frère de cœur. Souvent elle devait mettre de coté ses projets, messieurs les trouvant beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle les aimait, ou les adorait, selon la personne, mais il y avait des jours où elle ne le supportait pas, même si elle ne disait trop rien. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient cela pour son bien et celui de son fils, mais elle espérait secrètement qu'ils arrêtent quand celui-ci viendrait au monde.

Parfois, le plus souvent quand James n'était pas là, elle se demandait si elle serait une bonne mère, si elle pourrait l'élever… Lily doutait, mais elle mettait cela sur le compte du stresse qu'elle éprouver quand elle savait sa moitié loin d'elle.

Elles rentrèrent chez elle bien avant le retour de leurs dévoués maris, malgré le fait qu'Alice soit restée deux bonnes heures de plus au manoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient vues offrir les trois semaines de fête de fin d'année en vacances, ordre direct de leur supérieur, comment refuser ? Surtout que celui-ci leur avait clairement fait comprendre que si elles refusaient l'offre, elles se verraient mettre sur la touche, intentionnellement.

Maugrey Fol Œil passait peut-être pour un fou quand vous ne le connaissait pas, mais si vous travaillait, que vous le respectait un minimum, celui-ci peut-être très gentil et compréhensif, surtout si vous faites partis des espoirs de la communauté sorcière. Il faisait aussi parti de l'Ordre, ce qui l'emmenait à voir ses ''chouchous'' plus souvent que lors de leurs séance d'entraînements, qu'il ne leur donnait plus souvent, ou leur réunion.


	54. Dernier noël à cinq

**Chapitre 54 : Dernier noël à cinq**

Noël arriva bien vite pour les cinq amis. Le réveillon aurait lieu au manoir Potter, comme l'an dernier. Lily avait insisté pour tout préparer elle-même, empêchant James d'avoir recourt à un traiteur ou à des elfes de maisons.

Le sujet des elfes de maisons était souvent remis sur table dans l'habitation du jeune couple. Lily, de son coté, s'évertué à dire qu'elle pouvait s'occuper du manoir seule, tandis que James voulait qu'ils possèdent un elfes de maison. Non pas pour que la créature fasse tout, mais au moins pour lui donner un coup de main, d'autant plus qu'une fois le bébé né, Lily ne pourra plus s'en occuper.

Les Maraudeurs, ne fuyant pas leur réputation, avaient fais des pieds et des mains pour que Lily leur révèle leur cadeau, ou leur donne au moins un indice, en vain. La jeune femme était restée silencieuse, ne leur disant qu'une seule chose, que cela allait leur plaire, pour ensuite clore le sujet. Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sure que les cadeaux plairaient à tous, aussi s'était-il proposé à lui donner un coup de main, en vain, toujours.

Elle n'était plus sortis depuis sa visite à Près-au-Lard avec Alice, aussi ils se doutèrent que la jeune femme avait profiter de leur absences pour s'éclipser. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ils savaient, James aussi, bien qu'il pensait qu'être près de Lily vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre était bien pour elle, que Lily avait besoin de sa liberté.

Aussi furent-ils contraint à attendre minuit, sachant que cela ne servait à rien d'exaspérer Lily, si ce n'est de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient.

C'est dans la joie que la soirée commença, dès l'arrivée de Peter, Sirius et Rémus, vers dix-neuf heures.

Rémus, tout comme Peter, avait était mis au courant que Sirius serait le parrain du bébé, ce dont il se doutait, Sirius étant pour Lily un presque frère, tout comme pour James. Comme il savait qu'il serait le parrain du deuxième, lui avait glissé Lily, lui faisant tout de même comprendre que James ne savait pas qu'elle voulait un deuxième enfant.

La naissance du bébé avait était confirmée au milieu de l'été, fin juillet, début août, Lily ayant accepté de consulter un Gynécomage, plus pour rassurer son mari que par réelle envie. Celui-ci leur avait presque affirmé que le bébé serait un garçon, au plus grand bonheur des jeunes parents, tout comme celui de Sirius, qui commençait déjà à faire les plans de se qu'ils lui apprendraient, James et lui, quand il serait à Poudlard, sous les yeux amusés de Rémus et moqueur de Lily :

- Il faudra lui apprendre tous nos coups, Cornedrue ! s'exclama-t-il. Et puis il y a ta cape, la carte…

- La carte ? interrompit Lily, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers James, auraient-ils omis de mettre Lily dans le secret ? Visiblement oui… Pourtant elle savait pour la cape, pour le problème de fourrure de Rémus, comme disait James, ainsi que pour le fait qu'ils soient, lui, James et Peter, des animagus non déclarés, alors comment, par merlin, avaient-ils pu oublier de lui dire l'existence de cette carte ? Il n'eu pas le temps de s'expliquer pas lui-même que James avait prit la relève, peut-être que la pilule passerai mieux :

- Et bien, commença le jeune homme, incertain. Tu sais que nous étions plus que connus pour être des faiseurs de troubles impossible, comme disait Mc Gonagall. Tu sais aussi que la cape nous était d'une grande aide pour ne pas que l'on nous voit, et bien… En quatrième année nous avons conçu une carte de Poudlard, avec les passages secrets, le nom des élèves et des profs', ainsi que leur position…

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'elle serait en admiration devant une invention des Maraudeurs, Lily aurait sûrement envoyé la personne en question pour un séjour prolongé, voir même sans retour, à l'hôpital sorcier. Bien qu'elle sache que les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été doué en cours, elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient être doté d'une aussi grande imagination. Elle ne dit même rien, au plus grand étonnement des jeunes hommes présents, et se contenta d'éclater de rire, provoquant leur surprise. James haussa un sourcil, lui qui s'attendait à se voir réprimander.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que leur carte, qu'ils croyaient perdue depuis le milieu de leur dernière année, avait en fait était confisqué par Rusard, le concierge du collège, alors qu'il faisait une inspection dans les dortoirs.

- Par merlin ! s'exclama Sirius, il va falloir trouver une solution pour la récupérer ! Ton fiston ne peut absolument pas se passer de cela ! C'est maraudiquement impossible !

- Maraudiquement ? releva Lily, tandis que les quatre autre riaient à en pleurer.

Sa question resta sans réponse, surtout que Sirius ne tarda pas à s'exclamer, fidèle à lui-même :

- Il est minuit ! Cadeauux !

C'est comme des enfants qu'ils se précipitèrent devant le sapin dans le salon. Lily avait déjà prévu cela, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas mettre les enveloppes sous l'arbre, avec les autres présents.

James reçus de la part des Maraudeurs un album photos, répertoire de toutes les gifles qu'il avait reçu de Lily, faisant rougir celle-ci, se rappelant de la dernière en date, la seule que les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas. S'apercevant de son malaise, James la serra un peu plus contre lui, qu'elle comprenne que tout était correct, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

Sirius, toujours des Maraudeurs, reçu gourmette où était inscrit Patmol. Le bijou en question ressemblait beaucoup à celle de James, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Lily, avec une émeraude d'un coté et un rubis de l'autre coté, tout comme James, elle en était certaine maintenant. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas.

Rémus, comme les deux autres, reçu aussi une gourmette avec son prénom, avec la même émeraude et le même rubis. De plus en plus étrange, ne s'empêcha pas de penser Lily.

Peter, lui, reçu un immense paquet de friandises en tout genre, faisant bien rire la jeune fille.

Lily, elle aussi, reçu une gourmette, mais elle ne posséder qu'un saphir. Il fallait qu'elle demande des explications aux garçons, cela ne faisait plus de doutes. De James, un magnifique collier, presque assorti à la gourmette, une chaîne en or et une larme d'émeraude en pendentif.

Chacun avait était gâté, même si le cadeau de Lily ne leur avait pas encore était donné. Les quatre garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers la jeune fille qui se leva. Elle monta à étage, pour leur plus grand étonnement, tous se demandant se qu'elle allait faire en haut. Lily redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, quatre enveloppes bleues. Devant les sourcils levés de ses compagnons, elle distribua son présent.

On pouvait lire sur les visages l'incompréhension, et sur celui de Sirius un soupçon de déception, Lily osait leur offrir une simple lettre pour Noël ? Non, c'était impossible.

C'est en ouvrant l'enveloppe qu'ils comprirent, leurs visages ébahis prouvant que Lily ne s'était pas trompée. Le billet n'était pas entièrement sorti, Lily assise sur les genoux de James voyait très bien que les garçons restaient immobiles devant le sceau du ministère. Ils finirent par sortir le précieux document.

Lily savait que ses amis seraient heureux. Elle les retrouvé tel qu'elle les avaient connus. Ce n'était plus les quatre hommes confronter dans une guerre sans merci dans laquelle ils avaient été précipité sans vraiment pouvoir refusé. Ils redevenaient les Maraudeurs, joyeux, heureux, l'étincelle de leurs yeux semblait brillait plus forte encore. La jeune femme était loin d'imaginer que la coupe de monde Quiditch aurait un tel effet sur ses amis.

- Co… Comment ? balbutia Sirius.

James se contenta de sourire et d'embrasser sa femme, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Comment Lily avait su pour le match ? La brochure était dans son bureau, il semblait que la jeune femme ne s'était pas gênée pour y entrer.

Rémus, bien que son visage affichait un sourire éclatant, n'était pas un fan d'un tel sport, lui-même ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe de l'école. Peter, lui, se contenta de remerciait Lily, il n'était plus à l'aise avec ses amis, depuis la réunion de l'Ordre, il savait que Dumbledore le surveillé, même si le vieil homme n'avait pas parlé de ses doutes à ses amis.

Si les remerciements de Peter avaient été d'une simplicité, ceux de Sirius n'avaient pas faillis à la règle, le jeune homme l'avait quasiment étouffé tellement il l'a serré fort dans ses bras.

- Comment t'as trouvé cinq billets ?! finit-il par s'exclamer.

- Surtout où as-tu était les chercher, intervint James, le ministère n'envois que très rarement des hiboux… Mais je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir, ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire suivit par les deux autres.

Aucuns doutes que les jeunes hommes étaient heureux, surtout qu'il était sur qu'ils puissent s'y rendre, Lily s'étant arrangée pour qu'ils obtiennent une semaine pour le match, leur permettant de s'y rendre quelques jours avant, des vacances avec ses amis de pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien.

Le match devait se dérouler dans un autre pays, l'Irlande, au mois de mai, avec un peu de chance il ferai beau. Lily n'était jamais allé en Irlande, James peut-être, avec ses parents. D'après ce qu'elle savait de la famille de Sirius, celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup voyager étant enfant. Rémus non plus, étant donner sa situation. Pour Peter, elle ne savait pas, elle ne connaissait rien de l'enfance de Peter, et au fond d'elle, savait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment en apprendre plus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les doutes qu'elle avait envers le jeune homme ne s'étaient pas dissiper, loin de là. Et les évènements présents n'allaient pas en sa faveur, même si Lily n'en avait parlé à personne, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils excluent Peter sur ses simples doutes, bien qu'elle les sache fondés.

La jeune femme laissa ses sombres pensées de coté, profitant de la fête avec les quatre Maraudeurs, au complet pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle savait que l'absence d'Emi en cette période se faisait beaucoup ressentir, même si personne n'en parlait. La jeune femme lui manqué beaucoup, les mois n'avaient pas suffit à combler le vide dans son cœur, mais elle savait que cela devait être encore plus dure pour Sirius.

Même si le jeune homme semblait avoir récupéré bien plus vite que les autres, James et Lily le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'il avait mis longtemps à se faire à l'absence de sa petite amie.

La fête prit fin tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, selon le point de vue. Tous devaient dormir au manoir cette nuit là, il ne serrait pas prudent de les laisser partir aussi tard et après autant de Bièreaubeurres.

Le manoir était immense, il comptait une dizaine de chambre d'amis, une cuisine, une salle à manger donnant sur deux salons. La chambre du couple donnait sur le bureau de James, ainsi que dans une salle de bain. Une deuxième pièce d'eau se trouvait au deuxième étage, pour les chambres d'amis. La chambre de Harry, bien évidemment placé dans la pièce opposée à celle de ses parents.

Les fêtes de fin d'année se terminèrent dans la joie, très peu d'attaques ayant étaient répertoriée, à leur plus grand bonheur. Mais ils se doutaient que cela ne serait qu'éphémère.


	55. La prophétie

**Chapitre 55 : La prophétie**

Albus Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Sibylle Trelawney, une jeune femme ne devant pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, assise devant lui dans le bar d'un de ses amis, venait de lui dicter une prophétie. Il en était sur, l'état de transe dans lequel la femme s'était plongée et ses yeux exorbités le lui prouvait, sans compter le fait qu'elle ne se souvint pas d'avoir prononcer cette prédiction.

Dumbledore avait d'abord était très soupçonneux envers cette femme qui se disait être l'arrière petite-fille d'une célèbre voyante des temps passé. Lui-même ne croyait pas un mot de ces bêtises, comme il disait, la divination n'étant pour lui que des sornettes. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant trouvé inutile d'enseigner cette matière dans son école, mais le ministère en avait décidé autrement.

Bien que le Ministre de la Magie ne puisse pas contredirent les décisions que prenait Dumbledore, celui-ci savait qu'il pouvait nuire à sa place. Non pas à aller jusqu'à le faire exclure, mais il pouvait faire en sorte que les familles retirent leurs enfants de Poudlard, les calomnies étant si vite propagée.

En voyant entrer la jeune femme, ses châles recouvrant presque entièrement son corps, ses nombreux bracelets et ses bagues incalculables, le directeur avait d'abord cru à un canular, une mauvaise farce, et s'était bien retenue de ne pas lui rire au nez, ce qui aurait était fort mal placé.

Mais après l'épisode de la prophétie, il avait changé d'avis et avait décidé d'embaucher cette femme. Il savait que si Voldemort apprenait qu'elle était capable de prédire une prophétie, surtout le concernant, la jeune femme ne vivrait pas longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard qu'elle serait protégée, peut-être même qu'elle ferait une autre prédiction, dans ce cas, il fallait mieux qu'il soit présent.

Il arrangea les derniers papiers avec la femme, ne lui révélant pas ce qui s'était passé, convaincu qu'elle s'empresserait de le raconter à tout le monde. Ils furent d'accord sur le fait qu'elle commence tout de suite, pour le deuxième trimestre, le plus tôt étant le mieux.

Mais Dumbledore n'en avait que faire de ces détails, il fallait qu'il parle aux Potter, de toute urgence. Ils étaient en danger, tout comme leur fils, promis à un avenir difficile avant même d'être né… Il se sentait déjà mal de devoir dire cela à Lily, il savait la jeune femme sensible à tout ce qui approchait son enfant. Et James… il savait que le jeune homme entrerait dans une colère noire contre le Mage noir, tout comme Sirius quand il l'apprendrai…

Sirius Black. C'était d'abord à lui que Dumbledore avait pensé quand il avait su qu'un espion était dans l'Ordre, donnant des informations confidentielles à Voldemort. Il avait eu tant de doutes qu'il avait projeté d'en parler à James et aux autre. Mais c'était avant d'analyser le comportement de Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur. Oui, il en était quasiment certain, cela ne pouvait être que lui, l'espion.

Mais l'heure n'étais pas à savoir qui ou qui les dénonçait, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et pour cela il devait voir Lily et James.

Le mois de février commençant tout juste, les deux époux devaient être dans leur manoir, peut-être en compagnie de Sirius. Rémus était à nouveau en mission pour l'Ordre, depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Le directeur savait que la mission qu'il avait donnée au jeune homme était complexe, mais tout deux savaient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'en charger, condition de loup-garou oblige.

Il ne savait pas où pouvait être Peter, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il soit chez ses amis, tous ayant remarqué qu'il préférait s'éclipser que de rester en leur compagnie.

Il transplana donc devant l'immense manoir, l'ancienne propriété des parents de James, et sonna à la porte. Lily vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Il entendit les voix de James et Sirius derrière lui, souriant intérieurement.

- Bonjour Lily, salua-t-il, la grossesse te va à ravir.

- Merci Professeur, répondit Lily, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

A cet instant, Dumbledore s'en voulut encore plus de faire subir cela à la jeune femme, il l'a savait forte, puissante, mais aussi sensible et émotive.

- Entrez donc, reprit Lily, James et Sirius sont dans le salon.

Lily conduisit son ancien directeur dans la pièce où les deux jeunes hommes discutaient, comme à leur habitude.

Lily avait compris d'elle-même que la gourmette et le collier, aussi joli soient-ils, avaient leurs utilités. James la couvrait souvent de cadeaux de se genre, dans n'importe qu'elle occasion, et elle se doutait que si il lui avait offert encore un bijou pour Noël, c'est qu'il était spécial, surtout qu'il était accorder avec le cadeau des Maraudeurs. Elle les avait coincé, un soir, et leur avait demandé si ses doutes étaient fondés. Les garçons avaient abdiqués, avouant que la gourmette était, tout comme le collier, un inopia. Les inopias étaient des bijoux ensorcelés qui permettaient au sorcier qui le portait de prévenir quelqu'un si il était en danger. La personne que celui-ci voulait prévenir devait aussi posséder une gourmette, ou un collier. Le rubis chauffait si il y avait un danger, tandis que l'émeraude chauffait si la personne voulait juste communiquer. Le collier, plus rare déjà, ne servait qu'à communiquer, James ayant voulu rester en contact avec Lily quoi qu'il arrive, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non.

La jeune fille savait que les garçons avaient besoin de savoir si elle allait bien, aussi les remercia-t-elle et ne fit aucuns commentaire, leur promettant de garder les présents sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Leur utilisation est assez simple, il suffit de frotter la pierre concernée, rubis ou émeraude, pour que le bijou connecté entre en scène, dans ce cas, les trois gourmettes, celle de Sirius, Rémus, et James, que ce dernier possédait tout de même, en plus du collier.

C'est donc dans une ambiance joyeuse de fêtes de fin d'année que Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, plus que jamais conscient de marquer le destin de ces personnes à jamais.

Jamais le directeur n'avait autant voulu ne pas être aussi influent, annoncer à des anciens élèves, qu'il portait désormais dans sa plus haute estime, qu'il considérait presque comme ses petits-enfants, était pour lui une chose plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Souvent il avait était amené à avertir les gens des danger, annoncer un décès à une famille, mais mettre Lily et James en garde, simplement les prévenir, leur dire le danger qu'ils courraient, sans le vouloir, était difficile.

Difficile, tout comme il savait que cela serait de demander à Sirius de les laisser en privé. Sirius qui était toujours présent, ce jeune homme qu'il savait entièrement dévouer à l'Ordre, plus encore qu'au ministère. Il se lança tout de même, espérant que le meilleur ami de James, et le presque frère de Lily comprenne :

- Sirius, je suis désolé de devoir te demander sa, je sais que de toute manière James, ou Lily, te le dira, mais je veux m'entretenir avec eux quelques instants, seul…

Sirius le fixa quelques instants de ses yeux bleus intenses, d'un regard indéchiffrable que Dumbledore ne dévia pas, le fixant lui aussi derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Si vous y tenez.

Sirius se leva, serra la main du professeur, frappa dans celle de James, et embrassa Lily, toujours assise, sur le front, ne voyant pas le sourire tendre que Dumbledore lui porta quand il fit ce geste.

- Bien, commença le directeur, brisant le silence qui s'était installé avec le départ de Sirius. Jamais les deux époux ne s'étaient retrouvés seul devant lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James, n'y tenant plus. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à ce que Sirius s'en aille ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le sorcier soupira, James n'était pas bête du tout, et Lily le savait déjà, rien ne lui échapper… Il essaya tout de même de faire diversion, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui d'habitude si à l'aise, sachant que celle-ci ne durerait pas longtemps avec les deux là :

- Je reviens de La Tête du Sanglier, je devais rencontrer une femme qui se prétendait voyante, pour le poste de professeur de divination, le ministère exige que cette matière soit enseigner… je ne peux pas dévier toute les lois non plus, cela ne serait pas juste pour les autres écoles, je ne veux pas que Poudlard favorise les élèves juste parce qu'un vieux sorcier un peu fou –ses deux élèves eurent un petit sourire, peut-être ferait-il diversion plus longtemps ?- n'aime pas cette matière. Mais elle ne restera tout de même qu'une option, elle ne sert à rien, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je n'aime pas la divination, grimaça Lily, mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu ici pour nous parler du recrutement de vos professeurs.

Loupé, Lily n'était pas entré dans son jeu, autant qu'il en finisse tout de suite, cela serait brutal, mais il comptait sur James pour soutenir la jeune femme, elle n'était qu'à quatre mois de grossesse, mais dans son cas, mieux valait être prudent.

- C'est exact, ce n'est pas pour cela… Pas entièrement en tout cas. Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais pas l'intention d'embaucher cette personne, mais un fait qui s'est passé quelques minutes avant que nous nous quittions m'a fait changé d'avis. Je ne mis attendait vraiment pas, mais les fais sont là, nous ne pouvons pas les ignorer.

- Que se passa-t-il donc, Albus ? redemanda James, s'énervant peu à peu. Le directeur savait que le jeune homme ne supporter pas de ne pas savoir se qui pouvait être dangereux pour eux, encore plus quand il s'agissait de Lily en prime.

- Sibylle Trelawney, tel est le nom de la personne, a dit une prophétie.

La phrase, aussi courte soit-elle, eu le don de jeter un froid dans la pièce pourtant si agréable. James n'avait pas bougé, mais Lily avait placé une main sur son ventre, légèrement bombé.

- Cette prophétie vous concerne, poursuivit Albus, vous allez être les premiers, après moi, à l'entendre, je n'ai pas encore averti le ministère, il m'empêcherait de vous la révéler, et je veux que vous soyez au courant, il serait dangereux pour vous que cela ne soit pas le cas. Mais avant de vous mettre dans la confidence, il faut que je m'enlève un doute, Lily, votre enfant, il doit bien naître dans le mois de juillet ?

- Vers la fin, c'est exact. Mais rien n'est certain, il est possible qu'il vienne avant.

- C'est bien se que je redoutais… J'aurais préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas, enfin, nous n'avons pas le choix, Voldemort la connais aussi, ou la connaîtra dans les heures qui suivent.

- Voldemort est au courant ? s'exclama James, devançant Lily.

- Oui, Tom la connaît. Elle le concerne aussi, d'ailleurs, mais ne vous préoccupez pas de cela pour le moment, je vais vous montrer se que j'ai entendu.

Dumbledore fit apparaître sa pensine sur la table basse, le dernier souvenir y flottant en surface, laissant voire une femme assez étrange selon les pensées de James et Lily. Mais le directeur ne leur laissa pas le temps de détailler les formes, il leur ordonna gentiment de plonger dans la bassine, restant dehors, voulant les empêchait de voir la fin du souvenir, ne trouvant pas nécessaire que les Potter sachent qu'il n'avait pas était prudent du tout…

A peine eurent-ils touché la surface lisse qu'ils se sentirent tirés vers l'intérieur, ne cherchant pas à se débattre, connaissant le système de la pensine. Le couple ne prit pas le temps de détailler l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, se doutant que se qui se dirait dans la conversation qu'ils allaient entendre serait primordial. Ils se concentrèrent sur les paroles de la femme quand ils reconnurent l'état de transe commune aux prophéties.

'' _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défier, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eu ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera naît lorsque mourra le septième mois…''_

Ils virent tout les deux que le souvenir ne s'arrêtait pas là, mais Dumbledore les tira en arrière, les empêchant de voir la suite. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait leur cacher alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'il voulait qu'ils sachent ? Inutile de le lui demander, ils ne le sauraient pas…

Dumbledore ne prit pas beaucoup le temps de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment, ne leur disant que le nécessaire. Une prophétie devait être répertorié dans les douze heures suivant la prédiction pour être valable. Une loi totalement idiote selon Dumbledore, puisqu'une prophétie reste une prophétie, qu'elle leur soit communiquée dans les douze heures ou non.

Il se pouvait donc que leur fils soit celui qui puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sorcier qui ne cessait de répandre la terreur dans le monde ? James s'inquiétait, son fils n'était même pas encore au monde qu'il portait déjà ce fardeau sur ces épaules, tandis que Lily était déboussolée, ne croyant pas, ou ne voulant pas croire, se qu'il venait de se passer.


	56. La mission

**Chapitre 56 : La mission**

Les semaines avaient passée, puis les mois. Mars pointait le bout de son nez, remplaçant la neige blanche qui recouvrait les rues par de la pluie ou des rayons de soleil réchauffant les cœurs.

Voldemort faisait à nouveau des ravages, ses partisans toujours de plus en plus nombreux, sans que le ministère ne puisse faire plus. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs avoir abandonné la partie, n'envoyant que très rarement des aurors en mission, laissant le temps passé, espérant que demain soit moins sombre, en vain, rien ne changeait.

Ce revirement de situation faisait que l'Ordre se démenait plus que jamais, essayant de livrer à Azkaban le plus de Mangemorts possible, provoquant la colère du Ministre qui voyait bien que Dumbledore s'activait plus que lui.

James et Lily avaient parlé avec Sirius et Rémus de ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit, mais la jeune fille avait insisté pour ne rien dire à Peter, ne donnant aucune explication valable pour autant. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Rémus était d'accord avec elle, se pourrait-il que le loup-garou ait lui aussi des soupçons ?

Sirius s'était empressé de dire que Voldemort était bon à enfermer, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment sa famille faisait pour être sous ses ordres, mais étant heureux de s'être fait bannir, pouvant ainsi ne pas collaborer avec cette ordure, comme il disait.

Rémus n'avait pas réagit, et Lily le soupçonnait d'avoir était mis au courant par Dumbledore, ou de le savoir par Greyback, le loup-garou possédant une emprise féroce sur la meute.

James n'avait pas donné d'opinion, si ce n'est qu'il trouvait injuste que le Mage noir s'acharne sur eux, trois fois qu'il le combattait, avec Lily, trois fois qu'ils le battaient. Il en avait déduis que le Serpent avait la rancune facile, dans une piètre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, tendue à son comble.

Lily avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette annonce, ne pouvant croire que son enfant, son bébé, courrait le risque de se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment, sur les simples dires d'une prophétie. La jeune femme s'était mise à haïr les voyantes, détestant tout ce qui était lié, de près ou de loin, à la divination.

Les Maraudeurs, même au complet, avaient bien eu du mal à la faire sortir de ce que les Médicomages appelaient une dépression nerveuse. James s'était beaucoup inquiétait, et, s'était seulement après une intervention de Mégane, dont la discussion avec Lily ne leur avait pas était communiqué, que celle-ci recommença à sourire.

Mais l'équilibre de tout le monde ne tenait qu'à un simple fil, tous le savaient, même si ils essayaient de le cacher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient être disponibles vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, bien que Lily puisse refuser toute mission quand elle le voulait, étant enceinte de quatre mois. L'Ordre avais plusieurs fois déjà montrée de quoi elle était capable, au grand dame de certaines équipes d'aurors qui ne faisait pas grand-chose. Ayant arrêté une quinzaine de partisans, elle aidait grandement le monde des sorciers, bien que jamais les membres de l'Ordre ne se voyaient satisfaits, tous voulant mettre hors d'état de nuire beaucoup plus de Mangemorts.

Depuis que Dumbledore avait ordonné ces actes et que le ministère autorisait l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnable sur les Mangemorts, Peter avait disparu, personne ne sachant où il pouvait se trouver. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne le savait, mais Lily avait de plus en plus de doutes en la fidélité du jeune homme, le peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé s'étant entièrement envolée.

Le groupe d'ami avait lentement reprit sa vie, entre mission pour l'Ordre et leur travail d'aurors.

Dumbledore, lui, partait de longues journée durant, sans leur dire ne serait-ce que sa destination, ne revenant parfois qu'au bout d'une semaine, et encore, pour leur confier leur mission. Certain disait qu'il se rendait sur les lieux, d'autre qu'il partait en vacance pendant qu'eux faisait tout le boulot –ceux la s'était vu mettre de coté par un grand nombre de personnes-. Rares étaient les personnes qui savaient où il partait, même Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, n'avait pas pu les renseigner.

Mais il y a quinze jours, Dumbledore leur avait envoyé un hibou, leur demandant de se présenter dans leur quartier général. Fait rare, le vieil homme avait demandé la présence de Lily et de Sirius exclusivement, ne leur expliquant la raison que lors de la réunion.

Si Sirius avait tout de suite accepté, pour se venger de sa famille et tenter de se débarrasser d'un peu plus de Mangemorts, Lily n'avait donner une affirmation que très lentement, la mission ne l'enchantant guère. Elle savait que Sirius serait avec elle si il se passait quoi que se soit, mais le déroulement de la mission ne lui plaisait guère. Ce n'est qu'après une longue discussion dans l'arrière de la maisonnette avec James, que celle-ci accepta, bien que songeuse.

En effet, Lily devait se rendre, avec Sirius, dans une réception donnée par les Malefoys, dans leur manoir, pour le recrutement de nouveaux Mangemorts, leur avait dit Dumbledore. Le but de la mission était d'intégrer se groupe, Lily se faisant passer en tant que Marchombres, désirant rattraper son comportement, ayant réfléchit et reconsidéré la question. Sirius devait lui, dire qu'il reprenait conscience, ne voulant pas trahir et décevoir la haute et très ancienne famille des Black. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout, la grossesse de Lily devait passer pour une erreur, ce qui avait scandalisé la jeune femme sous le regard tendre et moqueur de son mari et de Sirius.

Le directeur lui avait expliqué que Voldemort ne serait que plus content du fait qu'elle attende un enfant. De plus, ils devaient dire qu'il n'était pas de James, mais de Sirius, ce qui impliquait qu'ils aient trahis leurs amis, rendant ainsi leur intrusion plus facile.

Mais James avait tenu à être près de Lily, pas dans le manoir, mais à l'extérieur, pour l'attendre. Lui et Dumbledore devait donc surveiller la sortie des deux amis et s'assurer que tout se passait comme prévu.

Sirius était vêtu d'un simple costume de cérémonie noir, couleur des Ténèbres, bien que sur lui porteur d'un message d'espoir tellement Lily comprenait pourquoi toute les jeunes filles craquaient pour lui, si il n'y avait pas James, avait-elle dit un soir en rigolant, je t'aurais pris toi !

La jeune femme aussi était superbe. Dans une longue robe noire, moulant ses formes de femmes enceinte, lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle portait des chaussures fermées, l'empêchant de prendre froid en ces temps encore hivernaux.

Lily reverrait toujours la tête que James avait fait en la voyant arriver ainsi vêtue, il lui avait même promis de l'emmener quelque part où elle pourrait remettre cette robe, mais pour lui cette fois. Sirius l'avait gentiment narguer, disant qu'il savait que Lily l'avait toujours préféré, dans une autre tentative pour rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde, toujours en vain, mais il ne désespérait pas, lançant des boutades dès qu'il le pouvait, mais restant sérieux quand il le fallait.

Les quatre membres étaient donc devant le manoir, ou l'air froid leur parvenait jusqu'ici. Lily complètement déboussolée dans les bras de James, tandis que Sirius et Dumbledore se tenaient légèrement à l'écart, laissant James se charger de réconforter Lily.

- Lily, tout se passera bien, tu verras ! Tu m'appels, au moindre problème, tu as le collier sur toi. Je reste ici, je te le promets, j'arrive si il se passe quelque chose !

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, les yeux embués. James l'embrassa furtivement, respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de lys de ses cheveux, l'odeur qu'il aimait tant sentir depuis maintenant plus de deux ans.

Sirius prit gentiment le bras de Lily, faisant la promesse de la ramener entière à James, par un simple regard. Ils avancèrent tous deux dans la bâtisse, jamais Lily ne s'était sentie aussi mal dans le monde des sorciers.

Le début de soirée se passa calmement, sans problèmes marquant, leur entré ayant était vite acceptée, chacun connaissant sûrement leur histoire. Sirius ne quittait pas Lily des yeux et restait toujours le plus prêt possible d'elle, mais vers vingt-deux heures, après plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles il avait réussi à détendre Lily en dansant avec elle, un homme s'approcha, demandant à danser avec elle.

Sirius l'aurait reconnu entre mille, il s'agissait de Goyle, un septième année de Serpentard, un des amis proche de Malefoy fils. Il savait que si Lily refusait, ce que la jeune fille aurait fait si il n'avait pas était présent, cela paraîtrait louche, aussi la poussa-t-il doucement, lui lançant un regard d'excuse pour son geste, mais qui se voulait rassurant.

Il parti se chercher un verre, espérant que Goyle ne tenterait rien avec Lily. Il chercha le couple de danseurs des yeux et, ne le trouvant pas, commença à se poser des questions. Où étaient-ils ? Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'inquiétait, une furie rousse se précipita dans ses bras, une furie qu'il aurait, elle aussi, reconnue entre mille. Lily venait de se jeter dans ses bras, sanglotant d'après ce qu'il entendait.

- Je veux sortir, lui demanda-t-elle, la tête enfuit dans son coup. Je ne veux pas rester ici ! reprit-elle, plus fort.

Personne dans la salle ne semblait s'être rendu compte de se qu'il venait de se produire, se qui soulagea Sirius.

- Que s'est-il passé ma puce ? demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Lily réagissait ainsi.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui dit rien de plus, si ce n'est qu'elle voulait retourner dehors. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il commença pourtant le chemin vers la sortie, tenant toujours Lily dans ses bras. Son crayon avait coulé, et son regard vers profond était empli de larmes. Quiconque la voyait dans cet état lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession tellement elle était jolie.

Ils réussirent à sortirent rapidement, donnant comme excuse le fait que Lily était fatigué, rejoignant ainsi Dumbledore et James qui s'étaient fais rejoindre par d'autre membres de l'Ordre, dont leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

Sirius jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale au directeur tandis que Lily se précipitait dans les bras de James, plongeant son nez dans son coup.

- Embrasse-moi, le supplia-t-elle, s'il te plait, embrasse-moi !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, blessant le cœur de James qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour mettre se Lily dans un tel état d'épouvante. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Dumbledore, puis, voyant que celui-ci acquiesçait, il embrassa doucement Lily, ne se préoccupant pas du fais qu'une demi-douzaine de personne les voyait.

Il mit fin au baiser avec une infinie tendresse, serrant Lily contre lui, tandis que Mc Gonagall lui chuchota :

- Je vous ai connu plus fougueux, Potter.

Mais le sourire qu'arborait la femme lui montrait combien elle était attendrie. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour James Potter se conduirait ainsi pour une femme ?

Dumbledore ordonna le retrait des membres présents, mais les avertis qu'il les appellerait bientôt pour une mise en point, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il aurait besoin de Lily pour cela, bien qu'il se douta que la jeune femme était trop bouleversée pour en parler tout de suite. Il fit comprendre à James qu'il attendait que se soit lui qui donne le feu vers avant d'interroger Lily, sachant que jamais le jeune homme ne forcerait sa femme à parler.


	57. Réunion avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 57 : Réunion avec Dumbledore**

James et Lily se préparaient tranquillement, ayant été par Dumbledore pour une réunion discrète, composée par eux, Dumbledore et Sirius. Ce dernier devait les rejoindre dans quelques instants, pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble à seize heures, heure à laquelle Dumbledore levait l'interdiction de transplaner dans son bureau.

Dumbledore, lui, faisait les cents pas. La décision qu'il avait prise était irrévocable, de toutes manières, les Potter et Sirius avaient déjà étaient appelés. En effet, le Directeur avait décidé de dire à James et à Lily que quelqu'un les avait surpris, lui et la professeur de divination, lorsqu'il lui avait fait passer son entretient d'embauche. Cette même personne avait donc assistée à la prédiction faite par la femme.

Mais cette personne n'était pas une personne comme les autre, loin de là. Tout d'abord, il était, quand il faisait ses études à Poudlard, le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs. Il faisait parti de la maison Serpentard, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas, étant donné que les Griffondors et les Serpentards ne s'étaient jamais entendus, Godrick et Salazar eux-mêmes ne s'appréciant guère.

Dumbledore lui-même avait cessé de croire en une éventuelle réconciliation, mais jamais elle ne s'était produite, et le fait de revoir leur ennemi juré quelques années après leur sortie de Poudlard ne changerait en rien ce fait, Albus le savait bien, et il ne se faisait plus d'allusions.

Mais les temps avaient changés et cette personne aussi, enfin il le croyait. Severus Rogue, car il s'agissait bien de cette personne, le nez long et les cheveux gras, dont le célèbre sorcier parlait. Severus les avait surpris lors de son entretient avec la voyante, et, écoutant leur conversation, le jeune homme avait pu aisément tout raconter à son Maître. Car oui, comme la majorité des Serpentards, Severus était passé dans le camp adverse.

Mais il avait changé d'avis, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Il était venu le voir, il y a de cela une semaine environs, pour lui dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait mal choisit, qu'il ne voulait plus faire partie des Ténèbres, qu'il voulait oublier cette partie de sa vie et revenir dans le droit chemin. Et Dumbledore l'avait cru, comme il croyait toujours tout le monde, mettant en des personnes parfois inconnue une confiance aveugle.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Certes cela lui avait permis d'apprendre beaucoup de chose sur le fonctionnement du camp adverse, mais comment être sur d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

Dumbledore avait même était jusqu'à lui confier le poste vaquant de professeur des Potions à Poudlard, qu'il devait prendre à la rentrée prochaine.

Toujours est-il que Dumbledore le considérait comme une personne digne de confiance, il l'avait même mis en estime, considérant que quitter Voldemort était une chose extrêmement rare. Mais il savait qu'il devrait donner une meilleure explication aux Maraudeurs, mais il ne comptait pas le faire…

Seize heures arriva, l'arrivé de ses trois anciens élèves avec. Le mois d'avril terminait, les températures commençaient doucement à remonter.

- Bonjour Professeur, le salua gentiment Lily, dont le visage était heureux.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! répliqua-t-il souriant.

Les trois amis prirent place dans les fauteuils que leur présentait Dumbledore, se rappelant pour certain le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient assis dessus.

- C'est au sujet de la prophétie, Mr ? demanda Sirius, désormais dans la confidence.

- C'est exact, il y a certains points dont vous ne savez rien, je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais je vous demanderez de rester calme, surtout vous, James et Sirius.

- Rester calme ? Que se passe-t-il ?! s'exclama James.

James était toujours le plus difficile à garder calme, ne supportant pas de ne pas savoir se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Seuls Lily et les Maraudeurs, bien que Peter beaucoup moins, arrivaient à le calmer.

- Calme-toi, James, je vais vous expliquez, vous avez le droit de savoir. Mais je veux d'abord vous dire que la personne dont il sera question est placée haut dans mon estime et que je lui accorde toute ma confiance, est-ce clair ?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête, conscient que le directeur allait leur livrer un secret qu'ils serraient peut-être bien les seuls à connaître, ministère compris.

- Ce que vous ne savez, c'est que, lors de l'entretient que j'ai passé avec Sibylle Trelawney, c'est que nous avons était espionnés…

- Pardon ?

C'était Lily qui avait réagit la première, bien que James et Sirius n'étaient pas loin derrière. Dumbledore Soupira doucement, si la jeune femme s'en mêlait, cela risquait d'être plus difficile encore, les hormones de la jeune fille lui provoquant des sautes d'humeur parfois étonnantes.

Il se rappellerait toujours de sa dernière mission, qui lui prouvait une nouvelle fois que Lily avait bel et bien les nerfs fragiles. D'après Sirius, il avait du laisser Lily danser avec Goyle, bien que réticent. Il s'était éloigné le temps de boire quelque chose, puis la jeune fille s'était précipitait vers lui avec pour seul but de rentrer, immédiatement. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme en pleurs, il n'avait pas hésité et était sortit.

James avait eu beaucoup de mal à la consoler ce soir-là, et il n'avait réussi à savoir se qu'il s'était passé que deux jours après, quand Dumbledore était passé voir l'état de Lily. Elle s'était décidée à parler à son départ.

Goyle lui avait simplement parlé, pas de geste déplacé, ni de provocation, rien, juste des paroles. Mais ces paroles avaient eu un effet immédiat sur la jeune femme qui était partie en courant, consciente du fait qu'elle faisait foirer la mission, mais classant ceci comme le dernier de ses soucis.

En effet, Goyle lui avait fait comprendre que, même si elle était, elle et Sirius, comme ils le prétendaient, de retour dans les rangs du Seigneur, son enfant ne survivrait pas, étant l'enfant du dernier descendant de Griffondore. De plus, Goyle lui avait presque avoué qu'elle était promise, et pas à n'importe qui, le Lord la voulait. S'en avait été trop pour la jeune fille, refusant d'entendre ses infamies plus longtemps.

James avait faillit faire une syncope en entendant le résumé de sa femme, retenu par Sirius pour ne pas déverser sa colère sur Dumbledore pour lui avoir fait faire cette mission. Il savait que Lily n'était plus en état de participer autant qu'autrefois à l'Ordre, mais Dumbledore leur avait comprendre que Lily était la seule à pouvoir la réaliser, celle-ci avait accepter.

Mais cet évènement fut contraint de disparaître des mémoires, Voldemort étant furieux de s'être fait berner par un plan de Dumbledore, d'être désormais certain que Lily ne serais jamais de son coté, et conscient du fais qu'ils aient obtenus pas mal d'informations, il se vengeait comme il le pouvait, avec des attaques, de plus en plus fréquentes et meurtrières.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous torture, Lily lui était importante. Pas dans le plan sentimental, mais dans la guerre contre Dumbledore. Ce que la jeune fille ne savait pas, Dumbledore non plus, enfin il l'espérait, c'est que n'importe quelle Marchombre ne pouvait pas engendrer une descendance, seule la reine pouvait le faire, mais où la jeune femme avait-elle réussi à se faire proclamer reine des Marchombres ?! Et ce sans compter que leur reine possédait leurs pouvoirs dans leur plénitude, en plus d'autre bien plus puissant. Si Dumbledore l'apprenait, son camp n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance, il devait donc terminait se qu'il avait commencé le plus vite possible, réaliser son rêve, achever la noble tache de Salazar Serpentard. Il le devait, il était son dernier ascendant connu.

Mais pour le moment, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'expression des visages présents représentait un tableau étrange. Tandis que Dumbledore avait son air serein habituel, James et Sirius ne cachaient pas leur haine, leur rancœur et leur colère, envers le directeur ou envers Rogue, eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas. Lily, elle, restait calme, mais ces yeux montraient qu'elle n'était absolument pas du coté du directeur sur cette décision, lui qui pensait pouvoir compter sur elle pour calmer James et Sirius, il avait vu faux, elle ne le ferait jamais.

Les souvenirs de sa septième année remontèrent soudain à la surface, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. N'y pouvant plus, et dans une surprise sans bornes de Dumbledore et de James et Sirius, la douce et calme Lily explosa :

- Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ?! Avez-vous oublié ?! Et si… Rogue, crache-t-elle comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom lui brûlait la gorge, si il abuse de votre confiance ? Vous a-t-il prouvait qu'il n'était plus de son coté ?! En avez-vous la preuve formelle ?! Mais une chose et sur, professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il est hors de question que je ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'une seule mission avec cet… personne, hésita-t-elle.

- Severus fait parti de l'Ordre, Lily, dit doucement Dumbledore, tout comme toi, James et Sirius.

- Vous ne me forcerais pas à voir cet homme ! Ah sa non ! Jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'il m'a fait, jamais !

- Je ne vous demanderai pas d'oublier, Lily, je veux juste que vous collaboriez, tu sais, Severus est très bon en Potions, tout comme toi, les potions que vous pourriez réaliser…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, Lily le coupa :

- Mais vous rêvez ? Il en est hors de question ! Je me fiche de se que nous pourrions faire !

- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre et lui aussi ! commença à perdre patience le directeur, bien qu'il se calma au regard noir de James qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à hausser le ton avec Lily, et surtout pas en sa présence. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter par cette élan d'impatience, ni du fait qu'elle s'énervait contre le plus grand sorcier de son temps :

- Alors c'est sa ? demanda-t-elle, haineuse, vous voulez que Rogue et moi collaborions, et ce même si je suis totalement contre ? Vous voulez vous servirent du fais que vous soyez le chef de l'Ordre pour faire de moi une personne naïve ? Et bien laissez-moi vous dire une chose, si vous me mettez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avec Rogue pour la concoction d'une potion, je quitte l'Ordre, et ce définitivement ! Au revoir !

Sur ces belles paroles, Lily quitta le bureau, rageuse, et transplana, une fois sortie de l'enceinte du collège, dans son manoir, elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus ici, Dumbledore lui avait fait un coup bas, vraiment très bas, et il lui faudrait du temps avant de le lui pardonner, et encore plus pour accepter de voir son ancien camarade lors des réunions, mais qu'ils travaillent ensemble, sa, elle ne le pourrai pas.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'ambiance était lourde, James et Sirius fixaient leur ancien Directeur en chien de faïence, tout deux pensant ce que Lily avait dit. Dumbledore allait parler quand James déclara :

- Vous faites beaucoup dans la guerre, professeur, et je vous respecte, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, et pas seulement parce que Rogue était le souffre douleur des Maraudeurs dans notre passé. Il nous a fait beaucoup de mal, et particulièrement à Lily. Je ne jouerait pas en votre faveur auprès d'elle, que vous le sachiez.

Et James quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant son meilleur ami avec Dumbledore. Il n'était pas en colère, mais quand il avait parlé, il n'avait pas su empêcher sa voix d'être froide, tranchante. Il rejoignit Lily qui l'attendait dans le salon, toujours choquée.

Dumbledore s'attendait à avoir au moins Sirius avec lui, mais à peine James eu-t-il fermait la porte qu'il se leva et déclara :

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour les calmer, je suis dans le même état qu'eux. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Rogue, jamais.

Et il laissa, lui aussi, un Dumbledore blanc comme un linge, conscient que si il n'allait pas s'excuser le plus vite possible et tentait de leur expliquer, de rectifier le tir, il risquait de perdre ses trois meilleurs éléments, Rémus n'étant pas encore au courant. Que dirait ce dernier ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses quatre là, la perte d'Emi leur ayant déjà valut quelque problèmes.

Sa journée avait était bien pire que se qu'il avait imaginé…


	58. Chacun de son coté

**Chapitre 58 : Chacun de son coté**

Rémus n'avait pas prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie non plus, ses sens de loup-garou étant plus développée à l'approche de la plaine lune quand Dumbledore lui en avait parlé. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal a accepter que Rogue, le jeune homme qu'ils avaient pris comme passe temps au collège, ce même homme qui était passé du coté du mal, fasse désormais partit de l'Ordre. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus marqué, c'est que le célèbre sorcier lui confit des tâches plus qu'importante, telles que professeur des Potions et Directeur des Serpentards.

Mais Rémus avait finit par le comprendre, après une longue conversation avec Albus, cherchant parfois dans les pensées de ce dernier pour y déceler les doutes et les faire jouer en la défaveur de Rogue. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que, même si Dumbledore semblait désormais donner une partie de sa confiance, celle-ci ne lui était pas encore accordée entièrement. En effet, Rogue n'avait pas voulu avoir le poste des Potions, mais il nourrissait l'ambition de donner les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, mais cela, le Directeur ne l'avait pas accepté, ce qui, il le savait, avait du faire enrager Rogue.

Le loup-garou avait même réussi la lourde tache de convaincre ses amis que la présence de l'ancien Mangemort dans l'Ordre pouvait être bénéfique, même si lui même ne croyait pas en ses paroles, trouvant Dumbledore beaucoup trop évasif dans ses raisons d'accorder sa confiance au jeune homme. Mais toujours est-il qu'il a partiellement réussi. Si James, Lily et Sirius refusaient toujours de participer à une mission si le Serpentard en faisait également parti, ils avaient tout de même accepté de venir aux réunions même si il était présent avec eux.

Mais Dumbledore se doutait bien que jamais la haine présente entre ses personnes ne s'éteindrait, aussi s'estimait-il heureux de leurs choix. Il s'était excuser auprès de Lily pour l'avoir plus ou moins contraint à travailler avec Rogue, et tout redevint presque comme avant. A une exception près : les réunions de l'Ordres, autrefois sérieuses, étaient désormais interrompus par les piques incessantes que certains, comme James et Sirius pour ne pas les nommer, jetait à d'autre, Rogue par exemple. Même si ces interruptions détendaient parfois l'atmosphère quand elle devenait trop sérieuse, Dumbledore avait conscience que si les trois là se retrouvaient ensemble pour travailler, cela ferait des étincelles, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences irrévocables, réduisant à néant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant.

En effet, même si Dumbledore leur faisait rarement un compte-rendu de tout se qu'ils avaient obtenu depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans l'association, tous savaient qu'ils avaient fais un grand pas dans la guerre contre le camp adverse.

Les attaques directes contre Dumbledore, l'Ordre, ou les Potter s'étaient faites plus espacée, comme si le Maître des Ténèbres préférait s'occuper des Moldus et des Sang de Bourbes, comme il semblait le faire en ce moment. Mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas prendre ce fait comme une preuve de soumission, car cela ne l'était pas, Voldemort était loin de perdre sa puissance, les massacres qu'il faisait tous les jours ainsi que le nombre désormais incalculable de ses partisans le leur prouvaient. La menace Voldemort qui était née il y a seulement trois ans n'était pas prête de s'arrêter, même si le ministère ne la considérait pas encore comme dangereuse, mais que leur fallait-il, alors ? Qu'une ville entière se fasse dévastée ? Mieux valait ne pas dire cela, le risque que cet évènements se produise serait alors multiplié par deux, et ce n'était pas le moment.

Mais Dumbledore, toujours confiant, était loin de se douter de tout se qui se tramait dans son dos. Le traître, qu'il savait toujours présent dans son équipe, ne lui était toujours pas connu, même si son penchant lui disait que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas innocent à tout cela. Mais il avait fini pas laisser tomber cette possibilité, voyant que l'amitié que lui portaient Sirius et James était infaillible. Pour ce qui était des sentiments du loup-garou, il lui était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui de les déchiffrer, ce qui avait valu à Rémus de se faire accuser en tant que traître, tout comme maintenant presque tout les membres des Maraudeurs, sans compter James, mais si lui rejoignait Vous-Savez-Qui, le monde courrait à sa perte. Mais cette hypothèse aussi, avait était démenti, lorsque, grièvement blessé, Rémus était apparu dans son bureau, après une mauvaise rencontre lors de sa mission.

La mission de Rémus, toujours classé top secrète, peu de personnes connaissaient d'ailleurs son existence, avançaient doucement. Même si le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à affirmer que les loups-garous le suivraient, il était certain que ses discours en avaient convaincu plus d'un, même si convaincre Greyback serait beaucoup moins aisé. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait de recruter, faute de meilleur termes, le plus d'allier possible. Trouver Greyback et mettre toute cette affaire sur la table reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort, aussi restait-il discret sur ses intentions quand le chef de la meute était présent.

Severus Rogue, lui, attiré de plus en plus l'attention. Mc Gonagall, elle même, ne considérait plus son élève aussi bien qu'avant, ne lui accordant même pas un semblant de confiance, ne le cachant même pas, étant donné qu'elle était souvent du coté des Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à lui.

Certes cette situation n'était pas agréable pour lui non plus, mais il n'avait guère le choix si il voulait parvenir à ses fins. En effet, même si tout le monde le croyait désormais sur le droit chemin, jamais Rogue n'avait imaginé quitter les rangs de Voldemort, son véritable maître selon lui. Mais il se garder bien de prononcer ses discours quand Dumbledore était devant lui, ainsi que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre.

Petit à petit, Séverus avait acquit auprès du maître une popularité certaine. Aucun n'osait le contredire, étant certain de recevoir les remontrances du Maître. Il était devenu son bras droit, son conseiller. Mais ce qu'il savait, en plus des plans de son Maître, s'était les agissement de la personne que Dumbledore suspectait d'être un traître. Oui, il savait qui espionnait l'Ordre, en plus de lui, et cette personne jouait très bien son rôle puisqu'elle ne s'était toujours pas fait démasquée.

En effet, jamais Rogue n'aurait imaginé félicitait Peter Pettigrow dans ses agissements. Le Griffondore n'était pas réputait pour son courage, et sa lâcheté n'avait d'égal que sa peur.

Pendant que Peter jouait son rôle, Séverus continuait donc le sien, se faisant passé pour un cas désespérer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour la première fois depuis que Voldemort lui confier des missions, Séverus ne voyait pas en celle-ci une victoire certaine. Il savait qu'il jouait gros, avec Black et Potter, il risquait de se faire repérer à n'importe quel moment, et Azkaban l'attendrait alors les bras grands ouverts.

L'été arrivait doucement, James et Sirius continuant leurs carrières d'Aurores, tout comme les parents de James, leurs réputations n'étant déjà plus à refaire, malgré qu'ils ne soient dans le métier que depuis quelques mois. Lily, elle, restait au manoir, parfois avec Mégane quand elle ne travaillait pas, attendant en se rongeant les ongles que son mari daigne rentrer, pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Les deux Aurores avaient cependant déposé deux mois de vacances, celles-ci commençant mi-juillet, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui avait ainsi la certitude que son mari serait présent le jour fatidique. Il était prévu qu'elle accouche fin juillet, début août au plus tard, soit dans moins de trois mois.


	59. Fidelitas

**Chapitre 59 : Fidelitas**

Toujours pas d'amélioration, les temps étaient loin de redevenir se qu'ils étaient il y a à peine quelques année. On pouvait désormais affirmer que le Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort comme il se faisait appelé, était a son apogée. Les rues des villes, même les plus grandes, se faisaient de plus en plus vide, plus encore qu'à Noël. Le mois de mai avancé doucement, tandis que tous vaquait à leurs occupations.

Dumbledore avait de plus en plus de travail, à Poudlard. Les Serpentards, sans aucunes explications, ornaient souvent des sourires narquois. Le Directeur ne s'en était jamais préoccuper, mais sachant que Voldemort recrutait beaucoup de ses partisans quand ils étaient encore sur les bans de l'écoles, savait que les Serpentards en question n'étaient pas des anges, loin de là.

Malgré cela, il n'avait pas hésiter à chercher une solution pour James et Lily, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre tout les deux, si Voldemort les voulait, c'est qu'ils avaient une importance, même si il ne savait pas laquelle.

James et Lily était donc au Manoir, attendant l'arrivé d'Albus. Le voir arriver était désormais régulier, ils n'en étaient même plus gêner. Les relations entre les ex-Griffondores et le Directeur était beaucoup plus simple, depuis que celui-ci avait compris que même si il était le chef officiel de l'Ordre, il ne mènerait aucun de ses trois la par le bout de la baguette, et il avait fini par s'y faire. Il n'était désormais pas rare de les entendre appeler le sorcier par son prénom, au plus grand étonnement de certains membres de l'Ordre qui osaient à peine donner leur avis lors des réunions.

Le ventre de Lily ne cessait de s'agrandir, pour le plus grand plaisir de James qui pouvait rester des heures assis sur le canapé, Lily contre lui, tandis qui murmurait des paroles incompréhensible au ventre de la jeune femme, sous le regard tendre de celle-ci.

Le couple de James et Lily, le couple Potter, autrement dis, dans les journaux ''LE couple à fréquenter'' était très respecté dans la communauté sorcière. D'une partie grâce à la réputation déjà acquise de James en tant qu'Auror, tout comme celle de Lily quand elle travaillait, tous affirmant qu'ils suivaient, avec le jeune Black, les traces de Mégane et Maxime Potter, les parents de James.

Mais ce qui avait fait son effet, c'était leur complicité. Jamais personne n'avait vu un couple aussi soudé, toujours là quand sa moitié avait besoin d'aide. Alors que normalement, dans les plus grandes familles sorcière, l'homme avait presque tous les droits, jamais James n'avait soumis Lily d'une façon ou d'une autre, la jeune femme gardant tous ses droits. Tout comme son père avec sa mère, disait certain, comparant encore et toujours les deux couples qui, ensemble, en riait.

C'est vers dix-sept heures que Dumbledore arriva, le sourire aux lèvres, son regard pénétrant et pétillant en dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. A cet instant, Lily su qu'il apportait des bonnes nouvelles, même si il n'y avait pas fait allusion dans la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu de Fumseck, il y à quelques heures.

- Bonjour Lily, James, fit-il, une fois dans le salon.

- Albus, rétorqua James, lui aussi ayant remarqué le visage rayonnant de son ancien Directeur.

Comme prédisant que ce qui allait suivre serait une discussion importante, et longue, Lily quitta les deux hommes et revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de biscuit et de tasse de thé. James se leva précipitamment quand il aperçu sa douce aussi chargé, lui faisant les gros yeux, sous le regard moqueur d'Albus qui observait la scène de son fauteuil.

-Bien, commença-t-il quand tout le monde eu récupéré sa place, James enserrant la taille de Lily, aucunement gêné. Je ne vais pas vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Voldemort va nous laisser tranquille ? demanda James.

- Non, malheureusement… Mais je ne voulais pas vous parler de lui, c'est d'un tout autre ordre ce que je vais vous dire maintenant. Aussi vais-je vous demander de ne pas me couper.

- Très bien, nous vous écoutons, fit Lily, donnant un léger coup de coude à James pour l'empêcher de poser une question, ce qu'elle savait qu'il allait faire.

- Alors voilà, ce que je vais vous proposer ne sera pas simple. Vous savez comme moi que Voldemort vous en veux, enfin… tant que le petit ne sera pas né, il vous prendra pour cible, aussi le plus important et de vous protéger au maximum quand le moment arrivera, je doute qu'il ne vous laisse fêter la naissance de Harry tranquille, même si c'est que je vous souhaite. Heureusement, lors de mes nombreuses recherches, j'ai trouvé un sortilège capable de vous écarter partiellement de sa route. Bien sur, celui-ci n'étant pas courant et très ancien, il faudra être minutieux lors de sa réalisation, mais je pourrai m'en charger sans problème, je l'ai pratiqué une fois déjà. Mais, même avec ce sortilège, il faudra que vous soyez très attentifs à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Le but de se sort, ou de cet enchantement serait plus juste, et de rendre votre habitation invisible, aux yeux des personnes ne connaissant pas votre adresse. Seul une seule personne est capable de donner l'adresse, par écrit ou par oral, mais même une personne dans la confidence ne pourra rien dire si la personne désignée ne le fais pas lui même. Cette personne est appelée le gardien du secret. Même si Voldemort se trouvait devant la vitre de votre salon, si le gardien ne lui a pas donné l'adresse, il ne verra absolument rien, si ce n'est la forêt qui borde la maison, comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais était construite.

Dumbledore se tut, observant la réaction de ses deux anciens élèves. James fronçait légèrement les sourcils tandis que Lily, à coté, réfléchissait. Il savait qu'elle avait compris de quel sortilège il parlait, il en eu la confirmation quand elle prit la parole :

- Ce que vous nous proposait là, c'est de nous appliquer le sortilège de Fidelitas, c'est bien cela ?

- Exactement, je savais que tu trouverais, Lily !

Souvent, le Directeur avait était étonné de voir avec quelle vitesse la jeune femme comprenait les choses, aussi compliquées soient-elles, ainsi que du fait qu'elle se souvienne de chaque sort utile ou important qu'elle avait lu ou dont elle avait entendu parler.

- Ce sort est-il sans risque ? demanda James, soucieux.

- Le seul risque qu'il présente est éloigné si tu as confiance en ton gardien, James. Je pourrai aisément prendre cette charge, mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles prendre un de tes amis…

James hocha doucement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il verrait, il ne pouvait pas faire ce choix la sans consulter sa femme avant.

- Tout ce qu'il me faut, désormais, c'est votre accord, continua Dumbledore, je dois retrouver le livre dans lequel on nous dit comment l'appliquer sans danger, êtes-vous d'accord ?

Les jeunes époux se consultèrent du regard, comme si ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Lily finit par déclarer :

- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour la sécurité de Harry.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme. Il savait qu'il recevrait cette réponse, jamais James, ni même Lily, n'auraient pu refuser un moyen de protection pour leur enfant. Ce bout de chou n'était même pas encore né qu'il était déjà choyait…

Oui, Harry n'était même pas né qu'il était déjà élevé au rang de presque Dieu par ses parents et le reste des Maraudeurs, excepté Peter, toujours absent, ou presque. Il suffisait de vois sa chambre pour l'affirmer. D'un joli bleu ciel, avec une bande au milieu des murs avec des vifs d'ors qui volaient, une folie de James. Un parquet clair, dans les mêmes tons que le bois de la chambre de bébé. La parure de lit d'un vert émeraude semblait attendre que l'enfant vienne s'y blottir. Et tout cela, sans énumérer tout le nécessaire de toilette, les petits nounours, les jeux, etc… Les Potter avaient vraiment tout prévu.

- Bien, fit Albus, je vais donc vous laisser, il se fait tard, et tu as besoin de repos, Lily.

Il laissa donc derrière lui deus futurs parents plus rassurés qu'a son arrivé, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il ne leur avait jamais dit, et ne leur dirait probablement jamais, mais il les considérait presque comme ses propres enfants…


	60. Un choix difficile

**Chapitre 60 : Un choix difficile**

Une semaine que Dumbledore leur avait annoncer qu'il y avait une solution presque parfaite à leur problème, une semaine pendant laquelle elle n'avait cesser de réfléchir, quand James devait travailler, ce qu'elle faisait encore maintenant. Lily était couchée, dans les bras de James qui dormait déjà. Elle comprenait qu'il s'endorme tôt le soir, il n'avait cessé d'être appeler cette semaine, ce qui avait fait qu'elle était souvent seule, pouvant ainsi réfléchir.

Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de l'identité du gardien, de la personne qu'ils choisiraient, même si ils avaient déjà quelques choix. Sirius, le meilleur ami de James, le frère de Lily, Rémus, meilleur ami de James, confident de Lily, ou encore Dumbledore, comme il le leur avait proposé ? Comme si il savait que sa femme ne serait pas d'accord, James n'avait même pas proposé Peter.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les températures n'avaient pas cessée d'augmenter depuis les deux semaines passées et dans sa condition, s'en était d'autant plus difficile. Lily grimaça doucement quand elle sentit son enfant lui donner un coup, mais cette grimace se fit très vite remplacer par un sourire. Elle se souvint en effet de la réaction de James la première fois qu'il avait bougé, jamais elle ne l'avait vu plus heureux, à part peut-être lors du bal, de leur mariage ou encore quand elle lui avait dit être enceinte.

Perdue dans ses pensées, reflétant les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait vécu avec son mari, elle ne sentit qu'à peine la douce caresse que son mari déposa sur sa joue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? demanda James, conscient de l'absence de sa femme.

Lily sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Le sourire qu'elle arborait avait suffit à ôter toute inquiétude chez James. Voir Lily sourire était pour lui la chose la plus magnifique au monde et ça, depuis des années.

- Si, si. Tout vas très bien ! Tu ne dors plus ?

- Toi non plus, répliqua James, comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle.

- Je réfléchissais. On a vraiment passé de bon moments tout les deux.

James acquiesça. Ils avaient vraiment passé de très bons moments, jamais il n'avait pensé que vivre en couple et marié serait aussi… simple. Lui qui, jeune, affirmait ne pas vouloir se marier, était tombé sur un os en voyant Lily en première année. Mais il savait aussi que Lily ne pensait pas qu'a cela. Plusieurs années de vie commune le lui prouvaient, il avait apprit à la connaître. Et Lily lui confirma ses doutes en reprenant la parole :

- Il faut qu'on fasse un choix, James. Je ne supporte plus cette attente ! Je comprends que tu doives t'en aller travailler, mais il faut que je sache ! A qui vas-t-on confier nos vies, James ? Qui pourra décidé de notre futur ? Nous livrer s'il le désir ?

Lily était totalement perdue, il le voyait bien, ce qui lui rappela une discussion qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard, quand personne ne savait encore qu'ils seraient un jour mari et femme.

- Chuut, ma puce… lui murmura-t-il, l'embrassant tendrement, la rassurant par la même occasion. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je n'y peux rien, pense au mois de juillet, nous serons réunis…

Il senti Lily acquiescer contre ses lèvres, puis il continua :

- Je sais qu'il faut que nous choisissions… J'y ai souvent pensé, tu sais…

- Qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Rémus n'acceptera pas… Il aurait trop peur de se faire prendre par Voldemort, en tant que loup-garou…

- Sirius ? demanda Lily, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à James qui sourit.

- Je crois que Sirius est effectivement la personne la plus sure. J'ai confiance en lui.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la jeune femme lui prouva qu'elle affirmait. De toute manière, il savait qu'elle accepterait, elle considérait Sirius comme son frère, il le savait. Il en était même heureux.

Oui, il avait confiance en Sirius, il n'hésiterait pas à lui confier sa vie, se qu'il allait faire, ou à mourir pour lui, même si, lui aussi avait eu des doutes sur sa fidélité. Tout comme Dumbledore, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait cru que Sirius avait été rattraper par son nom, Black, celui d'une si grande famille sorcière, mais du mauvais coté… Mais le jeune homme avait fais ses preuves, aussi bien que tout doutes s'étaient dissiper sans même qu'il ai su qu'ils avaient plané.

Il était quasiment certain que Sirius accepterait, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le contraire. Aussi se décida-t-il à en parler avec lui le lendemain même. il n'aurait aucun mal à faire venir Sirius au Manoir, celui-ci y passant une bonne partie de ses soirées.

Il se rendit vite compte que Lily s'était endormie, et c'est avec un sourire attendri qu'il fit de même, conscient qu'il devait être au ministère pour dix heures, pour rendre un rapport qu'il n'avait pas rendu, mais datant d'un petit moment déjà… Mais ses exploits sur le terrain pardonnaient ses lacunes dans la partie administrative.

C'est à contre cœur qu'il parti le lendemain, laissant derrière lui une Lily palotte. Il ne s'inquiéta cependant pas, au moindre problème, elle l'appellerait, et puis, Sirius aussi était là…

Encore une. Il venait d'être prévenu, une attaque venait d'être signalé dans une ruelle de Londres, coté sorcier. Il faisait équipe avec Franck, le mari d'Ali, elle aussi enceinte. Quoi de plus simple qu'une affaire comme celle-ci ? James en venait à se demander si Voldemort ne les provoquait pas pour les entraîner. Dieu qu'il avait l'habitude de ces attaques, ce qui lui permettait de gagner plus rapidement.

Une fois déjà, il avait fais équipe avec son père, bien que celui-ci était bien pris. Il se souviendrait toujours du visage fier que Max avait posé sur lui à l'issue de la bataille. Pour lui, la place qu'il tenait dans l'estime de ses parents était importante, pas autant que Lily, mais assez quand même.

Bien qu'ils aient, avec Sirius, l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire, cela ne les empêcha pas de rentrer retrouver Lily complètement épuisés. James n'avait pas encore lancé le sujet fatidique, mais d'un regard avec Lily, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Patmol, commença-t-il, Lily et moi avons quelque chose à te demander.

Le ton sérieux qu'il avait prit, ainsi que l'air tendu que la jeune femme affichait, suffit au dénommé Patmol pour froncer les sourcils.

- Tu sais que nous risquons notre vie depuis que Voldemort veut Harry, et quand le petit sera né, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, cela n'ira pas mieux…

- Cornedrue…

- Non, laisse-moi terminer. Dumbledore a trouvé une solution. Il existe un sortilège, le Fidelitas, qui nous permettrait de nous cacher, de disparaître du chemin de Voldemort. D'après Dumbledore, nous avons toutes les chances pour que cela fonctionne. Mais avec ce sortilège, il nous faut une personne de confiance, qui sera la seule à pouvoir donner notre adresse à quelqu'un, avec notre accord. Dumbledore s'est proposé, mais nous t'avons choisit toi.

iNous t'avons choisit toi/i. Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Sirius, incapable d'entendre autre chose. Bien sur qu'il acceptait ! Bien sur qu'il donnerait sa vie pour James, pour Lily, pour le petit Harry ! Bien sur qu'il se battrait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien !

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit-il par souffler, conscient de ce que lui offrait James et Lily.

- Accepte, Sirius, intervint Lily, je te fais confiance, s'il te plaît, accepte…

Comme résister au regard si perçant, si perdu mais pourtant si beau dans sa profondeur de Lily ? A cet instant, il se demandait comment il pouvait être possible de faire du mal à un être aussi fragile que lui semblait être Lily. Jamais il ne pensait qu'un jour, il comprendrait aussi bien pourquoi James avait choisit cette femme, et aucunes autre.

Il était sur le point d'accepter quand il pensa à une chose : cela ne serait-il pas trop flagrant, il est le meilleur ami de James, le frère de Lily, Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à deviner l'identité du gardien des Potter… et celle-ci n'était pas censée rester secrète le plus longtemps possible ?

Non, il ne pouvait peut-être pas accepter, tout compte fait… quoi que, le mieux restait d'en parler.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que cela sera trop flagrant ? Je veux dire par là, que Voldemort pensera tout de suite que c'est moi ? Vous savez que j'accepte, mais c'est peut-être un élément à ne pas oublier.

- Que veux-tu dire ? fit James, pourquoi penserait-il tout de suite à toi ?

- C'est très simple, je suis ton meilleur ami, tout comme le presque frère de Lily, j'ai peur que cela ne joue pas en notre faveur…

Sirius n'avait pas tord, James le savait, même si il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Effectivement, il était peut-être dangereux pour eux de prendre Sirius comme gardien… Lily semblait l'avoir comprit d'ailleurs, car elle demanda :

- Qui nous conseilles-tu ? Rémus n'acceptera pas, avec sa condition, tu le connais…

- Peter, avez-vous pensé à Peter ?

- Mais il n'est presque plus avec nous ! intervint Lily, septique. Et quand il est là, il semble à des kilomètres, perdu dans ses pensées !

- Justement. Voldemort ne se doutera ainsi de rien. C'est mon avis.

- Il n'a pas tord, Lily, fit doucement James, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Oui mais… Enfin…

Comment faire comprendre à votre mari que vous n'avez pas confiance en l'un de ses amis ? Pourquoi ce livre n'existait-il pas ? Quoi que… Lily devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à connaître Peter, qu'elle l'avait jugé, sans jamais prendre le temps d'essayer de le comprendre. Certes, certaines de ses actions laissaient planer le doute, mais elle pouvait lui laisser sa chance. Après tout, James et Sirius lui faisait confiance et il faisait partit des Maraudeurs, ils le connaissaient donc mieux qu'elle…

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Ils avaient donc leur gardien. Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Dumbledore, mais qu'allait-il dire ? Même si Lily ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui, leur gardien… Mais elle faisait confiance à James et Sirius, et si eux, faisaient confiance à Peter, alors elle aussi.


	61. Dispute et doutes

**Chapitre 61 : Dispute et doutes**

L'ambiance était palpable en ce premier juillet au Manoir Potter. Peter venait d'accepter d'être le gardien du secret, sans même se faire prier. Et Lily doutait. Elle avait confiance en Sirius, elle savait qu'il ne cherchait que leur sécurité, mais elle ne trouvait pas le réconfort dans ces pensées, pour elle, Peter était loin d'être le gardien idéal… Peut-être auraient-ils du accepter l'offre de Dumbledore… Dumbledore leur avait dit comment faire pour appliquer le sortilège, leur permettant ainsi de faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu, donnant à Peter leurs vie à tous les deux, à tous les trois dans moins d'un mois. Ils avaient dit à Dumbledore que Sirius serait leur Gardien pour semer le doute dans les esprits, même lui ne saurait donc pas que Queudver l'était, il n'aurait pas accepté ce choix, Lily en était convaincue. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? La procédure était lancée, il était trop tard, et elle s'en voulait, ce qui jouait sur son humeur, la rendant tendue au possible, au grand damne de James et Sirius qui ne comprenait pas. Seul Rémus, avec ses sens de loup-garou, semblait comprendre la situation, mieux encore, il semblait d'accord avec elle, le froncement de sourcil qu'il avait eu le lui prouvait.

- On a fait une bêtise… ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily, Peter venant de quitter la bâtisse.

- Mais non, Lily, on a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, tu peux me croire, répondit James.

- Jamais je n'aurai refusé sinon, tu le sais…

Mais les paroles de Sirius étaient loin de l'apaiser, au contraire. Comment pouvait-elle être calme alors qu'ils venaient, elle et James, de confier leur destin à une personne à qui elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance, contrairement à son mari ? Souvent, depuis que Sirius avait refusé, elle avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais à chaque fois ils avaient trouvé les arguments pour la faire plier.

De plus, Lily se posait des questions, d'ordre privé cette fois. Le bébé qu'elle attendait, son bébé allait naître… Leur famille allait s'agrandir dans le mois commençant et elle doutait. Plus que jamais, plus que ses huit derniers mois, elle se posait des questions. Etaient-ils prêts pour être parents ? Etait-elle prête elle-même ? Serait-elle une bonne mère ? James n'allait-il pas se sentir seul quand elle s'occuperait du bébé ? Toute une série de questions sans réponses qui faisaient qu'elle était sur les nerfs, impossible à calmer quand elle s'énervait.

- Comment peux-tu être sur de ton choix ?! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Comment peux-tu être sur de ne pas t'être tromper ? Comment peux-tu être sur que Peter est la bonne personne ?

- Tu sais que je ne chercherais jamais à vous nuire, Lily, répondit calmement Sirius, conscient que la jeune femme ne contrôlait plus ses sautes d'humeur, sa grossesse touchant à sa fin, il comprenait parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais dis être totalement sur de moi, mais je ne pense pas me tromper non plus, si vous m'aviez prit, cela aurait était beaucoup trop simple ! Regarde Dumbledore, quand vous le lui avait dit, il a trouvé cela parfaitement logique ! Voldemort fera la même chose.

- Et Peter, reprit Lily, comment peux-tu en être sur ?! J'ai essayé de vous le dire, sans vous vexer, mais je ne suis pas rassurée du tout ! Je vous connais par cœur, toi, Rémus, mais Peter m'évite depuis qu'il est revenu ! Comment puis-je être sur de ne pas me tromper ? Comment puis-je savoir si je peux lui faire entièrement confiance ?

C'est plus d'un haussement de sourcil qui donna la confirmation à James qu'une dispute allait éclater. Jamais ces deux-là ne s'était chamailler depuis que lui et Lily sortaient ensemble, et il savait que Sirius tenait beaucoup à Lily, tout comme il savait qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un insulte ses amis. Bien sur, qu'il savait que Lily ne faisait pas confiance à Peter, mais il comprenait, lui-même ayant remarqué l'attitude de Peter. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Sirius, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? James le savait capable de dire des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas dans un excès de colère, mais Lily était têtue et n'accepterait pas ses excuses immédiatement…

- Tu saurais que tu peux faire confiance à Peter si tu me faisais confiance. Jamais je ne vous donnerez à une personne quelconque si je n'avait moi-même pas confiance en cette personne, tu peux me croire. Je vais vous laisser, je pense que tu dois réfléchir. Je te pensais plus mature, Lily. Salut, James.

Il les quitta sans un mot de plus, les paroles froides de son ami toujours gravée dans sa mémoire, Lily ne pu prononcer le moindre mot. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire cela, elle lui faisait confiance, à lui ! Elle éclata en sanglot avant même d'avoir réalisé que Sirius n'était plus présent dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela, James ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans les bras de celui-ci.

- Chuut… C'est fini, lui murmura James. Sirius à mal comprit, je suis sur qu'il reviendra demain pour s'excuser.

Mais rien ne fut moins sur. Les jours passaient, puis les semaines, mais Lily n'avait toujours pas revu le jeune homme. Quand James essayait de mettre le sujet sur le tapis quand ils travaillaient, Sirius changeait de conversation ou l'ignorait, tout simplement.

Le mois de juillet passait doucement, arrivant avec lui les vacances des deux aurores. Mais James ne pouvait pas choisir entre sa femme et son mari, aussi s'acharnait-il à les réconcilier. Plus d'une fois il avait demandé à Sirius de venir au soir, mais jamais il n'avait obtenu de réponse affirmative. Sirius lui avait dit s'être senti trahit, quand Lily lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Peter, même si il était parfaitement conscient de s'être emporter. Mais Sirius aussi était têtu, aussi ne voulait-il pas s'excuser, d'autant plus qu'il considérait en partit responsable, tout de même. Si elle n'avait pas lancé le sujet ainsi, il ne se serait pas emporté. En bref, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas avoir à confronter la jeune femme.

Pourtant, plus d'une fois il s'était réveillé en sursaut la nuit, revoyant Emi, sa Emi, riant avec Lily, puis revoyant sa mort, puis celle de Lily. Ses rêves ne lui était pas familier, d'habitude il ne rêvait pas, mais il détestait la sensation qui l'envahissait dans ces moments là, il détestait savoir quoi faire pour les empêchait de le hanter la nuit, mais ne pas pouvoir, comme si il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face à la réalité.

Et Lily qui était prise de fièvre ses derniers jours. Il le savait, James le lui avait dit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, n'était-elle pas sa petite sœur ? Ils étaient peut-être en froid, mais la situation ne changeait pas pour lui, la jeune femme comptait toujours autant.

Les jours passaient, les médecins se faisaient souvent présents dans le manoir Potter, même si Sirius n'y mettait toujours pas les pieds. La fièvre de Lily ne tombait pas, inquiétant James au plus au point, même si les médecins, les plus réputés de Londres, lui affirmaient que tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir quand Lily accoucherait. Sirius savait tout cela, entretenant une correspondance avec le mari de la concernée, demandant de ses nouvelles quand il le pouvait.

D'après les médecins, le petit Harry ne devrait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez dans pas longtemps, dans la semaine peut-être. Sirius avait vu le temps passé, trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu la femme de son meilleur ami, sa petite sœur. Dont plus d'une à s'inquiétait en silence pour sa santé, pour celle du petit Harry, et pour James. Oui, pour James, car il se souvenait de son ami quand Lily était tombée dans le coma en septième année. Il avait était l'ombre de lui-même tout le long de sa quarantaine, ne parlant que très peu. C'était cela qui avait marqué la fin de leur blague, James étant devenu beaucoup plus mature. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulut changer le passé, sans la santé fragile que Lily avait, peut-être qu'elle et James ne seraient pas marié, peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais fondés de famille… Et cela, Sirius le savait, James n'aurait pas supporté, son amour pour Lily étant beaucoup trop fort pour être ignoré, maintenant encore.


	62. Heureux

**Chapitre 62 : Heureux**

Pourquoi était-il parti en colère ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi en voulait-il à Lily alors qui lui-même, au fond de lui, pensait pareil à la jeune femme ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps pour se poser ces questions ? Il n'en savait rien. Tant de questions sans réponses, mais pourquoi tant de pourquoi sans parce que ?

Sirius réfléchissait. Il était sur le chemin du manoir Potter, prêt à faire ses excuses à Lily. Il savait qu'il était en tord, Lily avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle pensait sans qu'il ne se mette en colère, il n'était pas son mari, même si ce dernier lui-même ne parviendrai pas à faire taire Lily, quand elle avait une idée quelque part, difficile de la lui faire oublier !

Et il était impossible pour lui de se dire que si il continuait à être aussi borné, il ne vivrait pas la naissance de son filleul, ce qui était impossible !

Le petit Potter était attendu dans les jours suivants, le mois de juillet touchant à sa fin. Voldemort semblait reprendre des vacances, à croire qu'il attendait l'été. Mais tous savaient que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Sirius toqua doucement à la porte. Le Fidelitas n'avait pas encore était pratiqué, James et Lily attendant la naissance de leur enfant, et James n'étant pas là, appelé par le ministère pour une conférence imprévue et qu'il ne pouvait pas manqué. Lily serait donc prudente quant au fait d'ouvrir la porte au premier venu.

- C'est Sirius, déclara celui-ci quand il entendit les pas de Lily.

Il perçut nettement l'hésitation que la jeune femme eue avant d'ouvrir la porte, il avait quand même attendu plus de trois semaines avant de revenir ! Mais Sirius ne s'en soucia pas, il aurait agit exactement de la même manière. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et la jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Elle était pale, comme il s'en doutait, mes ses yeux ne brillaient pas, elle n'avait donc plus de fièvre, ou du moins très peu.

- Lily, commença Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver, tu as tout à fais le droit de penser ce que tu veux ! A dire vrai, j'ai pensé pareil que toi, il y a quelque temps…

Voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, ce qui ne traverse même pas l'esprit de la jolie rousse.

- Vous avez raison, finit-elle par dire, je sais que tu fais cela pour notre sécurité, j'ai était idiote de penser que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir confiance en Peter, même si j'avoue que c'est bizarre de dire cela. Moi-même j'ai eu des doutes, des doutes qui ne se sont dissout que très partiellement, mais je pense que Peter est la seule personne que Voldemort ne soupçonnera pas. J'aurai était beaucoup trop facile à atteindre.

Lily acquiesça. Sirius avait parfaitement raison, et elle avait confiance en lui et en James.

Les deux amis réconciliés se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine, récupérant le temps perdu devant une tasse de thé. Mais Sirius n'avait pas encore évoqué le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête, ce qu'il fit sans tarder d'avantage :

- Comment vas-tu, toi ?

- Oh…

Bien sur qu'elle savait que James tenait son frère de cœur au courant de son état dans ses lettres, tout comme elle savait que Sirius lancerait le sujet dans leur conversation, si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce serait plus tard, autant lui répondre franchement.

- Et bien, je n'ai plus de fièvre et je peux me lever, c'est déjà cela. Je commençais à vraiment en avoir marre de tout ces médecins autour de nous en permanence, reprit-elle, souriante.

- James est capable de décrocher la lune pour les gens qu'il aime, il aurait était capable de faire venir tout Ste Mangouste si il l'aurait fallu.

Lily acquiesça, elle savait tout cela, James lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à elle autant qu'à sa propre vie, et ça plus d'une fois.

- Comment va le bébé, sinon ? Quand devrait-il pointer le bout de son nez, le petit bout de chou ?

- Il ne devrait vraiment plus tarder, le mois de juillet se termine dans deux jours… Mais tout va très bien pour lui. Et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Rémus ?

Rémus était partit en mission il y a de cela lus d'un moi, et personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui. Il lui arrivait de ne pas leur faire parvenir de lettre pendant une semaine, rarement deux, mes jamais aussi longtemps. Et ses amis commençaient vraiment à s'inquiétait, d'autant plus que Dumbledore leur avait avoué, après plusieurs minutes tout de même, que lui-même ne recevait plus autant de rapport de mission, et quand il en arrivait un, il était rarement positif.

Pour le Directeur, Rémus était capable d'accomplir la mission, lui et personne d'autre. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son élève, même si il avait douté de sa fidélité. Mais qui n'a jamais douté de quelqu'un, en ces temps ? Personne.

Le temps passait doucement, plus ou moins lentement, selon les personnes. Lily et Sirius rigolaient à nouveau ensemble, James s'ennuyer à mourir à sa conférence, Peter faisait son rapport régulier, pas vraiment dans le bon camp, tandis que Rémus s'entretenait avec quelques un des membres de sa troupe.

Lorsque Sirius rentra chez lui, la soirée déjà bien avancé, James venait de rentrer. La tête qu'il faisait montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de conférence, ou alors de très loin, celle-ci avait était particulièrement soporifique, selon ses propres mots. Ses en franchissant le palier de la porte que Sirius prit conscience que demain, tout serai différent. Demain, le petit Harry allait naitre, les médecins sorciers ne se trompaient jamais, demain, son frère et sa sœur de cœur seraient parents, des parents heureux mais en danger, heureux mais traquaient par le plus dangereux des Mages Noir, heureux mais avec une espérance de vie écourtait par tant de malheurs… Mais ils étaient heureux.


	63. Il suffit d'un combat

**Chapitre 63 : Il suffit d'un combat**

Le jour n'était même pas encore levait, nos deux tourtereaux enlacés, les mains de James tendrement posé sur le ventre de Lily. Le visage de la jeune femme était paisible, bien que parfois tendu par une grimace, résultat des coups que le bébé lui portait. Harry bougeait, comme souvent ses derniers temps.

Les oiseaux chantaient doucement, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, promettant une journée chaude, réveillant la nature endormie sous ses larmes de rosée.

Le réveil des futurs jeunes parents fut cependant troublé par une sonnerie incessante. Pas une sonnerie, mais deux, et James les reconnue immédiatement, tout comme Lily qui eu plus de mal à ouvrir les yeux. S'était le signal, Dumbledore les appelait. Le bipeur se mit à sonner plus fort, ce qui poussa James à se levait. Pourquoi se faisaient-ils appeler ? Cela faisait si longtemps que ces machines, comme il les appelait, ne connaissant que très peu le monde Moldu, n'avaient pas émis le moindre son ! Et pourquoi Lily était-elle aussi appelée ?

- Rendors-toi, ma chérie, fit-il quand il sentit les petites mains de Lily sur sa taille.

- James… soupira la jeune femme.

Non, pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas de cette conversation maintenant ! Il savait que si la jeune femme avait aussi était appelée, elle viendrai, mais il ne voulait pas ! Pas maintenant, pas maintenant que leurs fils pouvait naître d'un instant à l'autre ! Le dernier jour du mois de juillet commençait, il fallait s'y attendre. Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le lit, s'accroupissant devant-elle, prêt à argumenter, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle n'avait pas perdu son caractère depuis sa scolarité, James le savait bien, elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'on lui dise se qu'elle devait faire, même lui avait du mal à la faire se plier, ce qu'il ne faisant pourtant pas souvent.

- Tu sais que si Dumbledore nous à prévenu tout les deux c'est que quelque chose d'important à lieu ! Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ! James… Je t'ai déjà prouver que je faisais attention, au moindre problème je transplane, mais ne m'oblige pas à rester ici.

C'est avec la peur au ventre que James lui murmura :

- Tu reste avec moi…

Ce qu'il avait fait, il ne savait pas, mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais le temps pressé, Dumbledore devait déjà les attendre. Ils s'habillèrent vite et en silence, puis transplanèrent au quartier général. Comme prévu, le Directeur était présent, ainsi qu'une trentaine des membres de l'Ordre.

- James ! Lily ! s'exclama Dumbledore, le visage grave. Je suis désolé de vous appeler, surtout toi Lily, je sais que ton terme arrive…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe professeur ? le coupa la jeune femme, agacée.

- Voldemort attaque. Je ne sais pas si il est présent avec ses Mangemort, mais un quartier Moldu est assailli…

Les quatre derniers firent pâlirent Lily, elle s'empressa de demander :

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Little Whinging…

- Comment sais-tu cela, Lily ? s'étonna Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils.

Le teint de la jeune fille pâli encore d'avantage, si cela était possible. James, à ses cotés ainsi que Sirius, n'en menait pas large, tout deux savaient que la sœur de Lily vivait dans ce quartier, avec son mari et son fils.

Les deux sœurs étaient de plus en plus proches, bien qu'elles ne se soient pas vu depuis l'apparition de Pétunia lors du mariage de James et Lily. Mais elle échangeait depuis ce jour une correspondance longue et régulière, réapprenant à se connaître.

Lily se ressaisit, puis demanda :

- Savez-vous dans qu'elle rue les Mangemorts sont-ils ?

- Laissez-moi vous dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se dirigent vers Privet Drive…

Mais le Directeur ne pu continuer, Lily s'était précipité vers l'extérieur de la cabane en s'écriant :

- Pétunia !

Même si très peu de personne comprirent pourquoi la jeune femme avait agit ainsi, toutes avaient suivit Dumbledore quand celui-ci s'était précipité à la suite de la jeune femme, comprenant la situation. Il ne s'était même pas renseigner sur les personnes blessées, il ne savait même pas si la seule famille restante de Lily était toujours en vie…

Le parc dans lequel les Mangemorts étaient arrivaient était dans un état épouvantable. Les arbres, déjà peu nombreux, étaient carbonisés, la balançoire n'était plus qu'une ruine, et Lily pu voir les trois corps d'enfants au sol. Des enfants, oui, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans… Elle passa une main sur son ventre, pour se rassurer, puis parti rejoindre l'Ordre sur le champs de bataille, regardant parfois vers la droite, la rue menant vers la maison de sa sœur.

La maison de Pétunia était encore endormie, tout laisser croire que personne encore n'était levé, même pas Dudley, le fils de Pétunia, le neveu de Lily.

En effet, la sœur de la jeune rousse venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon de deux mois, qu'ils avaient appelé Dudley. Mais Lily savait que le couple de se sœur était sur le sellette. Effectivement, Vernon, le mari de Pétunia refusait catégoriquement d'avoir affaire à la agie, autant que d'en entendre parler, ce qui rendait difficile la correspondance des deux sœurs, se faisant par hiboux. De plus, Vernon ne voulais qu'un enfant, et ce juste pour assurer sa descendance, mais Lily savait que Pétunia en voulait au moins deux, trois si elle pouvait, c'était son rêve depuis que Pétunia avait dix ans…

Le seul rayon d'espoir en cette matinée ruinée par ce combat, c'était le fait que Voldemort n'est pas fait le déplacement, ils avaient donc des chances plus que raisonnables de renvoyer les Mangemorts à Azkaban sans produire un trop grand nombre de victime.

Perdus dans le combat, James et Sirius prenait tout de même soin de garder Lily dans leur champ de vision, près d'une issue de secours si il fallait, se forçant à rester le plus près possible des contours, et non au milieu.

Ils étaient ici depuis au moins trois heures, le soleil était déjà loin dans le ciel, il devait être dans les alentours des dix heures, peut-être onze. Dans la chaleur de l'été, aucunes maisons n'avaient ouvert les volets, profitant de la fraîcheur que la nuit avait apporté.

Lily venait de mettre un Mangemort particulièrement tenace. Mais elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout, elle le sentait, elle le savait, le bébé arrivait… Elle avait sentit qu'elle perdait les eaux, mais les autres devaient penser qu'elle transpirait… Elle s'effondra, sachant que James ne tarderait pas, ainsi que Sirius, en sentant le collier ou la gourmette.

Bien sur que tout les deux avaient vu la scène, ainsi que la bulle de sécurité que Lily avait formé pour se protéger, bien sur qu'ils sentaient le collier et la gourmette vibraient, mais comment pouvaient-ils faire ? Si ils laissait tomber le combat, l'Ordre perdait trois de leur meilleurs membres, mais si ils restaient, Lily aurait des ennuies, ainsi que le bébé, la bulle faiblissait déjà.

- James ! s'exclama Dumbledore, voyant le dilemme, Sirius ! Occupez-vous de Lily ! Sa sœur habite au numéro quatre ! Lancez un sort sur son mari si il le faut, mais occupez-vous de Lily, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, laissez-moi gérer le combat.

Sans attendre plus, les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers Lily, plus pâle que jamais.

- Il arrive, James ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que les deux amis la portaient.

- Chuut ma Lily, calme-toi…

Le chemin vers chez la sœur de Lily ne leur paru pas bien long, occupé à rassurer Lily, complètement perdue et effrayée.

- Tu restes ici avec Lily, fit Sirius, je vais chercher Pétunia.

Tandis que James installé le plus confortablement possible sa femme sur le gazon, Sirius s'était précipité vers la porte d'entré, pour y tambouriner comme un fou.

- Pétunia ! hurla-t-il, ouvre moi !

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à ouvrir, Sirius faillit ne pas la reconnaître, elle était bien plus joli avec quelques kilos en plus, même si il savait qu'elle les devait à sa grossesse.

- Si.. Sirius ? bégaya-t-elle.

- C'est moi. Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment était super simpa quand on s'est vu, mais on a besoin de toi.

- Attends, Vernon est là, si il te voit…

Sans même lui demander, il sortit sa baguette et figea le mari de la jeune femme, puis entreprit de lui expliquer la situation sans trop perdre de temps :

- Il y a une attaque dans le parc, pas loin d'ici, on y était avec James, moi et Lily…

- Lily est ici ?

- Oui, elle a combattu avec nous, mais le bébé arrive ! On l'a amené ici, elle est dans le jardin, avec James…

- Oh mon Dieu… fut tout ce que Pétunia pu dire avant de se ressaisir :

- Laisse Vernon comme il est et amène Lily. Je vais l'installer dans une chambre avec James. C'est pas prudent de l'amener maintenant, il est trop tard, elle va devoir accoucher ici…

- Attends, attends, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour Lily !

- Je sais bien, Sirius ! C'est pour ça que j'installerai Lily dans une chambre avec James tandis que, toi, tu iras chercher vos médecins. Tu sais transpla… quelque chose, non ?

- Transplaner ? oui, bien sur.

- Alors c'est parfait, va les chercher !

Sirius fit le chemin inverse, retrouvant Lily que les contractions faisaient souffrir. Il se tourna vers James et lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils arrivèrent difficilement à monter Lily à l'étage, puis Sirius transplana directement à l'hôpital, promettant de faire au plus vite.

C'est dans une urgence des plus importante que les Médicomages déboulèrent dans la maison, se précipitant dans la chambre, contraignant Sirius et Pétunia à sortir de la pièce. Ils préparèrent la pièce, pour plus de sécurité, tandis que le Docteur Wilan questionnait Lily, celle-ci perçu avec joie qu'Emilie était présente, la tante de James serait là, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

James aussi avait tenu à rester présent, aux coté de Lily, tout comme les Potter. Mais même au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était impossible qu'il ne soit pas présent, son fils allait naître !

Les heures passaient, douloureusement, doucement. Crispée sous la douleur des contractions qui étaient devenue régulières, Lily s'accrochait à la main de James, tandis que celui-ci lui murmurait des mots doux, réconfortant à l'oreille, lui épongeant son front en sueur et replaçant ses cheveux derrière. Plus de dix heures que Lily était en travail. Ils savaient tout les deux que l'accouchement serait difficile, étant le premier de la jeune femme. Vingt et une heure approchait, Harry arrivait doucement, forçant Lily à pousser plus fort, sous ordre des Médicomages.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Pétunia se rongeaient les ongles dans le couloir, conscient que tout se passerait soit bien, soit mal. Ils ne s'étaient pas dis vingt mots, éprouvant la même angoisse.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que leurs nerfs solides furent récompensé. Un cri d'enfant retentit.


	64. Harry James Potter

**Chapitre 64 : Harry James Potter**

Son premier cri ! Harry venait de pousser son premier cri ! Aucuns mots ne pouvaient décrire la joie de ses parents, aucuns mots ne pouvaient décrire la fierté des Médicomages, aucuns mots ne pouvaient décrire le soulagement de Sirius et Pétunia qui, de joie, s'étaient jetaient dans les bras de l'autre.

Lily fut transportée à Ste Mangouste, avec James et le bébé, tandis que Sirius et Pétunia suivait, le jeune homme tenant à voir l'avancé du combat et prévenir Dumbledore qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour Lily, qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille. Pétunia voulant l'accompagné, il libéra Vernon, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et partirent tout les deux, Pétunia ayant averti son mari qu'elle allait acheter du lait.

- Tu vas être longue, pour chercher ton lait, la charria Sirius, quand ils furent assez loin de la maison.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune mère lui lança un coup de coude, provoquant un sourire à Sirius, il ne la trouvait pas si teigne que sa, la sœur à Lily ! Mais Lily restait sa petite sœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est avec ravissement qu'il vu que le combat était terminé, les corps avaient été enlevé, sous ordres de Dumbledore sûrement, prouvant la victoire, encore une fois, de l'Ordre. Ils ne s'attardèrent donc pas, Sirius faisant transplaner Pétunia pour la première fois de sa vie, les faisant arriver directement dans le Hall de Ste Mangouste, la plus réputé des Sorciers.

Ils demandèrent le numéro de chambre de Lily, puis s'y rendirent, plus courant que marchant, désirant prendre des nouvelles au plus vite. Celles-ce ne devaient pas être mauvaises, puisqu'ils avaient au le droit d'entrer.

Arrivé devant la chambre 243, service de Maternité, ils frappèrent doucement, et entrèrent. La pièce était d'un bleu pâle, caractéristique des chambres d'hôpital, mais une frise au motif enfantin séparait les murs en meurs milieux, rendant la pièce plus vivante. Lily était dans les draps fin et blanc du seul lit de la pièce, à ses cotés se tenait James, qui regardait amoureusement sa femme dormir. Il ne devait pas être plus d'une heure de matin, la jeune femme devait être épuisée, enchaîner un combat et un accouchement ne devait pas être de tout repos.

James tourna la tête dans leur direction quand il entendit les gonds de la porte grinçaient doucement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, l'étincelle de ses yeux encore plus présente que d'habitude.

- Elle dort, leur dit-il, ils emmèneront le bébé se matin, ils veulent d'abord faire tout les tests…

James aussi était fatigué, pour ne pas dire éreinter.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, Cornedrue, fit Sirius, je peux rester avec Lily si tu veux.

James acquiesça doucement, puis dit :

- Je vais juste allez prendre un café, je reviens tout de suite. Je suis content que tu sois là, Pétunia, Lily sera heureuse de te voir.

La concernée sourit, elle savait que même si pour le moment James lui en voulait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Lily dans leur jeunesse, il ferait tout pour rendre sa femme heureuse, Lily le lui avait dit plus d'une fois, dans leur lettres. Elle savait à quel point James était attentionné, à quel point il l'entourait d'amour, tout de ses petites gestes tendres qu'il avait pour sa jeune sœur, même pendant les temps les plus sombres, jamais il n'avait laissé ses pensées avoir raison sur ses sentiments envers Lily. Pas comme Vernon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se dire, elle devait vraiment être perdu dans ses pensées, puisque Sirius lui demanda :

- Tu es sur que sa va ? Tu à l'air… perdue…

Elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il s'était assis sur le lit de la jeune maman et qu'il jouait doucement avec ses mains, pour ne pas la réveiller. Sa aussi, elle le savait, que Sirius était un ange avec Lily, son grand frère, pour reprendre les mots de la jeune femme, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle s'assit à son tour, prit l'autre main de Lily et imita Sirius, sachant que celui-ci la fixait, elle lui répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais.

Le sourire qu'elle voulait convainquant ne le fut pas tant que sa, puisque Sirius fronça les sourcils. Mais au moment ou il voulut répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître James avec trois cafés dans les mains. Pétunia remercia doucement le ciel pour cet élan de bonté, elle se voyait mal raconté ses problèmes de couple à Sirius, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il semblait compréhensible, mais elle le connaissait à peine, tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, c'était Lily qui le lui avait dit, à travers leurs lettres.

Sirius se leva et s'assit sur une chaise, laissant sa place à James, sachant que Pétunia et le jeune homme avait plus leur place aux cotés de Lily que lui. Ils burent leurs cafés en silence, fatigué de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. La caféine sembla leur redonner des forces puisque quand le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez, ils recommencèrent à parler, attendant l'arrivé de Harry et le réveil de Lily. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à se réveillée, elle avait dormit toute la nuit.

- Bonjour… souffla-t-elle doucement en direction des trois autres.

James fut le premier à réagir, il se précipita vers sa femme et l'embrassa longuement, sans se soucier que les Médicomages pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, que Sirius et Pétunia étaient dans la pièce. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui murmura doucement, dans le creux de l'oreille, un ''je t'aime'' plein de sens. Quand il se recula pour laisser Sirius venir enlacer la jeune femme, celui-ci pu voir que les yeux de Lily brillait de la même lueur que ceux de son mari, lui faisant éprouver une joie incroyable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il voyait ses meilleurs amis aussi heureux, il ne pouvait d'empêcher de l'être, lui aussi.

Seule Pétunia semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, ce fut quand Lily ouvrit ses bras dans sa direction qu'elle s'y précipita, les larmes coulant sur les joues des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se retrouvaient dans un moment important, surtout pour Lily, elle qui quelques mois plus tôt se demander qui serait à ses cotés.

Harry leur fut rendu vers neuf heures, Lily versant de nouvelles larmes quand la Sage Femme lui mit son enfant dans les bras.

- Mon bébé… avait-elle murmurait, avant de fondre en larme, dans les bras de son mari, qui serrait sa femme et son fils en même temps, aucuns moments ne pouvaient être magique que celui-ci pour des parents.

Sirius et Pétunia laissèrent la famille seule, s'éclipsant discrètement. La vie allait changé, peut-être en bien, peut-être en mal, mais le rayon de soleil que Lily venait de leur apporter, le petit Harry, sera pour beaucoup dans ce monde, cet enfant d'à peine quelques heures allait être plus important encore que ce qu'ils pensaient…


	65. Bonheur

**Chapitre 65 : Bonheur**

Le bonheur d'être mère. Le bonheur d'avoir une famille unie. Le bonheur d'avoir des amis présents. Le bonheur d'être aimé. Le bonheur d'aimer. Le bonheur pur et simple. Voila ce que ressentait Lily Evans Potter en rentrant chez elle, son bébé dans les bras. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, il y a une cinq jours exactement, mais pourtant tout était différent. L'air qu'elle respirait, les meubles qu'elle voyait, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, tout. James, derrière elle avec ses affaires, la regardait amoureusement tandis qu'elle prenait son temps pour redécouvrir ce qui était sa maison. Mais il n'avait pas vu les larmes de joies qui coulaient sur les joues de sa belle, tandis qu'elle serrait plus fortement le nourrisson contre elle, comme une mère serrerait son enfant.

Son enfant. Longtemps elle avait voulu prononcer ces mots, plus fortement elle l'avait désiré depuis qu'elle était avec James, comme si elle savait que c'était avec lui qu'elle ferait sa vie. Elle senti deux bras puissants enserrer délicatement sa taille et une joue se posait contre la sienne. Elle sourit de bonheur.

- Les deux hommes de ma vie… murmura-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Harry, mais suffisamment fort pour que James l'entende.

- La seule femme de ma vie… lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, lui arrachant un petit rire.

James se détacha à regrets de sa rousse pour déposer les affaires dans un coin, se promettant de les ranger plus tard. Il avait obtenu une semaine de vacances payaient par le ministère, cadeau de Maugrey, et il allait en profiter !

Les deux époux, plus amoureux que jamais, passèrent la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, assis l'un contre l'autre, Lily portant Harry, elle même dans les bras de James, ne pensant à rien d'autre, le feu devant eux crépitant joyeusement.

C'est fatigué qu'ils se levèrent le lendemain, au petit matin, par les cris d'un petit farceur qui réclamait déjà sa tétait du matin.

Lily voulu se lever, mais James la maintient dans le lit :

- Restes couchée, je vais le chercher.

Il l'embrasa rapidement et se leva, pour ne revenir qu'avec Harry dans les bras, qui braillait de toutes ses forces de bébé d'une semaine.

- Le petit monstre à faim, je crois, murmura-t-il à Lily, quand il lui mit l'enfant dans les bras.

La jeune femme sourit tandis que James se plaçait derrière sa petite famille. Ils avaient convenu, d'un commun accord, que Lily allaiterai, ce qu'elle considérait comme normal pour une mère.

James savait qu'il ne leur restait que très peu de temps avant d'être assaillis par des dizaines de reporters, aussi profitèrent ils au maximum de leur tranquillité. Parfois, leur célébrité ne leur était pas vraiment bénéfique…

Comme si il voulait leur laisser ce bonheur, Voldemort ne faisait que très peu parler de lui, se contentant des meurtres de ses Mangemorts, il ne cherchait plus lui-même le Ministère, ce qui avait permis à celui-ci de capturer quelques partisans, pour leur plus grande fierté. Fierté vite envolée quand ils se rendirent compte, quelques jours plus tard, qu'Azkaban n'était plus si sure que cela, puisque les prisonniers s'étaient échappés…

Dumbledore non plus ne comptait plus trop sur eux, sauf que lui, s'était une bonne intention. Ainsi, d'autre membre de l'Ordre, comme Sirius, se voyaient attribuer plus de missions, celles prévues pour James ou Lily à l'origine.

Souvent réveillés par leur progéniture, le couple Potter n'avait pas beaucoup fermés leurs yeux, cette nuit. Mais qu'importe, cet enfant était la plus belle chose qui pouvait leur être apporté. Eux qui avaient peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, de tous faire de travers, venaient de connaître le bonheur d'être parents, et rien ne leur paraissait plus facile tout leur venait naturellement, comme si ils s'étaient préparé à cet évènement depuis des mois. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais alors pas du tout.

Quand Lily lui avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle attendait son enfant, il avait d'abord sauté de joie. Lui, James Potter, vingt ans tout juste, allait être père, papa. Il avait était heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, toute sa vie il avait cru attendre ce moment. Puis le doute c'était installé, peut après. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Lily, mais il n'avait pas était sur de lui pendant un certain temps. Lui, ex-Maraudeur, allait être père, et il était loin de se sentir près à ce moment. Puis ce sentiment était passé, recédant sa place à la joie, et à l'amour qu'il portait à Lily, plus fort que tout.

Quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte de James, Lily avait douté. Comment lui dire ? Qu'allait-il dire, penser ? Serai-il heureux ? Voudrait-il de l'enfant ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui dise, elle n'avait pas était bien. Ces amis avaient tous été présents, tandis que James était en France, mais elle n'avait pas était sure d'elle. Elle avait été heureuse quand elle avait vu la réaction de son mari, puis elle eu, elle aussi une période de doutes. Elle, Lily Evans Potter, vingt ans tout juste, allait être mère, maman. Serait-elle une bonne mère ? C'était la question qu'elle s'était le plus souvent posée, avant de reprendre ses pensées en main et de vivre la joie de savoir qu'elle portait l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, plus que tout.

Ils étaient heureux, tout les trois, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre, mais le destin, acharné, ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser en paix.


	66. Acharnées

**Chapitre 66 : Acharnées**

Du haut de ses trois semaines, le petit ange de la famille Potter vivait dans un monde de rêves, loin de celui de ses parents, me direz-vous. Dans ce monde parfait, pas de Voldemort, ni de ses Mangemorts, pas de décisions importantes à prendre au risque d'engendrer la mort de dizaine de personnes, rien de tout cela. Non, dans le monde du petit ange, il y a des rires, des jeux, ainsi que l'amour sans bornes que ses parents lui portent, les bêtises innombrables de son parrain.

Non, décidément, un monde séparait cette famille si unie, Lily s'en rendait compte en ce moment même, attablée à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains, à quelques centimètres d'une lettre qui semblait la démoralisé.

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures, James était parti travailler, comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines, et le petit Harry dormait paisiblement dans le berceau du salon. Effectivement, quand on ne dort pas de la nuit…

Harry était le portrait craché de son père, autant physiquement que de caractère, au plus grand bonheur de Sirius qui voyait déjà le petit en parfait Maraudeur, contre l'avis de Lily. De sa mère, le premier des Potter tenait sans conteste les yeux, d'un vert émeraude étincelant, ils reflétaient, tout comme ceux de sa mère, ses sentiments, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ils possédaient cependant une chose présente chez ses deux parents : l'étincelle de vie joyeuse qui brillaient dans leurs yeux quand ils étaient réunis, malgré les temps sombres, malgré le Lord qui leur courrait après, ne semblant pas vouloir lâchait prise.

Oui, Lord Voldemort ne lâchait vraiment pas prise, les meurtres reprenaient, plus nombreux de jours en jours, les attaques dans les lieux publiques redevenaient, elles aussi, fréquente, pour la plus grande peur des commerçants qui osaient à peine ouvrir leurs boutiques, malgré la présence de troupe d'Aurors qui patrouillaient dans les rues les plus remplis, comme le Chemin de Traverse, ou Près-au-Lard, le village près de Poudlard.

Malgré les préparations de ces attaques, Voldemort ne lâchait pas les Potter, loin de là. Plus d'une fois, James et Lily avaient eu à retrouver le nom d'un de leurs amis, plus ou moins proches, de leurs années d'études, et plus d'une fois ils avaient pu constater que les Mangemorts, lors des combats contre l'Ordre, essayaient d'attaquer les membres les plus proches du couple, provoquant, par trois fois déjà, la mort de celui-ci. Mais jamais James, ni Lily, n'avait laissé tomber, ils feraient ce qu'il fallait pour protéger leur petit Harry. Le Fidelitas avait était mis en place, même si Lily ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Peter, celui-ci avait désormais leurs vies entre ses mains.

Mais Lily croyait que leurs problèmes s'arrêteraient là, que plus rien ne viendrai troubler leur petit monde, qu'ils s'étaient construits durant ces trois semaines pendant lesquelles plus rien ne semblait les toucher, mais elle s'était trompé. La missive qu'elle venait de recevoir lui rappelait durement sa septième année, bien que ce ne soit pas une lettre de menace. Que devait-elle faire ? Prévenir James ? Dumbledore ? Les deux serait peut-être le mieux. En effet, la lettre venait des Marchombres, le peuple qu'elle avait reniée, qui croyait s'être faite oubliée de ce dernier, qui ne voulait plus en entendre parler… Mais avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne plus en entendre parler et l'oublier serait une chose impossible, les fais la marquait beaucoup trop pour qu'il en soit ainsi :

''Evans,

Nous savons tous que tu es mariée, que tu as un enfant, même, mais je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de t'appeler Potter, un nom comme celui-ci ne mérite pas d'être porté par une personne telle que toi.

Plus d'une fois tu as refusé ma proposition, celle de me rejoindre, bien sur, d'assumer tes actes et de prendre place au sein de la guilde si réputée pour nous des Marchombres, je ne te reposerais donc plus la question, ce n'est pas la peine, tu es si bornée, un défaut si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as déjà pas ta place dans ce monde, fille de Moldus.

Mais as-tu seulement pris la peine de te renseigner, de relire les si longues lettres que nous t'avions envoyées pour que tu puisses mieux connaître ton peuple, que tu as si lâchement abandonné ? Sachant que tu étais parmi les meilleurs et que tu es plutôt curieuse, je suppose que tu as lu le plus de livres possibles parlant de cet illustre peuple. Tu sais donc que tu es particulière, en plus des pouvoirs que tu possèdes. Pas seulement pour les autres, les simples sorciers, mais aussi pour nous. Oui, tu n'es pas une simple Marchombre, comme nous le pensions quand nous t'avons fais rejoindre nos rangs, car une simple Marchombre ne peut pas engendrer une descendance, c'est impossible, c'est ainsi.

Tu ne peux donc être qu'une Aline. Tu sais ce qu'est une Aline, pour nous, bien sûr, c'est au programme des sixièmes années, c'est la chef d'une tribu. Te rends tu compte que je t'ai désigné en tant que chef, croyant que tu me suivrait ? Je suis conscient de m'être leurré, mais malheureusement, je ne peux revenir en arrière, je devrais donc vivre avec cette regrettable erreur, mais crois-moi, pas très longtemps.

Tu dois te demande quel est le but de cette lettre, outre me faire utilisé toute cette encre qui, je sais que tu la deviné, n'en est pas une. Celui-ci est bien simple, comme je sais que je ne risque rien en écrivant ce qui précède, puisque tu dois déjà le savoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferrai pas. Non, je voulais juste te faire réfléchir, pense à tous ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble !

Je pense avoir assez écrit, je n'ai pas à me fatigué pour une personne comme toi, après tout, sache simplement que nous nous reverrons bientôt, ton enfant n'a déjà pas très bonne réputation, sais-tu cela ?

L.V.''

Effectivement, la lettre la faisait réfléchir, mais pas dans le sens voulu, il était clair, pour elle, qu'il était hors de question de rejoindre ce camp, n'avait-elle pas était assez clair, dans le passé, par Merlin ?!

Et Harry, que venait faire Harry dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi avait-il mauvaise réputation ? En quoi un gamin -elle s'en voulut d'appeler son enfant comme tel- âgé de même pas un mois pouvait-il lui faire courir des risques, alors que les Aurors les plus expérimentés n'arrivaient pas à le faire frémir ?

Et de quoi parlait-il ? En quoi était-elle Aline ? Elle ne le savait même pas, elle venait d'apprendre ce qu'elles étaient, ne se souvenant pas du cours pendant lequel ils en avaient parlé. Mais à quoi cela servait-il qu'elle sache qu'elle était cela ? Qu'est ce que cela changeait ? Elle ne voulait tout de même pas le rejoindre. Lily ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle, cela la troublait beaucoup trop. Elle savait que James travaillait, mais il n'avait qu'à remplir les dossiers, aujourd'hui, puisqu'il avait été sur le terrain pendant une semaine, les papiers administratifs s'étaient empilés sur son bureau, sans décider à se remplir d'eux même.

Lily se leva d'un bon, habilla chaudement Harry en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, avant de se préparer elle-même, bizarrement, même en plein mois d'août, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors, la pluie mouillant les plus courageux osant sortir, ce que Lily s'apprêtait à faire avec Harry. Elle transplana directement, atterrissant devant le guichet d'accueil, le bureau de James n'était pas très loin, à peine quelques portes.

- Bonjour Mrs Potter, fit Elias Cornwel, un homme plutôt gentil chargé d'accueillir les personnes arrivant.

- Bonjour Elias, fit Lily, passant devant lui, le moment n'était pas propice à la conversation.

- Mrs Potter ! reprit Cornwel, je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à vous laisser entrer ! Vous ne travaillez plus ici, pour le moment.

Comment osait-il ? Lily n'apprécia guère la réplique, et ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire comprendre :

- Je travaille ici au même titre que vous, sauf que je suis en congé, ne voyez vous pas que mon fils dors dans mes bras ? Et puis-je vous faire remarqué que si vous vous avancé un peu, à quatre portes de là, sur la porte d'un bureau vous trouverez mon nom ! Alors j'estime être autorisé à entrer ici ! De plus, je dois voir James, pour une affaire des plus importantes, alors si vous voulez avoir affaire avec lui quand je lui aurai parlé, dite-le moi, mais il ne risque pas d'être de bonne humeur !

- Excusez-moi, Mrs…

Lily repartie la tête haute, sans même prendre la peine de saluer l'employer. Non mais de quel droit il lui disait ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ? Elle avait quand même le droit d'aller voir son mari, surtout pour une affaire aussi importante ! La jeune femme vérifia qu'elle avait bien la lettre dans son sac, puis toqua au bureau de son mari. Il était dix heures, l'heure de la pose, il y avait donc beaucoup de chance pour que Sirius soit présent aussi, puisque les deux amis passés leurs pauses ensembles, depuis que Lily ne travaillait plus. Tant pis, elle devait à tout prix parler à James. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses pensées : son mari était installé derrière le bureau et Sirius assit sur une chaise devant, ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation amusante, à en juger par l'immense sourire présent sur leurs deux visages.

- Lily ! s'exclama Sirius. Sa faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- On s'est vu hier, Sirius, rigola doucement Lily, mais je vais bien…

James arqua un sourcil à l'entente de la réponse de sa femme, il la connaissait trop bien, parfois… Harry, dans les bras de sa maman, se réveilla doucement, éveillant le comportement enfantin de son parrain, pour la plus grande joie de Lily qui voyait là une bonne occasion de faire sortir Sirius du bureau.

- Sirius, commença-t-elle, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir un peu avec lui ?

Ce ne fut pas un mais deux ossement de sourcils, Sirius, bien que très peu sérieux, avait compris que quelque chose venait de se passer et que sa p'tite sœur devait parler avec son mari. Aussi répondit-il :

- Avec plaisir ! Allez mon grand, fit-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras, on va faire un tour avec tonton Sirius ! Tu me bipes, James ! ajoute-t-il en direction de son ami qui affirma d'un mouvement de tête. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la conversation serai longue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? commença immédiatement James, l'air contrarié de sa femme ne devait certainement pas lui plaire.

- Elles reviennent, elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me laisser tranquille ! Et elle agissent toujours sous Son ordre ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire pour qu'elles arrêtent ? Maintenant elles veulent me…

- Attends, Lil's, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, de qui parles-tu ?

- Les Marchombres ! Il m'a encore envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui, je suis venu dès que je l'ai reçu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, James…

Elle lui avait donné la lettre tout en lui répondant, attendant qu'il ai terminé sa lecture, elle s'assit sur la chaise que Sirius avait déserté quelques minutes auparavant.

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre, il posa sa tête sur ses mains, la lettre jonchant son bureau, tout comme Lily, ces deux-là se complétaient vraiment. Quand il leva les yeux, il semblait incertain, plus sur de rien, mais il déclara :

- On doit aller voir Dumbledore, le plus vite possible. Je pourrai me libérer pour demain, pas avant…

Lily acquiesça.

- Tu as beaucoup de travail ? lui demanda-t-elle, provoquant un sourire chez son interlocuteur, Lily changeait de sujet quand quelque chose l'inquiétait.

- Assez. Sa fait une semaine que je n'ai pas fais de paperasse, j'étais toujours sur le terrain. Je serai plus à la maison la semaine prochaine, je te le promet, ajouta-t-il, il savait que, pour Lily, qu'il soit appelé en plein milieu de la nuit, n'était pas facile.

Lily sourit légèrement, elle savait que James voulait être plus présent pour elle et le petit, mais elle comprenait que le ministère ai besoin de lui, James était un bon Auror, elle le savait, et ils n'étaient jamais de trop sur un champ de bataille. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, quand elle le savait partit, au prise avec elle ne savait quel Mangemort, et dans ces moments là elle comprenait plus que jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait su en mission alors qu'elle était enceinte. Cela avait du être un enfer pour le jeune homme.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Lily s'apprêtant à rentrer à la maison. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, James l'arrêta et dit, tout en posant tendrement sa main sur sa joue :

- On va s'en sortir, ma Lily, je te le promet…

- Je t'aime.

James l'embrassa doucement pour lui répondre, dans les moments comme celui-ci, plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas les mots. Sirius, à quelques mètres d'eux, attendait qu'ils se soient quittés pour ramener le petit démon, comme lui l'appelait, dans les bras de la Tigresse. Il jeta un oeil vers James, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il lui parlerait après, tandis que Lily s'en allait, non sans avoir embrasser une nouvelle fois son mari -sans un : - Non mais vous vous voyez dans deus heures ! hilare de Sirius- et son ami.


	67. Nouveaux alliés, faut voir

**Chapitre 67 : Nouveaux alliés, faut voir**

La lecture de la lettre des Marchombres que Lily avait reçu la veille avait produit son effet de surprise sur Dumbledore qui ne le cachait pas aux principaux concernés, assis devant lui. James et Lily étaient présents depuis un petit moment, en les voyant entré, sans Harry, cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, les Potter ne se séparaient pour ainsi dire jamais de leur enfant, quelque chose d'important devait donc avoir eu lieu. Et il ne s'était, encore une fois, pas trompé. Mais ce qu'il venait de lire dépassait tous les problèmes présents qu'il avait en ce moment, avec l'Ordre, le collège, et le reste. Les Marchombres étaient un problème, important de surcroît. Quoi de plus génial ? Sous entendu ironique bien entendu, la situation était grave, aurait-il l'audace de confier ce dont à quoi il penser à Lily ? A la hauteur, elle le serait, mais était-ce possible ? Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, pour le moment, le plus important était d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait exactement aux deux époux devant lui, nerveux d'inquiétude, et il fallait les comprendre.

Effectivement, les mesures de protections pour les Potter étaient draconiennes. Pas de visiteurs inconnus, pas de visite dans la nuit, sauf rare personne telle que Sirius ou Rémus, éviter le plus possible les sorties inutiles, dangereuse puisque Voldemort était à leurs trousses, ne surtout pas laisser entendre leur adresse, ainsi que de nombreux sorts et enchantements posés sur leur habitation, en plus du Fidelitas qui empêche quiconque d'entrer chez vous si le Gardien ne lui a pas dit l'adresse de vive voix. Il peut avoir le nez sur la vitre de votre cuisine qu'il ne vous verrai pas.

- Bien, commença-t-il, conscient de jouer avec les nerfs de ses ôtes, je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce qu'est une Aline, je vous accorde que ce n'est pas le genre de mots que l'on retient durant un cour. Une Aline est tout simplement la chef d'une tribu, toutes transaction passe par elle, souvent une femme, rien ne se fait sans son accord. Elle a tout pouvoir dans sa troupe, elle peut exclure un membre, le punir, le récompenser, ou encore le tuer… Ce qui, je l'avoue, est plutôt vu du coté obscure.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que j'en sois une ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas, après tout, il prône partout que les filles et fils de Moldus ne sont pas dignes d'être des sorciers, mais il fait de moi une personne à la charge d'autant de personne, de son camp, de plus.

- Croyez-vous qu'il ai un plan ? Qu'il ai prévu cela depuis le début ? demanda James. Devons-nous craindre une attaque quelconque ?

- Je ne pense pas, non. Il pense que nous savions déjà que tu étais une Aline, donc il ne pense pas nous avoir révéler un élément important. Et il sait que tu ne veux pas le rejoindre, il a juste fait une erreur, aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai moi-même du mal avec cette hypothèse, mais il faut qu'il se confronte à la réalité, c'est un homme et l'erreur est humaine.

- N'allez tout de même pas jusqu'à dire que c'est pardonnable, je ne vous suivrai pas sur ce terrain. Je ne pourrai jamais, même après des heures et des heures de recherches, trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces actes qui serait bien, faute de termes plus appropriés, fit James, bien que Lily n'en pensait pas moins, il n'aurait pas fallu plus de temps pour qu'elle prononce le même discours, à peu de chose près. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ne dit-on pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dis sa non plus, je passe des jours et des jours à chercher comment nous débarrasser du fardeau qu'est la Magie Noire, ce n'est pas pour lui pardonner tous ces gestes. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il le ferai, dans une peu plus de dix-sept ans…

- En attendant, les coupa Lily, trouvant qu'ils s'écartaient un peu trop du sujet et voulant récupérer son enfant le plus vite possible, Merlin connaissait Sirius Black, que fait-on de cette lettre ? Nous attendons ?

- Enfin Lily ! s'exclama Dumbledore en riant. As-tu déjà vu que nous laissions Tom nous narguer ? Nous pourrions utilisé ce dont, que tu as, tirer profit de ce qu'il t'a donné, contre lui. Mais ce que je vais vous proposer peut être dangereux, à vous d'en juger. Mais si tu arrives à tes fins, cela nous sortirait une épine du pied, à tout le monde, pas seulement à l'Ordre.

- Annoncez la couleur, Albus, demanda James, se méfiant des plans de son anciens Directeur, son esprit se laissait parfois, bon d'accord, souvent, aller dans des délires, même si il ne jouerait jamais avec la vie des membres de l'Ordre. Quand il devait donner une mission, il était toujours étrangement lucide et sérieux.

- Et bien, fit-il, Lily, tu es une Aline chez les Marchombres, donc leur chef. Elles doivent t'obéir, toutes sans exceptions. Donc elle feront ce que tu leurs dis…

- Je crois comprendre, le coupa Lily, croyez-vous cela possible ?

- Rien n'est impossible, avec un peu de malice vous devriez arriver à avoir des résultats concluants.

- Vous voulez qu'elle prenne sa place ? C'est complètement irresponsable ! Lily ! Tu ne peux pas faire sa ! Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dis que tu ne le ferrai jamais ! Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis, je refuse ! Tu risquerais jusque ta vie juste pour être un espion ?

- Tu n'y es pas, James. Je ne serai pas un espion, si je suis leur chef, elles me suivront, feront ce que je leur dis, donc, si je veux qu'elles soient de notre coté pendant la guerre, elles le seront.

James ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Que risquait Lily dans tout ça ? Quels étaient les risques ? Il était assez bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours plus ou moins de risque dans une mission pour l'Ordre. Cependant, Dumbledore le rassura, en quelques sortes :

- Vous savez tout les deux comment naissent les enfants ?

James et Lily se sentirent rougir. Bien sur qu'ils savaient, ils en avaient un ! Mais Dumbledore n'attendait pas de réponse, la question était rhétorique, aussi éclata-t-il de rire avant de poursuivre :

- Et bien elles le savent aussi, il ne faut pas les sous-estimé non plus. Aussi savent-elles que vous êtes mariés…

- Vous êtes en train de dire que la mission est pour James et moi ? comprit la jeune femme, plus vive d'esprit que son mari, visiblement.

- Effectivement, il est inutile de leur cacher que vous êtes ensemble puisqu'elles le savent déjà. De plus, si elles sont de notre coté par la suite, cela serai superflu.

- Dans ces conditions cela change tout, sourit James. Mais comment feront nous pour Harry ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre ami, Sirius, s'en occupait… il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

En effet, Lily avait dangereusement pali et James avait éclaté de rire, devant la réaction de sa femme. Lily avait confiance en Sirius, s'était presque son frère, mais elle n'était pas sur que confier un enfant de quelque semaine à un adulte lui-même encore enfant était la meilleure des solutions. Et il faut avouer que beaucoup de personnes seraient de son avis.

- Nous verrons bien cela, je connais une famille, dont le couple et membre de l'Ordre, qui serait ravie de s'occuper de Harry pendant que vous partez. Ils ont un enfant du même age.

La fin de l'entretient fut purement amical, laissant de coté les sujets tels que ''travail'' et ''Ordre.''


	68. Guizmo

**Chapitre 68 : Guizmo**

Dans le manoir Potter, tout allait pour le mieux, enfin, tout semblait allait pour le mieux. Lily s'occuper de Harry, alors qu'elle devait reprendre son travail dans deux jours, et le petit n'avait toujours pas de baby-sitter. James, lui, était sur les nerfs, il n'était, de un, pas du tout d'accord pour que Lily reprenne ne travail, surtout avec la mission que Dumbledore leur avait donné il y a de cela une semaine. Il aurait de loin préféré que sa femme reste à la maison, il savait qu'elle adoré s'occupait de leur fils pendant des heures. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupé du monde, jamais il ne lui ferait ça, Lily faisait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il serait plus rassuré ainsi.

De plus, la jeune femme fatiguait, Harry avait un peu plus mois, il avait besoin de sa mère auprès de lui en quasi-permanence, mais Lily était plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, et James le savait bien. Lily ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Harry, de la maison, reprendre le travail, et accomplir sa mission, les quatre en même temps ! Elle était une Marchombre, peut-être, une Aline, certes, mais elle était avant tout une femme, sa femme. Et il se faisait un devoir de veiller à sa santé et à son bien être. Aussi venait-il de trouver la solution. Il monta retrouver Lily dans la chambre de Harry.

La jeune femme était allait coucher le petit monstre, comme tout le monde l'appelait désormais, il semblait avoir hériter du caractère explosif de sa mère, en plus de l'entêtement de son père, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents qui n'avaient désormais plus besoin de trouver une occupation, les moments pendant lesquels ils s'ennuyaient étaient rares, pour ne pas dire inexistants.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il, entoura la taille de sa femme, qui regardait Harry dormir.

Lily se retourna contre lui, souriante.

- Toujours bien, quand vous êtes là.

James l'embrassa doucement, les moments qu'ils avaient à eux deux étaient eux aussi rares, soit Harry n'était tout simplement pas d'accord, soit Sirius y mettait son grain de sel.

- On va acheter un Elfe de Maison, Lily, finit par lâcher James, ne tenant plus.

- James…

- Non, ma puce. Tu ne tiendras jamais, entre ton travail, la mission, Harry et la maison. Nous reprenons le travail dans deux jours, je ne serais pas plus présent que toi ici, même si je ferai mon possible. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry seul pendant des heures, ce n'est qu'un bébé. Et tu ne peux pas t'occuper de la maison en rentrant d'une mission, tu seras fatiguée. N'oublie pas que tu viens d'accoucher Lily…

La jeune mère soupira longuement. Elle détestait qu'on s'occupe d'elle de cette manière, qu'on la materne, mais elle savait que James s'inquiétait pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En fait, elle n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, dans le fond, elle aurait quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, elle ne serait plus obligée de tout faire elle-même, même si James l'aidait beaucoup quand il était présent. Elle pourrait souffler plus souvent, ou passer de plus longs moments avec son fils. Elle finit pas soupirer à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, un sourire illuminait son doux visage :

- Guizmo, déclara-t-elle.

- Guizmo ?

- Oui, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appellera. Mais je veux un jeune, le plus jeune que tu puisses trouver, comme sa il n'aura connu que nous. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit maltraité, tu me connais, j'aime les créatures magiques. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est là qu'il devra tout faire. Et…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérer ses conditions, Lily levait un doigt, tandis que James la regardait en souriant. Même quand elle se pliait à ce qu'il disait, elle donnait des conditions, et toujours il finissait par accepter. A bien y réfléchir, c'était souvent lui qui pliait aux exigences de la jeune femme.

- Chuut… finit-il cependant par dire, posant doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse. Tu le choisiras avec moi et il sera a toi principalement, comme cela tu lui donneras des ordres, ce que tu penses correct pour lui.

- Mais il faudra qu'il t'obéisse à toi aussi ! Ce sera le notre, pas seulement le mien.

- D'accord. Si tu veux, capitula James, toujours souriant. Que ne feriez vous pas par amour ?

La matinée se termina dans la bonne humeur, James avait obtenu se qu'il voulait, bien que se ne soit pas vraiment pour lui. Sirius avait prit congé pour venir garder Harry cette après-midi, tandis que James et Lily chercheraient Guizmo, comme convenu qu'il s'appellerait, même si James ne savait absolument pas ce que signifiait ce nom pour sa belle.

C'est ainsi que vers quinze heures, Lily donnait les dernières recommandations à un Sirius connaissant ces dernières par cœur pour les entendre à chaque fois qu'il gardait son neveux, avec le présence d'un James se retenant difficilement de rire, par simple solidarité envers son meilleur ami. Il savait que Lily donnerai sa vie à Sirius, qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en lui, mais il savait aussi que Sirius projetait de faire de son fils un Maraudeurs, tout comme lui secrètement, ce qui Lily surveillait de très près.

Arrivés dans le chemin de traverse, James l'emmena directement vers un magasin aux couleurs délavées, penchant vers le gris, bien que Lily le suspecta d'avoir était un jour vert. De l'extérieur, le magasin n'avait rien de bien luxueux, mais de l'intérieure, tout était différent. Visiblement, la boutique était spécialisée dans la vente des Elfes de Maisons, puisque des dizaines de cages retenant chacune une de ces créatures étaient bien rangées et empilées, de sorte à laisser une allée entre deux rangé, pour que les acheteurs potentiels puissent regarder de près tous les Elfes.

Lily savait que les Elfes de Maisons étaient des créatures dotées d'une grande force magique, dont ils pouvaient disposés sans outils telle que les baguettes magiques, à l'instar des sorciers. Les Elfes naissent pour servirent la famille qui les possèdent jusqu'à leur mort, considérant cela comme normal. Ils refusent tous vêtements ainsi que salaire, pour eux, les Elfes de Maisons n'ont pas à s'amuser, ils doivent faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire.

Mais Lily interrompis ses pensées sur les Elfes quand son regard capta un regard vers brillant, vifs, montrant la jeunesse de son propriétaire. Sous le regard de son mari, elle s'avança vers la créature, qui la regardait, comme si elle espérait avoir Lily comme maître. La créature avait d'immenses oreilles de chauve-souris et ses yeux, aussi verts soient-ils, étaient globuleux. Sa peau était mate, son visage prouvait qu'il était jeune et qu'ainsi, il n'avait appartenu à aucune autre famille.

Lily se releva, s'étant accroupie pour être à la hauteur du l'Elfe, et regarda James. Le sourire qu'elle exhibé fit comprendre à James, avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit, qu'il avait réussi.

- C'est lui, James ! s'exclama Lily, presque aussi joyeuse qu'un enfant qui reçoit son cadeau de noël avec un mois d'avance. Elle qui n'était pourtant pas d'accord pour avoir un Elfes de Maison, elle en était maintenant heureuse.

Ils payèrent rapidement, et sortirant de la boutique, Lily tenant la main de James, tout comme celle du jeune Elfe. Celui-ci souriait, comme si il pressentait que sa vie serait plus facile que pour certain de ses semblables. Les Potter n'étaient pas des gens méchants, il l'avait compris en voyant le visage heureux de son jeune maître quand sa jeune maîtresse l'avait choisit. Il ferait tout son possible pour les servir du mieux qu'il pourrai, il s'en fit la promesse alors qu'ils ne les connaissait que depuis une heure, même pas.

De retour au manoir, après que Peter ai confié, en tant que gardien du secret, l'adresse du manoir à l'Elfes, Sirius resta avec James et Harry, tandis que Lily faisait joyeusement le tour de l'habitat avec le nouvel habitant, lui montrant où tout se trouvait, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- J'aime la voir aussi heureuse, déclara James à Sirius, tandis que Lily et Guizmo montaient à l'étage, l'Elfe ne lâchant pas la main de sa maîtresse.

- Elle est heureuse quand elle est avec toi, lui répondit Sirius, alors que Harry s'agitait sur ses genoux.

La journée se finit dans la bonne humeur pour les trois amis, alors que Guizmo faisait connaissance avec Harry.


	69. Première confrontation

**Chapitre 69 : Première confrontation**

Le rythme au Ministère n'était plus du tout le même, Lily s'en rendait compte. Il était beaucoup plus soutenu, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal qu'avant, n'ayant pas continué son entraînement après son accouchement. Maugrey et ses collègues ne la réprimandaient pas, sachant les derniers évènements, mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle devait rattraper son niveau le plus vite possible, ils étaient en guère, elle était puissance, elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faiblir, elle emporterai dans sa chute tout son groupe. James et Sirius étaient souvent là pour l'épauler, mais récupérer tout ces réflexes en quelques jours relevait du défis. Et elle se l'était posé.

Reprendre le travail avait été, pour Lily, difficile. Laisser Harry derrière elle lui avait brisé le cœur, à l'en rendre malade pendant des heures. Encore maintenant, elle avait du mal à le laisser quand elle partait, même si elle savait que son enfant était en sécurité. Guizmo le surveillait constamment, étant toujours près de lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus d'une fois elle avait pesté contre les congés parentaux pas assez longs, ce à quoi Maugrey répondait, moqueur, qu'elle était en congé depuis des mois.

Dumbledore ne lui demandé toujours pas de mission, sachant qu'elle venait de reprendre le travail, il préférait qu'elle se réhabitue doucement, pour ne pas trop la fatiguer, ce dont James lui était plus que reconnaissant.

Voir sa maison propre, un dîner sur la table, dès son entré chez elle ravissait la jeune femme, tout comme son mari. Ils pouvaient ainsi passer la soirée tous les trois, eux, et leur petit Harry. Ils étaient ainsi de retour dans leur monde, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'a leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

En effet, Voldemort n'avait pas prit de vacances depuis bien longtemps, les meurtres se comptaient par dizaines, les blessés par centaines, avec des blessures plus importantes les une que les autres. James et Lily avaient bien compris que le Ministère n'arriverait pas à le mettre hors jeu, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de la réunion de l'Ordre, tout comme Sirius. D'ailleurs, le Ministre se tenait hors du terrain des Aurors, les laissant agir à leur guise, sous ordre de Maugrey qui… faisait partie de l'Ordre, donc demandait conseil à Dumbledore.

Mais Dumbledore ne tarda pas à contacter le couple Potter, malgré le fait qu'il veuille préserver Lily. La situation empirait, seule la jeune fille pouvait les aider un peu. Même si Lily avait compris pourquoi leur ancien Directeur voulait leur parler, elle évita soigneusement d'en parler avec James, sachant qu'il ne supportait déjà pas qu'elle veuille accomplir la mission seule. Ils arrivèrent, ensemble avec Harry dans les bras de James, à son bureau, dans une après-midi douce du mois d'octobre.

- Bonjour jeune gens ! s'exclama Dumbledore, s'approchant de Harry pour lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

- Bonjour Albus, répondirent James et Lily, à l'unisson.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, les Maraudeurs, et Lily bien entendu, appelaient Dumbledore par son prénom, toujours sous l'étonnement de pas mal de monde, beaucoup ne comprenant pas et considérant cela comme un manque de respect pour le plus grand sorcier du monde. Cela avait bien fait rire celui-ci, quand il avait entendu cette remarque pour la première fois.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, la situation empire de jour en jour. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi.

Il attendit que Lily acquiesce, ainsi que James, qui mit plus de temps que Lily, fronçant déjà les sourcils. Il sentait que le reste de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire, et il ne se trompait pas.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que vous êtes, Lily, la seule personne à pouvoir nous aider en ce moment, grâce à votre appartenance au groupe des Marchombres.

Lily soupira, tandis que James déglutissait. Tout commençait maintenant, il le savait. A la sortit du bureau, Lily serait en mission, officiellement. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis, partir avec elle, quand elle partirait…Mais il n'avait pas réussit.

- Je sais que vous avez repris votre travail il n'y a pas longtemps, mais les décès se font de plus en plus nombreux, touchant les enfants comme les adultes. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous demandez de commencer votre mission plus tôt, l'aide d'une guilde comme la votre nous serrai d'une immense aide dans la guerre. Surtout si vous arrivez à mettre les Licornes de notre coté également…

- Si il n'y a que cette solution, murmura Lily.

Puis elle se reprit.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit ou elles peuvent se trouver ?

- Je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances, si l'on peut dire, qu'elles aient trouvé refuge dans la forêt interdite. Sinon il nous faudra chercher plus longuement, mais je ne pense pas, vu la vitesse à laquelle elles sont arrivées lors de notre excursion.

- Très bien, je vais y aller, Albus.

- Lily, je ne veux pas te presser, mais le plus vite serait le mieux…

- J'y vais de ce pas, dans ce cas…

Le Directeur hocha la tête, il avait sentit la peur dans les paroles de la jeune femme. Mais elle était une Griffondore, et vu son attitude, le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé.

C'est la peur au ventre que Lily quitta le bureau, main dans la main avec James, le teint pale. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'orée de la forêt tant redoutée par la jolie rousse. James l'arrêta doucement, la serrant contre lui, aussi inquiet qu'elle.

- Fais attention, souffla-t-il.

Lily acquiesça, incapable de parler. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Lily s'écarta. Comme lors de la dernière fois, elle laissa sortir sa magie, le halot de lumière éclatante, blanche et non dorée puisqu'elle en garda en elle, pour ne pas s'épuiser. Comme la première fois, James en fut admiratif, alors que la jeune femme se retournait, pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il aurait été capable de ne pas la laisser partir, elle le connaissait.

Elle s'enfonçat plus profondément, la lumière ne passant déjà plus entre les feuilles nombreuses des arbres, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, bien qu'elle se douta de leur dangerosité. Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était pas interdit pour rien, outre les créature dangereuses qui si trouvaient. Elle reconnu le petit brut distinct de sa guilde, comme lors de leur première rencontre, puis elle s'arrêta.

- Je suis là, déclara-t-elle. Venez à moi.

Sans même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire qu'elle allait s'en sortir, une vingtaine de Marchombres étaient devant elle. Mais contrairement à l'autre fois, elles ne voulaient pas l'attaquer, elles étaient à genou devant elle, comme si elles savaient pourquoi elles étaient là.

- Bien. Je vais vous demandez, pour commencer, de me dire ce que vous faisiez jusqu'à maintenant. Toi, demanda-t-elle, en désignant une jeune fille, ou femme, elle ne connaissait pas son age.

- Aline, nous obéissions à notre précédente Aline.

Lily soupira, la tache n'allait pas être aisé si elles prenaient ses questions aux mots, ne donnant pas plus de détails. Elle savait cependant qu'elle n'avait pas droit à un faut pas, la patience était donc une qualité qu'il lui faudrait avoir tout au long de cet entretien.

- Que vous faisiez faire mon ascendante ?

- Nous étions souvent sous les ordres du Lord.

Elles allaient entrer dans le vif du sujet, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Peut-être cette mission allait-elle être plus simple que ce qu'elle pensait, ces jeunes femmes n'avaient guère l'air d'être méchante, quand elles étaient sous vos ordres, il suffisait que Lily puisse faire d'elles des membres de l'Ordre, et non plus des partisanes du mal.

- Lord Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle alors, ne connaissant pas la peur de prononcer son nom, contrairement à ses sujets, faute de thermes, qui réprimèrent un frisson.

- Lui-même.

- De quel coté êtes vous ?

Autant vous dire que Lily attendait la réponse, avec impatience même, quand elle remarqua que toute les Marchombres se regardaient d'un air apeuré. Quel était donc leur secret ? Lily le voyait bien, c'était comme si elles avaient peur de lui répondre.

- Nous n'avons pas à choisir, répondit une Marchombre que Lily ne connaissait pas, toute aussi jeune que la précédente. Nous devons suivre les choix de notre Aline. Mais celle-ci est souvent du coté sombre…

La réponse stupéfia Lily, alors comme cela, c'était l'Aline qui choisissait ? Et les jeunes filles, car celles-ci ne semblaient pas être vieille, Lily ne leur donnait pas vingt ans, n'avaient pas le choix, elles subissaient. Mais c'était une sorte d'Elfes de Maisons, pensa-t-elle, à la seule différence qu'elles avaient une apparence humaine. Elle vérifia cependant ses doutes, reprenant la dernière phrase :

- Que voulez-vous dire par : mais celle-ci est souvent du coté sombre ?

Lily avait prit volontairement une voix autoritaire, pour obtenir une réponse plus concrète. Les jeunes filles n'avaient pas l'air de toutes approuver le choix des Alines, celles prônant le coté sombre. Une jolie fille, paressant plus courageuse, se releva devant Lily, devant le regard étonné, mais admiratif, de ses compagnes. Elles n'avaient donc pas le droit de se lever devant leur chef, pire qu'une tyrannie… le discours qu'elle prononça ému la jolie rousse :

- Beaucoup d'Aline prennent le coté sombre parce qu'elles pensent qu'elles auront plus de droit, de pouvoir. Mais nous, nous n'avons pas le choix, même si nous avons compris depuis longtemps que le Lord qu'elles vénéraient ne faisait pas la moitié de ce qu'il nous promettait. Vous êtes notre Aline, nous suivrons votre choix, car tel est notre devoir, mais nous ne l'approuveront pas, vous êtes la première à savoir cela.

La jeune fille se remit à genou, baissant légèrement la tête, comme ayant peur de la réaction de Lily. Mais dans à quel régime avaient-elles été soumises ? Voldemort n'avait vraiment aucune estime pour les humains, bien qu'il en ai était un lui-même.

- Levez-vous.

L'ordre en surpris plus d'une, même si elles exécutèrent. Elles semblaient attendre la suite de la conversation avec intérêt, leur situation précaire allait sûrement changer, elles ne savaient pas comment, mais elles le sentaient presque.

- Je crois avoir compris, arrêtaient moi si je me trompe, que vous n'êtes pas pour le choix d'être dans les forces obscures.

La vingtaine de jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, timidement, devant l'air déterminé de Lily.

- Nous sommes des humaines ! Vous tout comme moi ! s'exclama Lily, les faisant sursauter devant de tel propos. Nous sommes des humains, nous méritons d'être traité avec respect, d'autant plus que nous sommes des femmes ! Pourquoi rester sous l'emprise d'une personne dont vous n'approuver pas les choix ? Pourquoi ne pas vous libérer ?

- Nous n'en avons pas le droit, Aline, déclara la seconde Marchombre. Nous devons vous suivre, faire ce que vous nous direz.

- Je suis totalement contre l'esclavage. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle vous ne serrez pas, ou presque, punie sous mon règne. A condition, bien sur, que vous me suiviez. Il y a des risques, certainement, mais je peux vous promettre qu'après cela vous serez libre, autant que moi.

- Nous ne sommes libéré du joug de notre Aline qu'à notre mort, c'est ainsi dans le coté sombre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions être du coté de Lord Voldemort.

Lily aurait tout donné pour avoir à porter de main un appareil photo. La tête que faisait les Marchombres montrait qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce revirement de situation. Toute la peur qu'avait ressenti Lily s'était envolé, elle avait compris qu'elle allait libérer une guilde entière. Malgré leur surprise, une étincelle de joie se mit à briller dans les yeux de la guilde, augmentant encore la beauté de ses membres. Car oui, les jeunes filles l'en composant étaient toutes agréables à regarder, Lily ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Sirius allait être content…

Oui, depuis le décès d'Emi, qui l'avait profondément touché, Sirius retrouvait sa réputation de tombeur de quand il était encore sur les bancs de l'école. Il avait mit beaucoup de temps à se remettre de la perte de sa petite amie, elle avait était la première qu'il avait réellement aimé, qu'il ne voulait pas voire comme une passade. Mais il devait tourner la page, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il vive dans le passé, mais qu'il refasse sa vie, Lily le savait. Même si Emi avait était sa meilleure amie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'était plus en vie, vivre avec son fantôme ne l'aurait pas aidé.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai le plus vite possible, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air perdu des jeunes filles. Je vous demanderai juste de faire venir le plus de Marchombres étant, comme vous, contre les forces du Mal. Plus nous serons, mieux cela sera. Autre chose, je ne veux plus que votre aura soit noire, mais blanche, comme la mienne. Pensez juste à quelque chose d'heureux.

- Merci, Aline, murmura, assez fort pour que Lily l'entende, une jeune fille d'où les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- Je m'appelle Lily.

Alors que la guilde entière hochait la tête, Lily se retourna, après un signe de la main, tout en s'exclamant :

- Salut les filles !

Oui, elle sentait déjà qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre, la différence d'âge avec elle ne devait pas être importante. C'est avec un sourire qu'une fois sorti de l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle transplana, se promettant de revenir quand elle irait faire son rapport à Dumbledore, dans les jours qui viendraient. Mais pour le moment, Harry l'attendait, tout comme James qui devait se ronger les ongles, certainement aux cotés de Sirius qui le rassurerai.

- Alors ? entendit-elle dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, James et Sirius étaient présents.

Lily éclata de rire, ses prévisions étant exact. Plus rien ne pourrai lui faire descendre le moral aujourd'hui.

- J'ai réussit, vous verrez ! Elles ne sont pas du tout comme nous les avons vu la dernière fois !

James grimaça violement, il n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de leur rencontre. Il se garda cependant de le faire remarquer, ne voulant pas gâcher la joie de sa compagne. Elle était éphémère, bien souvent…


	70. La menace

**Chapitre 70 : La menace**

Les semaines passèrent, amenant après elles les mois, qui eux aussi passaient doucement sur Godrick's Hollow, plus précisément dans le manoir Potter. Comme dans leur petit monde, un rien de leur petit Harry les émerveillaient, les parents, James et Lily, tout comme le parrain, Sirius, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de couvrir son filleul de cadeau. La bulle de bonheur formée autour de cette propriété semblait être invisible, l'amour qui y régnait incomparable. L'amour d'une mère pour son fils. L'amour d'un homme pour la femme de sa vie. L'amour fraternel d'un homme pour sa sœur de cœur, ainsi que son frère.

Harry grandissait, inconscient de la menace qui pesait déjà sur lui, si jeune, ne se préoccupant que de la bêtise qu'il n'avait pas encore faite, encourager ouvertement par son parrain, moralement par son père, mais réprimandé par sa mère, bien que cela l'amuse. En tous ses gestes, Lily pouvait reconnaître James, dans ses attitudes, ses manies, tout en cet enfant, son enfant, lui rappeler son mari. Cela aurait été inutile pour James de démentir sa paternité, sa ressemblance avec son fils parlait pour lui.

En ce si jeune enfant était pourtant peut-être placé l'espoir du monde. Peut-être, oui, car Dumbledore leur avait apprit depuis peu qu'un second enfant pouvait correspondre à la prophétie, un certain Neville Longdubat. Ses parents, n'étaient autres que Alice et Franck, des amis proches du groupe. Comme James et Lily, ils avaient combattu par trois fois le Lord, et Neville était né à la fin du mois de juillet, tout comme Harry, en somme.

Mais pour ils ne savaient quelles raisons, Dumbledore ne semblait pas croire en cette possibilité, et il parlait d'ors et déjà de Harry en tant que futur Sauveur, mettant ainsi la jeune Lily dans tous ses états, refusant d'admettre que son seul et unique fils soit déjà en danger, alors qu'il n'avait même pas un an, qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie, qu'il ne savait de celle-ci que la guerre, qui sévissait toujours en Angleterre.

Mais rien n'avait encore était confirmé, personne ne savait qui était finalement l'enfant de la prophétie, et celle-ci tombait doucement dans l'oublie, malgré son importance. C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que le mois de février s'achevait, tout comme les sept mois de Harry. Sirius était présent, comme toujours quand une grande occasion, selon lui, avait lieu. Mais pour lui, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour venir voir son petit monstre, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Rémus était présent aussi, mais il devait rentrer plus tôt dans la soirée, tandis que Peter n'était même pas venu, prétextant un entretien d'embauche… Les soirées comme celle-ci avaient souvent lieu chez les Potter, bien qu'ils se voient, avec Sirius, quasiment toute la journée déjà.

Mais celle de se soir se termina beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, en même temps que le départ de Rémus. Harry dormait déjà, Sirius avait même eu le droit d'aller le coucher, quand Lily s'endormie dans les bras de son mari, épuisée. Les deux invités rentrèrent donc chez eux, laissant seuls le couple.

Lily avait rattrapé son retard, mais au prix de nombreux efforts, la fatiguant plus l'un que l'autre. Malgré les avertissements de son mari, de ses amis, elle avait tenu à s'entraînait jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses réflexes d'antan. Personne n'avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis, même pas Dumbledore, et encore moins Fol œil. Cette femme avait une volonté hors norme, et beaucoup l'admiraient, dans leur équipe d'Aurors.

Elle ne pu cependant pas se reposer le lendemain, se faisant réveillée par de petit coup secs frappés contre la fenêtre, montrant qu'un hibou attendait qu'on vienne chercher la lettre qu'il apportait. Tandis que James ouvrait la lettre, étant plus rapide que Lily pour se lever, cette dernière alla chercher Harry, bien que Lily ne l'allaitait plus a cause de son travail, il buvait toujours son lait, que Guizmo se chargeait de lui donner à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers.

Guizmo était présent au sein de cette famille depuis moins longtemps que Harry, mais il était considérait comme un membre à part entière, presque comme un égale au humain. Jamais personne ne lui demandait de faire quelque chose de très éprouvant, il n'avait même pas besoin de se charger de tout faire, Lily, parfois James, l'aidait souvent dans cette tache. Il avait plusieurs fois reçu l'ordre d'appeler ses maîtres par leurs prénoms, prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, quand il traversé le chemin le menant ici. Les Potter étaient vraiment des gens très gentils.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle eu la surprise de n'y trouver personne, l'obligeant ainsi à descendre à la cuisine. De qui était cette lettre pour chambouler autant son mari ? James l'attendait toujours le matin, avant de descendre. Elle le trouva la tête dans les mains sur la table, lisant la lettre, sûrement pour la deuxième fois si ce n'est plus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant le biberon pour son bébé.

James se frotta longuement les yeux avant de répondre, comme il faisait quand elle était enceinte et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il y avait une mission ou une réunion. Mais Lily ne lâcha pas prise, elle voulait savoir.

- James, dis-moi.

Il se leva pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, emmenant le biberon avec lui pour s'adosser contre le plan de travail, confortablement pour permettre à Harry de boire correctement.

- Il y a une réunion avec Dumbledore, mais seulement nous deux. On peut amener Harry si l'on veut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut nous voire…

- Tu… Tu crois qu'il y a du nouveau sur la prophétie ?demanda douloureusement Lily.

- Je ne vois que cela. Il n'y a aucunes raisons de nous appeler seul sinon. Enfin, il veut nous voir à Poudlard le plus vite possible, le mieux serait ce matin, d'après ce qu'il a dit.

- Je me prépare alors, déclara la jolie rousse, se levant immédiatement.

Mais James lui retint le bras, visiblement contre le fait que sa Lily parte le ventre vide, surtout pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui n'était peut-être pas importante, bien qu'il en doute, venant de Dumbledore.

- Tu vas te changer mais je te prépare à manger, tu ne pars pas sans, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit avant de gravir les marches, n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser doucement avant.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils finirent finalement par arriver dans le hall d'entré de l'immense château. Mais voulant éviter les élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de leurs salles de cours, ils se pressèrent vers le bureau directorial, priant pour que Dumbledore y soit, tout en étant seul. Il serait difficile d'expliquer la présence de deux anciens élèves dans l'école, le ministère n'approuvant toujours pas l'Ordre, et James et Lily étant proches du directeur, le Ministre verrait très vite qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Par chance ils furent immédiatement seul, qu'ils ai déposé Harry chez Sirius en vitesse ne les empêcha pas d'arriver en retard, puisque midi n'était pas passé à leur arrivé. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Dumbledore était toujours malicieux, accueillant, mais la lueur d'amusement brillant normalement dans ses yeux bleu azur avait été remplacée par une lueur d'inquiétude, mais Merlin savait pourquoi. Le vieil homme abrégea cependant leur monologue intérieur :

- Vous savez que Severus –James ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une moue boudeuse, tandis que Lily fronça les sourcils de mécontentement- est un espion pour notre compte depuis qu'il est entré dans l'Ordre. Etant un assez proche de Voldemort dans son camp, il a accès à des informations importantes, qu'il me transmet quand il le peut.

- Je ne voix pas en quoi cela nous concerne, déclara James, toujours peut enclin à la conversation quand elle portait sur Rogue. Tout le monde à ses missions, faisant parti de l'Ordre, il est normal qu'il en fasse de même. Cela ne nous regarde pas, que son soi-disant passé l'aide à faire la sienne.

Il était clair que James ne se faisait pas à l'idée que Rogue ai vraiment tourné le dos à la Magie Noire, et il n'était pas le seul. Dumbledore savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, aussi ne tentait-il plus rien, espérant juste, au fond de lui, que les erreurs de jeunesse cèderont leurs places à une collaboration.

- Et bien, il se trouve que l'information qu'il ma révélé hier soir même vous concerner, toi et Lily, Harry je crois aussi.

- Comment ça ?

C'était connu, quand il s'agissait de sa famille, James pouvait laisser tout jugement personnel de coté, mais si l'information que Rogue avait révélée à Dumbledore était fausse, la peau du Serpentard ne valait plus rien.

- Vous êtes en danger, fit Dumbledore, de but en blanc, observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune la réaction du couple, avant de poursuivre : Voldemort s'en veut de ne pas avoir empêcher la naissance de Harry, sans lui et vous mort, plus rien ne l'empêcher de prendre possession du monde, mais ce n'est pas la cas. Il vous traque, vous cherche. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité nulle part, il vous faut être très prudent sur vos actes. Evitez de sortir trop, ou alors soyez accompagné. Alastor sait que vous devez faire attention, bien que je ne pense pas que Tom soit assez fou pour prévoir une attaque dans un lieu rempli d'Auror, il perdrait bien trop de partisans.

- C'est une preuve, n'est ce pas ? demanda Lily. C'est une preuve qu'Harry est bien l'enfant de la prophétie ?

La simple prononciation de ses mots sembla être une torture pour elle, dire ce qu'elle essayait d'ignorer depuis si longtemps, ce qu'elle espérait complètement faux, était pour elle un supplice. Comprenant et ressentant sa douleur, Dumbledore lui répondit, le plus doucement qu'il pu :

- Il semblerai en effet que Voldemort ai choisit Harry, et non Neville. Mais rien n'est encore sur, il nous faut attendre, encore… Une réunion de l'Ordre aura lieu dans deux jours, il faut mettre les membres au courant, même si on ne leur dit pas qui risque quoi. Je sens que les temps prochains vont être dure…

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous n'êtes pas le seul, Albus, déclara James.

Dumbledore acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

- Une dernière chose avant de nous quitter. Lily, où en êtes-vous avec les Marchombres ?

- Et bien, elles doivent se rassembler, j'attends de leurs nouvelles. Je retournerai les voir si je en sais rien de plus dans une semaine.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois rejoindre Alastor, Sirius devra être présent dans deux jours, je peux vous mettre en relation avec un couple très gentil pour garder Harry. Ils sont en congé, mais ils travaillent tout deux pour l'Ordre. Ils viennent d'avoir un fils du même âge que le votre, mais ils attendant un nouvel heureux évènement pour bientôt.

- D'accord, qu'ils nous envoies une lettre, dans ce cas, j'aimerai les voir avant de leur confier Harry, fit Lily, ne laissant pas le temps à James de répondre, ce qui aurait été de toute façon inutile.

Même si Lily semblait bien encaisser la nouvelle, James se doutait qu'une fois à la maison, il devrait tout faire pour la rassurer. Il se doutait qu'une menace de ce genre arriverait tôt ou tard, mais il s'en voulait juste de faire subir cela à la femme de sa vie et à son enfant. Il voulait lui montrer son amour au grand jour, l'amener en voyage, mais au contraire, pour leur sécurité, il fallait qu'ils se cachent du monde, restant le plus souvent chez eux.


	71. La famille parfaite

**Chapitre 71 : Une famille parfaite**

La réunion devait avoir lieu dans deux jours, augmentant encore la baisse de moral de toute la famille. Ils n'étaient plus sortis depuis la terrible nouvelle, Lily n'étant même pas aller travailler, restant ainsi aux coté de Harry. Comme James l'avait prédit, elle n'acceptait absolument pas ce que Dumbledore leur avait annoncé, et il comprenait parfaitement. Ils avaient déjà eu tant d'ennui avec le coté sombre, qu'il comprenait la réaction de Lily mieux que quiconque.

Ils avaient finit par recevoir la fameuse lettre de la famille devant garder Harry en fin de matinée, les invitant à passer boire le thé pour le seize heure, ce qui leur permettrait de faire connaissance. L'idée de confier son fils à des inconnus ne plaisait guère à James, même si ces personnes avaient la confiance de Dumbledore, Harry n'en restait pas moins son fils.

Cinq moldus avaient déjà trouvé la mort aujourd'hui, et midi était à peine passé. L'Ordre n'avait rien pu faire contre cette attaque, de même que les Aurors, montrant une fois de plus qu'un traître était dans leur rang. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre possédaient une discrétion inqualifiable, il était impossible qu'ils se fassent prendre, sauf si les Mangemort connaissait leurs plans.

La journée se passa rapidement, les jeunes parents curieux de connaître la famille qui allait accueillir leur enfant pour les quelques heures qu'allait durer la réunion. James n'avait pas compris le but de celle-ci, si, Dumbledore voulait dire aux autres membres qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais ils le savaient déjà, lui, Lily, Sirius et Rémus, alors pourquoi leur demander d'être présent ?

Sirius avait demandé à venir avec eux, pour s'assurer, comme il disait, qu'ils faisaient le bon choix. Sirius était très présent dans la vie de Harry, le couvrant de cadeau, jouant des heures à ses cotés, le taquinant. Jamais, à Poudlard, personne n'aurait pensé que le grand Sirius Black prendrait autant de temps à s'occuper d'un bambin. Mais le bambin en question était le fils de son meilleur ami, en plus d'être son filleul…

Au fils des mois, il s'était avéré que Harry avait le même caractère que Lily, se faisant comprendre facilement quand il voulait quelque chose, même si le sourire qu'il donnait par la suite montrait son éducation. Sa ressemblance avec son père ne cessait de s'accroître, semaines après semaines, mais ce dont James était le plus fière, c'était des yeux de son fils, les mêmes que ceux de Lily. Il avait toujours était en admiration devant les yeux émeraude de sa femme, ne sachant lui même pas pourquoi.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans le jardin de l'habitation du couple, près du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. La maison possédait au moins quatre étages, mais ils étaient construit si désordonnés que la maison semblait tenir par magie. Des arbres noueux longeaient les murs du jardin, tandis que les gnomes s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans la haute pelouse. Cela n'empêcha pas les trois amis, accompagné de Harry, d'ouvrir de grands yeux, admiratifs devant cette demeure. Visiblement, Harry aimait déjà bien cet endroit.

En effet, rien de cette demeure ne ressemblait au manoir Potter, et c'est ce qui faisait tout le charme. Alors que Godric's Hollow était une ville assez renommé dans le monde des sorciers et qu'il était plutôt difficile de s'y cacher, si l'on ne connaissait pas le sortilège Fidelitas, la maison était à l'écart de tout cela, menant leur petite vie tranquillement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte d'entrer, frappant doucement pour avertir de leur présence. Une femme un peu plus âgée qu'eux vint leur ouvrir. Elle était potelée, bien qu'ils puissent déjà apercevoir les formes d'une grossesse passée et celle d'une grossesse à venir, son visage était aimable, montrant tout de même qu'elle avait du caractère, prouvant ainsi aux trois amis qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance, tout comme Dumbledore. Sa baguette, dépassant d'une poche de son tablier à fleur, montrait qu'elle venait s'achever ce qu'elle faisait, et à en distinguer la bonne odeur qui sortait de la cuisine, tout portait à croire qu'elle avait cuisiné.

- Lily ! James ! commença-t-elle, les tutoyant d'emblé, ce qui ne les gêna guère, une dizaine d'années en plus et elle aurait très bien pu être leur mère, James en était persuadé.

Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur le nouveau né, le couvant d'un regard affectif, sous l'œil ravi de Lily qui semblait avoir trouvé la femme parfaite pour garder son petit. Mais la femme reprit :

- Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Moly Weasley, mais peut-être connaissait vous mon mari, il travail au ministère. Mais entrez, ne restez pas dehors, je vous ai fais du thé et des biscuits.

Arthur Weasley travaillait bien au Ministère, les jeunes Aurors l'avaient parfois aperçu, les cheveux roux de la famille ne lui faisaient pas défauts. Bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas riches, la maison des Weasley était accueillante, mais Moly ne leur laissa pas le temps de la détailler d'avantage, qu'elle reprit d'elle même la conversation :

- Mon fils, Ron, a le même age que le petit Harry, à quelque mois près, Dumbledore m'a dit. Et il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'une personne pour garder votre enfant…

- Oui nous… commença James, avant de se faire interrompre :

- Je sais que vous courrez un risque en sortant de chez vous, tout comme je sais que Voldemort vous cherche, tout comme Harry. Je suis peut-être en congé de l'Ordre pour le moment, mais je sais encore tout ce qu'il se passe, surtout si je dois y participer, jeune homme ! s'exclama Moly, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout comme James, tandis que Lily souriait, la femme devant elle était la personne qu'elle recherchait. Mais le regard de l'épouse Weasley s'attarda sur Sirius qui arrêta immédiatement de rire, jusqu'à ce que Moly reprenne la parole :

- Je suppose que c'est toi Sirius Black. J'ai deux des quatre Maraudeurs dans ma cuisine… Par Merlin, que Fred et George ne descendent pas !

Elle avait vraiment un don pour les mettre à l'aise, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes et ils se sentaient presque chez eux.

- Fred et George ? demanda Lily, remontant ses bras pour mettre Harry plus à l'aide.

Moly du remarqué son geste, car quelques secondes plus tard, avant même de répondre à la question de la jeune femme, elle lui ordonna gentiment de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait reculé de la table, faisant signe aux autre de se débrouiller avec la leur. Elle s'assit elle-même et s'expliqua :

- Ce sont mes jumeaux, ils ont deux ans de plus que Ron, mais se sont de vrais farceurs ! Toujours là quand il y a une blague à faire ! Heureusement que les plus grands sont la pour les surveiller.

Les yeux de James et Sirius s'étaient mis à briller de contentement, à en croire ce que disait Moly, leur relève à Poudlard était assurée. Lily s'embla comprendre leurs pensées, puisqu'elle leur lança un regard d'avertissement, sous les yeux de Moly, amusée.

- Je vais chercher Ron, il est en haut avec Bill, il rentre à Poudlard en septembre.

Elle les laissa seuls quelques instants, le temps que Lily dise à James qu'elle avait toute confiance en cette femme et que celui-ci approuve. Visiblement, les Potter et les Weasley allaient bien s'entendre, quand Lily et Moly parlerait bébé, layettes, et autres, Sirius et James pourrait apprendre tout leur savoir faire en farces aux jeunes jumeaux. Ils n'avaient que trois ans pour le moment, mais il semblait qu'ils aient déjà beaucoup d'expérience dans la catégorie 'j'embête tout le monde, surtout ma mère,' la spécialité des deux Maraudeurs !

Pour la plus grande joie des parents, les deux garçons avez l'air de bien s'entendre, leur garantissant qu'une amitié allait naitre, grâce en Dumbledore, dans le font. Ils repartirent avant de souper, déclinant poliment l'invitation de Moly a rester, mais lui promettant de revenir un de ses jours, notamment demain avant la réunion pour lui emmener Harry. Les Potter ne regrettaient absolument pas leur choix, étant persuadé que si Moly Weasley était avec, Harry ne risquait rien, ayant six enfants garçons et un, ou une, septième dans quelques temps, elle en avait vue des vertes, comme des pas murs.

Sirius, par contre, attendait patiemment la rencontre avec les jumeaux, il sentait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre, tout les trois ! Si James s'était assagi pour Lily et quand Harry était né, montrant une bonne partie du sérieux qu'il avait et de sa maturité, que personne ne connaissait ni ne soupçonné, lui, n'avait plus aucunes raisons de changer, il pouvait rester le farceur intenable de Poudlard !


	72. Eley Drew, Marchombre

**Chapitre 72 : Eley Drew, Marchombre**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Lily n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles des Marchombres. Elle savait qu'il faudrait peut-être beaucoup de tant pour qu'elles rassemblent le plus de filles prêtent à quitter le Lord, mais elle commençait tout de même à se poser des questions. Dumbledore et elle savaient que c'était la seule solution pour empêcher Voldemort d'augmenter encore le nombre de ses attaques, si il était occuper à empêcher les Marchombres de le quittez, il n'aurait plus assez de temps pour planifier meurtres, attaques, ou autre… Ce qui était une arme pour le camp du bien, faute de pouvoir s'en débarrasser définitivement, il pouvait toujours lui nuire.

Alors que leur métier d'Aurors, à James, Sirius et Lily, se faisait calme, les missions pour l'Ordre, elles, ne faisaient que s'accroître. Les trois amis soupçonnaient d'ailleurs Dumbledore et Maugrey d'être de mèche pour ne pas qu'ils partent en mission pour le compte du Ministère. L'Ordre sans James, Lily et Sirius n'était plus l'Ordre, comme leur avait avoué Dumbledore quelques jours auparavant.

James et Sirius l'avaient empêcher de retourner dans la forêt interdite, se qu'elle voulait faire n'ayant pas de nouvelles de la guilde. Lily avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans les différentes parties de la forêt abritant les quelques guildes de Marchombres, elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle ferait ensuite, mais une autre question occupait son esprit. Où allait-elle les cacher ? Les jeunes femmes qu'elle allait prendre sous son ail serait forcément rechercher par Voldemort, il leur fallait donc un endroit sur, que le Lord ne soupçonnerait jamais. Un endroit dont il n'aurait pas connaissance…

C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle trouva l'endroit idéal. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années, et y retourner raviverait le souvenir de la mort de ses parents. En effet, le Lord ne savait rien de la maison de vacances que les Evans possédaient en France, sur l'île de Corse… la maison était assez grande pour contenir une vingtaine de personne, à raison de deux jeunes filles par chambres, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle avait passé des étés entiers avec ses cousins et cousines, et la maison était immense.

Elle avait fais part de son idée à Dumbledore, après en avoir parler avec James, faisant compte commun, la maison lui appartenait à lui aussi désormais, même si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Comme souvent, James avait accepté, tout comme Dumbledore qui avait avoué ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail. Il avait donc était prévu que des Elfes de Maison se chargent de la nettoyer, pour pouvoir y emmener immédiatement les jeunes filles, mais si elles ne donnaient pas de nouvelles…

Le mois d'avril venait tout juste de débutait, même si la pluie persistait, les éclaircies étaient de plus en plus présentent, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily, le ciel gris, la pluie, n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, elle leur préféré de loin le soleil, plus réconfortant.

James était parti en mission avec les Longdubat, pour déjouer une attaque, d'après les dire de Maugrey. Elle s'inquiétait toujours, mais elle savait que James savait se battre, il s'en sortait toujours, aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être contraire, elle avait entièrement confiance.

Passer ses journées à s'occuper de Harry, en attendant un quelconque signe montrant que sa mission continuait, était vraiment quelque chose que Lily appréciait. Elle travaillait tout en étant là pour son enfant, même si pour cela elle délaissait son travail, depuis quelque temps déjà… Elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour retrouver son niveau d'avant sa grossesse, mais maintenant, elle se demandait pourquoi. James lui avait souvent proposé d'arrêter de travailler entièrement, mais elle avait toujours dis non. Lily n'était pas une femme qui reste toute la journée à la maison, en attendant que son mari daigne montrer le bout de son nez, elle était beaucoup trop active pour cela, James avait finit par le comprendre. Mais avec sa mission actuel, c'était autre chose. Dedans à cent pour cent, elle y pensait même pendant ses rares missions pour le Ministère ! Si cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être à la hauteur, cela la dérangeait. Mais sa décision n'étant pas encore prise, elle voulait réfléchir encore un peu, essayer de faire le tri dans ses priorités, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à ne pas penser sa mission quand elle travaillerai…

Assise dans la chaise à bascule, tenant Harry endormi contre elle, Lily sursauta quand James l'entoura de ses bras.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il, désinvolte. Désolé de te faire peur…

Lily rigola doucement. Dans le ton de sa voie, elle devinait qu'il avait mené la mission à bien, tout comme elle devinait qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé de l'avoir effrayé.

- Alors ? Dumbledore t'a annoncé quelque chose ? Il y a du nouveau ?Ta mission s'est bien passé ?

Se fut au tour de James de sourire, il savait que Lily parlait toujours beaucoup quand il revenait de mission, une façon d'oublier l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé pendant son absence.

- La mission s'est très bien passé, aucuns problèmes. Je n'ai même pas vu Dumbledore, il doit être occuper.

Lily haussa les épaules, il n'était pas rare que Dumbledore ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant quelques temps, il partait souvent Merlin sait où, au quatre coins de l'Angleterre, ou de monde… Mais une sonnerie retentit, faisant bouger Harry, et la sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est Sirius ! s'exclama James, s'élançant dans les escaliers, comme lorsqu'il voulait échapper aux professeurs après une farces quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Il a dit qu'il passerai ce soir, finit-il d'en bas.

Lily descendit donc retrouver son ami, mais les retrouvailles, faute de meilleur termes puisqu'ils s'étaient vu la veille, furent de courte durée, la sonnette retenti à nouveau.

- Rémus est disponible ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Il me semble que non, pas d'après Dumbledore.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sirius pour donner Harry à son père et foncer vers la porte d'entré. Il était si protecteur envers ses amis, depuis qu'il avait confier le poste de Gardien à Peter, que ni Lily ni James n'eurent de cœur de l'arrêter.

Arriver à la porte, le jeune homme l'ouvrit prudemment. Mais quand il vit la personne qui se tenait devant lui, il eu le souffle coupé, ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps.

Belle. C'était le seul adjectif qui pouvait la qualifié la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte sans mentir. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, lui tombant sous les reins, le teint pêche et les yeux azur si clair, impossible de ne pas s'y perdre. Mais qui avait bien pu lui dire ou se trouvait les Potter ? C'est ce qui le fie se méfier, avant que la jeune femme ne commence à parler, d'une voie mélodieuse, l'enchantant presque :

- Je suis Eley Drew, une… Marchombre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que mon Ali… que Lily Potter, habitait ici. Vous êtes Mr Potter ?

La jeune fille lui plaisait, outre son physique, elle était polie, s'exprimait avec respect, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu des Marchombres lors de son excursion dans la forêt avec Dumbledore. Il décida qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, si Dumbledore avait donné l'adresse de James et Lily à quelqu'un, s'était une personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter.

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire, je suis un ami de James et Lily. Sirius Black. Entre et tutoie moi.

La jeune Marchombre lui rendit son sourire tout en lui serrant la main. Elle était encore plus jolie quand elle souriait, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sirius.

Il la dirigea vers le salon, devant une Lily qui manqua de lâcher son vers. Elle venait de reconnaître la jeune fille qui lui avait répondu le plus franchement possible.

- Je suis Eley Drew, se présenta-t-elle, souriant faiblement, mais reprenant son air joyeux quand elle perçu le sourire de Lily.

- Salut Eley alors, fit Lily. Je crois que tu connais tout le monde ici, mis à part Harry, notre fils à James et moi. Assied-toi, tu dois avoir beaucoup de chose à me dire.

Eley acquiesça, elle apportait effectivement de très bonnes nouvelles.

- C'est vrai, et c'est très positif ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons réussis à trouver onze Marchombres prêtent à nous suivre dans différentes guildes. Avec nous cela fait vingt-sept. Mais il faut les cacher, elles sont avec nous, mais Il les cherche déjà, il faut faire vite. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à venir vous voir immédiatement, nous ne pourront pas nous battre contre plusieurs guildes réunies…

Lily acquiesça, bien que ne sachant que faire. Ce fut James qui répondit :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez les garder encore une nuit ? Nous savons où vous cachez, mais il nous faut encore un peu de temps pour tout préparer et mettre Dumbledore au courant, à moins que tu ne l'ai déjà fais ?

- Je n'obéis qu'a notre Aline, je ne donnerai aucunes informations à personne d'autre !

Sirius sourit devant cette affirmation, en plus d'être jolie, elle était loyale, que demander de plus ?

- Mais je pense que nous pouvons nous cachez encore cette nuit, en faisant attention.

- OK, reprit Lily, comprenant où voulait en venir son mari. Alors vous venez tous ici demain vers dix heures, nous partirons à ce moment.

- D'accord, je vais les prévenir.

La jeune fille refusa poliment de rester manger, laissant ainsi les trois amis prévoir le lendemain.


	73. Le manoir des Evans

**Chapitre 73 : Le manoir des Evans**

Toutes les Marchombres s'étaient belle et bien présentées le lendemain matin, vers les dix heures, comme prévu. Elles étaient toutes aussi excitées les unes que les autres, James et Sirius ne faisant pas exception, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans la maison où Lily passait ses vacances quand elle était plus jeune.

Lily, elle, n'était pas pressée, les souvenirs refaisaient surfaces douloureusement, de ses longues journées ensoleillées magnifiques, en passant par les moments horribles qu'elle avait vécu avec sa soeur, pour en terminer avec la mort de ses parents. Elle savait que revoir cette maison ne lui ferai pas forcément du bien, mais il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi, cette maison était une partie de ces défunts parents, après tout. Les mauvais moments qu'elle y avait passés devaient être remplacé par les meilleurs, ainsi que par ceux qu'elle allait vivre avec sa famille, ses amis aussi.

Dumbledore avait mit à leur disposition une dizaine de voitures, puisque le monde dans lequel les Marchombres allait se cacher serait principalement Moldu. Cela n'avait posé aucuns problèmes à la guilde, puisqu'il serai plus difficile au Lord de les retrouver dans ce monde.

Mais un problème majeur s'était tout de même opposer à eux. La communication. Comment allaient-ils faire pour communiquer, étant en Angleterre pour certain, sur une île française pour d'autre ? Il avait donc était convenu qu'une Marchombre reste avec James, Lily et les autres, pour être en mesure de faire des allers-retours fréquemment. Lily avait apprit récemment que la téléportation était dans les cordes des Marchombres, ce qui leur enlever une sacrée épine du pied.

Sans grande surprise, Sirius se proposa pour héberger la Marchombre qui resterait, n'étant autre qu'Eley, la jeune fille avec qui il avait fait connaissance la veille. James ne s'empêcha d'ailleurs pas de charrier son ami, tandis que Lily avait sourit, le regard malicieux d'une meilleure amie pour qui il n'avait pas de secret.

Arrivé en Corse, l'île du Sud de la France, à l'aide d'un bateau transportant les voitures, ils se remirent en route, empruntant des chemins de plus en plus caillouteux. Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que le paysage changea. Le sentier qui les y emmenait était parsemé de petits cailloux, donnant l'impression de se diriger vers une habitation rustique, mais à la vue de la bâtisse s'élevant devant leurs yeux, se fut tout le contraire qui se conduisit. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, comme si ils ne croyaient pas encore se que ces derniers leur montraient.

La villa Kérylos, l'hirondelle de mer de sa traduction française, devait être l'une des plus belles villas de Corse, personne l'ayant vu ne pouvait démentir ces dires. Jamais James et Sirius n'auraient pensé que la jeune femme qu'ils pensé si bien connaître puisse posséder un tel domaine. Ils savaient d'ailleurs où ils passeraient leurs prochaines vacances, et il y avait largement de la place pour tous les loger sans qu'ils ne se marchent sur les pieds ! Seule ombre à cette pensée : pour ces vacances, il faudrait d'abord atteindre la fin de cette mission, donc la fin du règne de Voldemort, ce qui pourrait prendre un certain temps, sans doutes...

La maison devait être aussi grande que le manoir dans lequel la famille Potter habitait depuis tant de générations, si ce n'est plus. Elle s'élevait sur quatre étages, tout en faisant l'équivalent d'au moins cinq pièces de longueur. Les fenêtres, nombreuses, laissaient deviner la lumière présente dans la villa. A l'extérieur, elle était bordé par des falaises, plongeant tout droit vers la mer, faisant face à un soleil éclatant, comme dans un paysage de cartes postales. Mais ce qui frappa tout le monde, se fut le style de la maison.

La bâtisse était dotée d'une toiture en terrasse garnie de pergolas et ornée de pourpre, contrastant joliment avec la blancheur élégante de la maison. Du marbre de couleurs variées au bois, du bronze au stucs délicats, tous aussi rares les uns que les autres, étaient réunis dans cette bâtisse d'architecture néo-classique.

Dans chacune des nombreuses pièces, chaques détails minutieusement réfléchis montraient le luxe et la beauté des lieux, les couleurs pastelles accentuées par la lumière présente ne nuisant en rien.

Le chemin les menant vers l'extérieur leur paru une éternité, tant la maison était immense. Ils avaient fais le tour de la bâtisse, traversant une dizaine de couloirs, si ce n'est plus, visitant les dizaines de chambres constituant les derniers étages de la maison, chacune possédant sa propre salle de bain.

Au premier étage, une bibliothèque garnie de centaines de livres s'y trouvait principalement, ainsi qu'un petit salon donc la simplicité en étonna plus d'un, vu la splendeur de la maison. Ce fut sans aucuns doutes qu'ils se dirent que cet étage devait sûrement plus appartenir à Lily qu'à un autre membre de sa famille. Au rez-de-chaussée, c'était la cuisine qui trônait, ainsi qu'une salle à manger suffisant à recevoir tout le Ministère.

L'accès à la petite cour était donné par le biais d'une véranda garnies de fleurs de tout genre, aussi rares que belles. Aucune n'était fanée, prouvant le sort de conservation que Lily avait du jeté quand elle avait apprit à se servir de sa magie.

La cour s'étendait sur quelques mètre seulement, permettant d'y manger lors des beaux jours, bercé par le son de l'eau s'écoulant en boucle d'une fontaine trônant au centre. Elle était bordée par un jardin présentant une harmonieuse végétation tel que les grenadiers ou lauriers roses, entre autre de la même rareté, s'étalant sur quelques mètres encore, pour se terminer en une forêt des plus entretenue.

La journée passa rapidement pour eux, s'occupant à nettoyer le plus possible ce manoir de rêve. Lily sachant qu'une fois à la maison, les deux hommes à ses cotés lui demanderait sûrement des explications sur le pourquoi du comment elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette magnifique maison. Elle même n'en avait aucunes idées...


	74. Le secret des Evans

**Le secret des Evans**

James, Sirius et Lily étaient de retour en Angleterre depuis peu. Assis dans le salon des Potter, Lily jouait calmement avec son fils, duquel ils avaient été trop longtemps séparés, dixit James. En effet, pour les parents Potter, être séparés de leur enfant pendant une journée et savoir que sa demie, à comprendre Lily pour James, et James pour Lily, n'était pas là pour veiller sur la chair de leur chair. Certes, Guizmo avait promis de s'en occuper comme si il s'agissait de son propre enfant, et les Potter avaient toute confiance en leur Elf de Maison, mais quels parents dignes de ce nom ne s'inquièterait pas ?

Les deux Maraudeurs, aux, étaient assis –avachis était le terme correspondant le mieux d'après la jolie rousse à leurs cotés- dans le sofa, regardant avec amusement la jeune mère jouer avec les pieds du petit monstre… Enfin c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous deux faire croire… Mais Lily n'était pas dupe, elle avait depuis longtemps perçu le regard malicieux des deux jeunes hommes, celui de son meilleur ami, presque frère, et de son mari, pourtant longtemps détesté. Tout comme elle avait remarqué les regards en coins fréquents qu'ils se lançaient, quand ils croyaient qu'elle était trop occupée avec Harry. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, c'était au premier qui commencerait l'interrogatoire, puisqu'ils ne savaient toujours rien de plus sur sa villa en Corse. Aussi Lily se décida-t-elle à couper cour à leur jeu enfantant, ce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours, des enfants, de grands enfants.

- Okay, fit-elle, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

S'en était fini de se tranquillité, elle le savait. Aussitôt que ses paroles atteignirent leurs cerveaux, les questions fusèrent des deux garçons sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre à une seule d'entre elle, tellement court était le temps entre deux flots de paroles :

- Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? attaqua son mari, bien que Lily sache qu'il ne lui en voulait vraiment, et c'était vraiment ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous y as jamais emmené ? renchérit Sirius, sans se rendre compte que la réponse à la question précédente répondait également à la sienne.

- Tu comptais le dire quand ? reprit Cornedrue.

- Depuis quand ce manoir t'appartiens ? s'enquit Patmol.

- T'as encore beaucoup de nouvelles de ce genre ? demanda le père de son enfant.

- Tu nous caches encore beaucoup de choses ? s'interrogea le parrain de ce même enfant.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? finit par sortir James, surpris.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi… Lily ?reprit Sirius.

Dans leur hâte de connaître les réponses à leurs questions, les deux garçons, car on ne pouvait, étant sain d'esprit, les appelé hommes dans ces moments, venaient d'apercevoir une Lily assise dans le fauteuil leur faisant face, –comment était-elle arrivée là sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ?- ayant déposé Harry dans son parc, –comment faisait-elle ?!- et prise d'un fou rire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Enfin si, peut-être un…

Il fallu un bon moment pour que les trois amis, Sirius et James ayant rejoint la jeune femme dans son hilarité, ne retrouvent pleinement leurs souffles, sous les yeux remplis d'incompréhension de Harry, qui, de son parc, devait se demander dans quelle famille il était arrivé. Mais ils étaient heureux, à rire comme présentement, et cela se voyait. Rares étaient les jours où ils étaient aussi joyeux, souvent même ils étaient angoissés.

Mais ce moment fut de courte durée, James et Sirius étant curieux au possible, firent vite comprendre à Lily qu'elle avait peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux bien décidés à savoir le pourquoi du comment la Villa Kérylos était en possession de la jeune femme. Elle ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à le leur cacher, puisqu'elle répondit comme elle pu, bien qu'ignorant l'ordre dans lequel fut posées les questions, celles-ci étant beaucoup trop nombreuse :

- Kérylos est dans ma famille depuis de nombreuse génération, il fut un temps où les Evans étaient assez bien considérait par la communauté Moldue. Chaque génération se chargea d'y faire des retouches, l'agrandissant, la re-décorant, ou autre, pour la rendre telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, mais se je ne vous ai à aucuns moments parler de cette partie de mon héritage, c'est pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas. La Villa Kérylos est une des seuls que la France ne possèdent absolument pas, elle ne détient aucun pouvoir sur la cote méditerranéenne qui l'entoure, et cela la dérange au plus au point. Elle cherche depuis toujours à prendre possession de la demeure, mais avec le temps, elle a perdu la trace de ses propriétaires. Elle ne se doute pas un seul instant que cette maison puisse toujours être dans ma famille…

- Tu veux dire que si cela venait à se savoir, le Ministre français mettrait tout en œuvre pour tenter de prendre le contrôle sur cette partie de la Corse ?

Partie, oui, car la bâtisse était tellement grande qu'elle occupait à elle seule une bonne parcelle de l'île, surtout avec la foret. Lily était contente que les garçons le prennent ainsi, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais prit autrement…

- C'est ça. Le dossier n'a jamais été clos, je vérifie toujours. Ce que je ne comprends pas, fit-elle en regardant James, c'est que tu n'es pas était mis au courant, j'ai fais transférer tout mon héritage dans ton coffre de Gringott's, ainsi que tout mes actes de propriétés pour qu'ils soient à nos deux noms, je ne comprends pas pourquoi celui-ci n'est pas concerné…

- Comme si les Potter n'étaient pas assez riches, il faut maintenant que tu les aides, fit théâtralement Sirius, portant l'une de ses mains à son cœur, tandis que l'autre de posait sur son front, mimant un évanouissement.

- Tu peux parler, s'exclamèrent lesdits Potter, les Blacks ne sont pas mieux !

C'est dans un éclat de rire que se termina cette soirée, puisque tout le monde avait eu se qu'il voulait. James et Sirius connaissaient désormais l'histoire de la Villa, et Lily n'avait plus aucuns secrets pour eux.


	75. Une nouvelle amie

_**Chapitre 75 : La nouvelle**_

_De retour chez lui, après avoir enfin appris se que même son frère de cœur ne savait pas sur Lily, Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir. Comme prévu, Eley Drew allait habiter chez lui, le temps que durerait la mission de Lily, le temps que durerai la guerre. Sirius n'avait jamais était quelqu'un de timide dans sa jeunesse, les filles, on pouvait dire qu'ils connaissaient, lui et James, avant que ce dernier ne se fixe définitivement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, avec Elle, il ne pouvait pas être lui même._

_Etait-ce ses cheveux noirs de jais, ressemblant tant aux siens, lui descendant jusqu'aux riens ? Ou bien ses yeux azurs si clairs ? Ou encore cette peau de pêche d'où s'émanait un délicieux parfum qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir ? A moins que ce ne soit sa silhouette si harmonieuse ?_

_Il se souviendrai toujours de son expression quand elle avait passé la porte de l'appartement pour la première fois, il y a quelques heures. Il l'avait laissé pendant qu'il était allé chez James et Lily, lui laissant le temps de s'installer tranquillement. La chambre de Lily, qui était toujours restée libre, semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Elle avait prit un air de petite fille timide, presque gauche, l'air d'avoir était prise en faute… Un petit air gêné qui lui allait à ravir, selon Sirius !_

_Mais maintenant, comment allait-il faire ? Comment devait-il réagir face à la jeune fille ? Lily lui avait demandé d'en faire sa co-locatrice, elle ne lui avait pas fourni de mode d'emploi ! C'était facile avec elle, il la connaissait déjà ! Mais Eley… Mis à part son nom, son prénom et une petite partie de sa vie, il ne savait absolument rien d'elle ! Et bien voila, ce qu'il devait faire, apprendre à la connaître !_

_Il se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers la chambre de la jeune fille, ou femme serait peut-être mieux approprié, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de prote, geste qu'il avait maintes fois exécuté lors de sa cohabitation avec Lily… Mais pourquoi comparait-il les deux ? Pourquoi y repensait-il maintenant ? _

_Les cheveux mouvant au rythme des mouvements de ses épaules, la jeune fille ranger ses affaires dans la grande armoire faisant face au lit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, peut-être perdue dans ses pensées, Sirius se doutait bien que sa vie ne devait pas être rose. Il connaissait l'enfer de quitter sa famille dans de telles circonstances, ce qui leur faisait déjà un point commun…_

_Sirius toqua doucement à la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune Marchombre._

_- Sa te plaît ? Désolé pour le bordel… Je suis un homme, que veux-tu…_

_Il avait voulu la mettre à l'aise, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était comme chez elle, qu'elle n'avait pas à se gêner… et il avait réussi ! Elle riait aux éclats ! Il est vrai que sa remarque et ses mimiques, habitude qu'il avait, étaient hilarantes._

_- C'est très joli ici ! Ne t'en fais pas, finit-elle par dire, je ne dois pas être bien mieux que toi… Le rangement n'a jamais était mon fort, du moment que c'est propre, ça me va._

_- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Guizmo passe parfois tout nettoyer. Lily est comme toi, vous êtes bien des femmes…_

_- Si tu le dis… Enfin… Dis… il commence à être tard… _

_- Et ? Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son interlocutrice._

_- Et bien… Sans vouloir te paraître mal polie, j'ai un peu faim…_

_Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution…_

_- Bien sur ! Prends ta veste, je t'amène dîner ! Il faut bien que nous fassions connaissance comme il se doit !_

_- Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas fais les courses, grommela la jolie noire._

_siriu_


	76. La décision

**Chapitre 76 : La décision**

Une semaine avait passé, tout comme le mois d'avril, qui laissait monotonement sa place à avril, comme tout les ans. Harry vivait ses neuf premiers mois comme tout enfant de son âge, sous l'œil attentif de ses parents qui attendaient que sa magie fasse son apparition.

Mais une personne faisait attention à cela plus que d'autre. Si James surveillait son fils de très près comme à son habitude, Lily le couvait du regard en permanence. Non pas parce qu'elle craignait pour sa vie, bien que se soit quand même le cas, mais pour les pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête depuis maintenant quelques temps. Harry grandissait, elle le voyait, un peu plus tous les jours. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il fasse son premier acte de magie, avant même qu'il ne tienne sur ses pieds seul, avant même qu'il ne puisse parler correctement, autre que des gargouillis d'enfants de quelques mois.

Et cette période, Lily savait qu'elle était dangereuse, autant pour le petit que pour les personnes de son entourage. Qui sait ce que peut penser un enfant de cet âge ? Ce qui va le pousser à faire ce premier acte de magie ? De la colère ou de la joie ? De la tristesse ou tout autre sentiment ? Et puis, plus qu'autre chose, Lily voulait être présente ce jour là, c'était, pour elle, un moment qu'une mère ne pouvait pas manquer, ou elle s'en voudrai toute sa vie. Harry était son enfant, il devait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur sa mère quand il en aurait besoin. Il était sa vie, avec James, son rayon de soleil, sa raison de se battre éperdument dans cette terrible guerre.

C'est cette raison qui l'avait poussé à écouter son mari, à faire ce à quoi elle pensait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, sans vraiment l'envisager. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle pouvait ainsi se consacrer à sa mission tout en s'occupant exclusivement de son petit garçon. Elle savait que sa famille avait suffisamment pour vivre aisément pendant plusieurs générations sans travailler, James le lui avait dit maintes fois…

Aussi dut-elle attendre qu'il rentre de sa mission, pas avant ce soir, ou cette nuit pour son plus grand malheur. Elle savait qu'il serait content d'apprendre cela, il n'aurait plus à se faire de soucis pour elle quand elle partirait en mission pour le Ministère, même si elle savait qu'il préfèrerait qu'elle arrête entièrement de travaille, sous entendu qu'elle se désengage de l'Ordre… Ce qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé, même quand Sirius avait commencé à se montrer du coté de James. Enfin, c'était déjà ça, elle lâchait le Ministère…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait les journées longues sans lui… Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui désormais, pourtant il lui en avait fallut du temps pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments ! Harry jouait tranquillement dans son parc, comme à son habitude, tandis que Lily le couvait des yeux, amoureusement, avec un total air d'adoration. Car c'est ce qu'elle était, elle donnerait tout pour que Harry réussisse, même sa vie, si il le fallait. Tout pour qu'il survivre à cette fichue prophétie…

Si elle la prenait toujours en horreur et qu'elle ne manquait pas une occasion de l'insulter par tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle avait sur la langue, Lily avait finit par accepter. Accepter que Harry était peut-être le bébé dont elle parlait, accepter le fait que la divination n'était peut-être pas une matière si abstraite, accepter qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin, que ce qui devait arriver arriverait, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Et Merlin sait que cela lui avait était difficile, qu'elle en avait passé des soirées dans les bras de James, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'il la berçait, la rassurait, s'en voulait. Car oui, jamais James ne s'en était aussi voulu ! De lui faire subir sa, à elle et à son fils, par amour… Il ne comprenait lui-même pas pourquoi le Lord se préoccupait-il autant du fait qu'il soit un descendant direct de Griffondore.

James n'entra qu'à minuit ce soir là, bien après que Harry soit couché, ce qui arrangeait Lily, qui pourrait ainsi lui parlait plus facilement. Elle détestait qu'il soit présent lors de discussions de grands, comme elle les appelait, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'y comprenait rien encore. Comme à son habitude, même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment il faisait, il compris qu'elle devait lui parlait, aussi l'embrassa-t-il doucement et s'adossa contre la table de la cuisine, la gardant contre lui :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour savoir que je dois te parler alors que tu viens tout juste de rentrer !

- De la même manière que toi, ma chérie, lui répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il marquait un point, puisqu'elle avait le même dont que lui, quand il ne lui disait pas tout, ce qui arrivait vraiment très rarement. Lily reprit un visage sérieux, tout comme James, qui fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

- J'ai réfléchis, James, finit par murmurer doucement Lily.

- C'est-à-dire ? Eclaire moi mon ange…

- Je veux rester ici. Je veux être la quand Harry fera ses premiers pas, sa première marque de magie, ses premiers mots, je ne veux pas manquer ça. Et ma mission me prend beaucoup, j'y pense tout le temps, elle me déconcentre…

Tout au long de ses paroles, le froncement de sourcils de James se transforma en un sourire, quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Depuis des mois, il espérait au plus profond de lui même qu'elle prendrait cette décision !

- Je vais démissionner du ministère. Je pourrai être avec l'Ordre le plus possible, tout en restant à la maison pour m'occuper de Harry, et de toi.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis d'accord Lily ! s'exclama le jeune homme, en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'accompagnerais chez Maugrey demain !

Lily sourit doucement, elle savait que James avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et elle aussi, par la même occasion. Elle se laissa aller à la tendre étreinte de son marin, aussi sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.


	77. Un an déjà

**Chapitre 77 : Un an déjà**

Les trois mois suivants étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante pour tous. Lily, bien que restant à la maison, pour pouvoir surveiller Harry et continuer sa mission le mieux possible, n'avait pas vu le temps passé, pas plus que James, par ailleurs, occupé au Ministère. Tandis que Maugrey, mis dans la confidence par Dumbledore, avait comprit le choix de Lily, beaucoup de hauts placés, parmi les intimes du Ministre de la Magie, ne comprenaient pas. Pire, ils refusaient. Pour eux, la jeune femme laissée tomber son pays, abandonné la guerre, pour s'occuper de sa famille… Ils se trompaient complètement, mais comment le leur dire, leur faire comprendre, alors que l'Ordre du Phoenix n'a jamais été autant désapprouvé par ces derniers ? Autant dire mission impossible…

Mais Lily et James se fichaient bien de ce qu'ils pensaient tous, ils étaient plongés dans leurs songes, leur monde d'amour, leur famille… En effet, dans un peu moins de vingt quatre heures, leur petit bout de choux, leur petit monstre, allait fêter ses un an, son premier anniversaire !

Et autant dire que les jeunes parents voulaient que tout soit parfait pour cette occasion. James étant allé jusqu'à poser une semaine de congés pour que tout soit prêt. Décoration, cadeaux, invitations… Même si leurs statuts de « personnes les plus recherchées par Lord Voldemort lui-même mais soumises au sortilège de Fidelitas pour leur sécurité » les empêcher d'inviter beaucoup de personnes, leurs proches étaient sûrs d'être de la partie. Ainsi, les parents de James, de ce fait les grands parents du jeune Harry ; les Maraudeurs ; Eley ; Pétunia, même si ils n'étaient pas sur qu'elle puisse venir, Lily avait tenu à l'inviter ; les Longdubat ainsi que leur fils, du même age que Harry ; et Dumbledore qui avait prévenu qu'il passerait peut-être faire un tour dans la journée, tous seraient présents.

Du coté de Eley et de Sirius, tout se passait pour le mieux, jamais ils ne s'étaient aussi bien entendu. Les deux amis étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, avec une complicité et une confiance sans bornes. S'efforçant de ne pas faire attention au raillerie de ses amis, plus particulièrement de James qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs dès qu'il était possible de faire quelques allusions à ce sujet, ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments qu'il approuvait pour la jeune femme, de plus en plus présent. Il avait finit par réellement comprendre que la mort d'Emi ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer une autre, mais il ne l'oubliait pas, cela lui était impossible.

Du coté de la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la guilde guidait ses pas, la forçant à vivre éloigné des autres sorcières, mais aussi des autres sorciers. Jamais elle n'avait eu de relations avec un homme, que se soit amicalement, comme avec James, ou amoureusement. Et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Sirius n'était pas de la simple amitié, elle le savait, ce n'était pas pareil que pour James. Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort, elle ne se le cachait pas.

Harry, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, regarder les adultes décorer la maison, avec des ballons, des guirlandes, de formes et de couleurs différentes. Debout dans son berceau, il regardait ses parents s'amuser, heureux, inconscients. Dans la pièce voisine, Guizmo s'en donnait à cœur joie, n'ayant reçu aucunes consignes, comme d'habitude, si ce n'est de faire un repas dont ils se souviendraient tous.

Dans le manoir, rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer la bonne humeur qui y régnait, rien, même pas se qu'il se passait au dehors, depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Mais Lord Voldemort, s'étant lui même surnommé ainsi, inspirait la terreur, encore plus ces derniers temps. Plus personne n'était à l'abri, les plus touchés étant les moldus, suivit de près par les sorciers en descendant. Mais qui, dans le monde de la magie, pouvait affirmer ne pas descendre de Moldus ? Le prouver ? Car où seraient-ils passé, les sorciers, si à un moment ou à un autre, ils ne s'était pas unis aux Moldus ? Mais cela, Vous-Savez-Qui, comme beaucoup l'appelait désormais, donnait l'impression de l'ignorer.

Les invités arrivèrent en même temps, pour plus de sécurité, chacun apportant avec lui un paquet cadeau, tandis que Lily, toujours à l'étage, laissait James s'occuper de leur réception, finissant de dorloter son enfant.

Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde se tu, un ange passa. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, plongée dans la préparation de Harry, c'est que le temps l'embellissait, si cela était possible. A l'aise dans une petite robe bleue turquoise lui descendant jusqu'au genou, dévoilant de fine jambes, elle était tout simplement rayonnante, Harry sur ses bras embellissant encore plus l'apparition soudaine.

James lança un faux regard noir à l'assemblée qui fixait l'escalier puis se leva pour accueillir sa femme, légèrement gênée en l'embrassant doucement, comme par peur de la briser. Même après plusieurs années, Lily restait pour lui un ange tombé du ciel, ses sentiments n'avaient pas décrus, toujours aussi forts, puissants.

- Et bien Lily, s'exclama Sirius, te serais-tu fais si belle pour égaler ma beauté ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour être plus belle que toi, Sirius, répliqua la belle rousse, connaissant l'humour –parfois douteux- de son ami presque frère.

- C'est pas faux, capitula le jeune homme, donne moi mon petit monstre ! s'étrangla-t-il presque, tendant les bras dans la direction de Harry.

- Et bien alors, déjà un an ?! lui dit-il, tu seras bientôt aussi grand que ton père ! pouffa-t-il, profitant du fait qu'il soit légèrement plus grand que James.

- Au pied le chien ! rigola James, ne se faisant comprendre que par quelques personnes.

Sur ses paroles, il récupéra son fils des bras dudit chien, sous les regards moqueurs des invités, habitués aux perpétuelles joutes verbales des deux amis.

La soirée se passa calmement, aucunes attaques ne vint troubler le moment de bonheur provoqué par l'anniversaire du petit Potter. Entre bêtises des plus grands, comme des plus petits, le repas délicieusement bien préparé par Guizmo, les sujets graves furent écarté de toutes les discutions, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.


	78. L'angoise

**Chapitre 78 : L'angoisse**

Personne n'aurait pu vous dire pourquoi l'ambiance était si pesante chez les Potter, famille pourtant si joyeuse et aimante en tant normal. Plus rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait fallu, dans le manoir. Tous sentaient que quelque chose se préparait, mais personne ne savait quoi, et c'était la raison de ce pressentiment si dérangeant.

Dehors, la situation n'était guère plus engageante. Les attaques se faisaient fréquentes, le plus souvent dans des endroits les plus fréquentés. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus sûr, le passage surveillé en permanence par des Aurors. le monde de Moldu n'avait jamais subit autant d'attentat. Du centre ville de Londres, en passant par les voies de métro, sans oublier les restaurants, les trois aux heures où le nombre de victimes serait le plus important. Personne ne pouvait nier que les Mangemorts savaient tout lettre en œuvre pour faire survivre la terreur.

James et Lily sentaient que quelque chose se préparait, plus que quiconque. Et plus que jamais Lily regrettait d'avoir écouté James et Sirius quand ces derniers lui avaient affirmé que Peter était la personne la plus sure pour devenir leur gardien du secret. Elle aurait mille fois préféré que Sirius accepte, que ce soit lui cette personne, en laquelle elle avait une confiance aveugle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre ce sujet à l'ordre du jour, elle se sentait assez mal pour ne pas en plus risquer une dispute avec James et Sirius. Elle se souvenait trop bien de se qui était arrivé la première fois, Sirius avait faillit ne pas être là pour la naissance de son filleul…

Harry avait désormais un an, mais personne n'avait vu cette année passé, entre rire et joie, fête de bienvenu pour le nouveau entré dans la famille ou son anniversaire. L'angoisse qui maintenant leur nouait le ventre à tous avait en partie effacer le sentiment d'allégresse qu'ils avaient éprouver pendant cette période.

De son coté, Sirius n'allait pas beaucoup mieux que la jeune mère. Son amitié avec Eley était à son apogée, mais il ne tenté rien de plus, de peur de perdre tout perdre. Mais il regrettait aussi. D'avoir demandé à James de prendre Peter et non lui, d'avoir était aussi lâche. Il sentait lui aussi que quelque chose d'anormal se préparait, et son coté pessimiste lui disait que les Potter étaient en danger, danger imminent.

Les dernières nouvelles de Dumbledore n'étaient pas encourageantes, puisque lui-même leur demandait de faire attention à eux, qu'ils n'étaient à l'abris de rien, surtout en ce moment. Si il refusait de leur dire pourquoi, il n'en était pas moins valable que les menaces étaient réelles, tous l'avaient compris dans les mots du directeur.

Peter, de son coté, n'avait jamais était aussi stressé, ce qui avait causé des doutes dans les esprits de tous, sauf de Dumbledore qui, lui, n'avait plus aucuns doutes quant à l'identité du traître, dont il avait parlé il y a quelques mois. Le jeune homme savait qu'il venait de faire la pire chose qu'un homme puisse faire, vendre ses propres amis, sa famille, par appât du gain. Mais aussi noir que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'en voulait pas, il était même presque fière de lui.

Si tous s'accordaient à dire que la situation était pesante, il en était de même pour la température. En effet, même la météo s'ajoutait à leur tracas. Jamais un temps de fin septembre n'avait était aussi lourd et orageux. Il reflétait parfaitement leurs états d'âme, en fait.

La seule étincelle de joie durant cette période fut la preuve des pouvoirs du jeune Harry, celui-ci ayant effectuer son premier acte de magie il y avait une semaine. Acte qui avait bien fait rire son père, rendu son parrain fier de lui, et fait sourire sa mère, quand elle comprit que son fils prendrait le chemin de son père, sans doutes.

En effet, pour sa première démonstration, Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de colorer les poils de leur chat en vert, alors que ce dernier avait eu le malheur d'entrer dans son parc. Le pauvre maton en avait encore peur d'approcher le petit, bien qu'il ai retrouvé sa couleur naturelle grâce à Lily.

La vie continuait son chemin, c'est ce que tous se disait dans cette période trouble, et ils espéraient tous que, lorsqu'ils se coucheraient le soir ils n'auraient perdu personnes, enfants, parents, et amis plus ou moins proches. Lord Voldemort faisait désormais la terreur partout, ce n'était plus un futur, c'était leur présent, et ils devraient faire face, quoi qu'il arrive, comme ils le pourraient, de leur mieux.


	79. La fin du règne

**Chapitre 79 : La fin du règne**

L'ambiance n'avait jamais était aussi lourde dans le manoir Potter qu'en cette matinée d'octobre, dernier jour du mois. La pluie tombait finement sur les maisons, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sinistre.

James n'était pas allé travailler, voyant l'angoisse dans laquelle Lily était depuis quelques heures. En effet, la jeune femme ne cessait de demander Harry auprès d'elle, tout comme elle refusait de voir James quittait la maison. Oui, Eley ne leur avait pas annoncé de très bonne nouvelle, au contraire. Selon elle, il se préparait quelque chose, s'était certain, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et c'était ce qui avait empêcher Lily de dormir et la rendit irritable.

James non plus n'était pas rassuré, même si il ne disait rien. Lui et sa femme n'avait pas eu de nouvelle des Mangemorts, et encore moins de Voldemort, depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps pour lui pour que cela paraisse normal. Quelque chose allait se produire, mais quant à savoir quand et où, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Franck et Alice Longdubat, un couple d'ami à eux, avaient été attaqué il n'y avait pas moins d'une semaine. Frappés par le Sortilège Impardonnable Doloris jusqu'à en perdre la raison, ils avaient été admis aux services d'urgences du à des sortilèges à Ste Mangouste. Leur fils, Neville, avait du être placé chez sa grand-mère pour une durée indéterminée.

L'utilisation de tels sorts, à comprendre le Doloris, l'Imperium et l'Avada Kedavra, était devenue courante chez les Mangemorts, mais le ministère n'avait pas accepté que ses Aurors en face de même durant les combats. Ce que James trouvait injuste, puisque cela réduisait énormément leur chance de vaincre les Mangemort, voir même leur chance de survie parfois.

Sirius avait donc du se résoudre à travailler seul, dans une ambiante guère plus légère. Il avait promit de passer en fin de journée, puisque les Potter n'avaient pas voulu venir chez lui. Il comprenait qu'aujourd'hui plus encore, leur sécurité était en jeu, quoi de mieux qu'un soir d'halloween pour passer à l'attaque ? Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur, que Peter ait flanché et que cette attaque ait lieux.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement, voir trop selon le point de vue. Mais rien n'avait changé, James s'acharnait toujours à rassurer Lily, qui ne supportait plus l'ambiance présente.

- Je sens que quelque chose va arriver, répéta-t-elle pour la dixième fois au moins. Sa fait trop longtemps qu'il reste dans l'ombre, James !

- Calme toi, Lily. C'est louche, je le sais, mais nous sommes protégé ! Nombres d'enchantements entourent la maison ! Certain que tu as toi-même posé ou inventé ! Dumbledore s'occupe de tout, fais lui confiance, fais confiance à Peter !

Sachant très bien que sa dernière phrase avait tout fait sauf rassuré la jolie rousse, il se contenta de la serrer, elle et le petit, plus fort. Qu'il se détesté de les mettre dans de telles situations parfois. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'être son descendant puisse être un tel enfer !

Mais une chose le rassurait, la simple présence de Lily à ses cotés. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'elle restait avec lui, malgré les menaces imprévues qui pourraient leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Cette simple raison le ferai se battre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, pour défendre sa petite famille, qui, il l'espérait maintenant que Harry avait un an, allait d'agrandir. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Il y pensait de plus en plus, même si il n'en avait vraiment jamais évoqué le sujet avec Lily. Mais il se doutait que se n'était pas vraiment le moment propice pour en venir à cette conversation.

Un éclair éclaira soudainement le salon dans lequel le couple s'était posé. L'après-midi était passé, dix-huit heures arrivaient. Lily se leva doucement, prétextant vouloir préparer le dîner elle même, pour se détendre. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, Harry toujours dans ses bras, tandis que James les suivait lentement. Sirius n'était pas encore venu, qu'arrivait-il ? Ils finissaient normalement à dix-sept heures…

Dehors, l'orage faisait toujours rage, plus fort encore. Tandis que James s'occupait de donner à manger à Harry, ou au murs de la cuisine, selon le point de vue, Lily s'affairait à la cuisinière. James savait que sa femme pouvait préparé un dîner somptueux, pour y avoir déjà goûté, si elle le voulait. Et il ne doutait pas qu'elle y mettrait tout son cœur pour s'empêcher de penser à une horreur. Il admirait sa capacité à se contrôler comme ça, lui même ayant mis beaucoup de tant avant d'y parvenir, pour leur bien.

En effet, si James ne prenait pas sur lui, qu'il s'écoutait, cela ferai belle lurette qu'il aurait dégainé sa baguette dans la ferme intention de commencer par débarrasser le monde des Mangemorts, puis il se serait occupé de Voldemort. Ses chances de réussites étaient faibles, il le savait, mais à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible.

Un éclair plus fort encore frappa. Mais celui-ci les inquiéta, son bruit ne ressemblait en rien à celui des éclairs normaux. Ils étaient certes dans le monde de la magie, mais les orages ne différaient de ceux moldus, la météo n'avait aucune influence !

Des bruits de pas, voila ce qui n'allait pas ! James comprit instantanément, il était là, Lily avait raison, Peter les avait vendus sans scrupules, ils n'avaient aucunes chances face à lui. Il réagit instantanément, avec autant de douceur que la situation lui permettait, il mit Harry dans les bras de Lily, le cœur déchiré par ce qui allait suivre. Il se précipita dans l'entrée, tout en criant, non sans avoir embrassé pour, ce qu'il pensait être, la dernière fois.

- C'est lui ! Prend Harry, Lily ! Va-t-en, je vais le retenir !

- Non, James…

- Je t'en pris, Lily ! Fais-ce que je te dis !

Un rire glacial, à vous glacer le sang retentit, tandis que James jetait un dernier regard à la femme de sa vie. Il était malade d'avance, mais personne ne toucherait un cheveu de sa Lily tant qu'il serait vivant. Dans un dernier élan, il s'exclama :

- Va-t-en, Lily ! Prends Harry ! Je t'aime.

Il lui semblait essentiel de lui dire une dernière fois. Il la regarda monter les escaliers en pleurs, le cœur brisé, pareil au sien. Puis il se retourna, près à affronter sa destinée, avec le seul regret de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Sirius, son frère de cœur, son meilleur ami.

Voldemort était là, face à lui, et il regardait la scène avec un sourire sadique, comme si il y prenait plaisir, ce dont James ne doutait pas. Quand il commença à parler, James su, dans le son de sa voix, bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà, que tout était fini pour lui. Mais il voulait gagner du temps, se battre. Il voulait que son fils puisse être fier de son père, et non dire que celui-ci s'est laissé tué sans combattre.

- Alors, Potter, ricana le maître des Ténèbres. Prêt à voir ta sang de bourbe mourir sans que tu ne puisses rien faire ?

James ne répondit rien, il gagnerait du temps, oui, mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse la conversation à cette face de serpent. Il esquiva de peu un premier sort, l'Endoloris, mais n'évita pas le second.

L'éclair vert se dirigea droit vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula, tandis que tout devint noir dans sa tête, il entendit Voldemort ricaner et se diriger vers l'étage. Au dessus, Lily se concentrait de toutes ses forces, la porte barricadée et Harry dans ses bras.

De la porte, le Lord n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Lily se retrouva face à lui, comme son mari quelques minutes auparavant. Son mari, James… A cette pensée, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Si Lui était là, c'était que James… Elle espéra que son sort ait fonctionné…

- Pousse toi ! s'exclama le Lord.

- Non, je vous en pris… Prenez moi, laissez Harry…

- Pousse toi sang de bourbe ! Je n'ai pas prévu de te tuer ce soir !

- Non, hoqueta Lily, serrant Harry contre elle, récitant des formules latines. Laissez-nous…

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage. Il détestait qu'on lui résiste. Il écarta d'un geste du bras la mère et l'enfant, celle-ci hoquetant sous la surprise, se retrouva propulsée dans un coin de la chambre. Le lord se tourna vers elle. Elle savait sa dernière heure sonnait, si elle ne terminait pas ce qu'elle avait commencé…

Un éclair vert aveuglant arriva droit sur elle, sans qu'elle ne puis rien y faire, alors qu'elle s'affaissait au sol, n'ayant en dernier soupir qu'un dernier vers :

- abstraho ab mortus, abéo…

Elle ne put pas voir la suite, ni son fils accomplir une partie de la prophétie, réduisant Voldemort à n'être plus qu'une âme errante, et ce pendant plus de treize ans.

Mais elle savait, elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle même, que ses enchantements avaient fonctionné, qu'elle avait réussit, qu'elle les avait sauvé. Les Alines avaient vraiment beaucoup plus de pouvoir…


	80. Crainte

**Chapitre 80 : Craintes**

Sirius s'en voulait, beaucoup. Il avait promit à James de passer au manoir après son service, mais une attaque surprise, peu avant dix-sept heures, l'avait empêché de tenir son engagement. Et il était chez lui, à présent, laissant Eley penser ses blessures, nombreuses mais superficielles heureusement. Il passerait voir ses amis plus tard dans la matinée.

En effet, les Mangemort ayant attaqué le chemin de Traverse, il avait du s'y rendre, mais le combat avait duré longtemps. Il avait duré la nuit, en réalité. Pour Sirius, s'était l'attaque que tous attendaient, le retour de Voldemort après quelques jours d'inactivité. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait se leurrer…

Le combat avait été rude, et les Aurors n'avaient réussis à faire battre les Mangemorts en retraite qu'avec beaucoup de peine. Il semblait à Sirius que les sbires de Voldemort les eus même devancé, lors du combat. Mais bien sur, le ministère n'avouerait jamais que les Mangemorts pouvaient être plus forts qu'eux, ce qui était bien une de leurs nombreuses erreurs. Admettre que quelqu'un était plus fort que vous vous permettez de vous stimuler, pour être encore plus fort, mais voila, ça, le Ministre ne l'admettait pas.

Alors qu'il lui semblait que le temps s'arrêtait, qu'il s'endormait doucement, un hibou vint frapper contre sa porte. Un hibou d'un blanc pur. Les hiboux de Ste Mangouste. Son cœur manqua un battement, qui avaient-ils perdu durant la bataille de cette nuit ? Il faisait nuit noire, il n'avait pas pu voir en détail qui était touché mortellement. L'Ordre avait déjà perdu deux membres la semaine passée, pourvu que personne ne soit gravement atteint, cette fois…

Il ouvrit doucement le parchemin, s'étant dégager de Eley qui attendait, à ses cotés, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ouvrant le parchemin, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une lettre, mais deux, la seconde lui étant envoyé par Dumbledore. Que lui voulait-il ? Mais il crut que son cœur arrêta de battre à la lecture de la lettre de l'hôpital :

Hôpital Sorcier Ste Mangouste

Service des Blessures Magiques Graves

Dirigeant : Mr THUY

Monsieur,

Vous sachant très proche de la famille Potter, nous avons le regret de vous informer de l'admission de Mr James Potter ainsi que de sa femme, Mrs Lily Potter, née Evans, et de leur fils, dans notre service.

Dans un état végétatif, il semblerait que Mr Potter et sa femme ai subit le sortilège de la mort. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, ils sont en vie, et leurs chances de retrouver toutes leurs capacités sont grandes, d'après leurs examens.

Etant le parrain de leur fils, vous êtes la personne attendue pour venir chercher cet enfant le plus tôt possible dans cet établissement. Le petit Harry n'a subit aucune séquelles, malgré le même sortilège que ses parents. Seule une cicatrice est présente sur son front, dont nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de faire disparaître.

Nous ne savons absolument pas comment un tel phénomène est possible, mais nous faisons notre possible pour élucider ce mystère. Cela va sans dire que personne ne doit être dans la confidence.

Mes salutations sincères,

Mr Thuy.

Sirius du s'asseoir d'urgence. Ce n'était pas possible ! James et Lily ne pouvaient pas mourir ! Peter ne pouvait pas les avoir vendus ainsi, ils lui faisaient confiance ! Il avait lui même demandé à ses amis de ne pas le prendre lui comme gardien ! Et Harry… Harry qui venait de survivre au sortilège le plus dévastateur, celui auquel personne n'avait résisté depuis son invention…

Maintenant, Sirius comprenait mieux la lettre de Dumbledore. Celui-ci croyait qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter, qu'il était celui qui les avait vendu… Et le ministère ne tarderait pas à en venir à la même conclusion. Il devait se dépêcher de parler avec Albus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Sans prendre la peine de lire la lettre du directeur de Poudlard, il la fourra dans sa poche et dit à Eley, sidérée de le voir dans cet état :

- James et Lily sont à Ste Mangouste, je dois voir Dumbledore. N'ouvre surtout à personne ! Je reviens vite !

Il s'éclipsa dans l'entré à toute vitesse, avant de revenir et, après une brève hésitation, embrassa la jeune femme sur le front. Il détestait la tournure que l'histoire prenait. Il venait de comprendre que l'attaque d'hier n'était que pour faire diversion, pour que personne ne l'empêche de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, à savoir tuer les Potter. Il le voulait depuis tellement longtemps, mais comment ces derniers avaient-ils réussis à s'en sortir ? Et Peter… Si il tombait sur ce sal rat, il le tuait !

Il transplana devant les grilles du château, et se précipita vers le bureau du directeur, sans se soucier des élèves présents, qui se demandaient ce que Sirius Black faisait au château. Certain le connaissaient, pour les plus vieux, alors que les plus jeunes connaissaient leurs réputations. Il arriva devant la gargouille dans un temps record. Il essaya toute sorte de mots de passe, surtout des sucreries moldues, mais une seule marcha :

- Fraises Tagada.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se demander ce que cela pouvait être, comme lorsqu'il était jeune, mais monta directement les escaliers en colimaçons. Il savait que le directeur était seul, sinon il n'aurait pas pu monter aussi haut. Dumbledore était un géni quand il s'agissait de sécurité. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, mais il entra sans attendre la permission. Il déboula comme une furie, avant de se poster devant le directeur, assis à son bureau, les paumes des mains posées sur les papiers administratifs. Les yeux azurs de Dumbledore lui donnaient l'impression d'être passé au rayon X, mais il ne s'en préoccupa nullement.

- Je n'ai pas vendu James et Lily ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Professeur ! Vous savez que je considérais Lily et James comme des membres de ma famille ! Harry était bien plus que mon neveu ! Je…

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, Sirius.

Cette simple phrase, prononcée dans un tel ton calme, presque paternel, laissa Sirius désarçonné. Il attendit la suite, sachant que Dumbledore ne coupait jamais quelqu'un pour une simple phrase.

- Et sais-tu pourquoi, je n'ai jamais dis ça ? Parce que tu n'étais pas le gardien du secret des Potter. Oui, je le sais, fit-il, quand il vit Sirius prêt à intervenir. N'étant pas cette personne, tu ne pouvais pas donner l'adresse à Tom. Mais le ministère lui, ne le sait pas. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu me dises qui est le gardien. Rémus ? Peter ?

Retrouvant difficilement la parole, Sirius déclara :

- C'est Peter… Je leur avais demandé de le prendre lui, pour ne pas que cela paraisse trop simple… J'aurai du accepter ! J'aurai du être leur gardien ! James et Lily ne seraient pas en train de se battre contre la mort ! Je… Oh, par Merlin…

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, Sirius. Tu as pensé juste, dans le fond. Il me paraissait aussi normal qu'ils te prennent toi, c'était loyal de ta part de faire cette constatation. Tu n'as pas as t'en vouloir.

Sirius hocha péniblement la tête. Les discours de Dumbledore avaient toujours un don pour lui remonter le moral. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Lily et James avaient fais pour s'en sortir… Il lui posa la question, mais la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait :

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Sirius. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres concernant les moyens de combattre l'Avada, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Il faudra attendre que Lily ou James ne se réveillent, car je suis persuadé qu'ils le feront. Eux seuls peuvent nous le dire. Mais ne devais-tu pas aller chercher Harry ?

- Est-ce que je peux encore alors que le Ministère me croit de l'autre coté ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

- En effet, cela serait dangereux pour toi d'y aller seul, donc nous allons y aller ensemble. Ils ne viendront pas te chercher si je suis avec toi.

- Je refuse de devoir me cacher pour aller chercher mon filleul ! s'exclama Sirius, indigné.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu devrais te cacher, juste faire attention quelques jours. Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire, ne t'en fais pas. Dans quelques jours tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Allons-y.

Sirius savait qu'il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps, aussi se résigna-t-il à suivre son ancien professeur quand celui-ci partit à Ste Mangouste par le réseau de cheminée. Ils atterrirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles dans le grand hall de l'hôpital, qui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs à Sirius. Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'au guichet.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, j'accompagne Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry Potter. Nous sommes venu chercher le petit.

L'infirmière ne sembla pas se poser plus de question, et alla cherche Harry dans la couveuse, séparée par une vitre. Elle le mit dans les bras de Sirius, tandis que celui-ci essuyait doucement la cicatrice qui saignait encore un peu.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, fit la femme, il est hors de danger, mais le sang coulera jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit refermée entièrement.

Il acquiesça, serrant plus fortement Harry contre lui. Il protègerait ce gamin jusqu'à donner sa propre vie pour lui, tant que James ne pourrait le faire lui même.

- Est-ce que… Pouvons-nous voir ses parents ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Non, désolée. Les Potter sont en ce moment en train de passer d'autres examens. Ils sont encore dans le coma, si je puis dire, mais leur cas est unique, les Médicomages essayent de l'étudier du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Il était inutile de rester plus longtemps, aussi rentra-t-il chez lui, le cœur déchiré. Il expliqua rapidement la situation à Eley, bien que celle-ci ait comprit les grandes lignes avant même qu'il ne revient. Puis il se mura dans un silence profond, n'en sortant que pour faire rire Harry. Jamais Sirius n'avait aussi bien porté son nom, ses pensées étaient noires.


	81. Ancienne magie

**Chapitre 81 : Ancienne magie**

Un mal de tête horrible, le cœur battant à sans rompre les cotes. Une odeur désinfectée, stérile. Un sentiment étrange, qu'il ne se souvenait jamais avoir eu. Puis une inquiétude. Une inquiétude comme jamais il n'avait eue. Où était Lily, Harry, comment allaient-ils ?

James Potter, car c'est ainsi que s'appelait le jeune homme encore allongé dans le lit blanc de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il venait de se réveiller, après seulement quelques jours de coma, alors qu'il venait, avec sa femme, de subir de sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Plus étrange encore, le sort n'avait pas était jeté par n'importe qu'el sorcier, oh non ! Lord Voldemort s'était lui même acquitté de cette tache.

Et James se souvenait. De tout. De toute la soirée. Des doutes et inquiétudes de sa Lily. De l'orage qui ne ressemblait pas à un orage normal. Des bruits de pas dans l'allé. De sa tentative pour sauver sa femme et son fils. De l'arrivée du Mage Noir dans le vestibule. Puis du sort, mortel, qu'il s'était prit en pleine poitrine et dont celle-ci se souvenait encore. Puis il s'était effondré, ne pouvant ainsi qu'ignorer la suite des évènements.

Et pour le moment, de cette suite, il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Il voulait savoir comment allait sa famille, il voulait sortir d'ici. Car il avait comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu le niveau de blancheur qu'atteignait la pièce. Et James avait toujours détesté se trouvait dans un lit, outre que le sien, que se soit après un combat ou après un match de Quiditch, à Poudlard.

Par chance, un médecin entra à ce moment précis dans la chambre, permettant ainsi à James de s'exprimer, mettant de coté son mal de tête croissant.

- Comment… Comment va Lily ? Mon fils ?

Il crut que le Médicomage allait faire un arrêt cardiaque à l'entendre parler. D'accord, son cas devait sans doutes être unique, mais un peu de professionnalisme, tout de même, il était médecin ! Et lui, n'avait pas que cela à faire… Vous l'aurez sans doutes compris, James n'est pas d'un naturel très patient.

- Comment vont-ils ? répéta-t-il, plus facilement que la première fois.

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Potter, je vais chercher mes collègues…

James crut qu'il allait explosé. Il se réveillait sans savoir comment, ou plutôt pourquoi, et le médecin quittait la pièce quand il demandait des nouvelles de sa femme ! Par Merlin qu'il devait se calmer…

L'homme revint cependant rapidement, avec quatre autres à ses trousses. Ils semblaient dans une discussion animée, ou des mots tels que miracle, impossible et incroyable revenait souvent.

- Mr Potter, nous sommes heureux et surpris de vous revoir ! Votre cas reste unique, avec votre femme ! Nous n'avons pas encore très bien compris comment vous aviez fais, et nous contions sur vous pour répondre à cette question…

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il faudra attendre Lily. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien… Votre femme va très bien, tout comme vous. Ces signes vitaux sont normaux, mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée, vous êtes le premier.

James sentit son cœur chaviré. Il était le premier réveillé, Lily allait très bien… Mais Harry n'avait pas était nommé une seule fois… Il souffla, la gorge serrée :

- Comment va Harry ?

- Harry ? Votre fils ? Mais il est sortit depuis trois jours, il n'est pas resté bien longtemps ! Il a lui aussi était touché, mais le sort semble avoir ricoché vers je ne sais où… Mais le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera, je pense qu'il a des éléments qui me sont inconnus.

- Et quand pourrais-je sortir ?

Les cinq Médicomages se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient aucunes raisons pour le garder, James le savait.

- Et bien, vous pourrez sortir demain, dans la matinée… Je suppose que votre femme pourra elle aussi, elle est en phase de réveil…

James soupira. Demain seulement…

Heureusement pour lui, Lily ne tarda pas à se réveillée. A en comprendre le vacarme qui surgit chez les aides soignant, la jeune femme avait fait tout son possible pour se faire transférer dans la chambre de James, dès son réveil. L'ensemble hospitalier avait vite compris qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix, jamais ils n'avaient vu une femme avoir autant de caractère. James y reconnaissait bien sa Lily.

La jeune femme prit possession de ses bras, abandonnant son lit, dès son arrivée. Ils avaient à discuter, Lily le savait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle s'afférait à rechercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur sécurité, quand il partait travailler, parfois pour des missions de plusieurs jours.

Elle lui révéla tout, de ses aboutissements de plusieurs heures dans les grimoires les plus anciens. De ce qu'elle savait désormais de l'ancienne magie, qui avait su les protéger en cette nuit terrible. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle arriverait à jeter l'enchantement, mais elle avait réussit.

Le récit qui dura quelques heures la fatigua, autant moralement que physiquement. La seule différence avec son mari était qu'elle avait considérablement épuisé sa résistance magique, les médecins lui avaient dis qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour récupérer. Mais la jeune femme était têtue au possible, aussi bien elle s'acharna sur un point :

- Je veux voir mon fils ! Tout de suite !

Le Médicomage essayait, en vain, de la faire se reposer depuis un certain temps. Il avait tout essayer, l'aide de James en premier, qui avait capitulé, voulant que Lily se reprenne, mais il avait finit par vouloir, lui aussi, voir son fils.

- Mais je vous dis que votre fils est en sécurité et en parfaite santé ! Dumbledore s'occupe de lui, il est venu le chercher !

Lily stoppa tout dialogue pour se tourner vers James. Comment cela, Dumbledore ? Que faisait Sirius, il était le parrain ? Mais ils comprirent très vite, malheureusement. Ils avaient fais croire à tous qu'il était aussi leur gardien, il allait donc avoir des problèmes ! Et Peter… Ils devaient voir Dumbledore et Sirius, si il était encore temps !

- Alors que Dumbledore vienne, fit gravement James.

Sirius était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur depuis tant d'années, il était hors de question qu'il ait des ennuis avec la justice par sa faute ! C'était à Peter de payer pour cet acte barbare, et il ferait en sorte que le rat ne s'en sorte pas, mais Patmol devait être libre !

Le couple Potter mit du temps avant de convaincre le médecin de les laisser voir Harry, mais l'hôpital finit par plier, bien que l'heure des visites soit dépassée largement. Qu'importe, ils avaient une affaire importante à régler.


	82. La fin du règne II

**Chapitre 82 : La fin du règne**

Dumbledore, ayant apprit le réveil de ses protégés, c'était précipité à leur chevet, accompagné de Harry. Sirius, déjà recherché par le Ministère, n'avait pu sortir du château, sous ordre du Directeur de Poudlard.

D'abord étonné d'apprendre le réveil de James et de Lily aussi tôt, il se dépêcha de se rendre à Ste Mangouste, où il trouva le couple Potter en pleine forme, pour des gens pouvant se vanter d'avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, ainsi que leur fils qui, lui, s'en était sortit qu'avec une simple cicatrice.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs arrêtée de saigner, mais sa forme n'avait rien d'ordinaire, puisqu'en forme d'éclair. Dumbledore avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas une blessure normale, et qu'elle leur réserverait bien des surprises, et il ne savait pas du tout lesquelles, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mais ils aurait tout le temps, lui et ses parents d'en parler, pour le moment, il voulait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé dans les détails, pour mieux comprendre.

En effet, un fait inexpliqué encore pour le vieil homme demeurait : la présence d'une cape, tombée au sol de la chambre où Lily elle-même fut retrouvée. Mais ni James ni la jeune femme n'en portait à ce moment là. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait comprit ce qu'avait fait la jeune mère, un geste admirable. Si elle n'avait pas était capable de se protéger, elle se serait fait tuée pour sauver son fils et son mari...

Mais elle avait réussi, et l'admiration que le directeur lui portait ne fit qu'augmenter. Si Harry possédait la moitié de l'intelligence de sa mère, avec sa volonté et sa puissance, il n'y avait aucuns doutes qu'il pourrait, avec de l'entraînement, accomplir la prophétie, son destin. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, ils avaient une victoire à fêter !

Oui, une victoire. Car l'enchantement de Lily permettait de protéger un fils, un membre cher, par son amour, en empêchant l'ennemi de le toucher, de quelques manières que ce soit. Ainsi, Lord Voldemort venait d'être anéanti, grâce à une force que Dumbledore avait toujours considérée comme la plus forte : l'amour.

Il décida de n'en informer personne, ni même Sirius, ni ses professeurs, et encore moins le Ministère. Il voulait récompenser son élève, il voulait qu'elle soit la première à savoir ce à quoi elle avait conduit. Certes, elle n'avait pas tué le Mage Noir elle même, mais elle y avait grandement participé. Il voulait voir ses yeux quand elle saurait, ainsi que l'étincelle de fierté que James aurait, comme dans tout ce qui touché Lily.

Aussi le Directeur se rendit directement à l'hôpital, recommandant, ou obligeant, selon le point de vue, Sirius à rester dans son bureau. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas éclairé cette histoire. Il enveloppa chaudement le jeune héro dans une ouverture, puis sorti, la nuit étant déjà tombée.

Arrivé dans le Hall de Ste Mangouste, il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir les renseignements qu'il voulait, bien qu'il sache que l'hôpital sorcier devait être l'un des établissements les mieux gardés, après Poudlard et le Ministère. Il trouva la chambre des deux patients assez rapidement, et les trouva dans la même positions que quelques heures plus tôt, à savoir dans les bras l'un de le l'autre.

Avant de commencer tout entretient, il remit délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère, sous les yeux de James, brillants comme à leur habitude. Mais cette étincelle déserta ses yeux noisette dès l'instant où ils se tournèrent, pour rencontrer les yeux azurs du professeur.

- Où est Sirius ? Ce n'était pas...

- Le Gardien du secret, je sais. Sirius m'a tout expliqué, j'avoue que c'était une bonne idée, je n'aurai moi-même jamais soupçonné Peter...

- Vous avez des nouvelles de lui depuis ? demanda Lily, alors que Harry s'endormait contre elle.

- Aucunes, mais je peut vous dire qu'il m'en a fallut des arguments pour convaincre Sirius de ne pas aller le chercher et le tuer lui-même.

- Je n'aurai jamais du accepter quand il nous a dit de prendre Peter à sa place... Au lieu de sa j'ai laissé faire, en croyant en plus qu'il n'était plus de notre coté !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, James ! intervint Lily. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, qui n'a jamais douté de ses proches en une période telle que celle-ci ? Tu avais des raisons !

James soupira, puis sourit doucement à sa femme, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour le réconforter.

- Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? continua Lily, pour Dumbledore.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop... Je vais m'occupé de Sirius pour le moment, mais je pense que le plus sur pour vous serez de vous cacher quelques temps... Je sais que je vous dis cela depuis des mois, dit-il, quand il vit les deux paires d'yeux s'offusquer, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Les Mangemorts doivent sûrement déjà vous rechercher...

- Ainsi que Voldemort... s'aventura Lily...

Le directeur comprit immédiatement où la jeune femme voulait en venir : son enchantement avait-il fonctionné comme elle le voulait ? Il sourit discrètement, ayant passé les dernières quarante-huit heures à cherché ce qu'elle avait bien pu lancé pour se sauver, elle, mais aussi son mari, alors qu'il était de l'autre coté du manoir, deux étages plus bas.

- C'était réussi Lily, un enchantement très ancien, je l'avais moi-même oublié depuis longtemps. Je ne savais pas qu'il se trouvait encore dans la réserve, mais je me doute que tout professeur devait te donner la permission d'y entrer, moi-même l'ayant fait plus d'une fois.

- Mais... Il... Enfin, en prononçant l'incantation, je mets une protection en place sur Harry, basé sur mon amour pour lui, j'ai fais de même pour James. Elle n'a dut que marcher à moitié, puisque Voldemort a pu monter, mais pour Harry ? Il est restait conscient, comme si de rien n'était, alors que je sens que mon enchantement le protègera, que la protection coule dans ses veines, mais où est Voldemort ? Son sort devait se retourner contre lui...

Le discourt de la jeune femme était embrouillé encore, ce qui était très compréhensible. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait comprit venait d'arriver, enfin.

- Tu as réussis, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, perdant, en ce moment, sa prestance de toujours.

Alors que le visage de la jeune femme montrait qu'elle n'y croyait pas, qu'elle serrait plus fort encore son fils contre elle, James, lui, ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation.

- Attendez, fit-il, de quoi vous parlé ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je sais que Lily a jeté un sort, ou un enchantement puissant, que moi et Lily avons étais protégé, mais que vient faire Voldemort dans cette histoire ? Mis à part que c'est lui qui nous a attaqué, je ne vois pas !

- Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que cette nuit, après que tu ne sois tombé, Voldemort t'a suivis...

- Il ma suivit ?

- Ton fils est l'enfant de la prophétie, James... l'éclaira Lily.

- Etait, puisque Voldemort est déjà mort ! comprit James.

- Je ne sais pas si Voldemort est mort, cela me semble impossible qu'il soit mort aussi facilement, mais une chose est sur, on ne va pas le revoir avant un bon bout de temps.

- Alors pourquoi devrions nous faire attention aux Mangemorts ? Si leur maître n'est plus là pour leur donner des ordres, nous ne risquons plus rien...

- Là est le problème, je ne sais pas si les Mangemorts attendrons son retour, si retour il y a, ou si ils éliront un nouveau maître, pour remplacer l'ancien.

- Et nous n'avons vraiment aucun moyen de savoir cela ?

- Et bien... Mon dernier espion ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis deux mois maintenant, alors non. Le mieux serait que vous partiez loin, quelques jours, le temps de voir si les attaques augmentent, diminue, ou n'ont plus lieux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans mon manoir, les Marchombres y sont toujours, intervint Lily.

- Mais nous pouvons facilement nous offrir des vacances, ma Lily, sourit James.

Lily lui répondit par un sourire, mais le perdit très vite quand Dumbledore lui annonça qu'il allait les laisser, ce qui, elle l'avait comprit, signifier lui enlever Harry. Elle venait de retrouver son fils, elle ne voulait pas déjà le laisser, même si elle savait qu'il serait bien traité, que se soit chez Sirius, leur meilleur ami, ou Dumbledore, une des personnes en qui ils avaient le plus confiance.

La jeune femme versa quelques larmes, mais finit par comprendre qu'elle sortait le lendemain, qu'elle pourrait le voir dans quelques heures seulement. Leur dernière semaine n'avait pas était de tout repos, il leur faudrait bien une nuit de sommeil loin de toute angoisse pour récupérer.


	83. Tout s'arrange

**Chapitre 83 : Tout s'arrange**

James et Lily étaient sortis dans la matinée, comme l'avaient dis les Médicomages la veille. Ils s'étaient précipités chez Sirius, où Dumbledore se trouvait déjà. Le jeune homme était sincèrement heureux de les voir, et Rémus devait rentrer dans quelques jours, le directeur l'ayant rappelé.

Aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu cette nuit, mais une nuit ne suffisait pas à dire si oui ou non, Voldemort avait succombé. Dumbledore avait cependant était contraint d'annoncer sa disparition probable au Ministère, pour en informer les habitants d'Angleterre.

Il était prévu que le couple Potter parte le lendemain, pour éviter tout risque inutile. Leur départ avait était premièrement prévu le jour de leur rentré, mais James avait tenu à ne pas partir tant que Sirius n'avait pas était innocenté, Lily l'avait vite suivit. Aussi Dumbledore mit tout en œuvre pour que cette histoire prenne fin le plus tôt possible, mais il ne pu pas éviter à Sirius le passage au véritaserum. Visiblement, le témoignage de James et de Lily ne suffisait pas, il leur fallait plus. L'Auror chargé de l'affaire devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et Sirius n'en était que plus inquiet, alors que tous lui disaient qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Effectivement, il n'avait rien à craindre, puisque l'Auror en question était Maxime, le père de James. Parfois, le Ministère était vraiment incompétent, heureusement que dans cette histoire, Sirius était réellement innocent. Maxime serra affectueusement Lily dans ses bras, puis son fils, enfin Sirius. Il s'assit sur le canapé,  
connaissant la maison. Dumbledore avait brièvement serrait la main de son collègue d'auparavant. L'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait plus aucunes raisons d'être, sans Voldemort et ses sbires à traquer.

Sirius demanda à régler cette histoire rapidement, et avala la potion de vérité sans broncher. Il savait que dans l'instant il ne pourrait plus que dire la vérité. Il savait aussi qu'ainsi, personne n'aurait plus de doute quand au coté qu'il avait choisit. La première question parvint clairement à son cerveau :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il reconnu immédiatement les interrogatoires qu'il avait lui-même parfois mené, mais dont il était désormais celui qui subissait.

- Sirius Orion Black.

Une autre particularité de la potion, les empêcher de s'étaler. Une fois qu'elle faisait effet, on répondait à la question sans plus, avec le strict minimum.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au service de Dumbledore, et de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard.

- Bien, étais-tu le gardien du secret de la famille Potter ?

Le sujet principal venait d'être abordait, les questions futiles étaient terminées, dans quelques minutes il serait officiellement innocent, il pourrait à nouveau sortir sans craindre de se faire prendre par des apprentis Aurors voulant plaire à leur supérieur.

- Non.

C'était dit, il savait, et il n'avait pas pu mentir !

- Qui était cette personne, alors ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

Il venait de le dénoncer, et il ne regrettait rien. Ce rat ne méritait pas d'être libre, alors qu'il venait de trahir les seules personnes qui l'avaient un jour considérer comme un ami cher.

Il sentit doucement la potion arrêter de faire effet, il pouvait à nouveau se sentit maître de lui et de ses paroles. Il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé, même si il se savait n'être coupable de rien. James le serra brièvement dans ses bras, alors que Lily lui sourit chaleureusement. Cette fille était une perle.

Il pensa soudainement à Eley, à qui il avait ordonné de rester dans leur appartement, alors qu'il se trouvait au château avec Dumbledore. Il espérait qu'il pourrait rapidement la retrouvée, la jeune femme lui avait beaucoup manqué. Maintenant que Voldemort était porté disparu, il ne faisait pas parti des personnes croyant qu'il pouvait être mort, il n'y avait plus aucune raison que les Marchombres continuent à se cacher... Pour vu qu'Eley accepte de rester avec lui !

Maxime ne resta pas plus longtemps, ayant d'autres affaires à régler. Il eu cependant le temps d'inviter son fils et sa famille à dîner, tandis que Sirius et Dumbledore déclinèrent poliment l'invitation. Le directeur avait beaucoup de raison, mais pour Sirius, il était rare qu'il décline une invitation venant des gens qu'il considérait comme ses parents !

- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un, se justifia-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

Lily ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire, tout comme James, ayant tous deux comprit de qui il parlait. Max, ayant lui aussi comprit que son ancien protégé cachait quelque chose lui fit :

- Et bien, présente nous donc cette personne ce soir !

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil, faisant rougir une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, qui s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, sous les rires moqueurs de ses soi-disant meilleurs amis. James et Lily suivirent son exemple peut après, pour préparer leur valise. Ils n'étaient pas partis en vacances depuis qu'Emi les avait quitté, à la différence que, cette fois, leur fils venait avec eux. Ils avaient d'un commun accord de partir dans les îles près de l'Angleterre. Elles étaient aussi sorcière, et bien plus jolies que celles moldus. Et puis, pouvoir faire de la magie sans devoir se cacher de ses voisins était quand même un fait à ne pas négliger. Harry allait vivre ses premières vacances !


	84. Le nouveau couple

**Chapitre 84 : Le nouveau couple**

Sirius arriva aussi rapidement qu'il le put dans son appartement. Il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore quand il avait comprit que tous se liguaient contre lui, mais il était vrai que voir Sirius Black, réputé dragueur hors pair, rougir, était un fait impossible. Son prénom ne se trouvait normalement pas dans la même phrase que ce verbe. Mais Eley avait bouleversé cette règle, tout comme Emi.

Oui, le jeune homme avait finit par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se le cacher plus longtemps, il était tombé amoureux de Eley Drew, tout comme d'Emi. Et il avait comprit, avec l'aide, et surtout la patience de Lily, que jamais la jeune femme n'aurait voulu qu'il laisse passer cette chance, sous prétexte qu'elle était morte.

Il entra rapidement dans l'appartement, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que la cuisine et le salon était vide. Il se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qu'il trouva, pour son plus grand bonheur, endormie. Il souffla doucement rassuré. Un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était partie.

Il ne la réveilla pas, mais il ne pu se résigner à quitter la pièce. Il s'allongea doucement à coté d'elle, ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'elle dirait à son réveil. Allait-elle lui en vouloir, ou, au contraire, être contente ? La jeune femme semblait l'apprécier, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, mais il n'était pas un expert en psychologie féminine. Il ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter maintenant, pour le moment, tout aller pour le mieux, pourquoi demain serait différent ?

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune Marchombre dans la nuit. Mais la jeune fille l'avait vu, elle avait tout vu. L'ouïs de son espèce était très développé, elle l'avait senti frissonner à son contact, tout comme elle. Demain serai vraiment un autre jour, se dit-elle, avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Le jour perçait quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait ici, entourant Eley de son bras. Il se souvint enfin d'hier, et laissa un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il en avait presque oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que son frère et sa sœur de cœur, James et Lily, emmener son petit monstre, Harry, loin de lui pour une durée qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette pensée quitta sa tête quand il sentit la jeune fille bouger doucement. C'était maintenant où jamais.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Un manque de place se faisait sentir, répondit-elle.

Le visage encourageant, elle venait de le détendre avec cette simple réplique. Il était vrai qu'un lit une place quand on était deux... Il lui rendit son sourire, maladroitement.

- Eley...

- Oui ?

Argh... Il l'avait mal habitué, elle n'allait pas l'aider, pourtant Merlin sait combien il aurait eu besoin d'une aide quelconque. Mais où était donc passé son aisance légendaire auprès des femmes ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi James avait mis des années à conquérir Lily.

- Je... Tu...

- Nous...

Il sursauta, tant il ne s'attendait pas à cela. La jeune femme lui faisait face, toujours allongée, le visage sous le sien, sur l'oreiller. Elle lui souriait toujours, comme voulant l'encourager. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il se pencha doucement, lui laissant le temps de le faire reculer si elle le voulait, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il l'embrassa tendrement, attendant ce moment depuis des mois. Merlin qu'il aimait cette femme !

- Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il, en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne me mettes pas à l'écart, lui dit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas te mettre en danger, commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé par un nouveau baiser. Si la jeune femme ne devait pas avoir connu beaucoup d'hommes, il devait admettre qu'elle embrassait divinement bien.

Ils durent cependant se lever, pour pouvoir une dernière fois saluer les Potter. Personne ne savait quand ils se reverraient, mais ils s'étaient tous promis de garder le contact. Rémus les rejoignit juste à temps, à l'agence de Portoloin. James ne manqua pas de signaler à Sirius qu'ils l'avaient attendu, la veille, taquinerie à laquelle répondit en tirant la langue, et en lui désignant sa main, étroitement enlacée avec celle de sa belle.  
Lily serra sa jeune amie dans ses bras, tandis que James portait Harry.

- Fais gaffe à toi, fit-elle, ce garçon est peut-être un ange, mais si il ressemble à James, attend un peu avant de lui faire un enfant, c'est mieux pour ta santé mentale et celle du petit !

Le nouveau couple rougit brusquement, alors que James s'offusquait, en faisant mine de partir avec son fils. Lily ne mit pas plus longtemps à le suivre, leur faisant signe de la main, avant de rattraper son mari, de l'embrasser doucement et de reprendre son fils en lui tirant la langue.

James et Lily semblait vraiment vivre leur amour ou jour le jour, ne s'aimant que plus encore chaque jours. Déjà au collège, ils étaient le couple fart, celui à connaître. James avait bien fait de tout faire pour avoir Lily, s'était une femme géniale, mais pas autant que la sienne...

Sirius sourit à cette pensé, en se disant que cette fois, peut-être, il pourrait sauter le pas, comme James depuis près de deux ans. Il se retourna et embrassa Eley, qui ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle le savait parfois très lunatique.


	85. La vie que tous attendaient

**Chapitre 85 : La vie que tous attendaient**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, deux semaines pendant lesquelles Sirius et Eley avaient roucoulé, ou James, Lily et Harry étaient en vacances, ou Rémus s'apprêtait à rentrer.

A rentrer, oui, car il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de continuer sa mission, puisque cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'y avait au aucune attaques, pas une. Voldemort était donc bel et bien hors d'état de nuire. Si beaucoup, parmi lesquels Dumbledore, se demandaient pour combien de temps, d'autre fêtaient la nouvelle. Depuis combien de temps la terreur régnait-elle sur le monde ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, tout le monde était d'accord.

Du jour au lendemain, beaucoup de personnes, Mangemorts, se rendirent d'eux même au Ministère, déclarant avoir été soumis à l'Imperium, ou torturé. Si quelques uns furent gracié, les plus riches principalement, beaucoup étaient dans l'attente d'un procès qui n'aurait jamais lieu ou qui les conduirait à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Mais ce n'était plus l'affaire des jeunes amis, qui allaient pouvoir se retrouver, enfin. Alors que James et Sirius reprendraient leur boulot d'Aurors, Lily resterait avec Harry, et Eley voulait chercher du travail, bien que Sirius ne sois pas d'accord. Il pouvait très bien subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les deux, même si la jeune femme avait un goût prononcé pour les journées en villes, dévalisant les magasins.

Venant d'hériter de son oncle, Sirius voulait emménager dans la maison qu'il lui avait laissée, avec sa petite-amie, si elle le voulait bien, et laisser son appartement à Rémus, qui en cherchait un. Peut-être qu'avec la fin officielle de la guerre, sa condition serait revue à la hausse. Tous l'espéraient.

La famille Potter revint dans la journée, arborant de jolies couleurs bronzées, alors qu'ici, la neige faisait son nid. Ils eurent vite fait de remballer leur maillot de bain pour sortir les pulls en laines.

Harry avait encore grandit, en si peu d'espace. Alors que Sirius se précipitait pour prendre son neveu des bras de sa mère, qui résista, pour la forme, Eley se dirigea vers les heureux parents. De solides liens d'amitié c'étaient tissés dès l'arrivait de la jeune fille.

La soirée fut riche en rigolade, avec les trois Maraudeurs enfin réunis. Ils ne risquaient plus rien, ils pouvaient faire se qu'ils voulaient, c'était la raison qu'ils avaient donné aux filles pour faire la fête, bien qu'ils trouvaient une raison de fêter pour n'importe quel évènements. Mais on ne les changerait pas, les Maraudeurs resteraient les Maraudeurs, malgré la trahison de l'un des leur.

La vie était beaucoup plus douce sous ce point de vue, et personne ne s'en plaignait. Personne ne savait ce que devenait Peter, et ils ne s'en souciaient pour ainsi dire pas du tout.

Une nouvelle aire venait de débuter, où personne n'aurait à craindre de ne pas rentrer du travail le soir, où de ne pas revoir sa famille vivante. De ce fait, même James et Sirius en étaient heureux, étant Aurors, sans attaque, ils pourraient voir plus souvent la leur, de famille.

Lorsque James et Lily finirent par dire qu'ils étaient fatigués, signal de départ de leurs invités, tout le monde les laissa se retrouver. L'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un avait bien faillit les emporter, mais elle avait du se contenter de les débarrasser de Voldemort, pour les plus grand bien. Que leur réservait l'année à venir, ils n'en savaient rien, mais ils apprendraient rapidement à vivre au jour le jour, et non en se référent aux attaques  
qui aurait lieu ou pas.


	86. Mariage en vue

**Chapitre 86 : Mariaqe en vue**

Le temps avançait doucement, les attaques et disparitions ne devenant que de mauvais souvenirs, que l'on préférait de loin oublier.

L'année avait commençait sous la neige, blanche de pureté, qui avait finit par laisser sa place à la verdure et aux fleurs du printemps, comme toutes les autres années, même si personne ni faisait vraiment attention.  
Les jours passent et se ressemblent, si ce proverbe annonçait une nouvelle que personne ne voulait apprendre avant, il était aujourd'hui devenu synonyme de tout allait bien.

Harry allait sur ses deux ans, sa ressemblance avec son père encore plus flagrante maintenant qu'il commençait à grandir, et James n'en était que plus fier. Lui et Lily n'étaient que plus soudés qu'avant, si c'était possible.

Rémus avait finit par prendre l'appartement de Sirius, qui avait aménagé avec Eley. Il avait toujours autant de mal pour trouver du travail, mais il était mieux vu par ses voisins, qui ne le considéraient plus comme une bête assoiffée de sang. Ils comprenaient, parfois.

Pour Sirius, tout allait pour le mieux. Il était avec Eley, et il n'avait pas envie que cela change. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis la nouvelle année, et le mot mariage revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Qui aurait pu penser que Sirius Black se marierait un jour ? Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour cet acte symbolique. Seul Emi, partie trop tôt, avait faillit lui faire sauter le pas, bien que personne ne le sache. Avec Eley, il voulait croquer la vie à pleines dents, ne pas risquer de la perdre un jour, si un cinglé comme Voldemort voulait arriver à la tête du gouvernement.

Enfin, Voldemort n'était qu'un patronyme parmi tant d'autre, plus personne n'avait peur de le prononcer, la terreur qu'il avait fait endurer n'était plus que dans les mémoires.

Telle était l'ambiance désormais régnante dans une bonne partie des couples ou familles sorcière  
d'Angleterre. Comme Sirius, beaucoup avait sauté le pas, comme il disait, et le nombre de mariage avait pratiquement triplé depuis l'an dernier. Mais si les mariages avaient augmentaient, ce mot n'était qu'un euphémisme en ce qui concernait les naissances. Presque un couple sur deux avait eu un enfant, ou en attendait un, sans compter lorsqu'il s'agissait de jumeaux ou, plus rarement, de triplés ou quadruplés. La population sorcière anglaise se reconstruisait doucement grâce au jeune Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Ce nom était désormais connu de tous, malgré tout ce que James et Lily faisaient pour tenir leur fils écarté des manigances des journalistes, près à tous pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une photo de l'enfant. Partout, dans les villes, naissait un culte en sa faveur, allant jusqu'à le nommer le Survivant, ou encore le Sauveur. Si la famille Potter, plus puissante que jamais, arrivait à limiter jusqu'à interdire les articles sur lui, elle ne pouvait pas empêchait la montagne de courrier que le petit Harry recevait. Avaient-ils perdu la tête au point de croire que du haut de ses deux ans, il lirait les parchemins et y répondrait ?

Ni James ni Sirius n'avait reprit le travail, par ordre de leur supérieur. Maugrey ne faisait pas parti des personnes à ne penser que par eux, mais il connaissait bien l'histoire. Et il voulait qu'ils prennent du repos, que James prenne soin de sa famille, que Sirius s'occupe de sa petite amie. En bref, il leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'eux avant nouvel ordre. Décision du chef, avait dit Sirius, en rentrant chez lui, confronté à une Eley qui n'avait rien compris.

- Je crois qu'un voyage nous ferait du bien, à nous aussi, lança Sirius.

- Pardon ?

Eley et lui étaient dans leur salon, enlacés. Et il venait de dire cette phrase, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Oui, juste nous deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que... Je n'ai jamais nagé avec des dauphins...

Le sourire du jeune homme ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus. Il se leva pour se précipiter vers son bureau. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard, deux billets bleu dans la main. Ainsi il avait tout prévu ? Mais comment avait-il pu savoir ?

- Comment... ?

- Simple ! répondit-il. Quand je t'ai demandé quel animal tu aurais voulu avoir, tu m'as répondu un dauphin. Comme animal de compagnie, c'est plutôt difficile, mais le voir en vacances...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme lui sauta au coup. Elle rit moins quand elle apprit que le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, vu qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de temps pour ses valises. Mais le cadeau lui allait droit au cœur.

- Il faut allait dire au revoir à James et Lily ! s'exclama-t-elle, se précipitant dans les pièces de la maison, en ressortant parfois avec un objet qu'elle mettait de coté. Sirius adorait ses moments ou l'on pouvait facilement la prendre pour une enfant, elle n'en était que plus magnifique.

Ils ne mirent qu'une demi heure avant d'arriver devant la maison de leurs amis. Mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas plus présents que la lumière. Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius pour se rappeler l'intention de James d'amener dîner sa petite famille. Il n'aurait ainsi pas d'autre choix que de leur laisser un mot qu'ils liraient à leur retour...

Sirius avait prit comme destination l'île des amoureux, non sans avoir bien réfléchit avant. Beaucoup de couple y allant en ressortaient souvent fiancés... mais Eley ne le savait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains...


	87. Imprévu

**Chapitre 87 : Imprévu**

Ils avaient finis par partir, malgré l'impossibilité de joindre leurs amis. James et Lily ne rentreraient sûrement pas tout de suite, et ils avaient encore du chemin avant d'être sur l'île.

Eley aurait emporté à elle seule au moins la moitié de leur appartement si Sirius ne l'en avait pas empêcher. La jeune femme semblait en proie à une excitation sans borne, joyeuse à la simple pensée qu'elle pourrait enfin nager avec les dauphins.

Pour les Marchombres, le peuple dont elle faisait parti, la disparition du mage noir avait changé bien des choses. Désormais libres, elles pouvaient aller ou bon leur semblait, ne devait plus se cacher en permanence, de peur qu'une attaque ne vienne les surprendre. La villa de Lily ne leur servant désormais plus, elles avaient toutes repris leur vie, promettant toutefois de donner des nouvelles et de se revoir.

Seule Eley était restée, pour Sirius. Ce que ce dernier ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle s'était attiré nombres d'ennuis pour lui, allant jusqu'à braver les lois les plus anciennes de leur peuple, ce que ces amies n'avaient pas toutes accepter. Les mariages des Marchombres étaient très surveillé, jamais elle ne pouvait choisir un homme d'elle-même, et le couple ne durait en général que le temps d'une naissance féminine, pour assurer la survie du peuple.

Et ils étaient désormais assis dans un vol direct à dos d'hyppogriffes, en direction d'une île dont elle ne connaissait rien. Le paysage était déjà grandiose, avec le levé du soleil. Redescendus sur terre, il leur suffisait désormais d'un cour chemin en Portoloin pour arriver à la destination choisie par Sirius, un bord de mer, d'après ce qu'il avait consenti à lui révéler.

Très peu habitué à ce moyen de transport, Eley mis un instant à se remettre de son trouble, suffisamment long cependant, pour que son ami le remarque et ne s'inquiète. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi pâle qu'en ce moment.

Classant cet incident dans un coin de sa mémoire, mais ce promettant de s'en souvenir si il se reproduisait, il conduisit sa charmante compagne, provoquant certains regards jaloux des hommes aux alentours. Le voyage resterait dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à sa mort, il en avait déjà la certitude.

Si il s'en souviendrai, il n'y avait aucuns doutes la dessus ! De retour de vacances seulement deux jours après leur départ, Sirius n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord le malaise de Eley à leur arrivée, qu'il avait mis sur le transport en Portoloin, aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais non. Il n'avait pas vu que sa petite amie était tombée malade, et il s'en voulait. C'était sans compter que ces maudits dauphins refusaient d'approcher la jeune femme, alors au comble de l'énervement. Ce que Sirius avait rapidement appris chez sa douce, c'était qu'elle détestait être malade. Ces sautes d'humeurs des derniers temps le lui confirmaient, d'ailleurs.

Sitôt qu'il avait comprit la situation, il avait pris le premier retour, expliquant à Eley qu'ils reviendraient quand elle irait mieux. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se bornait à dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas malade comme il le prétendait, mais qu'elle ne supportait juste pas les plats locaux. Peine perdue, Sirius ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Arrivé chez eux, il l'installe confortablement dans leur chambre, lui interdisant, pour la forme, d'en sortir, tandis qu'il se rendait chez les Potter pour les informer de leur retour précipité. Lily ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle lui ouvrit.

- Que fais-tu là, Sirius ? S'exclama-t-elle. Quand nous avons lu ton mot, nous avons comprit que tu ne serais pas de retour avant un bon mois. Et où et Eley ?

- Bonjour Lily, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Pourrais-je entrer ou dois-je rester debout et dehors ?

Comme toujours, il ne pouvait pas abandonner les taquineries habituelles qu'il faisait constamment à 'sa petite sœur', comme il l'appelait toujours. La jeune mère le laissa entrer avec le sourire, l'informant que James était sorti avec Harry, et qu'elle ne savait pas quand ils rentreraient.

- Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste passer pour vous dire que nous étions de retour. Je ne reste pas longtemps, Eley m'attend.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec toi, elle sait pourtant qu'elle est la bienvenue ici ! Et pourquoi êtes-vous rentré si vite ? s'enquit-elle.

- Eley est tombée malade, je crois. Sans compter sa mauvaise humeur quand elle a vu que les dauphins ne l'approchaient pas ! Mais je ne sais pas... elle qui est normalement calme, elle s'énerve facilement, en ce moment...

- Sautes d'humeurs ?

Lily leva un sourcil, dans un air que Sirius aurait qualifier de moqueur si il avait trouvé une raison. Discutant encore quelques minutes, il finit par se lever, refusant l'invitation de son amie.

- C'est comme tu veux. Je passerai voir Eley dans la journée. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

- Hum... si tu pouvais appeler un Médicomage pour moi...

Lily accepta rapidement, tandis que Sirius rentrait chez lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de détail et n'avait pas encore vu son amie, mais elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur la maladie que celle-ci semblait développer. Elle-même se souvenait encore trop bien des symptômes...


End file.
